World Tour
by spashley8787
Summary: Ashley and Spencer go on tour together. See what happens...
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with South of Nowhere or the characters.

**Author's Notes:** I haven't posted anything in a long time, but I have been working on this story for a couple months now. I have 19 chapters right now. I finally decided to give it a try online. Let me know what everyone thinks. Thank you

World Tour

Chapter 1 - The Meeting

(Ashley's POV)

I don't have the slightest idea as to why I take the time to pack anything. Packing is such a big waste of time. I am going to be touring the world in less than a month and I am stuck packing. What is the point? I am going to be gone so long that I will need 20 suitcases. Why can't I just buy new things I need every day? That sounds easier for me. It wouldn't be. Who am I trying to kid?

"ASH?" I hear my sister yell out.

"Kayla, if you yell one more time…" I say irritated.

"Sorry, I called your name out four times. You didn't answer. I wasn't sure where you disappeared to." Kayla says quickly watching me turn in circles making sure I have everything I need for my first two weeks of my tour. I sat everything out on my bed I know I would need. I needed to make sure I didn't leave anything out of the suitcase. I can always buy something if something is forgotten. The tour starts in Los Angeles on February 16th. Today is February 3rd. I have two shows in L.A before I move to my next city.

"Have you heard who is opening for me?" I ask my sister as I sit on the end of my bed.

"That is why I came over. We have a meeting with the label at 1pm. They called me about an hour ago." She shrugs her shoulders and takes a seat next to me. I lay back on my bed grabbing for my phone that is on one of my pillows. I light up my phone reading the time. It is 10:40 am. I should probably go shower and get ready. I sigh and get up from my bed.

"Why do they think everyone's time revolves around them?" I am beyond annoyed. I have made them more than enough money that they should be on my fucking time. Yes, I know I sound spoiled but who cares? Seriously, why do I need to do everything they say? Ugh! I hate bosses. This is going to be my fourth U.S tour, my first world tour. I have never held a concert in another country. This is going to be different for me. I fear how it is going to turn out. My U.S tours have been amazing. They love me here. I am not so sure about anywhere else. The thought scares me. I didn't wait for Kyla to answer me. I just walked out of my room and into my bathroom.

(2 hours later)

I am standing next to Kyla in the elevator. We are headed to the top floor to a conference room. The CEO's office is up there. We were told by reception on the first floor, we were to head up here. This is the stupidest thing ever. I don't know why I am in such a sour mood today. I think it is because I hate dealing with bosses. Kyla is my manager for a reason.

"Why did I have to be here?" I scuffle out while turning towards the shorter brunette.

"They didn't say. The only thing Ethan said when he called was that you and I needed to be here at 1 to meet with him and Travis." Kyla sighs knowing every well I hate meeting with these people.

"Sorry." I whisper out as the elevator dings. I pull my avatars back over my eyes and follow Kyla out and down the hall. We walk over to another desk. I turn around taking in the reception area. I don't ever remember being up here before. I spend several hours a day in this building but never up here. I am always in the studio. The studio I am always in is on the 8th floor. I have never understood why they needed this big of a building. One day I should find out what is on all these other floors. I spot a blonde girl sitting next to a guy over by the window. He doesn't look that much older than the blonde. She is staring out the window. I am not too big of a fan of heights. She obviously has no problem with it. I would be having an anxiety attack sitting by the window staring out of it the way she is. She looks so calm and collect. We are 50 floors up. Kyla grabs my arm pulling me to follow her. My eyes continue watching the blonde as I take a seat next to Kyla. I can only see the side of the blonde's face, but she is beautiful from what little bit I can see.

"Quit staring at Spencer." Kyla leans over whispering in my ear before smacking the back of my head.

"What the fuck, Kyla?" I yell out. I yelled a little too loud because I got everyone's attention including the blonde which I know is Spencer now. My thoughts are confirmed about the blonde being beautiful. My brown eyes meet the most amazing blue eyes, I have ever seen in my life. I have looked into many people's eyes, trust me on that. I break eye contact with Spencer first. I didn't want to get lost in her eyes for too long. I would most likely never return from their depths. I turn my head towards my sister and glare at her.

"So not your type." My manager whispers out quickly. She giggled lightly at me when I frowned at her.

"I didn't say anything. Plus, Ashley Davies doesn't do… whatever it is, you my dear sister, are implying." I let out a small giggle at my sister as she shakes her head at me. I don't like relationships. This lifestyle is too much for most people plus I trust no one anymore. Everybody always seems to want something from me or use me. I like my drunken one-night stands in different cities. I try to not sleep around much when I am in L.A. I hate running into one-night stands in clubs and trust me, I don't have the best luck. I always seem to run into one of them in L.A so, I started doing one-night stands in other cities. If it is not my hometown, I am game for anything. Well if it is just for one night.

"Kyla and Glen?" The lady behind the desk starts. I look over at her. Who the hell is Glen? "Ethan and Travis will see you now." She adds smiling at me. I stand up from my chair following Kyla. As I walk passed the receptionist, she winks at me.

"I have some eye drops…" I turn my head to find out who the voice is coming from. My eyes meet Spencer. God, her voice is as beautiful as she is. "… if you need help with whatever is in your eye." Spencer adds. I watch the blonde reach into her purse and pull out eye drops. She sits them on the woman's desk then continues to follow. I couldn't help but laugh along with Glen. All four of us walk into a conference room. I take a seat again next to Kyla. Glen and Spencer sit on the other side of the large table. There are probably 20 chairs at this table. Why do they need to use this big room for apparently what seems like is going to be 6 people? I watch Ethen and Travis walk in. I don't think I have seen Travis in over a year. I never have to go to these meeting. They are usually fine with just Kyla going.

"Afternoon!" Ethan says excitedly. I roll my eyes at him.

"Afternoon" Everyone in the room but Travis and I say in unison. I again roll my eyes at this.

"Can we get this over with? I have things to do. I don't care for small talk and I also don't care for beating around the bush. I just want to know why I had to be here and leave. Thanks." I grumble out. Kyla elbows me in the side. I shake my head and cross my arms over my chest.

"I won't keep you Ashley. I will get to the point." Ethan sighs out. "Ashley and Kyla Davies, this is Spencer and Glen Carlin." Ethan adds. I don't say anything. I look across the table and smile at them tightly. Travis tosses two thick folders down the table. They land in the middle of the table. Some of the papers fell out of the top folder.

"Those are for Glen and Kyla." Travis says. Glen stands up and grabs the top folder. He reaches over with his other hand with the bottom folder, handing it to Kyla. She smiled sweetly at him whispering thanks. "Well, those are for you to read over about the tour…"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that I have to go on tour with her?" I point over to Spencer. I am assuming she is an artist and this Glen guy is her manager since him and Kyla are getting the same folders. "No offense." I mumble out as Kyla once again elbows me. If my sister hits me one more time she is going to regret it. I watch Spencer roll her eyes at me.

"We don't even sing the same type of music." Spencer quietly interjects. Gosh, does her voice got to be so sexy? I sigh.

"You kind of do." Kyla and Glenn reply at the same time.

"Yours is just softer." Kyla adds looking over at Spencer. I guess I am the only person in this room who had no idea who Spencer was or has never heard her music. The public doesn't call me selfish for no reason, I guess.

"This tour is going to be different from normal tours. The lineup will go like this. Jenna will be opening for you, Spencer. Aiden will be opening up for you, Ashley…"

"What do you mean? Why the hell do we both have an opening act?" I interrupt Ethan.

"If you would let him finish Ashley." Kyla glares over at me.

"As I was saying… This tour is going to be different than any other. It will basically be two different concerts in one. Jenna will start the night. She will be on stage for approximately 45 mins followed with Spencer. Spencer, you are on stage for two hours. Aiden will go on after Spencer while they change Spencer's stage to yours, Ashley. Aiden is on stage for as long as Jenna is. Ashley, you are on stage for two hours also. There will be 5-minute breaks in between each artist. Every concert in the U.S starts with Jenna at 7pm. Ashley, your set should be done by 12:45am. As you all should know the tour starts on February 16th here in L.A. You have two shows before moving to San Diego. Anyways, you both should know your schedule for the whole U.S tour. If you don't check with your managers because there is a copy in their folders. We will meet again before you ladies head to Europe. Things change majorly after your U.S tour. We will meet again on June 10th at 1pm before your concert in Paris on June 14th. Any questions?" Ethan finished off. Everyone looks at everyone around the room. No one said anything.

"Spencer?" Travis says looking at the blonde. "Ashley?" He turns to look at me. "I hope you ladies enjoy your tour. Be safe out there." He got up from his seat heading towards the door. "And Ashley?" Travis questions looking at me with his hand on the door handle.

"Yeah?" I say looking at him quizzically.

"Keep your ass out of trouble this time!" Travis demands glaring at me before walking out the room. I giggle. Kyla again sends me a glare. Okay, people really need to stop glaring at me today. It is starting to get very annoying.

"I hope both you ladies have a wonderful tour." Ethan says before he exits the room going down the hall the same way Travis went. I stand up from my seat. The other three don't try to move.

"As much fun has this has been, I really have things to do." I giggle to myself because honestly, I don't have shit to do. I am keeping myself hidden away before the tour starts because once it starts, I will be under the damn microscope. Even if I am stuck in my own home right now at least I can be completely and utterly myself. "They would have sent all that in a fucking e-mail. Fucker always have to waste my fucking time." I grumble out before walking to the door and leaving the room. I wait for Kyla by the elevator. I rode with her over here or I would've left her ass. She would turn up at my house later. The older sibling always does. Kyla is just under two years older than me. I didn't know I even had a sister until I was 10 and Kyla was about to be 12. We got along almost right away. I was iffy with it at first. I have never been able to trust anyone in my life. The only person I have ever trusted after my father is Kyla. Our father passed away right after we got back home from my first tour. My father was my manager before Kyla. After he passed, I asked Kyla to be my manager since she was always around my father helping him with everything like she was his assistant. I knew she would do an amazing job and she has. Kyla hesitated at first about accepting my job offer. I am grateful every day for my sister. Finally, Kyla joins me 10 minutes later pushing the button for the elevator.

"Important plans Ash?" Kyla lightly says with a smile still plastered on her face since she has joined me at the elevator.

"What is with your face?" I question her. My sister shakes her head at me still smiling widely. I groan at her and continue waiting for this slow ass fucking elevator. Who the fuck has 1 elevator with 50 floors? UGH! "I don't have plans sis. I just don't want to be here." I added as I hear the ding of the elevator. FINALLY! We both walk inside the elevator.

"Glen and Spencer are coming over for dinner." Kyla quickly lets out before holding the elevator door before it starts to close.

"What the fuck…?" I start but stop when I see the other pair of siblings enter the elevator. I hope they are brother and sister because they look too much alike to really be anything else. "Okay, Kyla. What time?" I sigh as we all ride to the first floor of this stupid building.

"We decided on 7, didn't we?" Kyla says over to the Carlin's.

"Yes, would you like me to bring anything?" Glen asks smiling at Kyla with Spencer next to him nodding. I shake my head at their interaction.

"Brother?" I whisper in Spencer's ear. I giggle lightly feeling her shiver. All the blonde did was nod her head once more. I don't think she talks much. I think I should do some investigating on Spencer when I get home, listen to some of her music. This should be a fun night. Hopefully, we can just get along and I won't have a repeat of my past tours.


	2. Will They Get Along or Not?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Authors Note:** This story is no longer in Ashley's POV. It is going to be in the third person. I might occasionally have it in Spencer or Ashley's POV, but most will be in Third Person. Please let me know what you think. Thank you!

**World Tour**

**Chapter 2 - Will they get along or not?**

It is 20 minutes to 7 and Ashley is running around her room. She can't find the perfect outfit. She stops and throws herself onto her king size bed. Ashley needs to take a minute to collect herself. She has no idea why she is freaking out so much. Kyla got Glen's number before the four of them parted ways at the studio to go to their vehicles. Kyla wants everyone to get to know each other a little better before they all spend the next 8 or so months together. The last show is the beginning of October. Ashley second guesses herself too much to remember correctly when the last show exactly is. She will have to double check the agenda; she has in her email. Kyla told Ashley earlier that she is going to see if she can get Aiden and Jenna to come to dinner tonight also. If she couldn't get them to come, she is going to see when everyone is available before the tour starts. Kyla wants a smooth tour for Ashley and doesn't want any trouble for her sister like she had on her last tour. The tour Ashley did year before last; her opening act was not that great of a person to be around. Madison. Ugh! That bitch drove Ashley crazy for almost four months. Ashley could have killed that girl two weeks into the tour and not felt bad about it.

"Ashley get the fuck up." Kyla scares Ashley as the older sibling comes into the Rockstar's bedroom. Ashley always wonders if Kyla knows how to even knock because Ashley swears, she never has before.

"Okay Ky." Ashley grabs her red tank top off her bed and throws it over her head. The younger sibling is going to wear her short black skirt and red tank. Everyone is going to be chilling at Ashley's. So, the Rockstar decides to put on some black socks and will leave it at that. Ashley doesn't like to wear shoes around the house. She doesn't see the point. This is her house after all. Ashley just wants to be comfortable.

"They should be here any minute." The shorter sibling says before exiting Ashley's bedroom. Ashley follows Kyla out.

"Did you pick up beer?" Ashley asks catching up with her. Kyla nods her head at Ashley. That excites Ashley. Kyla usually fucks Ashley over by forgetting the beer and only getting wine. Ashley isn't much of a wine person. The taller brunette has found a couple of wines that she likes to drink but she prefers beer. She only ever takes shots of liquor at clubs or big parties. She loves herself some Bacardi. Ashely doesn't think that this 'get to know each other' dinner party is the right setting for shots. It could work though because then they would all really get to know each other. Ashley wondered if it could be worth a try.

"Ash, are you ready for this?" Kyla speaks over her shoulder continuing down the stairs of Ashley's house. Ashley follows close behind Kyla, hoping she goes into the kitchen, so the taller girl could grab a beer.

"Yes, I am. What's for dinner Kyla?" Ashley questions her older sister.

"We have a little bit of everything. We have Spaghetti and chicken alfredo from Olive Garden. I got steak and potatoes from outback. I had a salad bar set up for everyone to make their own. I got lots of wine and beer. I even picked up a bottle of vodka and whiskey, just in case." Kyla sighs out.

"Sounds great, Ky. Thank you. You are one of a kind." Ashley tries to thank Kyla as much as she can for everything the older sibling does. "You get Jenny and Aiden to come?" Ashley adds quizzically.

"Her name is Jenna but yes, they will both be here with their managers. I believe Jenna is bringing her boyfriend. He is in her band, I think."

"Cool." Ashley says taking another drink of beer. Kyla is working non-stop at getting everything set up for the dinner. Their guests should be there any second. Kyla doesn't have time to mess around. Ashley just sits on the counter drinking her beer watching Kyla start setting the table. Ashley jumps off the counter and goes over to her sister. The taller girl helps her sister with the table. Once both girls are done, the doorbell breaks through their silence. Both siblings walk to the front door together. Ashley owns a 2 bedroom, 3 ½ bathroom house on the beach. The house used to have four bedrooms, but Ashley constructed two of them into 1 big room to make a good-sized studio with half a bath. Kyla looks at Ashley before pulling the door open revealing a brunette that is about Kyla's height and slightly taller than her blonde-haired guy.

"Is this Ashley Davies house? I'm Jenna and this is Matt. He is my boyfriend." The taller brunette asks nervously.

"Yes. I am Kyla. Ashley's sister and Manager." Kyla introduces herself. Kyla lets the two newcomers into the house. Before Kyla can close the door, she sees another car pull up. She waits at the door with it open, waiting for their company to make it to door.

"Hi, I'm Aiden. This is my manager Jack." Both guys extend their hands out to the siblings.

"Ashley. That's Kyla." Ashley says as they shake each other's hands. The 6 of them went into the dining room.

"Heather had something come up, so she couldn't make it." Jenna tells Kyla.

"That's fine. I just really wanted the performer here to get to know each other. I am hoping this keeps any drama off the tour." Kyla explains to everyone in the room. Kyla is always making sure everyone gets along. She is the peacemaker out of the two siblings. The doorbell goes off again. "I'll get it. Entertain, Ash." Kyla tells Ashley before disappearing out of the dining room.

"There is food. Beer is in the fridge. Wine, right there on ice. If you want stronger there is Vodka and Whiskey in the freezer. There are some mixers in the fridge. Help yourselves to any of it." Ashley grabs herself another beer and took a seat in her normal place at the table. Ashley doesn't want to dish up before all their guests arrive. Kyla comes walking into the dining room with Spencer and Glen.

"This is Spencer and Glen. He is Spencer's manager and brother." Kyla starts. "This is Jenna and Matt, her boyfriend. This is Aiden and his manager Jack." Kyla finishes as she points to everyone as she said their names. They all shake hands.

"Help yourselves to food or anything to drink." Ashley tells the other pair of siblings. Spencer smiles sweetly at Ashley and drops her head.

"Sorry we are late. Spencer here had a hissy fit with what outfit she wanted to wear." Glen laughs out to the room.

"Shut up." Spencer spat out angerly while smacking her brother on the back of the head. The room giggled at the sibling's banter. Everyone starts dishing up and grabbing drinks.

"Let's do a small get to know each other before we start eating. I will start." Kyla says getting everyone's attention while they are sat at the table. "I am Kyla Woods. I am Ashley's half-sister. I am 23 years old. I took over as her Manager after our Father passed away. I am originally from Baltimore. I have lived in L.A since I was 12 when I found out who my father was, and I met Ashley. I love my job and being able to spend some much time with my sister." Kyla says happily then looks over at Jenna who is sat at her right.

"I am Jenna Kennedy. I am 22 years old. I just got my record deal six months ago. This is my first tour. My album released a month ago. I am excited and nervous for this tour. I am so honored to meet both Spencer and Ashley. They have been amazing role models." Jenna finishes off shyly.

"Matt Carson. I am 22 years old. I am Jenna's boyfriend. We met in high school when we were freshman. I am also her drummer." The man says smiling sweetly at his girlfriend and grabs her hand.

"Jack Reynolds, 32. I am Aiden's Manager. I met him last year when he was singing at an open mic night at Ego. I won't be spending much time on tour. I have other clients that prevent me, but I just wanted to be here for him tonight to show my support."

"Aiden Dennison. I am 21. My record just came out last week. I worked on it for almost 9 months before it was finished. I am excited to be on this tour with two amazing artists. Ashley opening for you is a blessing and Spencer, are you single?"

"Thank you." Ashley replies.

"No." Spencer answers at the same time Ashley did. Glen starts his introduction, so Spencer didn't continue to get questioned.

"My name is Glen Carlin. 24 years old. I just finished my Bachelor's in Marketing and Business with a minor in Public Relations at UCLA. I am Spencer's older brother. I am single. I am always traveling with Spencer, so I haven't been able to keep a relationship. No, Spencer it's not your fault. I love my job. Spencer and I are from Ohio. Our parents moved to LA after I graduated high school and Spencer was starting her Sophomore year. I was glad I had my family close when I was at UCLA. I thought I was going to have to live far away from them for the first time in my life."

"Thank you, Glen. You are a big ass baby." Spencer tells her brother giggling about his fear of being away from their family. "I am Spencer Carlin. I am 20 years old. I seem to be the baby of the tour. This is going to be so much fun. Yay me. This is my first headliner and world tour. It is my third tour. I have 2 albums out and four solo singles that aren't on either album. I got signed when I was 18. My parents wouldn't let me pursue this career. I had to wait until I was old enough to sign for myself. I hope we have a good tour. It's nice to meet you all." Spencer finishes with a tight smile looking at everyone around the table. She rests her eyes finally on Ashley's. The Rockstar smiles sweetly then clears her throat before starting to talk.

"Well everyone here knows; I am Ashley Davies. Shit, some of you probably know more about me then I know about myself, some days. I am 21. I turn 22 when we are in Boston. This is my fourth U.S tour. My second headliner and my first world tour. Spencer, we shall experience the love of the whole world together." Ashley paused meeting the wonderful blue eyes of the blonde singer beside her. Spencer smiles at Ashley but didn't voice a reply. "My father got me a record deal when I had just turned 17. He got into a car accident and passed away when I was almost 19. I have released four albums since then. I am halfway thru my fifth one. I should be done with it soon. I am pushing to have it released after the U.S tour is over. I think that is about it." Ashley speaks softly to everyone as they all hung onto her every word.

"I really thank everyone for being here and introducing yourselves. I want everyone to have an amazing tour. Good luck to everyone. Cheers to the tour and its artists." Kyla ends with raising her wine glass into the air. Everyone around the table lift their drinks into the air and says cheers before taking a huge gulp. The group sit around the table eating while some of them are having small conversations with another person or two. Ashley keeps glancing at Spencer throughout dinner. They are the only two not having a conversation with anyone. Ashley clears her throat and put her fork onto her plate. Spencer looks up at the older Rockstar quizzically.

"You excited for the tour?" Ashley asks breaking the silence between them. The brunette never did small talk, but she couldn't help the fact that she wanted to conversate with the youngest of the group.

"Yes. I get to see so much of the world. It is going to be the best thing ever. What about you?"

"Of course. I love performing for my fans. It is the best feeling; I have ever had." Ashley squeaks out excited. Spencer giggles at the brunette.

"Hm, it is one of the best. I can say that but it's not the best." Spencer cockily smiles at Ashley.

"So, Spencer? What is your favorite song to perform? Mine is Addicted." Ashley wants more information from the blonde. She thinks she will start small.

"Of course, it is." Spencer replies laughing, shaking her head at Ashley. "I would have to say… Hm… Either Come on Get Higher or True. It's a toss-up for me. They are the songs I get the best reaction from."

"I love your song Come on Get Higher. I will be honest with you; I didn't have any idea who you were before our meeting earlier. I listened to a lot of your songs between then and now. I can't wait to see you perform. This tour should be fun." Ashley says blissfully to Spencer. Ashley is captivated with the younger woman beside her. Ashley has never experienced this before with any other woman. Ashley gets what she wants sexually and lets them go. There is never any talking. Ashley wants to get to know the blonde and spend time with her. The Rockstar can't figure out what it is that is drawing her to Spencer, but she doesn't care. She doesn't want to fight the force pulling her towards the younger singer.

"My best friend was obsessed with you and your music in high school." Spencer admits to Ashley.

"But not you?" Ashley questions Spencer with a raised eyebrow. Spencer let out a snicker.

"No. You have some good songs, yes and your voice is amazing, but I didn't feel the need to obsess over someone I would never meet."

"Could that change now since you met me?" Ashley whispers at Spencer.

"No but I think we will get along just fine." Spencer grins at Ashley while patting the shorter brunette's arm. Ashley smirks, happy at Spencer's answer. Ashley stands up from her chair. She grabs her and Spencer's plates after the blonde indicates she is done. Ashley rinses them off then places them in the sink. The Rockstar grabs a couple beers from the fridge and makes her way into her game room. She wonders over to her speaker base and turns it on. She connects her I-Phone to it and starts looking for the right playlist. No one really knows that Ashley loves Hip-Hop and R&B. 'Come Thru' by Jacquees start playing. Ashley sits on her love seat, placing her closed beers on her side table, and her open beer still in hand.

"Jacquees, huh?" A voice pulls Ashley from the song. She smiles to herself after she realizes it is Spencer and happy that the blonde followed her.

"Please tell me you aren't going to say something crazy like you can't believe I listen to this type of music." Ashley states firmly.

"No. I could see it." Spencer smiles at Ashley before gesturing her over on the black leather love seat so the blonde had room to sit. Spencer reaches over Ashley, brushing her lightly. Ashley freezes as the tingling sensation shoots through her from Spencer's touch. Spencer grabs one of Ashley's cold beers and opens it. She flops back against the couch next to Ashley then takes a drink of the beer.

"HEY! That's mine." Ashley stresses out.

"You suck at being a host." Spencer fights back before taking a big gulp.

"Yeah, okay, Princess." Ashley figures since Spencer wants things her way, she is now going to call her Princess. Spencer doesn't fight the nickname. They sit in silence for a while just enjoying the music and relaxing.

"So, Ashley." Spencer starts to speak but stops. Ashley looks over at her puzzled, waiting for her to continue. "Are you addicted to sex?" Spencer adds shyly. Ashley starts choking on her beer once Spencer finishes the question.

"Um…" Ashley finally chokes out as she starts to recover.

"Since I have come in here, every song that has play has been a sex song. Just inquiring." Spencer lets out a giggle watching Ashley's shocked face.

"The songs are really good. I… don't need music to have… or enjoy sex. I don't know… how else to answer that question." Ashley lets out hesitantly.

"So, you're not addicted?" Spencer challenges.

"I mean, I don't think so. I just don't do relationships. No matter how little it is everyone still needs some type of intimacy." Ashley tells Spencer. The blonde nods her head, agreeing with Ashley. They sit in silence and drinking their beer when everyone else starts making their way into the room. The night continues with everyone getting to know each other. All four of the singers feel better about the tour by the end of the night. All glad they got to have that dinner together.


	3. Start of Tour

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Songs used in Chapter are Addicted by Saving Abel and Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson

**Author's Notes: **Song lyrics are Italicized. Thought I would post this before I go to Luke Combs concert. Thank you everyone for your reviews. I will write back to them in the next chapter. Here is your next update. I will post the next chapter in a few days. Continue to let me know what you think. Hope you like it. Thank you!

**World Tour**

**Chapter 3 – Start of Tour**

Spencer has already packed everything important she will need for the tour. The things she must take that aren't easy to replace. Spencer has spent as much time as their schedules would allow with Ashley. Ashley loves every second of the time they spend together. They have just been spending time getting to know each other. Their first concert is tonight at the staples center. Both singers just got back to Ashley's after rehearsal.

"How are you feeling about tonight, Princess?" Ashley asks Spencer as they make their way into Ashley's house and into the kitchen.

"Ah… I'm alright. I am kind of glad it's here now. I can't wait to be on the road."

"I can't wait either. I have a question for you." Ashley shyly lets out.

"Don't be shy. What's up Rockstar?"

"I know you have your own tour bus, but I was wondering if you wanted to share with me. I have added another bed to my room on my bus hoping you would say yes. Aiden was supposed to take my other bedroom so if you say yes, we can push him to your bus." Ashley suggests to the blonde.

"I'd rather share with you than with a bunch of Randoms. Why did you add a bed to your room when I could have just taken Aiden's room?"

"Because I replaced that room with two queen bunk beds for my band, so they didn't have to try to squeeze on a small twin bunk on the side walls of the hallway. I changed a lot hoping you would say yes."

"I can tell but you know me well enough to know I would say yes but you second guessing yourself always wins." Spencer giggles at the smaller woman. Ashley wraps her arms around Spencer pulling her into a hug excited about sharing a tour bus with her. Spencer returns the hug. Both singers stand there hugging. Neither wants to break the contact.

(Five hours later)

"How are you doing tonight, LA?" Spencer asks walking out on stage. The staples center erupts out in cheer. Spencer smiles out over everyone. "How did you enjoy Jenna? She's amazing, right?" Once again, they cheered. "Let's get this started." Spencer adds then signals her band to start playing her first song.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sounds out as the beat to Spencer's first song. This is everyone's favorite song and Spencer loves opening with it. It gives her the best adrenalin and continues throughout her set.

"_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget"_ Spencer sang out bouncing around the stage, drawing energy from fans. "LET'S HEAR YOU SING THE NEXT PART!" Spencer screams out.

"_So, come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love"_ Spencer holds her microphone out as the audience sang part of the chorus.

"_So, come on, get higher, loosen my lips"_ Spencer sang with the crowd.

"_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips"_ The blonde singer let the arena scream out the words.

"_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love"_ Spencer started singing once again through a giggle.

"_I miss the sound of your voice_

_Loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet_

_Perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget" _Spencer stopped singing and let the fans take over her whole chorus.

"_So, come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So, come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hip_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love"_ Spencer could not push the smile off her face. She is loving everything about this concert. Spencer can't wait to get on the road and perform in different cities again. She is more excited now then she ever was before.

"_I miss the pull of your heart_

_I taste the sparks on your tongue_

_I see angels and devils_

_And God, when you come on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on"_ Spencer stopped singing and let her fans sing the next part with a smile on her face, scanning over the arena.

"_Sing sha la la la_

_Sing sha la la la la_

_Ooh Ooh Ooh_

_So, come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love"_ Spencer let the crowd sing again before she started singing the last of the song.

"_So, come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hip_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me (drown me) in love_

_So, come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_(so wrong, so wrong so wrong, so right)_

_So, come on, get higher_

_So, come on and get higher_

_Cause everything works, love_

_Everything works in your arms."_ Spencer finished off the song. The fans that fill the sold-out arena scream wildly as the beat came to a stop. Spencer's 2-hour set was over before she knew it and the crowd had Spencer so pumped, she couldn't stay still. Ashley stands to the side of the stage watching Spencer closely throughout her whole set. Spencer completely blew Ashley's mind with her performance and the way she captivated the fans and everyone around her including Ashley. The Rockstar wasn't sure she has seen anything like it. Ashley knows she is great, amazing even, but she didn't think she is quite up to Spencer's par. Ashley wonders why the label has her closing the night out when it should be Spencer. That is how amazing Ashley thinks Spencer is at performing. Ashley's smile grew 10 times bigger once her brown orbs meet blue. Spencer grins back as she makes her way off stage towards Ashley.

"You were fucking amazing, Princess." Ashley's nickname for the blonde stuck. Spencer thinks it's weird to hear Ashley say her actual name because Ashley calls her Princess that much.

"Thank you! I'm pretty sure you will out do me." Spencer replies to Ashley while pulling her out of the way, so the workers can set up the stage for Aiden.

"I don't understand why the heads have me closing and not you." Ashley states firmly. Spencer blushes dropping her head.

"Thanks." Spencer whispers out walking into her dressing room. "You ready for your show in about 50 minutes?" Spencer inquires getting the subject off herself.

"I am dressed. My hair and makeup done. I am ready with the things I can control." Ashley sighs out rubbing her hands on her dark blue jeans.

"If it helps, I will be there supporting you. You'll be amazing, Ash. You know it." Spencer admits.

"Thanks, Princess." Ashley mumbles out as a blush lightly filled her cheeks. Both artists sat in Spencer's dressing room having small conversation after Spencer got changed from her concert.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Yeah?" Spencer yells at whoever is on the other side of her door.

"Is Ashley in there with you?" Both singers recognize the voice to be Kyla's. Ashley gets up from the couch and opens the door for her older sibling.

"What's up sis?" Ashley smiles down at her sister.

"Ashley, you are on in 5." The tech guy says walking past the singer/manager duo.

"Thanks Soundman." Ashley knows he hates her calling him that, but she can't help but to continue to mess with him. It makes touring that much more exciting when she can mess with people.

"Be nice to Brad, Ash." Kyla tells her with a shy smile covering her face. Ashley knows that look on Kyla. Her older sibling has a crush on soundman.

"Let's hit the stage." Spencer jumps up excited to watch Ashley perform. She hasn't seen the older woman perform since Ashley was 17 and Spencer was about 15 years old. Spencer has always thought Ashley was beautiful and talented, but the blonde was not going to tell Ashley that. The brunette's head would grow ten-fold and Ashley needs to be able to fit into doors. She can barely fit as is. Spencer watches Ashley perform every one of her songs. Ashley would look over after every one of her song and smile at Spencer. The blonde just smiles back. The singers are getting along great and both love every second of it.

"How has everyone's night been?" Ashley asks before taking a drink of water. "How did you like Jenna?" She gets cheers, but it could be louder. "How about Aiden?" Ashley adds, getting the same amount of enthusiasm. "Spencer?" That is all Ashley says before it gets so loud, she thinks the screams could take the building down. "I didn't even want to close tonight because she was so amazing, and it scared me." Ashley speaks truthful as she winks over at Spencer. The crowd once again cheers after laughing at the Rockstar on stage.

"WWWWWOOOOOOOOOO" The fans in the arena just kept hollering out.

"okay, okay settle down." Ashley says laughing. The audience starts to calm down. "This is my favorite song to perform and it is also my final song of the night. Sing along if you know it."

"_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_Oh, the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_When you're loving me"_ Ashley starts singing right as the beat began. She can hear the fans singing along with her. She can also hear the blonde singing from the side of the stage. Ashley giggled at the younger singer dancing around while Ashley waits for her next part.

"_Oh, girl let's take it slow_

_So as for you well you know where to go_

_I want to take my love_

_And hate you till the end_

_It's not like you to turn away_

_From all the bullshit I can't take_

_It's not like me to walk away" _Ashley stops singing glancing around the building taking in the excitement around her.

"Come on sing with me." Ashley says before singing the next part.

"_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_Oh, the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_When you're loving me"_ Ashley lets her band continue the beat as she drinks down the rest of her water. Ashley moves to the front of the stage and jumps down between the stage and barrier. Ashley starts singing once again as she walks to the other side of the stage giving high fives to the front row.

"_I know when it's getting rough_

_All the times we spend_

_Trying to make_

_This love something better than_

_Just making up again_

_It's not like you to turn away_

_All the bullshit I can't take_

_Just when I think I can walk away,_

_I'm so addicted to all the things_

_You do when you're going on me_

_In between the sheets_

_All the sounds you make_

_With every breathe_

_It's unlike anything_

_I'm so addicted to the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_All the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything when you're loving me_

_When you're loving me"_ Ashley lets the band take over again and makes her way back on stage.

"_How can I make it through?_

_All the things you do_

_There's just got to be more to you and me"_ Ashley lets the crowd sing that part of the song then makes her way over to Spencer. She whispers into the blonde's ear before starting to sing again then making her way back to the middle of the stage.

_;_

Ashley finishes the song and runs off stage to help Spencer, Aiden, and Jenna. All four of them come back on stage a minute later, each with a microphone in hand.

"We have a surprise for everyone tonight considering this is our opener." Spencer starts out.

"We all hope you enjoyed all of us tonight and we hope to have your continued support." Jenna says following Spencer.

"We want to show our fans just how much you all mean to us. We want to give back. You guys give us so much." Aiden says then looks at Ashley.

"For this one night only. The four of us are giving back to you. The 20,000 people in this building will all get a free poster with the only picture you will find of the four of us posed together." Ashley finishes their speech. The crowd erupts in cheers.

"Thank you all." The four of them say in unison.

"Posters are being handed out at all main doors." Spencer adds before the four of them make their way off stage.

"This arena is going to be a mad house for a while." Jenna says giggling out.

"I'm glad we agreed to do this. It is amazing that we all did this for our fans."

"Okay girly boy. We know." Ashley says teasing Aiden about his emotions. Aiden seems to be the emotional one of the group and he is the only man. Spencer smacks Ashley on the arm and gave her a stern look. Ashley just laughs at Aiden's pouting face. Ashley grabs Spencer's hand and pulls her away from the other two artists.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asks the girl still pulling her through the back of the arena.

"Did you drive here?" Ashley ignores Spencer's question and asks her own.

"I rode with Glen. He probably left me, the asshole." Spencer glares at the thought of her brother leaving her at the staples center.

"I'll kick his ass for you later but right now I am very glad you rode with him because I made plans for us tonight, so I am adult napping you." Ashley continues to pull Spencer to her car.

"I'd be scared if you weren't so small." Spencer jokes. The blonde lets out a snort when Ashley abruptly stops and starts pouting, making Spencer run into the back of her.

"That was mean, Princess." Ashley whimpers out with a pout. Spencer giggles at the brunette.

"You're so cute when you pout, Rockstar." Spencer grabs Ashley's cheeks and squeezes them, shaking Ashley's head back and forth making kissy faces at the older girl. Ashley starts to pout even more and pulls Spencer's hands away from her face.

"I think I should just leave you here like Glen did. You are an evil person, Carlin. I don't think I like this side of you."

"Aww someone can dish it out, but she can't take it." Spencer laughs at the other girl once again. "Let's get out of here. It is already like 1 in the morning." Spencer adds before walking ahead of Ashley. She has no idea where Ashley parked but she left the girl standing alone. The ride to Ashley's was quiet. Neither girl felt like talking. They both enjoy silence after a concert. They like to collect and calm themselves after all the adrenaline and excitement of performing. Once they arrived at Ashley's, they both made it into the beach house. Ashley grabbed couple beers for each of them and walked outside onto her deck. Both girls sat down on the porch swing. Ashley sat the beers on the side table before handing Spencer one.

"Do you know how many times we have two shows?" Ashley finally breaks the silence.

"In the U.S like 7 or 8. Why?" Spencer reports then inquires.

"I hate doing shows back to back. I hate doing two shows in one city." Ashley sighs out. "I don't know. They could at least give a daybreak. I am just glad they listened to me about giving enough time in between cities. I would hate it even more if I had to perform back to back to back in different cities."

"The Rockstar in you is coming out." Spencer tells the brunette with a giggle. Ashley shrugs her shoulders then takes a big gulp of her beer. "Do you want to grab the cooler and fill it up with beer? We can go sit down by the water and relax more." Spencer adds looking at Ashley, waiting for a response. Ashley nods then downs the rest of her beer. The brunette gets to her feet and pulls Spencer up. Spencer downs her beer then follows Ashley into the house. Spencer grabs beer from the fridge while Ashley starts grabbing ice cubes from the ice maker in the freezer. Spencer smiles over at Ashley realizing both women work well together. After their task is done the singers make their way down to the beach with Spencer taking the cooler from the smaller girl. Ashley glares at the younger woman beside her but never says anything, letting Spencer take the cooler from her. They walk side by side down the sand stopping a few feet from the water that is washing up on shore. Both artists sit in the sand with the cooler in between them. Ashley opens a beer for Spencer than hands it to her. Spencer does the same for Ashley.

"Thank you." They say in unison.

"20 questions?" Ashley asks hesitantly. She glances up at Spencer then turns her head back towards the ocean.

"What is your biggest fear?" Spencer wonders. Spencer doesn't feel the need to give Ashley an answer, instead she just asks the first question. Ashley smiles over at the randomness of the blonde beside her. Ashley ponders the question in her head then sighs.

"Unrequited love. You?" Ashley lets her eyes dance over the ocean not wanting to meet Spencer's eyes. She isn't sure exactly what her full thoughts are of Spencer yet. All Ashley knows is that she loves spending time and getting to know her. Ashley knows the blonde is gorgeous, anyone with eyes can see that but that is as far as Ashley will let herself think of the blonde. She doesn't want anything to be more than friendly between the two of them right now.

"Being on stage naked." Spencer whispers out shyly. Ashley can't help but laugh. "Shut up." Spencer pushes Ashley over into the sand.

"Seriously?" Ashley laughs out sitting back up. Spencer pushes her over again as her cheeks turn a dark red.

"You are so evil, Ash. That isn't funny. I didn't laugh at you."

"My fear is logical. Everyone fears unrequited love. Very few people fear being naked on stage like me, I would embrace it." Ashley ends her comment with a hefty laugh. Spencer shakes her head at Ashley.

"Favorite song? It can't be your own." Spencer wants to change the subject. Ashley is having a little too much fun making fun of the younger woman.

"Hm… That is a good question…" Ashley pauses, thinking about her answer thoroughly. "My all-time favorite is 'Hold on' by my father's band, Purple Venom. My favorite song right now is 'Feels Like Tonight' by you. Yours?" Ashley lightly smiles at the blonde at her confession.

"There are so many. I can't tell you just one and I can't name just a couple. We would be here all night. I can tell you the song I have on repeat all the time right now is 'Sorry'. You know who the song is by."

"Do you want to talk about why?" Ashley wonders what is going on with Spencer to repeatedly listen to that song. Ashley wrote it when she felt bad for not being and doing exactly what her ex wanted of her.

"Does that count as a question?" Spencer asks smirking at Ashley.

"If that counts as one." Ashley urges.

"Okay, okay. I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe another time. It is my turn, by the way." Spencer half smiles at Ashley then turns her eyes back over the moon lite water. "When is your birthday? Don't give me that google it crap."

"I wasn't" Ashley laughs at Spencer's outburst. "May 8th. I am going to change it up and not ask the same question because I did google yours. August 22nd. You're welcome." Ashley pauses to giggle at herself. Spencer smiles. "What is the first pet you ever had?"

"A hamster when I was like 8. His name was Carmel. I think you can guess why. I didn't have much of an imagination as a kid, obviously. I didn't even have him for two weeks. I thought it was a good idea to take him outside and run around. He never came back. I cried for like a week." Spencer admits with a laugh. Ashley smiles sweetly at Spencer's memory.

"That is cute but not the losing the poor thing." Ashley giggles at the blonde.

"You?" Spencer asks changing the subject once again.

"Kyla and I had a fish once. It was a little bit after she came to live with us. Kyla named it floater. My sister was a weird 12-year-old now that I think about it. It was a small goldfish. One time we were cleaning out the tank and Kyla put it in the toilet while we cleaned the tank. Me being the bright one I am, I thought I would let floater go on a roller coaster ride and"

"Please, tell me you didn't flush that poor fish?" Spencer asks frowning at Ashley.

"Kyla cried for weeks. I felt bad. Kyla still won't talk to me about that damn fish. She never let either of us ever have a pet again. She thought I would kill it." Ashley finishes with a shoulder shrug.

"I wouldn't let you have another pet either." Spencer chuckles while shaking her head. Ashley rolls her eyes at the blonde.

"Whatever, Princess. What is your favorite color?"

"Red. And yours is grey and recently blue." Spencer answer for Ashley causing Ashley to turn her head towards Spencer with a puzzled look on her face. "Just a guess. What is your favorite movie?"

"I don't have one. I can't watch movies repeatedly. Once I watch them, I will more than likely never watch it again. Yours is Beautiful Creatures. I heard you talking to Kyla about movies last week."

"Do you always eavesdrop on people?"

"I will answer that if it counts as your next question and I can ask two in a row." Ashley smirks over at the younger singer, hoping she gets her way.

"Answer." Spencer states firmly, giving into Ashley.

"No, I don't. I was walking into the room when you said it was your favorite movie. It was the only part of your guys conversation I heard. So, first question is… Are you really in a relationship and second question is… if so, why do you hide it?"

"Glad you don't always eavesdrop. Yes, I am. I don't think my personal life is the public's business. My relationship has nothing to do with my career choices. Plus, the rumors are bad enough even though everyone thinks I am single. I don't need my relationship plastered everywhere in such a negative form." Spencer says with a sad look in her eyes. Ashley watches the blonde play with her hands in her lap. The brunette feels bad for whatever inner battles the woman next to her is going through. Ashley wants to take away all her worry and pain. The gorgeous woman should never have to feel the things Ashley is seeing flash over her face right now. Ashley grabs Spencer's hand and squeezes it, giving her some support. Spencer lightly smiles at Ashley before taking her hand back. Spencer downs the rest of her beer and grabs another one.

"Glad, I just don't do relationships." Ashley finally speaks. "It's your question."

"Why don't you do relationships?"

"I tried once when I was 18. I just couldn't be what and who she wanted me to be. I couldn't feel the way she wanted me too. I felt bad so, I don't try anymore. It is never my intention to hurt someone, but I can't make myself love someone." Ashley sighs. This time it was Spencer who shows Ashley support by squeezing her hand. "Favorite number?" Ashley wonders as she goes with a light question.

"3… Yours?"

"7… How many siblings do you have?"

"2 and I am also an aunt. I have Glen, of course. My brother Clay. He is adopted. Clay got his now wife Chelsea pregnant when they were seniors in high school. I have a nephew. His name is Connor. Do you only have Kyla?"

"That I know of. There could be more. I didn't know of Kyla until I was 10 but I hope there isn't. Kyla is the only sibling I need. She is the best. I couldn't ask for a better sibling. How old was you when you lost your virginity?"

"Almost 17. You?

"Um… 15. Why didn't your parents want you to pursue music before 18?"

"They wanted me to finish high school and be old enough to make all my own decisions. They have their own lives and careers; they couldn't just follow me around. Plus, if I wanted to go to college later in life then I would have that opportunity. They just wanted everything to be set for me if plans shall change for whatever reason. Did you finish high school?"

"I did. I was 'home schooled' while on the road. I finished a year early because of it. This is going to be the last question. It is now 3 in the morning and we have consumed several beers and we have a concert tomorrow. Do you think we can be wonderful friends?" Spencer looks over at Ashley catching her eyes. Both artists look into each other's eyes. Spencer wondering why that question and Ashley is looking for anything to hold onto that maybe, just maybe they could be more than that one day.

"I think we already are." Spencer answers honestly with a smile.

"I agree." Ashley stands up and wipes herself off. She extends her hand out to help Spencer up. Spencer allows Ashley to pull her to her feet. They help each other put the empty beer bottles into the cooler to get them into the house. After making it into the house, Spencer follows Ashley into her room. The brunette gives Spencer clothes to sleep in. After they both change, Spencer makes her way into the guest room, she has now become accustom to in the last two weeks.


	4. Is Spencer Gay?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that has to do with South or its Characters.

**Author's Notes: **

**Chapter 1 reviews**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: **Thank you for the review and I will do my best to add them as often as I can but also continue writing more.

**Dnmann: **Thank you! I hope you continue liking it.

**Guest: **I'm going to call you Guest #1 for the reviews on Chapter 1 ha-ha but thank you for the review and I hope you continue loving it.

**Guest: **You are going to be Guest #2. I am always looking for a new story. I have read so many of these stories, probably almost all of them. Some I have read more then once.

**THANK YOUOUUOU: **Thank you for the review and hope you continue liking it.

**Chapter 2 reviews**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: **Thank you for the review and it all comes together more and more as the chapters come along.

**Dnmann: **Thank you!

**Guest: **Well you are the only Guest that reviewed for chapter 2 so… Thank you for the review. You would have found out Spencer's parents reasoning in chapter 3. Again, thank you. Hope you continue liking the story.

**K1989: **Thank you for the review and I hope you continue liking it.

**Chapter 3 reviews**

**K1989: **Thank you!

**This is going to be the last chapter for about a week. Sorry for the up coming wait. Hope everyone continues to enjoy it. Thank you! Reviews are always welcomed. Have a good week everyone.**

**World Tour**

**Chapter 4 - Is Spencer Gay?**

Spencer jumps off the bus, excited to get into her hotel room for the next two days. Spencer can't wait to take a nice hot shower and get ready for her concert that night. This is their 5th show since the tour started. Spencer has been getting nothing but great responses from her fans. Ashley has been great to her. Ashley has been making sure Spencer is having the time of her life every chance she gets. They explore and venture the cities; they stop in as much as they can. They don't get to do much outside of the hotel most of the time, but it has still been amazing for Spencer.

"Can you wait? I'm going to start calling you energizer bunny, you keep jumping around like that. We have only been in that bus for like two hours. Calm down." Ashley tells the excited woman in front of her.

"I'm just excited. I want to shower, and I want..."

"Princess... You need to take a breather. How are you going to sleep with all this energy going through you?" Ashley interrupts Spencer. Spencer smiles shyly before she claps her hands together.

"Okay... Okay... I'm calm." Spencer races out in one breathe. Ashley shakes her head, giggling at Spencer's antics.

"You aren't but it's okay... it's cute." Ashley says causing Spencer to turn a deep red. Ashley turns towards the desk to check in with a giant smile on her face. She doesn't want Spencer to see how happy she gets when she gets the blonde to blush. They both get checked into their rooms. Ashley follows Spencer to her room to drop her small bag off before they proceed to Ashley's. They have settled into a routine already since they started having to stay in hotels. This is their third one.

"Why do you insist on having a penthouse?" Spencer breaks their comfortable silence as Ashley opens her hotel door.

"Why do you insist on acting poor?" Ashley shot back. Spencer shakes her head at the older girl.

"I'm using a question so answer." Spencer states calmly.

"What is that 13? You are getting up there. I still have like 9 questions left. You are nosey but to answer your question I like the views. It is very therapeutic for me. The view helps me unwind and relax after my shows. It helps me be able to sleep." Ashley admitting looking out over the view she has of Sacramento. This is the first time Spencer has seen the Rockstar so vulnerable. Spencer continues to watch her, taking in everything the other woman is offering her in this small but huge moment. Spencer can't believe how much more beautiful Ashley is in this rare state. Ashley wears a content look on her face as she continues to take in the city.

"Come on." Spencer grabs Ashley's hand and pulls her from the suite. They walk over to the stairwell and Spencer starts to jog up the stairs. The brunette behind her pulls her hand away and stops.

"I am in no need to exercise. I get enough on stage. This is my rest time." Ashley starts whining at the blonde, who rolled her eyes.

"You are a big ass baby. It will be worth it so move your ass." Spencer walks behind Ashley and pushes her lightly trying to motivate Ashley to start moving up the stairs. Ashley gives into the younger woman and stomps her feet as she walks up each stair. Ashley comes face to face with a metal door.

"Oh fuck no." The Rockstar jumps, turning around to face Spencer after reading the door. The door displayed a sign saying roof access.

"Come on." Spencer once again orders the other woman. She starts to open the door when Ashley grabs Spencer by the waist pulling her fully back into the stairwell causing the door to shut once again.

"What the hell are you doing? You aren't going out there." Ashley states firmly not letting go of the blonde waist. Spencer starts giggling at Ashley.

"Ash, it'll be okay. I'll hold your hand." Spencer reaches for both of Ashley's hands, taking them into hers. Spencer keeps her front facing Ashley. "Close your eyes and trust me." Spencer whispers before starting to walk backwards. Ashley tightens her grip on Spencer's hand as her feet began to slowly move forward. Ashley takes a sharp deep breath once she feels the cool breeze hit her face.

"Spence?" Ashley lets out lightly, her body shaking. Spencer lets go of Ashley's hands and the older woman is beginning to panic.

"You're okay. I have you." Spencer whispers in Ashley's ear from behind causing Ashley to shiver from Spencer breath on her ear. Spencer doesn't notice because of Ashley's constant shaking. Spencer wraps her arms around Ashley's waist guiding her forward. "Open your eyes." Spencer whispers before looking over the view and feeling the light breeze. Spencer keeps her arms around Ashley but leans her head back letting the wind take away all the thoughts and cloudiness her mind is having.

"I can't." Ashley declares.

"How is it, you can stand in front of huge windows, some over 100 floors up and you are scared of the roof right now?" Spencer asks, giggling at the terrified woman in her arms.

"I am enclosed. I am a very small girl. The wind could take me away and I'll never be found again, wandering around with lions and tin men with no hearts."

"Okay Dorothy." Spencer laughs at the brunette. "Open your eyes. I won't let anything happen to you."

"So, if I don't open my eyes, you are going to let me go?" The terrified girl grabs tightly onto the hands wrapped around her body.

"Why would I want the munchkins to have you? I need you on this tour." Spencer asks with humor in her voice.

"You are only using me for my talent?" Ashley states turning into the blonde arms, meeting her chocolate color eyes with the ones the color of the ocean.

"I got you to open your eyes. They may not be taking in this beautiful view, but they are open." Spencer tells Ashley, moving her eyes over the city.

"I see a beautiful view." Ashley whispers out so lightly, she doesn't think Spencer heard her. Spencer did hear Ashley. She let a small smile form on her lips as she turns Ashley around, not letting Ashley know the words just spoken touches Spencer's heart.

"Look." Spencer whispers into Ashley's ear before moving to the side of her and taking her hand. Spencer watches Ashley struggle with fear of heights. "You are okay." Spencer squeezes Ashley's hand. Ashley takes a deep breath and finally opens her eyes. Ashley's breath hitches in her throat as she takes the view in.

"Wow."

"This is how I unwind. I feel free up here, like I can be anybody I want to be. I don't have to pretend. I can just be me. The wind takes away my worries and insecurities. The view helps me control my inner struggle... I am just free." Spencer admits to the older girl. Ashley turns her head to the right to watch Spencer. Spencer lets go of Ashley's hand, taking a step forward. Ashley forgets where they are as she takes in the blondes' actions. Spencer reaches both arms straight out from her sides. She drops her head back and lets out a slow steady breath. Ashley is hypnotized by Spencer. She has never seen someone look so vulnerable in front of her. Everyone in her life has always put on a fake smile for the Rockstar. Everyone always tried to be something they weren't in front of her. Ashley loves that the blonde is letting her in. Ashley knows once they are gone off this roof, Spencer will close back up. Ashley is content that just for this moment, she can see past Spencer's brick walls. Ashley is happy that she can see the beautiful wreckage that hides within the blonde. In that moment, Ashley wants to know everything about Spencer. Ashley wants to be there every second to help Spencer pick up the damaged pieces and throw them away. She wants to help Spencer start over and make the strongest foundation either of them has ever had.

"You really amaze me." The Rockstar surprises herself at her admission. Spencer drops her arms and looks at Ashley with a small smile.

"The feeling is mutual, Rockstar." Spencer shot back causing Ashley to blush lightly.

"It is beautiful out here." Ashley looks out over the view. She has her mind taken off her panic, but Ashley still never stops shaking from her fear. Spencer grabs Ashley's hand once again, squeezing it. Both singers just stand there. Neither need to talk anymore. They let the sounds of the city wrap their bodies in warmth. They allow the breeze to wash away the fears of the night, hoping to make some sort of sanity for themselves. Both women allow the view to take their mind to places, they wouldn't allow to happen the following day.

"It's time we get back to the real world." Ashley says finally breaking their silence.

"One more minute. I want to remember, everything." Ashley allows the blonde more time. She is going to let Spencer decide when it is time to go back in. Ashley isn't sure how much longer they stood there before Spencer pulled them back into the stairwell, but she didn't care. She was fine watching Spencer have her moment of freedom. Ashley isn't sure what inner struggles Spencer has or what exactly the blonde is hiding from, but she loved watching the other woman let everything go. Ashley loved that Spencer could be free and breathe even if it was only for a little while. Both artists stay in silence as they made their way back to Ashley's suite. Spencer pulls Ashley into her arms. Both women embrace each other in the doorway of Ashley's room.

"I'll see you midafternoon. Get some sleep. Goodnight." Spencer whispers into Ashley's ear before pulling away. Ashley grabs Spencer's hand, squeezing it before letting it slide away.

"Goodnight, Princess." Ashley says. She watches Spencer walk to the elevator and push the button. Ashley doesn't fully enter her room until Spencer disappears behind the metal sliding doors.

(10 hours later)

With coffees in hand, Ashley walks into the Golden 1 Center at 4:30 that afternoon to do her rehearsal. Ashley follows the little signs that allow her to feel like she knows where the stage is. Once she is on the side of the stage, Ashley watches her blonde counterpart. Spencer is just finishing up her rehearsal. The brunette smiles once she is met with blue orbs. Spencer smiles back closing out her rehearsal. Spencer places the microphone back into the stand and makes her way over to Ashley.

"How'd you sleep, Rockstar?" Spencer asks giddily.

"Good and by your excitement, I would say you slept wonderfully." Ashley hands Spencer the coffee in her left hand. "Your favorite, Carmel Frap." Ashley watches Spencer wrap her lips around the straw.

"Thank you. You are the best." Spencer smiles at Ashley.

"Ashley, you go on in 5." Brad says breaking Ashley and Spencer's staring contest.

"Thank you, Soundman." Ashley smiles over at their sound and image engineer. "How'd rehearsal go?" Ashley asks Spencer.

"Sounded a little chopping at first but I think they got it fixed. They may die if they fuck up my set." Spencer says annoyed.

"You don't need them to sound good, Princess. You do great on your own."

"Well, someone definitely got enough sleep." Spencer says giggling at Ashley's sweet words. Ashley knows that the blonde can't handle her compliments so Spencer either makes a joke or completely ignores Ashley's words. Ashley is fine with it for now. She isn't wanting to push Spencer. Ashley just wants them to get to know each other and enjoy it but she can't help the compliments that come out for her mouth for the younger singer.

"I'll see you after. Movie?" Ashley changes the subject, knowing that is what Spencer wants.

"Might not be able to finish it, but of course." Spencer takes another drink of her coffee, watching Ashley walk onto the stage. Spencer watches Ashley's rehearse. Ashley sounds good and the sound guys seem to have got everything perfect for the other singer. This irritates Spencer. The younger singer continues to watch the brunette amaze her. Even though she has now watched Ashley perform so many times, she watches her like it is her first time, every single time. It amazes her how Ashley can make her feel like she has never seen or heard her perform before. Spencer loves the rush that the older woman makes her feel. After Ashley is done, both women walk to the driver hired for them.

"Hello John." Both women say in unison as they climb into the black vehicle.

"Ms. Carlin, Ms. Davies." John replies with a smile on his face. John usually picks them up alone at different times from the hotel(s) but both girls are always in the SUV together when they leave the arena(s). The label hired John to be both singers' driver for the whole U.S tour. Spencer already feels comfortable with the driver. He has been Ashley's driver for the past few years while on tour. Ashley even uses him from time to time while back in L.A. Ashley has grown to love the driver for all his loyalty, he has shown the brunette.

"How are you doing today, John?" Spencer asks. John glances into the mirror eyeing both women.

"I'm good, Ms. Carlin. Yourself? Was rehearsal good?"

"You know those sound guys but I'm good."

"I'm good also." Ashley adds.

"Oh, of course. Let's not forget the attention whore." Spencer says while laughing. Ashley smacks the blonde on the arm causing Spencer to grab Ashley's hand and laugh even harder.

"I am NOT!" Ashley says pulling her hand from Spencer's.

"Please don't insult us." Spencer stops laughing and looks at Ashley with a serious look on her face. Ashley raises her eyebrow at Spencer then began glaring. John glances between the road and the woman, watching the two interact in the back seat wondering how long it will take them to realize their feelings for the other.

"I am not watching a movie with a rude person. John would you like to watch a movie with me?" Ashley states to Spencer then asks the driver.

"Really?" Spencer let out shocked. This time it was the blonde that smacks Ashley's arm.

"I would never ditch you for anyone." Ashley admits to the younger girl while grabbing her hand that had smacked her once again.

"Someone thinks she is funny." Spencer glares over at Ashley. They don't let go of each other's hand. They were back into their staring contest. Neither woman ever broke it. It is always someone interrupting them that breaks the contest.

"We are here, Ms. Carlin and Ms. Davies." John broke their trance before he exits the car to open their door. Both girls throw their hoods over their head before exiting the vehicle. The cameras began flashing causing both women to drop their heads to look at the ground. The security of the hotel guides them into the building. The guards leave them once the singers disappeared into the elevator.

"I am so happy when we first arrive to a hotel. We can actually see around use without flashing lights." Ashley declares breaking their silence, they've had since they were in the SUV.

"Part of the life that you think you will get use to but never do." Spencer adds taking a sit on Ashley's couch and throws her hood off her head. Ashley removes her hoodie and tosses it onto the small counter next to her.

"So what movie?" Ashley asks while grabbing a water for both women. She hands a bottle to Spencer and grabs the remote. Ashley starts going through the new movies on the hotel's menu. A short time after bickering and wrestling over the remote, they finally decide on a movie. A movie that neither girl can say they paid attention to before Spencer's alarm went off. She was due back at the arena for her show.

"I'll see you in a little bit." Spencer says getting up from the couch.

"I'll just ride with you now. I will just be staring at the wall if I don't" Ashley admits. Spencer looks at the brunette puzzled but doesn't question her. Ashley jumps up from the couch. She grabs her hoodie and throws it on before following the blonde to the elevator.

"Back to the madness." Spencer states as the doors open and she pulls her hood back onto her head. Both women walk out of the elevator and are met by security. Once Spencer walks out of the hotel the flashes start again.

"You went into the hotel together and you are now leaving together? Are you guys always together?" A paparazzi asks.

"Are you in a relationship?" Another voice asks. Both singers keep their head down, never looking up but they both giggle at the questions coming at them. Once they are escorted to the black SUV and closed inside, they remove their hoods.

"I love these tinted windows." Ashley admits watching the chaos outside of the vehicle. "You okay?" Ashley questions when she doesn't get a reply from Spencer. The blonde keeps her eyes down on her hands. She wouldn't look at Ashley.

"I just hate people being in my personal business."

"Don't we all. It'll be alright, Princess. We have nothing to hide from these people. We are just friends."

"I will never get use to no privacy."

"No, you never will. I haven't had any privacy since… well… ever." Ashley gives Spencer a small smile. "So, Spencer am I ever going to meet your…" Ashley pauses. "Are you gay or straight?"

"Does it really matter?" Spencer asks looking out the car window.

"No, I guess not." Ashley tells her but she really wanted to tell the blonde it does matter. It matters to Ashley because if Spencer is gay at least then Ashley would have some hope that she could be with the younger singer one day.

"Okay then." Spencer whispers lightly. Ashley frowns at the avoidance that comes from the woman beside her. Ashley is bummed but she wouldn't let that come between the two of them. She wants Spencer in her life even as friends. It is never her first choice, but she will take it. Ashley cares too much for Spencer to let the little feelings she has get in the way. Ashley follows Spencer to her dressing room and took a seat on the small couch while Spencer began to pull clothes from the racks against the wall. Neither one of them said anything as Spencer got ready for her performance. Ashley sat there, thinking of a way to take Spencer's mind of the media and their questions. By the time Spencer was ready and 5 minutes from being due on stage, Ashley figured out what to do. The brunette knows Spencer is not going to like it, but she didn't care right now. Ashley would deal with the consequences later.

"Have a good show." Ashley whispers to Spencer squeezing her hand. Spencer smiles at Ashley while she grabs her mic from Brad.

"Good Evening, Sacramento." Spencer screams into her mic, as she walks to center stage. Ashley stands on the side of the stage and watches the blonde perform a couple songs before going on a hunt for the things she needs to 'surprise' Spencer. Ashley returns to the side of the stage an hour later after setting everything up. There is still about 30 minutes left of Spencer's show, so Ashley watches the rest of it. Once Spencer starts saying goodnight to the audience Ashley starts making her way to Spencer's dressing room. Ashley is hiding behind the racks of clothing, waiting for Spencer to enter the room. Spencer should be walking in any second. Ashley is about to prank the blonde. Spencer isn't going to like it. Ashley peeked through the clothes when she heard Spencer enter the dressing room. Spencer is wiping her face off with a towel. Spencer pulls the towel down from her face. Spencer screams and drops her towel gripping her chest.

"Fuck you, Ashley." Spencer yells composing herself. There on her vanity chair is a clown doll. Spencer hates clowns. "I know you are in here. You better get that thing the fuck out of here." Spencer added angrily and walked into the bathroom. Ashley hears the door lock then starts laughing and walks out from behind the clothes rack. Ashley grabs the doll and small camera that is hidden, still laughing at the blonde and walks from the room. Ashley walks over to the garbage can and drops the doll inside of it. She isn't stared of the doll, but she isn't going to keep it either. Ashley made her way to her dressing room to start getting ready. Ashley goes on in less than an hour.

'**I hope you know you just started a war.'** Ashley reads from her phone when she heard it go off.

'**What? How?'**

'**Don't play stupid w/me. Better watch it.'**

'**Aww, did someone wet themselves?'** Ashley replies to Spencer laughing at her own question.

'**War, Rockstar, war.'** That was all Spencer texts back. Ashley slightly laughs again before a worried feeling starts to take over her body. Spencer is scary to the older woman. Ashley knows something is coming and she knows Spencer is sneaky enough to pull off something way worse than Ashley could ever do. Ashley fears the war, she just started with the blonde.


	5. Adventures

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that has to do with South or its characters!

**Author's Notes:**

**Finish chapter 3 reviews:**

**Guest: **Thank you for your review and I hope you continue enjoying the story. You will find out Aiden doesn't really become a problem. I wanted him in the story some but not as their issue.

**Chapter 4 reviews: **

**Dnmann: **Thank you. Also, thanks for always reviews.

**idwalkthroughhell4u: **That is completely alright. Glad you can still read it. All your questions will be answered in time. Hope you continue to enjoy. Thank you for your continued support.

**Guest: **I am with you on that subject. There are too many labels. Thank you for your review and I hope you continue to like it.

**Clowns r creepy:** Yourquestions will be answered in the next few chapters. I hope you continue to enjoy and thanks for the review. BTW clowns are creepy haha.

**World Tour**

**Chapter 5 – Adventures**

"We are at the stadium." Zack says over the loudspeaker on Ashley's tour bus. He has been Ashley's driver since her very first tour. They just got done with a show in Portland and have now reached their next stop in Kent, Washington. This is the worst part of the tour, these four days. They did a show in Portland, Oregon last night, they have one tonight in Kent, they have one tomorrow night in Spokane, Washington, and then they have one the next night in Boise. Ashley rolls over and glance at the clock. It was almost 5 in the morning. She looks over at the other bed. Spencer is sitting against the wall with headphones in, writing in her notebook. Ashley climbs out of her bed and lifts Spencer's arms and pulls her legs down. Ashley lays down placing her head in the blonde's lap. Spencer smiles down at Ashley then put her notebook over Ashley's face and began writing again. The Rockstar grabs Spencer's headphones and pulls them out of her ears.

"HEY!" Spencer exclaims moving her notebook off Ashley's face glaring at her.

"That's exactly how I feel when you sit things on my face."

"Maybe, I'd rather look at my notebook instead of your face." Spencer says raising an eyebrow, challenging the brunette in her lap.

"Take it back." Ashley states firmly. Spencer doesn't say anything. "Take it back." Ashley states once again. Spencer continues to challenge her.

"Make me." Once the words left Spencer's mouth, Ashley moves and pins the blonde to her own bed. Ashley began to tickle the younger singer. Spencer starts laughing and squirming around trying to get the upper hand. Spencer is too weak right now because of the laughing Ashley is causing her to do.

"Take it back, Princess." Ashley states again. Spencer continues to try to get out from underneath Ashley while still laughing. The blonde finally finds a way to get Ashley. Spencer grabs both Ashley's hands. Spencer uses her lower body and flips them over. She pins Ashley's hands above her head.

"You really thought you could win?" Spencer smirks down at Ashley.

"I knew you liked be the dominant one." Ashley smirks back, knowing the statement would make the blonde let go. Spencer let go of Ashley's hands and got up from the bed.

"Where are we?" Spencer asks realizing for the first time that the bus is not moving.

"We are in Kent at the venue. It is time for us to go to the hotel with John." Ashley answers standing up from the bed and starts fixing her clothes. "Even though you didn't say it, I knew I'd get you to give first." Ashley whispers as she walks by the blonde with a smile on her face. Spencer glares at Ashley before grabbing the bag she packed on their way. Ashley grabs her bag then follows the blonde, still smirking. She loves that she has been able to get to the blonde in the tiniest of ways. They walk over to their SUV to meet with John.

"Good Morning Ms. Davies and Ms. Carlin." John says to the women as he holds the door open for them.

"Morning, John." Both reply then climb into the back seat. Both sat quietly as John drove them to the hotel they will be staying at for the day. The car ride lasts about 30 minutes before they are pulling up to a hotel.

"I love this part." Ashley declares.

"No paparazzi?" Spencer questions. Ashley nods her head.

"No one knows, where we are yet. By the time we wake up, everyone will know where we are." Ashley tells Spencer as she follows her out of the vehicle and into the hotel. After they get checked in, they start their routine.

"I'm going to call it a night." Spencer tells the brunette, who follows her into her room. Ashley gives Spencer a quizzical look before nodding her head.

"Alright. Sleep well. Goodnight, Princess." Ashley says and starts making her way to Spencer's door.

"What time is your rehearsal?" Spencer asks Ashley before she could make it out of Spencer's room. Ashley turns and looks at Spencer.

"At 3. Yours?"

"I was hoping you had an earlier time then I did. Mine is at 2:30, which is why I am already wanting to sleep. I didn't sleep on the way here and haven't been able to really sleep lately."

"You don't need to explain, Princess." Ashley smiles at the blonde then heads towards the door again.

"There is a reason I asked when your rehearsal is. I want to adventure. We haven't really done any sightseeing or anything yet since San Francisco and I have never been to Seattle before. Do you want to adventure with me?" Spencer explains.

"Wait… You've been on 2 tours before this one and you never stopped in Seattle?" Ashley questions very surprised.

"No, this wasn't one of our stops. So, you going to join me?"

"Sounds fun. After my rehearsal?"

"Yes. I'll meet you at the car at 2?" Spencer asks. Ashley smiles and nods her head. "Goodnight, Ash." Spencer adds before the door to the room closes Ashley outside of it.

(9 Hours Later)

Spencer is running late. She ran around her room grabbing the last-minute things she needs before bolting out of the room. By the time Spencer made it to the lobby, she is due at the arena in 15 mins.

"You okay?" Ashley questioned the blonde walking up to her. Ashley is sitting in a chair in the lobby.

"Just running late. I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Spencer says while still trying to catch her breath.

"It's okay. I had some e-mails to read anyways. It wasn't a big deal. I'm sure it won't be the first time and there will be times you have to wait for me. Don't stress it, Princess." Spencer smiles at Ashley's confession.

"Still I'm sorry but let's go. I already got us behind schedule for the day." Spencer says and starts walking out the hotel with Ashley in tow. There was only a couple paparazzi outside of their hotel which amazed both women. They entered their SUV and John drove them where they needed to be. John did the best he could to make up some time. Spencer was only 3 minutes late instead of being 15 minutes late. Both women took their turns watching the other do their rehearsal. After an hour, they were ready to leave.

"Where would you like to go first?" Ashley asks as they made their way back to John.

"Well, I am not sure. I don't know much about Seattle other than ferry boats and three sides of it is surrounded by water." Spencer admits to Ashley. Ashley begins laughing at the blonde.

"You've watched too much Gray's Anatomy." Ashley continues to laugh. "Okay, um… We don't have time to take a ferry. I mean we do if that's all you want to do before we need to be back at the arena. We can go on the great wheel, we can go to pike place market, we can go to the space needle, we can go well… I'm sure we can google some places. I have been here many times, but I have never really adventured."

"You are going to go on that giant wheel and isn't the space needle high also?" Spencer questions Ashley. She knows the brunette is terrified of heights.

"Yes, it is. I am only doing these things so you can have an experience of a lifetime, but you will owe me. Seattle needs to learn how to make more things on the ground." Ashley tells Spencer while shaking her head.

"I will owe you." Spencer replies. Ashley lends forward and tells John to take them to the Space needle first. Ashley wants to get the heights over with first so, she won't have to worry about it later. She wants to save the great wheel for after it gets dark. Ashley knows Spencer will enjoy it better at night. 50 minutes later they are pulling into a parking lot. John let both women out the back and slowly follows behind them. When John needs to, he acts as their bodyguard without being asked. John stays far enough behind Spencer and Ashley not to hear their conversation but close enough to be able to warn off any danger. Ashley and Spencer got up to the ticket window to pay. Spencer went to hand Ashley money and Ashley looks at Spencer like the blonde grew two heads.

"What do I want with that?" Ashley asks the blonde.

"It's for my ticket."

"You can pay for our next one." Ashley tells Spencer. Spencer nods her head putting her money away. Ashley hands John a ticket and they all went inside. The three of them look around. Ashley and Spencer laughing at one another as each of them tries on different things making funny faces and making the other laugh at the other's antics. They took several pictures of the other or together. Their day just started, and they are already having a great time.

"Time to go up." Spencer says excitedly and heads for the elevator pulling Ashley with her. As they wait for the elevator Ashley tries to keep herself calm. "Just like the roof, Rockstar. I got you and I won't let anything happen to you." Spencer whispers into Ashley's ear noticing she is starting to have a hard time. Ashley met Spencer's eyes before nodding her head and follows Spencer into the elevator. Once they are at the top, Ashley slowly made her way out with Spencer making sure to distract Ashley. Ashley calms down a lot when she realizes she had to walk out more doors to be outside. Ashley can handle being far up if she is enclosed.

"Oh fuck, I don't remember their being glass floors." Ashley gripped Spencer's hand tightly, seeing the glass floors in the distance.

"You've been here? And we don't have to go over there so you will be okay." Spencer inquires before trying to get Ashley's mind off her surroundings.

"Yes, when I was 12. My dad brought Kyla and me. He had a concert here. We spent the weekend here. That was a very good weekend. It was one of the first times that we got to hang out with him together." Ashley tells Spencer. Spencer pulls Ashley over to a bench. They took a seat. Both singers stare out over the view of the water in from of them with parts of the skyline.

"This is amazing." Spencer whispers never looking away from the view. Ashley turns her head to the right and looks at Spencer with a small smile on her face.

"It is." Ashley says then turns her head back to the view in front of her.

"Excuse me." A little girl says getting their attention. They both look down at the little girl. "My sister has a picture of you on her wall" She adds pointing at Spencer.

"Oh, that's nice. What is your name?"

"Emily."

"Hello, Emily. I'm Spencer and this is Ashley."

"She is on my brothers wall." Emily says with a giggle.

"Of course, the lesbian is on a boys wall." Ashley mutters. Spencer elbows her in the side. "What? She didn't hear me." Ashley whispers over to Spencer. Spencer glares at Ashley before turning back to the little girl.

"Do you listen to music?" Spencer asks.

"Not really. I am not really into it. I like playing with my toys, but I always hear my brother or sister's music. I know some." Emily admits to the singers.

"Hang on, okay?" Spencer asks the little girl who nods at her before Spencer starts to stand up. Ashley grabs her arm.

"Oh no, where you going? You can't leave me here." Spencer can hear the fear in Ashley.

"I will be right back. No more than a minute. Stay here with Emily." Spencer squeezing Ashley's hand before walking away. Ashley grips the bench below her and closes her eyes. She is trying everything she can to try to think of some other place.

"Are you scared, Ashley?" Emily asks taking a seat next to Ashley. Ashley nods her head. Emily grabs Ashley's hand. "It's okay. I have been here bunches of times. Nothing will happen to you."

"Thank you." Ashley lets out to the young girl next to her. She opens her eyes and looks down at Emily. Ashley can't understand how this little girl isn't scared of being so high off the ground.

"What is your brother and sister's name?" Spencer asks once she comes back.

"Derek and Amanda." Spencer autographs a piece of paper for each of Emily's siblings. She hands the paper over to Ashley. Ashley does the same thing.

"Give these to your brother and sister. If they are ever mean to you take them back. This is something you got for them. Don't ever let anybody run all over you and always listen to your parents." Ashley tells Emily as she hands her the pieces of paper.

"Where is your mom?" Spencer asks. Emily looks behind her and points at a lady that has been watching the whole exchange. Both artists walk the little girl over to her mom. They introduce themselves and Spencer tells Emily's mom about the autographs.

"They are going to be so happy but jealous at the same time." Emily's mother admits. "You are even more beautiful in person." The mother adds looking at Ashley blushing. "I'm Brenda."

"Someone's crush is as big as their sons." Ashley says flirting back. Spencer eyes them. This is the first time she has been around Ashley with her openly flirting with someone. Spencer is feeling uneasy about it and she isn't sure why.

"Who doesn't have a crush on you?" Brenda asks sarcastically.

"Spencer." Ashley states pointing at the blonde standing next to her. Spencer glares at Ashley.

"Not everyone likes the big ass head you carry around. I will meet you at the elevator." Spencer whispers before walking away still glaring at the older singer. Spencer reaches the elevator but continues to watch the exchange between Ashley and the mom of three. Spencer has no reason to feel jealous, but she feels it. She can't help the feelings that are taking over her body right now. Spencer wants to grab Ashley's hand and pull her away, but she knows she can't. Spencer knows Ashley is free to do whatever she likes with whomever she likes. It doesn't mean it doesn't bother the blonde. Spencer isn't going to admit that to anyone though. In a couple minutes, she will start denying it to herself. After what seems like a lifetime to the blonde, which was only a few minutes, Ashley finally comes up beside her at the elevator.

"You don't want to go outside?" Ashley asks the blonde. Spencer shakes her head. "Are you okay?" Spencer shrugged her shoulders. After a 5-minute walk, they all make it back to the SUV with John following.

"Where to now?" John asks as he climbed into the driver seat.

"The hotel. I am not feeling so good right now." Spencer informs the driver.

"Princess?" Ashley placed her hand on Spencer's thigh trying to get her attention. Spencer squeezes Ashley's hand before lightly pushing it off her thigh. Ashley sighs, she hates not knowing what is bothering the blonde. Ashley keeps wondering if she did something wrong. Ashley wonders if Spencer got Jealous. Ashley stares at Spencer all the way back to the hotel. Spencer keep her eyes fixed out the window, not once looking over towards Ashley. Once they pulled in front of the hotel, Spencer doesn't wait for John to open the door like usual. She opens the door and jumps out. Spencer doesn't even wait for Ashley.

"Is Ms. Carlin okay?" John asks pulling Ashley's eyes away from the retreating woman.

"I'm not sure John. This happened suddenly." Ashley answers the older man while getting out of the vehicle. Ashley makes her way to Spencer's room. She needs to figure out what is really going on with Spencer. Ashley has never been so confused by someone before. She isn't sure exactly what to do but she does want to check on Spencer even if the blonde won't talk to her. Ashley reaches Spencer's door and sighs before knocking. Spencer doesn't open the door, so Ashley knocks again, a little louder this time. There is still no answer, so Ashley knocks once again, louder and repeatly. Finally, Spencer swings the door open. Ashley jumps back, taking her hand with her as she almost knocked on Spencer's face that suddenly appeared.

"Usually when people don't open the door the first couple of times, they either aren't here or don't want to be bothered. That doesn't mean knock louder." Spencer snaps at the Rockstar.

"You can be mad, snappy, pissed off, take everything out on me… I don't really care but I need to know you are okay." Ashley states to Spencer walking pass her and into Spencer's room.

"I didn't invite you in."

"I'm not a vampire, I don't need your permission." Ashley delivers to the blonde that is allowing the room door to close. Spencer smiles over at Ashley shaking her head. "Well, got a smile that is a start." Ashley adds relaxing at the change in Spencer's demeanor.

"Funny." Spencer throws back then walks over to the bed and sat down.

"Want to tell me what's wrong, Princess?" Ashley takes a seat next to the blonde. Spencer looked over at Ashley with a sad look on her face.

"I'm not ready to talk about things inside of me, but know you did nothing wrong. I noticed the look on your face earlier. This has to do with me completely. You are an amazing friend, Ash. Thank you for that." Spencer declares to Ashley. The older singer grabs Spencer's hand and squeezes it. Ashley doesn't need to say anything for Spencer to know she understands. Ashley knows Spencer will come to her when she's ready to talk until then Ashley will just wait. Ashley won't make Spencer talk. She doesn't want to push the younger girl away.

"Come on. I have something we have to do before you have to be at the stadium in a little over hour." Ashley pulls Spencer up from the bed and pulls her out of the room. Ashley sent John a text to meet them out front.

"I have to be there in a little over an hour, Ash." Spencer firmly let out but still allows Ashley to pull her to the elevator.

"We are famous, Princess. We don't have to wait in lines. Where we are going shouldn't take long. You will be on time. You will love this, okay?"

"Okay." Spencer replies to Ashley as they get into the car. They sat in silence the whole drive to where they are going. Spencer still doesn't know what the brunette has planned because Ashley leaned up and whispered in Johns ear about their destination.

"You ready?" Ashley asks once John pulled the car into a parking spot. Spencer looks around them, trying to figure out what they are doing until her eyes meet the giant Farris wheel.

"You are going to go on that?" Spencer asks Ashley. Ashley takes Spencer's hand and pulls her out of the car.

"You need to experience things and I might be scared but putting that smile on your face is well worth the fear." Ashley wants to tell Spencer that she could face anything if the blonde is by her side, but she doesn't want to be so blunt. Spencer smiles at Ashley sweetly. Ashley lets go of Spencer's hand once they got around people.

"We need…" Spencer pauses and lookes at John.

"I'll wait down here. You ladies have fun." John answers Spencer before she could ask. Spencer nods her head at him with a smile.

"May I get two VIP tickets please?" Spencer asks the man at the little ticket booth.

"Your…"

"Yes, I am and that's Ashley. Tickets?" Spencer cut the man off. Ashley turns her head to look at the blonde. Ashley has never seen Spencer snap at someone who recognized her before. Spencer has always been nice to fans.

"Princess?" Ashley whispers to the younger woman. Spencer gives her a look that tells her to not say a word. Ashley closes her mouth and lets Spencer handle the situation. The man hands Spencer the tickets. Spencer grabs Ashley's hand and pulls them over to the small line. Ashley is still stunned by Spencer's sudden outburst.

"Are you ready for this?" Spencer asks, breaking the silence between them.

"You know we don't have to stand in this line?"

"Ash, it's not that long. We can wait." Spencer advises the brunette.

"To answer your question… No, I am not ready. Not only am I going to be so far off the ground I must make sure not to look under my feet. Fuck glass bottoms. What the hell is wrong with Seattle, really? They don't believe in non-see thru floors?" Ashley barks out. Spencer laughs so hard at Ashley, she let out a snort. Spencer throws her hand over her mouth still giggling.

"Wow." Spencer lets out, still giggling.

"That was cute." Ashley confesses to the blonde. Spencer rolls her eyes at Ashley, shaking her head. They make small talk with each other as they slowly move up in the line. Both women ignore the staring and pointing from the people around them. They don't care to acknowledge them. They want to enjoy the little bit of non-working time they have. They want to enjoy it together. They hand the young lady their tickets and wait for their gondola to come around. Ashley's nerves start to hit as she watches the car come closer. She noticed the glass bottom and knew it was theirs. Ashley began to frantically play with her hands. Spencer grabs Ashley's hand and squeezes it.

"You will be okay." Spencer whispers to Ashley. Spencer let go of Ashley's hand and walks over to the guy operating the ride. "Once we get in there can you just take us around once and let us out?" Spencer asks the man.

"Can I have an autograph?" He asks with a smirk. Spencer glares at him then grabs a marker out of her purse. The man smiles. Spencer reaches over and signs her name on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Around once." Spencer states him firmly then walks back to Ashley.

"What is that about?" Ashley asks Spencer as they start to walk into the gondola. Spencer smiles at Ashley and takes a seat across from her.

"Nothing." Spencer smiles at Ashley once again. Ashley continues to watch Spencer. She doesn't even realize they start moving. Spencer is watching out the window. The sun was almost completely set by the time they got to the top of the ride. "This is beautiful." Spencer whispers out once they stop at the very top.

"Yeah." Ashley says still never taking her eyes off the blonde in front of her.

"Thank you for today, Ash. It really means a lot."

"The fear has been well worth it." Ashley reveals to Spencer. Spencer smiles and drops her head to the glass floor trying to hide her blush. This causes Ashley to look down. "Oh fuck. Bad move. Bad move." Ashley screams out gripping her seat. Spencer tries to suppress her laugh.

"Look at me." Spencer proposes. Ashley keeps her eyes closed, trying to calm herself down. Spencer gets up from her seat and begins to move.

"What the fuck are you moving for?" Ashley exclaims. "I feel you moving. Stop!" Ashley adds loudly. Spencer takes a seat next to the Rockstar. Spencer places her hand under Ashley's chin, bringing her face up to meet hers.

"Ash?" Spencer whispers. "Look at me." She adds. Ashley shakes her head. Spencer smiles at the childlike sadness written on Ashley's face. "Please?" Spencer tries again to get Ashley's eyes open. Ashley opens her eyes then closes then shut tight again. "Please?" Spencer whispers once again. Ashley slowly opens her brown eyes to meet Spencer's blue ones. Spencer smiles at Ashley. "There you are." Spencer states. "Look." Spencer moved her face out of the way and let Ashley take in the view. "Don't look down, just look straight out and admire it. You need to enjoy this too." Spencer explains to the fear filled brunette. Spencer grabs Ashley's right hand with her left. She interlaces their fingers and rubs her thumb over the top of Ashley's hand. This action alone got Ashley to stay calm the rest of the ride. Once they were off the ride, Spencer got Ashley to take a picture with her. Ashley being her goofy self, sticks her tongue out and makes a funny face before the picture got snap. Spencer is looking over at Ashley smiling, not even looking at the camera. Ashley paid for two pictures. The picture is too cute for them both, not have one.


	6. Las Vegas

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that has to do with South or its characters

**World Tour**

**Chapter 6 – Las Vegas**

"Princess. Princess. Princess." Ashley continues to yell repeatedly while jumping on Spencer's bed to wake her up. They have reached the T-Mobile Arena and Ashley is excited to be in Vegas for the next 4 days. Spencer reaches up and grabs Ashley's hand roughly pulling her down next to her. Spencer wraps her left arm and leg around Ashley.

"Sleep." Spencer whispers out. Ashley smiles over at the blonde, moving Spencer's blonde hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"We are in Vegas and we have a big day. You've had enough sleep until later. You are staying with me while we are here. I am giving you the best Vegas experience EVER!" Ashley lightly pushes Spencer off her and jumps up. "Now come on, Sleeping Beauty. The day awaits." Ashley pulls Spencer up from the bed and grabs both of their bags. Ashley jumps happily out of the bus.

"I'm not staying with you in your fancy ass penthouse." Spencer proclaims as they climb into the SUV.

"Morning John." Ashley lets out excitedly to their driver. "Yes, Spencer you are." Ashley finally acknowledging the blonde's statement.

"Then I am paying for half of it." Spencer demands. Ashley laughs at the younger singer. Spencer glares back.

"The fuck you are. Someone's got jokes this morning. Plus, it is already paid for. I've been planning Vegas since before we left L.A. Just let me give you the experience of your life then you can go back to acting poor." Spencer grumbles at the brunette's words and crosses her arms over her chest. "Come on, Princess. I swear you will have the time of your life and it will so be worth it. Just let me give you this."

"Fine, Ashley." Spencer sighs out in defeat. She knows she isn't going to win this one with Ashley. Spencer allows the brunette to win, just this one time. It is almost 8 in the morning by the time they reach the Aria. Ashley rented one of their two-bedroom sky villas. They arrive at the hotel and make their way into the lobby.

"Ms. Davies, Welcome." A man greets Ashley grabbing the bags from her. Spencer watches the man suspiciously.

"Hello" Ashley let the man take the bags. They went over to the counter.

"We have everything ready for you already. We just need you to sign and I will show you to your room." Ashley and Spencer follow the man. Ashley did everything she needed to do for them before both singers follow the man to their living quarters. Ashley has never been to this hotel before, but she did her research and they have the best penthouses in Vegas.

"Thank you" Spencer tells the guy and hands him a hundred dollars.

"Hey!" Ashley yells. Spencer rushes the guy out of the door.

"You pay for the room. I can tip which I know is nothing compared to what this room ran you. So, close your mouth. I don't want to hear it."

"Dominant one." Ashley smirks at Spencer. "Let's check this place out." Ashley spoke once again, quickly changing the subject.

"Ashley this damn place is bigger than my place in L.A." Spencer grumbles out. "Why do you need this big of a closet on vacation? Do people stay here for months or something?" Spencer adds walking into the huge walk in closet.

"I wouldn't but some people probably do." They walk through the suite. Spencer is completely thrown off by the size of it. Ashley grew up in the life; she is living now. All of this is new to Spencer. Ashley is grateful she gets to be there experiencing a lot of Spencer's firsts with her. Spencer may not like living like she is rich, but Ashley can see the impressed and excited look on her face. "Pick a room, Princess."

"You paid, you pick."

"Just pick. We will only be sleeping in them anyways." Ashley announces. The blonde picks up her bag and drops it into one of the rooms. Ashley takes her bag to the other room. Ashley rejoins Spencer in the living room area. Both women sit on the couch staring out the window at the view of the city.

"So, what is the plan?" Spencer questions the brunette next to her.

"Well… We sleep then we get up. At some point, we need to go shopping. Neither of us have a dress and shoes to go out in. We are going to the Jewel nightclub tonight. We have a free day tomorrow with no show. We are so taking advantage of that."

"I can't go to a nightclub. I am still a baby." Spencer professes. Ashley lets out a deep laugh. Spencer glares at her and slaps her arm.

"That's cute." Ashley lets out between laughs. Spencer slaps the brunette's arm once more. "Okay. Okay. One... Never call yourself a baby again. Only allow your 'partner' to use that as a pet name. Two… It was cute so stop smacking me. Three… We are famous, Princess. We can get in anywhere. Four… Tonight, you are not Spencer Carlin from Ohio. Tonight, you are Spencer Carlin the hot, talented, chart topping, bad ass singer. Nothing less than the best and tonight everyone around the room will know it." Ashley causes the blonde next to her to drop her head into her hands, trying to hide the deep red that crept onto her face. Ashley always knows what to say to get Spencer to feel like the most important person ever. Ashley has a way of making Spencer feel worth more than 2 Grammys and Numerous other music awards have ever made her feel. "Let's get some sleep, Princess before we hit this lovely city. You wake up before me, wake me up. I will do the same if I wake up. If not, I will set an alarm for about 4. We have tons to fit in today. You, my awesome princess, will be too hung over tomorrow to want to do anything. So, tomorrow… we relax." Ashley happily kisses Spencer on the cheek then skips into her room. Spencer watches her go before walking into her room. Spencer closes the giant curtains before flopping down on the bed and allowing sleep to take over.

(9 Hours later)

"Wakey, wakey Princess." Ashley whispers into Spencer's ear after she moves Spencer's hair from her face. Spencer stirs a little bit but doesn't wake up. "You are even more beautiful when you sleep." Ashley whispers staring down at the younger woman. Ashley just sits on the bed and watches the blonde sleep, forgetting she needs to wake her up. After a few minutes Spencer began to move around.

"You know, I'd still be with the boyfriend I had when I was 14 if I wanted to be creeped out by someone." Spencer admits to Ashley as she meets her eyes with brown ones.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. So, you got jokes all day instead of just this morning." Ashley stands up from Spencer's bed. Before Ashley can begin to walk away Spencer reaches over and grabs her hand pulling her onto the bed. Spencer straddled the brunette.

"Did I hurt the bad ass Rockstar's feeling?"

"Feeling?" Ashley looks quizzically up at the blonde. "What are those?" She adds with a laugh and pokes Spencer on the side causing her to squirm. Making Spencer squirm on top of her wasn't the best idea Ashley ever had because it caused the blonde to grind into the woman below her. Ashley bit her bottom lip, keeping the little moan in that tried to escape. Ashley clears her throat and began to breathe once again. Spencer's body had the same reaction and it caused the blonde to jump off Ashley.

"So, shower then hit the town?" Spencer asks after she composes herself. Ashley nods her head. Spencer grabs Ashley's hand and pulls her up off the bed. "Well, my bed isn't going to shower you. Go, then we have fun." Spencer giggles lightly pushing Ashley towards the bedroom door.

"Because that wouldn't have been fun." Ashley grumbles out sarcastically. Spencer ignores Ashley's comment and continues to push Ashley out of her room. Spencer finally gets Ashley out of the room and she watches Ashley disappear into hers. Spencer closes her bedroom door and leans against it.

"This is becoming too hard." Spencer whispers to herself with a sigh, running her hands over her face.

"PRINCESS!" Ashley yells out banging on Spencer's door after she took her shower and got dressed. "If you don't come out here right now. I will come in there and pull you out whether you are dressed or not." Ashley says through the door.

"Fuck! One more minute, geez." Spencer says throwing her bedroom door open. "Are there flies in here you are trying to catch with your mouth hung open?" Spencer jokes pushing Ashley's chin up. Spencer is standing in front of Ashley with a pair of light blue tight jeans with a red lace bra on.

"Spencer Carlin, the comedian not the singer. I'm glad I know which persona is accompanying me this evening. Now, if you can put a shirt on that hot body of yours, we can leave. We have lots to do." Ashley implies impatiently. "Do not put on the blue shirt if you are putting on red converse." Ashley states still watching the blonde's movements.

"14 year…"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so damn sexy and beautiful people wouldn't 'creepily' stare at you. Be some beer bellied old guy and I wouldn't look at you." Ashley proclaims to the blonde then sticks her tongue out at her.

"You can do other things with that." Spencer whispers under her breathe.

"Quit complaining and let's go. Put the black shirt on with the red hoodie and move it, time is wasting away." Ashley calls over her shoulder as she walks over to their fridge and grabs two bottles of water.

"Okay boss, I'm ready to go." Spencer tells Ashley as she walks out of her room putting her hoodie over her head. Spencer grabs the water Ashley handed her. "Thanks for dressing me, mom." Spencer adds with a smirk on her face.

"UGH! You would. I am too damn hot and young to be anyone's mom and little mini-Me's running around? Oh, hell no! I'd go fucking insane. I can only handle one of me." Ashley says freaking out. Spencer shakes her head and giggles at Ashley.

"No one can handle more than one of you, Ash. I am glad you agree with everyone."

"I'm going to tape your mouth shut if you keep that up. Go ahead tell another joke."

"Who says they are jokes?" Spencer throws back with a smirk. Ashley glares at the blonde. Spencer opens her water and takes a drink of it. Ashley walks by squeezing Spencer's water bottle causing the clear liquid to cover Spencer's face and hoodie.

"Now, that's better than tape." Ashley smirks at Spencer.

"That went up my nose." Spencer yells turning to face the retreating brunette. Ashley starts laughing.

"That's what you get, Princess."

"Run!" Spencer warns.

"What?" Ashley turns to face the blonde, looking puzzled. Spencer doesn't say anything else, she lunges at Ashley. Spencer almost had the Rockstar, but Ashley quickly moves around the counter. "Stop, Princess. You deserved that and you know it. Stop messing around and let's go." Ashley points her finger at Spencer sternly.

"Fine. I will let it go for now, but I have to change first." Spencer runs into her room switching hoodies then rejoins Ashley by the door.

"Okay, got cards, money, and room key." Ashley confirms with herself as she checks her pockets.

"Hey, Ash?" Spencer whispers sweetly while she stands in front of Ashley with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, Princess?" Ashley looks up at the younger woman. Spencer pushes her back against the counter lightly. The blonde brought her lips up to Ashley's ear.

"You ever make me wet like that again and not the only way I love to be wet, you will regret it for the rest of your life." Spencer whispers out as her lips graze Ashley's ear. Ashley freezes at the words that left Spencer's mouth.

"Mmm." Ashley couldn't stop the moan that lightly left her throat when Spencer took her earlobe into her mouth then released it. Spencer smirks at Ashley and walks out of the main door.

"Times wasting!" Spencer yells before the hotel door closed behind her. Spencer walks over to the elevator and pushes the button, still waiting for Ashley to join her. Ashley finally comes out of the room but won't met Spencer's eyes nor speak. Spencer let them stay in silence knowing she won that round.

"John should be outside already." Ashley finally finds her voice to speak to Spencer as they walk out of the lift.

"Ready for this madness?" Both women lightly smile at each other before putting their hoods over their heads.

"Ms. Davies, Ms. Carlin?" Someone calls out. Both women turn towards the voice. "This is Will, and this is Daniel. These gentlemen will be accompanying you tonight while you are outside of the hotel. We got a call from a Travis McCoy."

"Well, don't get too close and we do not wait for you. We don't follow you. You will NOT under any circumstances butt into our conversations, not matter what you hear. And NOTHING and I mean NOTHING we say gets repeated, Got it?" Ashley states firmly looking between both men. They look at each other than to Spencer, who wears an amused look on her face. "No, No, don't look at her. She won't save you. Do you get what I said?" Ashley pulls both guys attention back to her. They nod their head frantically at Ashley. "Who are they going to protect us from? They fear me." Ashley says to Spencer who is still wearing an amused look.

"And I'm dominant one, my ass." Spencer tells Ashley.

"Just looks like we have something to enjoy fighting over." Ashley winks at Spencer then walks ahead of her out the door. Ashley waits outside the car for Spencer to climb in first. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ashley asks one of the men. She isn't sure if he is Will or Daniel, but he just made the wrong move. Ashley grabs him by the back of his black blazer and pulls him back out of the SUV.

"Most people…"

"Look here men in black, first wrong doing is thinking you are putting yourself in between us. Second, don't ever think you will get that close to her again. Third… well, I don't have one, but I will cut your fucking legs off if you ever try that shit again. Now switch places with the other dude in the front cause I don't want you near me." Ashley shouts at the guy then climbs in next to Spencer.

"Ash?" Spencer grabs the brunette's hand, getting her attention. Ashley looks sadly at Spencer. Spencer didn't say anymore. She squeezes Ashley's hand and nods her head. Spencer understands the feeling to protect each other from any newcomers.

"Where we off too ladies?" John asks once he has taken his place in the driver seat.

"First we are going to Fremont street, we have an appointment in 20 minutes." Ashley claims.

"What's there?" Spencer inquires to the brunette.

"You'll see and you'll love it. I, on the other hand, will fucking hate it but it will be worth it." Ashley smiles sweetly at Spencer. "John?" Ashley says getting the drivers attention at a red light.

"Yes, Ms. Davies?"

"I would like it if you stay next to us and these two can just follow a few feet behind and be there just in case we need them. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course, Ms. Davies. I will do anything you need." The driver tells Ashley. Ashley smiles.

"Ashley, you realize being in a big city like this, it's going to be like we are in L.A.?" Spencer questions the older woman.

"I know Spence but if we have our hood over our head since it is dark already, that's all we should need but all the lights might be an issue. I just hope we can get through this without being noticed. It won't take long. I am hoping we can get in, do what we need too, and then get out." Ashley explains to Spencer. The blonde singer smiles at Ashley. Spencer knows Ashley thought everything completely through. She knows Ashley would never try to put her in a place or situation that would get her hurt. Ashley has always, since the day they met, done everything she could to show Spencer that she wants to protect her anyway she can. Spencer will quickly show anyone that she will do the same in return. After a 20 minutes car ride, they reach their destination.

"Have you been here before?" Spencer wonders looking over at Ashley.

"I've never been to this part of Vegas, but I made a list of things, I knew you would love to do while we are here. Plus, things I really would like you to experience."

"Well, let's do this." Spencer says happily. Before the girls hit the crowded street of Fremont, they pull their hoods onto their head. Ashley whispers into John's ear hoping he would know where to go but he didn't. John asks the security guards that the hotel has with them. They escort them where they need to go.

"You ready for this, Princess?" Ashley asks. Spencer just smiles at Ashley, still not knowing what they are doing. Spencer is amazed by all the lights and the way it looks. She has never seen anything like it.

"I am more than excited for what you have planned for us right now." Spencer exclaims. Ashley smiles at the blonde. They reach the bottom of the stairs. Spencer looks up and realizes what they are doing.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Ashley asks again.

"Are you ready? I'm not the one scared of heights?" Spencer asks as they begin walking up the stairs with John following them. Spencer has never been on a zipline before and they are about to do something she has always wanted to do. Once they got to the platform Spencer starts walking toward the instructors. Ashley grabs her arm and stops her.

"We aren't going on this one. We are going on the higher one. We have more stairs to climb."

"What? Ash, you don't like heights why would you do this?" Spencer questions as she follows the brunette up more stairs.

"I already told you why, Princess. The experience for you is enough for me to fight my fears." Ashley affirms to the woman walking up the stairs next to her.

"I told Will and Daniel to meet you at the far end. Once you get strapped up, I will make my way down there. Don't leave the bottom of the stairs without me." John breaks Spencer and Ashley's conversation.

"Thank you." Ashley tells John happily. Spencer smiles at him as he continues to follow them up the stairs. Once they make it to the top Ashley shows one of the people their tickets from her iPhone. There isn't a line because she reserved the time slot for the two of them. They both get their harnesses on and wait to get connected to the line.

"Ash, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to. I can't grab your hand to comfort you on this."

"You'll be next to me that whole way, I'll be okay." Ashley admits to the blonde next to her.

"You better be okay when we get to the other side." Spencer firmly tells her.

"If it becomes too much, I will look over at you and I'll be okay." Ashley confirms, smiling at the blonde as they start to get connected to the line.

"I'm worried you won't be okay because you are face down." Spencer tells her. Ashley smiles at the blonde.

"Just have fun and stop worrying about me." Ashley says before they got launched off. Ashley keep her eyes over on Spencer the whole time. Spencer spreads her arms out and let herself feel like she is flying. She loves the flying feeling she is having. Ashley keeps her arms clinched at her chest the whole time while her eyes were kept on Spencer. She knew the only way she could get through this is keeping her eyes on the blonde on the line next to her. Ashley admires the freeness and fun Spencer seems to have as they zip down Fremont street, 11 stories high.

"That was so fucking amazing." Spencer yells to Ashley once they reach the end and wait to be pulled the rest of the way in.

"I'm glad you had fun. I knew you would love this." Ashley tells Spencer once they are on the platform and taking their harnesses off.

"I did love it. Thank you for being so amazing." Spencer exclaims. Ashley doesn't reply with words, she just smiles at the younger singer. Once both are free of all the zipline equipment, Spencer grabs Ashley and hugs her tightly. Ashley hugs her tightly back. Ashley loves that she can give Spencer the best time of her life.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that." Ashley whispers into Spencer's ear as they continue to hug. Spencer pulls back and looks Ashley in the eyes.

"What's next?" Spencer asks as she unwraps her arms from Ashley.

"Now, we go somewhere to freak me out even more, but it is enclosed so I will be a lot better." Ashley admits before pulling Spencer down the stairs to meet John and the body guards.

"Where we off to now?" John asks as he walks up to the singer when they make it to the bottom of the stairs. Ashley again whispers in his ear where they are going. John follows closely behind the singers as they all walk back to the parked SUV. Will and Daniel walked several feet behind John.

"What is your name?" Ashley asks as one of the guards get in next to her and it is the one, she didn't yell at.

"I'm Will." He announces. She smiles at him but says nothing more. The other guard Daniel glares back at her. Ashley smirks at him then turns to Spencer.

"And he thought he'd get close to you, the fucker." Ashley whispers in the blonde's ear causing her to shiver. Spencer smiles at Ashley once she pulls away.

"Thank you for always protecting me." Spencer in return whispers into the older artists ear causing her to shiver. Ashley can't handle Spencer whispering in her ear anymore after the incident in the penthouse. It causes a whole lot of sensations to go through Ashley. She knows now having the blonde so close to her isn't going to be a good thing. Ashley doesn't know how much longer she is going to be able to hold her feelings inside of her without Spencer fully knowing how she feels.

"We are going here but I only planned for us to eat here." Ashley admits as they pull up to the stratosphere.

"What do you mean? What's here?" Spencer wonders. She didn't pay attention to where they pulled up too.

"So, we are going high off the ground but not where there are a few rides at the very top. I will not go on them even with you being with me, I will shit myself. There is a restaurant here called 'Top of the world' that I hear is good, I thought dinner here would at least be enough for you. I can't do the heights of this building with the rides being on the top." Ashley admits.

"Just dinner is fine. I am starving." Spencer tells her as she follows her out of the door John is holding open for them.

"You guys can stay down here." John tells the security guards once they reach the elevator inside that will take them to the restaurant. "You can go hang out over there at the bar and order food while you wait for us." John adds handing them 3 hundred dollars before walking into the elevator with the singers. Ashley reaches into her pocket and counts out the money she seen John hand the guards and tries to hand it to him.

"Take this." Ashley tries to push money into Johns hand again.

"That isn't necessary Ms. Davies. I know how hard it is for both of you to trust anybody. I know neither of you want to worry about anyone turning this into more than it is so being out three hundred dollars to have your back is worth it to me." John claims pushing Ashley's money away.

"You don't need to pay for it though. We are more than happy to have you here especially because we trust you. Please, take the money back." Ashley tries again to hand the money back to John.

"How about I just join you ladies for dinner, and you pay for it? Maybe give me a big tip later?" John tells Ashley not wanting to take her money because he has grown attached to the singers.

"That works for us, but you can't complain later that our tips are too big." Spencer cuts in. She knows that Ashley won't let the driver off the hook. He eyes them both before nodding his head, accepting the offer. They finally step out of the elevator to go to the Top of The World restaurant.

"Reservation under Davies but if it's not too much of a problem we have an extra person." Ashley says hoping it won't be a problem that John is now joining them for dinner.

"We are pretty full and only have you down for a two-person table. We won't be…" The young boy at the podium stops talking when he looks up to see the singers. "That um…" The boy clears his throat. "That won't be a problem Ms. Davies. It will just be a couple minutes." The young man tells Ashley then scurries away.

"That poor boy almost choked on his own words." Spencer says giggling.

"I can make people choke on a lot of things." Ashley says to Spencer with her eyebrow raised and a devilish smirk.

"Ashley!" Spencer squeaks out.

"What?" Ashley questions laughing at the shocked look that is displayed on the blonde's face. Spencer shakes her head at Ashley and starts a conversation with John.

"OH MY GOD, YOUR…" A girl starts to yell excited that she is sitting next to Spencer.

"Ms. Davies?" The hostess pulls all 3 of their attention to him and away from the fan.

"Got to go." Spencer sighs relieved that they were called for their table. She doesn't want to deal with fans right now. Spencer is starving and just wants to enjoy dinner.

"Let's get this grub." Ashley says rubbing her stomach.

"If I had never seen you in person and only listened to you talk, I would think you weighted like 400 pounds. You talk like you eat for 20 people."

"What can I say? I love to eat." Ashley blurts out.

"I don't doubt that at all." Spencer smirks at the blushing brunette.

"That was uncalled for, Princess."

"You walked into that wall all by yourself." Spencer throws back. They get seated out their table. All three of them thanking the young boy. "This view is amazing." Spencer admits staring out the window she is next too. Ashley is sitting beside Spencer and John is across from Ashley.

"We've been seeing a lot of those lately." Ashley states with a giggle. "We need to start trying to keep out feet on the ground more often." Ashley continues with a smile.

"I think after this we can arrange to do that for a while. You have been amazing. Thank you." Spencer responds.

"I was thinking…"

"That's never good." Spencer interrupts Ashley laughing. Ashley lightly pushes Spencer causing the blonde to laugh harder.

"I thought I said I wanted the singer today? Why do I keep getting the Comedian?"

"As I recall you said and I quote 'you are Spencer Carlin, the hot, talented, chart topping, bad ass singer.' I think you just forgot to add comedian in there. So, I helped you out and just keep reminding you, it should have been added." Spencer smirks over at Ashley.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ashley says shaking her head at the blonde. Spencer grinned from ear to ear at the brunette.

"Do you know what you are having?"

"Since you aren't on the menu, I have no idea yet." Ashley throws back at Spencer. The younger artist starts shaking her head.

"Ashley Marie!" Spencer says horrified by Ashley's response.

"Spencer… Wait, I don't know your middle name. Why the hell don't I know it? What is it?"

"That will count as a question." Spencer states firmly.

"I'll just google it." Ashley replies then sticks out her tongue.

"That's cheating. You can't do that." Spencer exclaims before snatching Ashley's phone from her hand.

"Tell me what it is." Ashley almost demands. Spencer smirks at her but left her with no answer.

"How has the tour been for you John? How is all that driving?" Spencer ignores the brunette's pouting and starts a conversation with John. All through dinner went like that. Ashley continuing to pout but still eating her food. Spencer either just enjoyed her food or made small talk with John. Ashley refused to answer Spencer if the blonde tried to talk to her.

"Don't even dare!" Spencer exclaims as Ashley tries to hand the waiter her card to pay for dinner. Ashley looks over at her but didn't say anything. Spencer hands her card to the waiter while glaring at Ashley. "You didn't have conversation with me over dinner, you don't get to pay for it. If this was a date, you wouldn't be getting another one." Spencer states while continuing to glare at the brunette. Ashley pouts even more and still didn't say anything. "If, you don't open your mouth and speak, we won't be going to that club tonight."

"Told you, the dominant one." Ashley finally gives in with a devilish smirk. Spencer shakes her head at Ashley. She grabs the black book from the waiter, writes his tip, and signs it. Spencer takes her card and hands the book back.


	7. Vegas Continues

**Disclaimer:** I don't own S.O.N or its characters. Song used in chapter is Don't tell em by Jeremih feat YG

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you!

**World Tour **

**Chapter 7 – Vegas Continues**

Spencer gets up from her seat and began walking back towards where they came from a little over an hour ago. The 3 of them got to the bottom floor of the stratosphere. Both singers make their way to the entrance and barely out the door when they start getting hounded by paparazzi.

"How was your date?"

"Was this the first date?"

"Ashley, do you always freak out like that when it comes to Spencer?"

"When did you ladies get together?" All these questions were being thrown at them as they are being guided by the two security guards and John to the SUV. Both women have their hoods on with their head down, not saying a word.

"FUCK!" Spencer yells once they get safely into the SUV with the doors closed.

"It'll be okay, Princess. They are just speculating." Ashley speaks softly trying to calm the blonde down next to her.

"I really just don't need this right now. Them wanting to pair us would be fine if I wasn't already in a relationship. This makes things so much worse right now." Spencer replies with her head in her hands, leaning forward into her own lap. Ashley doesn't reply, she just rubs Spencer's back. Ashley doesn't want to really know what this means for Spencer right now and she doesn't want to make anything worse for the blonde. Ashley has too much care for Spencer to try to push anything with her. Everything with the blonde scares her with how guarded Spencer is. Ashley never wants to push the blonde; she's scared pushing Spencer will make her end up losing the younger woman as a friend. Ashley never wants to lose their friendship. The Rockstar has grown attached to her Princess and their bond. She loves that she can talk to her and be open with her about anything. Ashley just wishes sometimes that the blonde would fully open with her back. They get back to the hotel and went straight up to their villa. Ashley let Spencer walk into her room and close the door. Ashley knows she needs to give Spencer time. Ashley gives Spencer 30 minutes behind her closed door before Ashley decides to knock lightly on the door. After Ashley knocks 4 times, Spencer finally opens the door.

"Hey." Spencer whispers before walking back over to her bed. Ashley doesn't say anything but sits next to Spencer on the bed. Ashley lets them sit in silence, hoping Spencer will break it soon and talk to the older singer.

"I will never push you to talk to me if you don't want too but please know I am here to listen and be here for you anytime." Ashley whispers over to Spencer. Spencer lifts her head up and looks at Ashley. Spencer nods her head then drops it once more. Spencer sits there debating with herself on whether to tell Ashley what she has been secretly dealing with. Ashley is hoping Spencer does start trusting her.

"We have been fighting a lot basically since the tour started." Spencer doesn't go into detail on who she is fighting with, but Ashley figures it is the boyfriend.

"Do you always fight when you are on tour or is this new?" Ashley asks. Spencer looks back at Ashley.

"This is new. We have been together since I was 16."

"So, you lost your virginity to him?" Ashley changes the subject slightly. She is surprised Spencer is still with the same person she lost her virginity to 4 years earlier. Ashley couldn't imagine being with someone from 16 to now. She has made so many changes within herself between that time. It makes Ashley wonder what that kind of love is like. That love to want to be with someone through all those changes and neither of you give up on the other. The brunette wonders what truly and deeply being in love with another is like. Ashley hopes one day she will know the feeling and meaning. Spencer looks at Ashley quizzically wondering where that question came from.

"Huh?" Spencer finally squeaks out. Ashley giggles at the younger artist.

"You told me on the beach that you were almost 17 when you lost your V-card, so I just assumed that since you have been in your relationship since 16 that your still with the guy you lost it too?" Ashley rambles out, nervously. She doesn't understand why she is suddenly nervous.

"Oh. Yeah. Same person."

"Is there a reason for this tour being different than the others? Why are you fighting this time?" Ashley inquires watching the blonde start debating her answer. Ashley sees it written all over the blonde's face the troubles she is having with how to answer. "If you don't want to talk about it that is fine but don't lie if you don't want to answer." Ashley adds knowing she can't handle if the blonde ever lies to her. Ashley would rather Spencer hurt her with the truth than to have Spencer ever lie to her.

"I have never been this close to someone on a tour before. Usually I stay to myself and don't really come out of my hotel room unless I am performing, or it is work related. Being this close to you is making jealousy come out big time." Spencer tells her truthfully. Ashley does not know how to response to Spencer about the admission. Part of Ashley wants to tell the blonde she will back off, but she knows that would be a lie. She would never want to do that even if Spencer asked her too. Ashley hopes Spencer would never ask her to because if the blonde did, it would be hard, but Ashley would do as Spencer requested.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Ashley finally says. She didn't know what else to say.

"You don't need to be sorry. I wouldn't change anything. I love the friendship we have. You have made this tour amazing for me. You have helped me… live…" Spencer pauses and smiles at Ashley. "People can get the fuck over themselves. I care? Yes. Does it bug me? Of course. I didn't tell you this to make you feel bad or think any of this is your fault because it's not. This is my problem. I just needed to finally talk a little bit about it. Glen sucks at listening." Spencer giggles at her last comment. Ashley smiles and wraps the blonde into a hug. Spencer wraps her arms tightly around Ashley.

"I'm always here, Princess. No matter what. I will always listen. I will give advice too but when it doesn't have to do with me." Ashley admits quietly into Spencer's ear. Spencer giggles into Ashley's neck, holding her tighter. "As… much as… I… love… hugging you… Carlin… I… can't... breathe… too… tight." Ashley slowly gets out trying to get air into her lungs.

"Sorry." Spencer pulls back, letting go of the Rockstar. Ashley giggles at the blush covering Spencer's cheeks.

"I think the boyfriend should see us behind closed doors. He'd really have a reason to be jealous then." Ashley smirks at Spencer before winking at her. Spencer once again turns a deep red color.

"So, about that shopping?" Spencer asks, changing the subject.

"Yes, let's do this. It is…" Ashley stops talking and looks at the clock. "8:30. I don't think it will take long to get something to wear for the night. Hopefully we can be ready by 10:30. That's when the club opens. I told Aiden, Jenna, Kyla, and Glen to meet us at Jewel by the time it opens. We have a VIP area. John might join us too. He needs to have a little fun too. He has been amazing to us." Ashley fills Spencer in on some of the plans.

"Well, let's go get these dresses so we can make ourselves hot." Spencer exclaims jumping up from her hotel bed. She grabs Ashley's hands and pulls her up to her feet.

"Who says you aren't hot in jeans and a hoodie? Whoever told you that you weren't so lied to your ass." Ashley states with a smile on her face. This time it is Spencer who pulls Ashley into a hug.

"Thank you for listening. It really means a lot and made me feel a little relieved." Spencer whispers into Ashley's ear.

"I don't know why you can never take a compliment." Ashley says pulling out of their hug. "Come on, Princess." Ashley adds letting the conversation die. They made their way down to the bottom floor of the hotel to the shops. They both found something to wear within 40 mins. After going back to their room, Ashley and Spencer went into their own bathrooms and started to get ready for their night. Each of them wanting to look great for probably one of their only nights they will get to be free to party. Neither artist likes to be hung over when they perform. They like to give their fans the best performance every time. They know that their fans pay a lot of money to see them especially with this double headlining tour. Tickets were/are twice as much. Ashley looks over at her nightstand, checking the time as she walks out of her bathroom. The clock reads 10:20. They have 10 minutes before they are supposed to be at Jewel. Ashley walks back into her bathroom, giving herself a once over. She wants to make sure she is completely ready. Ashley grabs her handbag off her bed before making her way to Spencer's door.

"How's it going in there?" Ashley asks as she knocks on Spencer's closed door.

"…Almost…" That is all Ashley heard through the door. She can hear Spencer quickly moving around.

"I'll be on the couch waiting." Ashley yells to Spencer. Ashley walks over to the couch and sits down. Her eyes look out the window, enjoying the view they have of the strip from their room. Ashley is hoping the night goes great and they have fun. Everything has been kind of stressful for her friend. Ashley wants Spencer to be able to let off some steam and have fun. The brunette is going to do everything in her power to make sure Spencer has a wonderful time and no one ruins the night for her.

"I thought I was going to have to send a rescue team in after you. It is already 10:45. Good thing the nightclub is in this hotel." Ashley declares when she hears Spencer's door open. Ashley keeps her eyes on the view.

"Sorry, you know it's hard for me to be on time when it's not related to work." Spencer says pulling Ashley's attention to her.

"Wow." Ashley chokes out, checking Spencer out. "Well, you are defiantly hot in a dress too." Ashley adds remembering her earlier comment.

"I tried." Spencer giggles out. "You clean up nicely." Spencer admits to Ashley as she walks over to the Rockstar and holds out her hand. Ashley takes Spencer's hand to let the younger woman help her up.

"I can't always look like a troubled Rockstar." Ashley claims with a corky smile. Spencer shakes her head at her friend. "Here." Ashley says handing Spencer a card. Spencer takes it from Ashley and looks it over before quizzically looking at the older girl.

"Why…? Where did you get this?" The blonde questions the brunette. Ashley smiles at Spencer.

"If they want I. D's, I wanted to make sure you are good and get in with no trouble. It doesn't matter where I got it from." Ashley explains to Spencer. Spencer nods her head in response. They both make their way out the door and to Jewel.

"Ashley Davies." Ashley tells the man at the door of Jewel with a clip board. He checks Ashley out before looking over his paper. 'Eww!' Ashley mouths to Spencer causing the blonde to giggle.

"Most of your party is already here. Sam is going to show you to your VIP area." The guy says pointing at the other man standing next to him in a black suit. Ashley and Spencer follow Sam into the nightclub and over to the VIP section they have. Ashley told the club that everything from their section will be charged to her room and no one is to pay for anything.

"HEY!" Kyla yells as she jumps up from her seat to greet the headliners of the tour. Everyone else that is there follows suit and they all hug each other with a 'hi' or 'hey'.

"Spencer make you late?" Glen asks Ashley knowing it was his sister that made them 20 minutes late.

"Was that rhetorical cause you know she was." Ashley laughs out before sticking her tongue out at Spencer. "So, Glen, I have a question?" Ashley asks Glen getting his attention. Spencer watches Ashley closely wondering what she is wanting to know. Spencer fears the brunette's question.

"Shoot!" Glen replies.

"What's your sister's middle name?"

"Don't you dare answer that. She won't let it be a question, so she doesn't get an answer." Spencer yells pointing her finger at her older sibling.

"Ugh, Princess!"

"Why can't you let it be a question? You would get your answer." Spencer firmly tells the brunette. "Big ass baby." Spencer mumbles out. Ashley glares at her but says nothing about the comment that came from the blonde.

"Shots?" Aiden asks holding up one of the four liquor bottles that are on the round table in front of them. They all agreed and start pouring out the shots they want.

"Cheers!" Ashley yells, holding up her shot glass. Everyone else around them raises their shots into the air.

"You made it." Spencer says happily as she sees John walk up to them. Spencer and Ashley hug their driver and instruct him to sit down.

"I debated it for a very long time." John tells the girls. Ashley offers him one of the beers that are in buckets. He takes the beer with a smile. They all break off into little groups and start talking amongst themselves. Kyla is having a conversation with Glen. The older siblings of the artists have been spending a lot of time together like the singers have been. Aiden and Matt have started a conversation about sports. Ashley is talking to Jenna about performance tips. Spencer is just finishing her conversation with John about his kids.

"Anne." Spencer whispers into Ashley's ear. Ashley turns and looks at Spencer puzzled, cutting Ashley's conversation with Jenna short. Jenna watches the two before turning to her boyfriend, knowing she isn't going to get Ashley's attention back any time soon. "My middle name is Anne." Spencer adds, whispering again. Ashley smiles sweetly at the blonde.

"I still have 8 questions. That can be number 12." Ashley whispers back. Spencer smiles at her and nods her head. They start a conversation between themselves, drinking their beers, and occasionally taking a shot with everyone.

"You two ever like to include anyone else?" Aiden asks breaking Spencer and Ashley's conversation after the pair have been in their own world for the last hour. Ashley has noticed that Aiden has been seeming jealous about how close her and Spencer are. Ashley thinks Aiden wants to try to get close to Spencer. Ashley will die before she likes the idiot boy get close to the blonde. Spencer might be straight, but Ashley knows her type isn't Aiden.

"You got invited, didn't you? I didn't have to invite you." Ashley snaps at Aiden's question. Aiden laughs and smirks at Ashley. Ashley starts to get ready to snap again but Spencer gives her a stern look. The Rockstar closes her mouth and doesn't add anything else.

"This is my song!" Kyla screams out taking everyone's mind off Aiden. Kyla pulls Glen up and they start dancing. Jenna ends up pulling Matt to his feet so they can dance.

"I'm sorry." Ashley whispers into Spencer's ear. "I just want you to have fun and not worry about people's comments." Ashley admits to the blonde.

"Thank you, Ashley." Spencer says, kissing Ashley on the cheek then pulls back smiling. Ashley smiles back and blushes lightly. Spencer has never kissed Ashley on the cheek before. This is new for them. Ashley has kissed Spencer's cheek multiple times, that was nothing new.

"Anything for you. Now, let's take a shot to us. Fuck everyone else." Ashley grabs their shot glasses and pours them what they are taking shots of then hands the tiny glass to Spencer. They tap their shot glasses together then down it. Kyla goes over to Ashley and Spencer pulling them to their feet, getting them to dance. Soon all 8 of them are in their VIP area dancing except for John. He is more like swaying back and forth to the music.

_Mustard on the beat, ho_

_Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion_

_Girl I guess that must be you_

"This is my song!" Ashley yells out, jumping up onto the couch; she was once sat on. Spencer turns around watching the brunette start grinding with the air.

_Body like the summer, fuckin' like no other_

_Don't you tell 'em what we do_

_Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em, you ain't even_

_Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em_

_You ain't even, you ain't even gotta tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em_

_You ain't even, don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em_

_You ain't even, you ain't even even gotta tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em_

"Ashley, get down before you hurt yourself." Spencer says worriedly to the Rockstar. Spencer grabs Ashley's hand and pulls her onto the ground. Ashley keeps a hold of Spencer's hand and continues moving her hips but keeps distance between them. Spencer just stands there, not moving any part of her body.

_Know you say you down with it_

_Won't tell em how you hit the ground with it_

_Girl, you know I'm from Chicago_

_I act a fool, Bobby Brown with it (in it)_

_Nobody take me out, though_

_You got gifts, bring 'em down the South Pole_

_Marathon doll gon' put in miles_

_Don't you worry 'bout him, I gon' work it out_

_Only is you got me feeling like this_

_Oh why, why, why, why, why_

_Loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips_

_That's right, right, right, right, right_

Ashley continues moving with the beat while Spencer is still standing in place. Ashley slowly creeps up to Spencer.

"Dance with me!" Ashley states in Spencer's ear. Ashley isn't giving Spencer an option. The older singer puts her hands-on Spencer's hips and starts helping the blonde move her hips to the beat. "You are a performer. I know you know how to dance. So, move." Ashley whispers again. This time it breaks the daze Spencer is in and she slowly begins moving her body with Ashley's.

"Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion

Girl, I guess that must be you

Body like the summer, fuckin' like no other

Don't you tell 'em what we do

Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em, you ain't even" Ashley sang into Spencer's ear. There are just inches between them. Both moving perfectly together and with the beat. Ashley is glad for the distance between them or her inside would be driving her completely wild.

_Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em_

_You ain't even, you ain't even gotta tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em_

_You ain't even, don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em_

_You ain't even, you ain't even even gotta tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em_

_Girl, he fufu with it_

_But you know I know what to do with it_

_I'll give you that, girl, I'm talking laps_

_As if you got a pool in it_

_And she say she ain't with your best friends_

_Then let me be your diamond_

_You know you feeling, how your boy press play_

_Just keep that ass rewindin'_

Spencer finally closed the gap that was keeping them at a safe distance. She wraps her arms around Ashley's neck tighter. Ashley moves her hands from Spencer's hips to the small of her back, holding her in place.

_Only is you got me feeling like this_

_Oh why, why, why, why_

_Loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips_

_That's right, right, right, right, right_

_Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion_

_Girl, I guess that must be you_

_Body like the summer, fuckin' like no other_

_Don't you tell 'em what we do_

_Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em, you ain't even_

_Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em_

_You ain't even, you ain't even gotta tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em_

_You ain't even, don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em_

_You ain't even, you ain't even even gotta tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em_

_3-1-0 9-3-4 8-6-1-6_

_I got a missed call from your bitch_

_She been plottin' on me for a cool minute_

_She wanna' suck my dick, and I'm cool with it_

_I like girls in the shower, when it's winter fresh_

_It's some Twitter pussy, I met on the Internet_

_On my late-night thirsty, 'cause it was late-night and I was thirsty_

_Girl, I been to that county girl, I ain't tellin'_

_Handcuff me to the bed, girl it ain't no bailin'_

_I keep a stack of hundreds, I can keep a secret_

_If anything you was explorin', you wasn't cheating_

_She got my number stored under fake names_

_Her nigga think she faithful, but she runnin' game_

_YOLO, so take me out these Polos_

_And we can fuck from Uno to Ocho_

_Only is you got me feeling like this_

_Oh why, why, why, why, why_

_Loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips_

_That's right, right, right, right, right_

Both singers are grinding into each other. Spencer has her forehead resting on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley is gripping the back of Spencer's dress making it ride up a little more, almost revealing parts of Spencer the public doesn't need to see.

"Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion

Girl, I guess that must be you

Body like the summer, fuckin' like no other

(I keep it on the D.L, and creep like TL

Just tell me them details, just hand me)

Don't you tell 'em what we do

Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em, you ain't even

Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em" Ashley sang softly into Spencer's ear again as they still continue to move into each other. They have now caught the attention of their older siblings. Kyla and Glen eye each other wanting to separate the two before pictures get taken or someone says something because their dancing is no longer them being 'just friends'. They have crossed into a much more intimate dancing.

_You ain't even, you ain't even gotta tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em_

_You ain't even, don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em_

_You ain't even, you ain't even even gotta tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em (no)_

_Right, right, right, right, right, right, right_

_Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em, no_

_Why, why, why, why would you do (oh)_

_Just keep the rhythm like that, that (that, that)_

_Put in on like that, that (that, that)_

_I know you like that (that, that, that, that)_

_You know I want that (that, that, that, that)_

_Ohh oh-ohh oh-ohh oh-ohh_

"Ashley?" Spencer whispers into Ashley's ear as the beat dies down and the song begins to switch.

"I know." Ashley whispers back. Both artists know the dance got carried away. They know they let it but are choosing to blame the 7 shots and 3 beers they have had. "Shot?" Ashley asks pulling out of Spencer's arms. Spencer nods her head and grabs the bottle from the table. Instead of using her shot glass this time, Spencer takes the top off the bottle, and brings it to her lips. The blonde drinks down a big gulp. Spencer gags and makes a disgusted face as she pulls the bottle away. Ashley eyes her closely confused from the blonde's actions. Ashley choosing to ignore it. She pours herself two proper shots and takes them back to back. Spencer collected herself before connecting her eyes with her dancing partner. The blonde grabs the bottle from the table and takes another big drink, which causes the blonde to sway.

"Okay. You're done." Glan says grabbing the bottle from his sister. "You are not going to like yourself tomorrow for this." The older male sibling adds.

"I got her." Ashley tells him. "We are going to the same place anyways." Ashley adds to Glen before turning to a drunk looking Spencer. "Come on, Princess." Spencer smiles sweetly at Ashley before linking their arms together. Ashley helped Spencer start to walk to their room. Ashley is hoping they have no problem getting there. Spencer is doing a good job making it seem like she is somewhat sober. Ashley can feel her last two shots starting to kick in while they are in the elevator. Once they get almost to their floor, Spencer starts to lean more into Ashley. Ashley looks down at the now blurry blonde. Spencer looks like she is about to pass out. She is blinking her eyes repeatedly. Ashley looks up to see which floor they are reaching. Ashley feeling relieved that they are five floors from theirs. Once the doors open, Ashley wraps her arm around Spencer's back helping her and guiding her to their door. Ashley gets their door open and Spencer bolts into the room. Spencer goes into the sitting area and lays down on the couch. Ashley stands there for a minute watching the blonde before she starts for her room.

"Ash?" Spencer calls out lightly. Ashley stops her movements and looks over at the younger woman. "Ash?" Spencer calls out once again. Ashley starts to move towards Spencer but doesn't say anything. Spencer turns onto her side to face Ashley. The brunette sits on the edge of the couch and lifts her hand up to tuck some hair behind Spencer's ear.

"How you feeling, Princess? You okay?" Ashley whispers. Ashley is watching the debate that Spencer is having, flash across her face.

"To... morrow… is… gon… suck… me?" Spencer slurs out. Ashley bites her bottom lip to try to suppress the giggle that wants to escape. Ashley finds Spencer's drunk state cute.

"Yes, it is. I'll get you some water and aspirin." Ashley says.

"H… how… you… k?" Spencer gets out as Ashley walks away. Ashley lets this giggle slip out.

"I'm not the best but I have more experience drinking." Ashley says walking back over to Spencer. "Here sip this." Ashley opens to bottle and helps Spencer sit up some. Spencer starts to down the bottle, but Ashley grabs it from her without spilling it on the blonde.

"Ugh." Spencer lets out.

"Let's get you out of this dress." Ashley tells Spencer before helping the blonde up.

"If… you… want... Naked… Say…" Spencer says with a giggle.

"One day I just might but it won't be while you are drunk." Ashley lets out seductively. Spencer responses with a giggle. Ashley helps Spencer to her bedroom and over to her bed. Spencer sits down and leans forward trying to undo her heels to get them off. Ashley walked over to Spencer's bag. She gets Spencer a pair of pajama shorts and a white tank top. Ashley places them on the bed and bends down to help Spencer with her shoes. Spencer is concentrating so hard on her shoes; she didn't realize Ashley came back over to her. Ashley places her hands on the blonde's. This action causes Spencer to jump forward because Ashley scares her. Spencer falls on top of Ashley, sending the older singer to the floor on her back.

"Sorry" Both artists let out at the same time.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have come over unnoticed." Ashley whispers to the girl still on top of her.

"Um…" Spencer turns her head so her eyes lock onto Ashley's. Spencer moves slightly to get more comfortable. This causes herself to lightly grind into the brunette. Both their breaths hitch, keeping eye contact. Spencer slowly lowers her head. Ashley watches the blonde move her eyes to Ashley's lips and start descending. Ashley is frozen in place. Spencer's lips finally met hers sending shocks between their lips. Ashley covers Spencer's cheek with her hand after a few seconds of not responding to the kiss. Their lips move slowly together, igniting heat between them.

"We can't do this." Ashley says breaking their kiss. Spencer let's sadness fill her face. "I want to trust me, but you are probably not going to remember this, and you are straight. Let's get you in bed." Ashley rolls the blonde off her and helps her to her feet. Ashley quickly helps Spencer get changed and put into bed.

"That shouldn't… have happened… like that… I'm sorry." Spencer whispers as Ashley makes her way out of Spencer's room. Once Ashley is inside her own room, she changes, and then throws herself into her bed, sighing heavily. Ashley finally falls asleep when the clock in the room reads 4:23am.

(10 hours later)

"UGH" Spencer groans out, moving in her bed. Spencer's head is pounding, and she feels like she hasn't had anything to drink in days. Spencer rolls over and looks at her clock. It is 2:34pm. Spencer slowly crawls out of her bed, wrapping her blanket around her, and making her way into the living area. Spencer can hear the TV on.

"Afternoon, drinkie." Ashley says to the emerging blonde. Spencer's only response is a groan. Ashley laughs at the younger woman.

"How are you okay right now?" Spencer asks grabbing a throw pillow, placing it on Ashley's lap. Spencer lays down with her head on the pillow. Ashley smiles down at the blonde, moving hair out of her face.

"I've been nursing my hangover since about 11. I got a burger and fries coming for you. They should have that up here soon. I have water and aspirin ready for when you want it."

"Thank you. You are amazing even though this is your fault." Spencer groans out as the brunette laughs at her.

"I didn't make you down half a bottle in two drinks." Ashley states reminding the blonde that last night is on her. Ashley has no fault in that.

"Ugh, why would you let me do that? I thought we are friends?" Spencer asks glaring up at Ashley. Ashley shakes her head and giggles at the blonde. Both turn towards the TV, staring at it but not paying attention to it. Ashley wants to ask Spencer about last night, but she doesn't know where to start or even what to say.

"Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Ashley asks after she figures out a little something to say. Spencer tenses up.

"What do you mean?" Spencer inquires as she relaxes.

"The…"

_Knock knock knock_

Ashley is interrupted by someone knocking on their door. She moves Spencer's head of her lap and jumps up to go get the door. It is probably the food she ordered. Ashley opened it to reveal room service with a cart full of food. Ashley tried to eat that morning but couldn't. Now that Ashley's hang over is basically gone; she is starving. She also knew the blonde was going to need something when she woke up. They sit in silence eating. After they eat Spencer excuses herself to go shower. After an hour Spencer reemerges from her room. She takes a sit next to Ashley. Spencer grabs the remote from Ashley and goes to the menu to search for something to watch. Spencer debates with herself about bringing up last night because she really does not want to talk about it yet.

"So, what happened last night? Why are their elephants in the room?" Spencer questions Ashley. Spencer knows what happened. She barely remembers the kiss, but she remembers it enough to know that it wasn't a dream and that the kiss really happened. Ashley and Spencer lock eyes. Ashley is searching to see if Spencer is hiding that she remembers. Spencer keeps her face blank with a hit of concern which makes Ashley believe she doesn't remember.

"The elephant you are causing from that hot ass grinding." Ashley states with a giggle. Spencer looks at Ashley relieved and pushes the brunette into the arm of the couch.

"You are ridiculous." Spencer tells her friend. Spencer is thankful Ashley played it off and didn't bring up their kiss. Spencer knows she will have to talk with Ashley about it but right now isn't the time. "Thank you for last night by the way. I needed that fun." Spencer adds smiling at the friend sitting next to her. Ashley smiles her nose crinkling smile at the blonde. They didn't need any more words spoken. They sat on that couch the rest of the day enjoying their day off and relaxing.


	8. Denver

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**World Tour**

**Chapter 8 – Denver**

Ashley has been in Spencer's head for days. Spencer can't get their kiss to leave her mind. She can't stop feeling bad for making Ashley believe she doesn't remember. Spencer has been having a hard time sleeping. She has been snapping at everyone since Vegas. Ashley has even backed off some not wanting to make the blonde feel suffocated. Ashley wants to know what is going on with the blonde, but she is assuming that the pictures and rumors that followed the next day in Vegas is what is causing the blonde's mood. Ashley never wanted to make problems for Spencer. She never wanted to make Spencer's relationship difficult with her boyfriend.

"We have reached the Pepsi Center." Zack's voice filled the tour bus. Spencer didn't move. She lays there and stares at the ceiling of the bus. Spencer looks over at Ashley's bed when she hears the brunette start moving. Ashley has been asleep for over three hours. Spencer wishes she was able to sleep. She really hates that she can't sleep. The younger singer wants to be able to shut her mind off. She thinks if she talks to Ashley about the kiss it would make her feel better, but she lets fear control her actions. Spencer still isn't ready for that talk. Ashley sits up in bed and rubs sleep from her eyes. She looks over at her roommate and smiles sweetly. Spencer lightly smiles back.

"So, I have a room in Ameristar Casino resort. It is like 50 mins from here…"

"Why are you staying so far away?" Spencer asks interrupting the brunette.

"Well, if you wouldn't cut me off you would know." Ashley giggles before continuing. "Echo mountain is about 45 minutes from the hotel. We can get to the mountain by at least 11:00 which is when they open so it works. We can snowboard or ski all day, whichever you do. They are open until 9pm. We have all day. We can check into the room anytime after 4pm but was thinking we would just stay at the ski resort all day. We have rehearsals at 3 and 3:30 tomorrow so we have enough time to make it back with no problems cause check out is at 11. What do you say? I mean you don't have to come. I just love to board, and I haven't been in a couple years." Ashley rambles on. Spencer giggles at the brunette.

"I haven't went snowboarding since I was like 14."

"We will get through this together." Ashley announces then grabs their bags and makes her way out of the bus. Ashley locates John and walks over to the SUV.

"Where we off to Ms. Davies?" John asks taking the bags from Ashley and places them in the back.

"We are going to the Echo Mountain first then to Ameristar Casino resort to stay the night. I got you a room too. We are going to Echo Mountain to snowboard. If, you don't want to do that, you don't have too. You can find something else to do and pick us up at about 8 tonight. Then go to the hotel from there."

"Sounds fun. I haven't got to go skiing this year. Usually, I go every year." John says happily. Ashley smiles at him while they wait for Spencer at the black vehicle.

"Yeah, whatever. I got to go. I'll call you later or tomorrow." Spencer says angrily into her phone before hanging it up. Ashley looks at her with concern. "Sorry, wrong timing, I guess." Spencer says to Ashley before climbing into the SUV. Ashley follows right behind her counterpart.

"Want to talk about it?" Ashley asks the silent woman beside her.

"Just always arguing. It is getting annoying. Blowing up my damn phone all the time. I want to turn my phone off and leave it that way." Spencer stresses out to Ashley.

"Maybe we won't have service where we are going." Ashley says with a light shrug. Spencer smiles at Ashley. Spencer knows Ashley is just trying to make her feel better even if it is only a little bit. Ashley is glad she can help in some way, no matter how slight it is. Spencer ends up with her head on Ashley's shoulder sleeping within 20 minutes of their ride. Ashley is too excited to sleep. She hates the chairlifts but the feeling of flying down the mountain on her board is so worth it.

"Princess?" Ashley whispers into Spencer ear causing her to start to wake up. "We are here." Let's go get this gear and start our day. Both woman and John get inside to start getting everything they need. They need to get pants, gloves, and jackets because they didn't come prepared for this. Ashley did her research like always. She could get everything, she needs here. She can rent her equipment and then buy her clothing. Ashley is okay with that. Ashley knows Spencer is going to want to pay for her own things and she is going to let her. She is only letting her because of how distant, the blonde has been lately. She doesn't want to push her away even more than she already is.

"Ashley Davies?" A young woman asks, walking up to them. "OH MY GOD, SPENCER CARLIN!" The young woman screams out, jumping up and down. Spencer covers her ears and eyes the girl. Ashley stands smirking at the blonde. Spencer has been hating when she gets recognized. Spencer and Ashley spent almost 40 minutes taking pictures and signing autographs before John moves everyone back.

"That's all now. They have come here to enjoy snowboarding so if you could give them space to do that. Thank you." John announces to the room. Everyone respected the fact that they are all there for basically the same thing. The 3 of them got everything they need for their day on the slopes. After 2 hours of using the small hill to get back into the groove of things and to get use to it again, Ashley and Spencer start for a bigger hill. Both stand next to each other waiting for their turn on the chair lift.

"Having fun so far?" Ashley asks the person accompanying the space next to her.

"Yes. What about you?"

"Of course. I always have fun with you. Plus, it makes it even better when you fall on your ass." Ashley says laughing.

"At least I didn't literally eat snow, when I fell." Spencer says lightly shoulder checking Ashley with a laugh. Both women continue laughing together enjoying their time. Ashley is making Spencer forget all her problems. Spencer is glad she can have this clear mind right now. Spencer is completely relaxed and loving it. They spent their daylight hours going on all the longer, steeper hills.

"Want to stop for some food?" Ashley asks the blonde. Spencer doesn't answer but nods her head. Both singers make it to the bottom and start unstrapping their board. They make their way into the building after storing their unnecessary equipment.

"Hey, John." Ashley says spotting their driver. "You give up?" Ashley adds.

"Yes, took it too hard and almost hurt myself so no more for me." John lightly giggles at himself. Both artist smile at him.

"Have you eaten?" Spencer asks him. John shakes his head.

"Join us for… I guess this would be dinner. It is after 5." Ashley says. The 3 of them walk into the Brothers' Grille. They wait for someone to seat them.

"This way." The hostess tells them. They follow the girl to the back of the restaurant where there is barely anyone. "Thought you'd like the privacy." The hostess tells them.

"That is greatly appreciated." Spencer tells her.

"Yes, thank you." Ashley adds. They take a seat. Ashley next to Spencer and John across the table from Spencer this time. Ashley is sitting by the wall.

"Have you ladies been enjoying your fun time? I think you need more days like this." John asks then adds.

"Yes." Both singers say in unison. They turn and smile at each other before looking back at John.

"After Spencer got the hang of it again, I was able to blow down the mountain without feeling bad about leaving her." Ashley says laughing. Spencer pushes Ashley lightly into the wall. Ashley smiles over at the blonde.

"You know you ate it, literally, twice before I did. I don't understand why you are the one that keeps talking shit." Spencer lets out sternly. The brunette giggles at the whining blonde. They enjoy small talk the rest of their meal. At 6:30 both women decide to go back out until 8. Ashley really wants to do some night runs. Both women spend the next two hours enjoying themselves as much as they can. Ashley made sure to talk about things to keep Spencer's mind off the drama in her life when they were on the lifts. They joked and laughed. Ashley felt like she got her friend back. Ashley hopes Spencer stays this way and doesn't go back to being withdrawn and mute. This is the most fun Spencer has had in a while.

"Are you ready to head back to the hotel and rest?" Ashley asks grabbing her equipment and walking inside to return it.

"Yes. My muscles might be sore tomorrow."

"We can sit in the hot tub for a while when we get back to the hotel, if you want." Ashley says with a smile. Both females return their stuff.

"Thank you." Both say together, grabbing their small bags from John.

"He is the best." Ashley says as they walk into the restroom to get changed.

"He really is." Spencer adds. They quickly change then walk out to meet John. Ashley reminds John where they are going, and they all settle into the SUV so they can be comfortable for their hour ride to the hotel.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me. I wasn't sure if you would want to come with or not. I didn't get a third room. We can try to see if they have another room." Ashley rambles out to the blonde.

"Ash, it is fine. I will share a room with you."

"It's a king bed. I can sleep on the couch. No problem." Ashley hesitantly lets out.

"Don't be ridiculous." Spencer states firmly then smiles over at the nervous brunette. "You are never nervous. I think it is adorable when you are." Spencer whispers out causing Ashley to blush lightly. Ashley is glad it's so dark so Spencer can't see it.

"You sashayed across the snow today. It was amazing." Ashley says giggling lightly. Spencer starts laughing.

"Sashay? One of your words of the day?" Spencer continues to laugh at the brunette.

"Yes." The Rockstar answers then puts her hand over Spencer's mouth to get her to stop laughing at her.

"I think it's great when you let that app on your phone get into your head." The blonde says holding Ashley's hand away from her mouth. Spencer is leaning against her car door. Ashley leaning half way on her trying to cover Spencer's mouth. Both women began basically wrestling in the back seat. Spencer still laughing while Ashley is still trying to get her to stop. The SUV hit a bump in the road causing Ashley to fully fall on top of Spencer. They lock eyes with each other, both searching for something to hold onto. Ashley is searching for a reason to bring their lips together. Ashley slowly starts to lower her head down. Spencer is laying there frozen. She doesn't want to stop Ashley, but she can't do this right now either. Spencer is already going through a lot she doesn't need to complicate things even more. Her life is already too much for her to handle right now.

"I'm sorry. I hit a pot hole." Just as Ashley's lips are about to touch Spencer's John began to apologize to the women in his back seat. His words cause Ashley to jump up and place herself back into her proper seat. Ashley leans her forehead on her cold window sighing. Spencer watching the Rockstar battle whatever is going on inside of her. Therefore, the blonde distanced herself from Ashley since Vegas. She doesn't want to keep feeling worse and worse because she is hiding things from the brunette. It is already eating Spencer alive knowing she lied, but it makes everything 10-fold watching the hurt on Ashley's face. Spencer can't be what the brunette wants and needs. Right now, she knows she can't give Ashley everything she is displaying she wants from the younger singer. Ashley knows Spencer is in a long-committed relationship and that the blonde is straight, but Ashley can't stop herself from falling. Ashley can't stop herself from the feelings that get deeper and deeper every time she is around Spencer. Ashley doesn't like that she feels like she is breaking her own heart. She doesn't blame Spencer for any of this. Ashley blames herself for starting to fall for the blonde. Ashley didn't see it coming and when she did, she didn't stop it either. For that, Ashley only blames herself. Silence filled the car the rest of the ride to the hotel. Once they got parked at the hotel, Ashley checked them into their rooms.

"Leaving at 11?" John inquires.

"Yes." Ashley answers him.

"Goodnight Ms. Davies and Ms. Carlin."

"Goodnight." Both artists say in unison as John gets off the elevator and heads to his room.

"I am going to shower." Ashley tells Spencer. The blonde nods her head and moves further into the room. Ashley disappeared with her bag into the bathroom. Spencer changes into a black tank top and shorts before sitting down on the bed sighing. Spencer is trying to keep herself together and it has been incredibly hard. She doesn't know what to do. Spencer never planned for this tour to be like this. She never wanted to feel like she is betraying the person she has been with since she was 16. Spencer gets up from the bed, grabs her little pouch from her bag, and throws on some sweats and a hoodie. She grabs a room key from the dresser and walks out the door. The lady at the front desk told them, when they were checking in, that the pool/hot tub is on the roof. Spencer is hoping it has some outdoor area. The hotel doesn't have balconies, which drives the younger artist crazy. Spencer is having a hard time getting the kiss she shared with the brunette out of her head. She is having a hard time forgetting what Ashley's lips on hers felt like. She wants to do it again. Spencer wants the brunette's lips on hers so much that she can't stop dreaming about it. The kiss has been driving the blonde's mind to go extra crazy. She has never felt this way before. Granted, she has only ever kissed now three people; her lips have never felt that spark and her body has never felt that fire. She has only had true feelings for one other person besides the feeling she knows she is having for Ashley. She can't tell you exactly how deep her feeling for the Rockstar go because she is refusing to let herself go there. Spencer doesn't want to admit her life is going to be making changes. She doesn't want to admit that she can't stop her world from turning upside down, but she knows its going to drive her wild and not in a bad way. Spencer knows it is going to happen, but she isn't ready to make those steps just yet.

"I thought I'd find you here." Ashley's voice breaks Spencer from her thoughts. "You smoke weed?" Ashley adds watching the blonde blow smoke from her mouth. Spencer eyes Ashley trying to find the right words to say. Spencer extends her hand to the brunette to offer her the blunt. Ashley waves her hand at Spencer not wanting to take it. Spencer shrugs her shoulders and brings swisher back up to her mouth.

"On occasion. It relaxes me when nothing else is working or when I have too much stress in my life." Spencer finally answers Ashley's question. Ashley eyes Spencer again wondering what happened to the innocents the younger woman portrays so easily. Spencer starts giggling at the shock face that is still on Ashley's face since finding the blonde smoking a blunt.

"I have never smoked weed before." Ashley admits to the blonde. Spencer looks at Ashley shocked. Ashley lets out a giggle at the younger woman's face.

"Never?" Spencer wonders.

"I've done a lot of things but weed has never been one of them." The Rockstar reveals to the blonde.

"First time I smoked I was 14. I caught Glen smoking and so I wouldn't tell on him, he made me smoke too. I didn't like it that much. The feeling was weird to me. I didn't do it again until I was almost 17. I was drunk." Spencer lets out, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Ashley questions. Spencer sighs once again before taking another hit of her blunt. Spencer uses the brick wall to fully put it out before throwing almost half of it in the trash.

"Beer?" Spencer questions. Ashley watches the blonde before nodding her head. They make their way down to the bar in the casino. They made it to the bar and they both order a beer and Spencer orders a double shot on top of it. After getting their drinks, they find a table to sit at. They found a table away from other people so they could talk more privately.

"You okay?" Ashley finally asks breaking their silence. Spencer looks up at Ashley before dropping her eyes again down to pick at the label on her beer.

"Do you have any tattoo's?" Spencer wonders changing the subject for now. Spencer knows they will get back to their conversation later, but she doesn't want to talk about it right now.

"Is that a question?" Ashley asks knowing Spencer isn't ready to talk. Spencer nods her head and Ashley smiles in return. "I have three. You?" Ashley answers.

"I have one. What and where are they?" Spencer looks up at Ashley with her eyebrow raised.

"I have one on the back of my right shoulder. It's a bird with music notes coming out of it. I have one on my lower back. The last one is on my hip bone, it's 3 stars. That counts as two questions." Ashley pauses because she is laughing at her last statement. "We need to finish this 20 questions game. Where is your one at?" Ashley laughs again. Spencer smiles at Ashley knowing she is right. They have been playing this game for like a month now.

"You should have seen it already. The words on my left forearm."

"Yes, it says 'One day I want to make love last forever'. Of course, I have seen it." Ashley tells the blonde. "When did you get it? And why? Yes, it's two questions."

"I got it two months after I turned 18 because I want…" Spencer pauses trying to find the right words that won't cause Ashley to question her more, but she knows she won't find them. "I want to love someone enough to know that we will make love last forever one day."

"You don't feel that with your boyfriend?" Ashley inquires. Their talking is no longer the game and becomes a serious conversation. Spencer picks more of her label off her bottle, thinking of the words to say to the brunette. Spencer picks up the double shot and takes it, washing it down with her beer.

"Honestly, I don't know. I have only ever been with one person. Only ever had feelings for one person. Even if it sounds bad, I feel like there is so much more out there. I feel like I should feel so much more if I am going to be with someone for the rest of my life." Spencer rambles on. Ashley nods her head. She understands where Spencer is coming from. Ashley has never felt or met someone she wants to be with for the rest of her life. She imagines that person is out there. Ashley wonders sometimes if Spencer could be that person for her. If she could be that person for Spencer. Those are big if's for Ashley. Ashley knows she has feelings for the blonde, but Ashley isn't that deep with her feelings yet. That love is nonexistent to her, but she has little glimpses of hope that it's real.

"I get that. I wonder if that kind of love is even possible, but we are both so young, we could find it one day. I hope we find it one day." Ashley admits downing the rest of her beer. Spencer follows suit and downs the rest of hers. They both go get another beer. Ashley joins Spencer this time and gets a double shot. They grab their drinks and go back to their table.

"How many serious relationships have you been in?" Spencer questions the brunette.

"Just one." Ashley starts. They lock eyes for a minute before Ashley drops hers to the table to fully think about her answer. "It was the girl I told you about on the beach. Her name was Maggie, I didn't have anything serious before her. I haven't had anything serious after her. We were great for a little over a year. I did love her. I mean, I did to a point. When my dad died, it all went downhill from there. I realized I didn't love her enough. I pushed her away and that was fine with me. I couldn't be what she wanted and needed. I didn't love her enough. I couldn't love her the way she deserved. She was great and I wasn't." Ashley pauses. "Sometimes I think if my dad didn't pass away maybe she would have been enough. Maybe that love we had would have been enough." Ashley pauses once again, taking a drink of her beer before she continues again. "I think about it now since I've dealt with it all. I know it wasn't enough. I know our love wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to be forever." Ashley finishing picking at her beer label like Spencer was doing earlier. The whole time Spencer watches Ashley's emotions go across her face.

"Everything isn't the same, but I get what you mean. I just feel like there should be more. I should feel more and want to do more, when I don't." Spencer admits to the brunette across from her.

"What was wrong earlier?" Ashley questions changing the subject.

"I was kind of cross faded when I lost my virginity. Talking about when I first started smoking weed…" Spencer pauses looking up at Ashley. Spencer can see anger spread across the older woman's face. "I am at fault. I am the one that pushed it. I just wanted it to be over. I wanted to lose it already but after and looking back now..." Spencer sighs. "I wish I would have waited and not been that quick to lose it." The blonde finishes. Spencer picks up her shot and raises it to Ashley. The shorter woman picks up her shot, cheering Spencer. Both woman down their shot together and wash it down with their beer.

"My 18th question is…" Ashley pauses dramatically, drumming her fingers on the edge of the table. Spencer starts giggle at the older artist, waiting for her to continue. "Where do you want to grow old?" Ashley wonders.

"That's a good question." Spencer halts her words, thinking of her response. "I guess, it would depend on who I am with. People change things in you when you meet them and fall in love. If I never find that forever person, I love L.A so, I'd buy a house and stay there. What about you, Rockstar?"

"I have never thought about moving away from L.A. I have been to a lot of places. L.A has just always been home. You never know though. Things can change at the drop of a dime." Ashley lightly smiles. Spencer returns it.

"That is very true. I love trying new things and I love being adventurous, but I hate change which is weird considering my scenery changes basically every day. I never know what is going to happen on tour, but I still love it but fear the changes all at the same time."

"The love and that high from performing and fans screaming your name is enough to chase your fear away and make it all worth it." Ashley says understanding Spencer. Spencer nods her head happily. The younger artist is happy that Ashley always seems to get her and what she is saying. "Another beer?" Ashley asks after finishing hers.

"No, I've had four shots and two beers on top of weed so I am good, or it will be very bad, very soon. I don't think you want to deal with a crossed faded Spencer." Spencer giggles at her admittance.

"I don't think you would be that bad." Ashley smiles at the blonde before getting up from her chair. Spencer follows suit and they begin their walk back to their room. "So, where did you get your weed from?" Ashley breaks their silent walk.

"Glen. I couldn't even attempt to get any myself. It would be everywhere." Spencer giggles at the thought of everyone thinking she is a pothead.

"Does Glen still smoke?"

"I actually don't know. I haven't seen him smoke in a long time. I don't smoke that much so I am fine with smoking alone. Hm, I should find out if my manager is still a pothead." Spencer laughs at her words. Ashley raises her eyebrow at the blonde then smirks. Ashley can't believe how much the woman beside her amazes her so much.

"We have two more questions a piece. Want to finish the game or save them?" Ashley watches the blonde think of her reply.

"Save them for now, I don't have any 'get to know' questions right now. I do have a question though. How the hell did you keep track of how many questions we had left? I lost count after the first couple of questions the first night."

"I've been tallying them up in my phone." Ashley admits with a huge grin. Spencer lightly shoulder checks Ashley.

"I thought you had like this amazing memory or some shit." Spencer begins laughing, shaking her head.

"Well, I do but for my songs not for our number of questions." Ashley tells the blonde laughing along with her. "I can sleep on the couch if sleeping in the same bed is going to be weird." Ashley adds as they walk into the hotel room.

"Ashley, take off your clothes and get into bed. You continuously telling me you can sleep on the couch is making this weird." Spencer exclaims, not realizing how the first part of her rant sounded. Ashley eyed Spencer but said nothing. "What?" Spencer wonders realizing the look on Ashley's face.

"Nothing. Just reminds me why I say you're the dominant one." Ashley smirks at Spencer then pulls her hoodie over her head.

"What do you…" Spencer stops talking and drops her face into her hands, trying to cover up the blush that just colored her cheeks. "I… Um… Never mind." Spencer takes off her hoodie and sweats before jumping into the bed and covering up.

"Goodnight, Princess." Ashley whispers after she climbed into the bed.

"Thank you for inviting me today. I needed that freedom. Sleep well. Goodnight, Ash." Spencer whispers back before rolling onto her side. Spencer is facing away from Ashley. Ashley smiles at the back of Spencer's head before getting comfortable and letting sleep take over.


	9. Oklahoma City

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING! Song used in chapter is You Don't Do It for Me Anymore by Demi Lovato

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all for your reviews. They have been wonderful. I hope you continue enjoying the story. Have a good week.

**World Tour**

**Chapter 9 – Oklahoma City**

"Morning, Sleepyhead." Spencer says smiling over at Ashley. Since their stay in Denver, the singers have been sleeping next to each other. They have found comfort in the other being right there. This is an unspoken act. Neither woman wants to bring it up and stop it from happening. They just enjoy the peaceful sleep they get from having the other there.

"You didn't sleep?" Ashley asks rolling over looking at Spencer.

"I did. I had to pee a couple hours ago, and it woke up me. I couldn't go back to sleep. We should be at the Arena in like an hour or so. I have a big night tomorrow. I think we should have John stay with us tomorrow night in Oklahoma City instead of leaving with the buses after the show. Dallas is only like three hours from here. There is no reason to rush there and we can get a free night of fun. We can go to a club and dance our asses off." Spencer suggests to the brunette. Ashley smiles at Spencer.

"Sounds good to me. Plus, we should get a night of fun in before we have three shows in a row. We can just see if the hotel will let us pay for the room for two nights instead of one. I don't see why there will be a problem."

"Yay!" Spencer yells out.

"Wait… Why is tomorrow such a big night?" Ashley wonders after she replayed Spencer's whole speech in her head.

"You'll see. Now, let's pick out a place to party." Spencer pulls out her phone and starts googling nightclubs. Ashley let the blonde get away with not answering the question because she knows unless the younger woman wants her to know, Spencer won't tell Ashley. Spencer goes through reviews and club websites before finding one she thinks they will have fun at tomorrow night.

"I like that one. Club one15." Ashley says grabbing the phone from Spencer. "I will make reservations to request VIP area. They should have something available." Ashley starting to put in her information.

"No reservation. Tomorrow we aren't Rockstar's. We are two people going out to have fun."

"That might not be the best idea." Ashley says eyeing Spencer.

"If something crazy starts to happen we can leave right away but I at least want to try to have a little bit of fun. I don't want to have to be guarded."

"We will try but the second I am uncomfortable by someone or something, I'm pulling you out of there so fast your head might snap off."

"Okay, deal." Spencer says between giggles at Ashley's declaration. Spencer's head ends up on Ashley's shoulder as they fall into a comfortable silence. Ashley slowly opens and closes her eyes as she hears knocking. She looks down at the sleeping woman in her arms. Ashley smiles at the cuteness laying in front of her. Ashley has woken up several times since Denver with the younger singer in her arms or Spencer's arms around her. Ashley is glad they sleep next to each other now. She loves waking up with the blonde right there. Ashley would rather give up her career than her spot next to Spencer. A soft knock rang through the room again. Ashley unwraps herself slowly from the blonde, doing her best not to wake the woman. Ashley opens the door and glares at the person on the other side.

"We are at Chesapeake Energy Arena." Zack tells the brunette as he checks her out. The brunette rolls her eyes at the middle-aged man and closes her door. A little too hard because it causes Spencer to jump up in bed.

"Sorry." Ashley whispers out. Ashley drops her eyes to the floor. She feels bad for waking Spencer up like that.

"What's wrong?" Spencer lets out as she scans the room.

"Nothing. Zack came to tell us we have arrived, and he was checking me out, so I slammed the door in his face."

"Well, can you really blame him? Anyone would check you out especially dressed like that." Spencer admits to the brunette as she gets up from the bed. Ashley looks down at her pajama shorts and tank top.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all…"

"But?" Ashley interrupts Spencer.

"But nothing. There is nothing wrong with what you have on. Just shouldn't open doors with just that on if you don't want to be checked out."

"I have on pajama. Pajamas are not hot."

"Speak for yourself."

"What does that even mean?"

"Okay, look..." Spencer pauses looking up at Ashley. The blonde stops packing her bag. "Your boobs are about ready to pop out of that tank top. So much so, that it's like you bought the shirt in toddler size. Your shorts cover just enough… Not enough to stop anyone's imagination from going wild. You can't be mad at someone for checking you out in that… if you are willing to show them… that." Spencer pauses before pointing Ashley up and down. Spencer goes back to packing her bag.

"So, does that mean you check me out in this?" Ashley smirks over at the blonde while running her hand down her body like she is displaying it.

"I said anybody, didn't I?" Spencer admits. She closes her bag and begins to leave a speechless brunette in the room. "Time is wasting, hurry up Rockstar." Spencer yells out as she starts down the hall of the bus. "And put clothes on. We don't need you getting mad at everyone that works for us." Spencer adds with a giggle. Ashley shakes her head at Spencer's comment. Ashley hurries to pack her bag and throws on sweats and a hoodie before joining Spencer and John.

"Morning, Ms. Davies. Heard you had an issue with Zack this morning?" John asks amusingly. Ashley looks over at Spencer. The younger woman shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head. The blonde indicating, she didn't say anything to John. "He came out of the bus a little bit ago something about Ashley and slamming door." John adds seeing the look on Ashley's face.

"Well, he should learn to keep his eyes on my face. I am not on display." Ashley grumbles then gets into the SUV.

"I beg to differ but that's just me." Spencer sarcastically tells the grumpy girl beside her with a laugh. Ashley whips her head towards Spencer and glares at her. "What? You did display yourself, when you decided to open the door dressed the way you were. We have already had this conversation."

"You can check me out all day and I can handle it. Old perverted men, not so much."

"Ashley, he is like 30."

"Exactly. Old perverted man." Ashley stresses out. Spencer shakes her head at the brunette's words. They let silence take over the vehicle for the not even 5-minute drive to the hotel. They get out of the car once John opens the door for them.

"Remember to see if we can get the room for tomorrow also." Spencer whispers to Ashley. Ashley nods at Spencer then starts talking to the lady behind the short counter. After Ashley is done, Spencer checks in but doesn't keep the key. The blonde hands it to John with a smile. Spencer has still been getting a room, but she gives it to John.

"We have all day, what would you like to do?" Ashley asks looking at Spencer.

"I'd like to let John sleep." Spencer replies to the brunette. Ashley looks Spencer over.

"I didn't say he needed to take us anywhere. We can have anything brought to us. Maybe, we should take advantage of our managers for a little while. They have just been on a free vacation while still getting paid. Think it is about time to make them suffer some." Ashley exclaims excitedly. Spencer smiles widely at the older woman.

"What do you have in mind?" Spencer is intrigued by Ashley's suggestion to mess with their older siblings.

"Well…" Ashley starts off but stops. "We will discuss this further in our room."

"Are we going top secret now?"

"Our siblings are like mules. They could be anywhere." Ashley says quietly.

"A mule? You know what? Never mind." Spencer replies walking out of the elevator and to their room.

(3 hours later)

"Spence, are you ready yet? They should be here any second." Ashley yells through the bathroom door that Spencer disappeared behind over an hour ago but has yet to come back out.

"One sec." Spencer yells back.

"That's what you said like 15 minutes ago." Ashley whines back. Spencer opens the door in just her sports bra. Ashley's eye lock onto Spencer's chest.

"My eyes are up here." Spencer breaks Ashley's staring contest with her chest.

"Right. I knew that. I don't think they did because they were staring first." Ashley grumbled out. Spencer throws her head back laughing at Ashley. Spencer grabs her hoodie from the top of her bag on throws it over her head, not caring to put a shirt on.

"So, what's the plan again?" Spencer asks walking out of the bathroom and throwing herself onto their bed.

"Ugh, Princess really? We have gone over the plan like 6 times. What the hell were you doing in the bathroom to make you forget?" Ashley whines yet again.

"Someone is whiney this morning. Maybe we should call this off and let you get more sleep because I can't deal with a baby for the rest of the day." Spencer pokes fun at the brunette, who responses by lightly stomping her foot with a pouty face. Ashley then throws herself onto the bed next to Spencer. Spencer reaches over and moves Ashley's hair out of her face. "What's wrong?" Spencer asking as she runs her fingers down Ashley's cheek. Ashley locks her eyes with Spencer's.

"I'm just not feeling that well. I feel like I might be getting sick. I've been feeling like this on and off since yesterday when I woke up"

"Oh no." Spencer jumps up from the bed. "You keep your germs to yourself. I don't want them." Spencer slowly backs away from the bed. "I'll go get you some meds. But you stay away from me." Spencer tells Ashley as she slips her shoes on and heads for the door.

"Spence?" Ashley whines out again.

"Nope, you lay there and rest. I will be back shortly." Spencer tells the brunette firmly before walking out of the room. Spencer goes down to the lobby and to their little market. Spencer grabs all their Dayquil and Nyquil. She also grabs come packs of some powder that says it boost your immune system. Spencer will be doing one of those. Spencer grabs 6 bottles of water and some Gatorade. Spencer gets back to the room right as Glen and Kyla are about to knock.

"Go away. Ashley doesn't feel good." Spencer snaps out.

"Don't tell me twice. She's the worst when she is sick. Good luck, Spence." Spencer rolls her eyes at Kyla before entering the room.

"Why'd you send them away? The plan is great." Ashley whines not picking her head up from the bed.

"Ashley lets drug you up and let you sleep. I hope we can get you better before our show tomorrow. We don't need half a Rockstar." Spencer mixes the immune booster with some water and makes Ashley take it. Spencer opens the Dayquil for Ashley and hands it to her. Ashley takes it. Spencer grabs the remote off the dresser before making her way over to the bed. Ashley lays her head in Spencer's lap while Spencer is leaning against the headboard.

(4 hours later)

Ashley begins to move around. The blonde looks away from the T.V and down at the sick woman in her lap. Their eyes meet. Spencer smiles softly.

"How do you feel?" Spencer asks.

"Like someone hit me with a truck. My head is killing me, and I can hardly breathe." Ashley whines out. Spencer smiles down at the brunette. Spencer won't admit it to Ashley, but Spencer thinks Ashley is adorable when she is whining like this.

"I am going to run you a bath. Hopefully it will help your sinuses." Spencer says then gets up from the bed after slowly moving Ashley's head out of her lap. Spencer gets Ashley's bath ready before helping the older girl into the bathroom. Spencer stands there awkwardly.

"I think I can do it. If you hear a bang, I might need help." Ashley slightly giggles.

"That's not funny, Ashley." Spencer glares at the woman before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door. Spencer got her phone and called Glen to bring them some soup for both women to eat. Spencer decides it is time to take the immune booster since she will be there helping Ashley until she is better. 20 minutes later Glen knocks on the door.

"Thank you, Bro." Spencer says grabbing the bag from him then closes the door.

"No problem, I guess." Glen grumbled through the door. Spencer walks over to the table in the room and started taking the small containers of soup out the bag. The younger woman didn't know what kind of soup the brunette likes. To solve the problem, she had Glen get one of every kind they had. Ashley has several options. Spencer grabbed the extra chicken noodle and put it to the side before walking to the bathroom door.

"How you are doing in there?" Spencer asks through the door after lightly knocking on it. Ashley opens the door in a black tank top and shorts. Spencer blushes lightly as Ashley catches the blonde checking her out.

"Even feeling and looking like shit, I still got it." Ashley smirks at her counterpart.

"You still have your cocky ass attitude. Now come on, I have soup for you then more rest."

"Ugh, you are no fun."

"There is no fun for the sickly." Spencer tells the brunette as they walk over to the soup. "I don't know what kind of soup you like so I got one of everything." Spencer admits. Ashley grabs a container and looks at it before handing it to Spencer.

"I don't think mac and cheese counts as soup."

"Blame my idiot brother, not me." Spencer says laughing and shaking her head.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Princess." Ashley says kissing Spencer on the cheek before retreating to the bed with two soups in hand.

"Germs Ashley Germs." Spencer exclaims.

"It is too late to stop the germs now. Let's just hope you don't get it. I don't want to have to take care of you." Ashley says sticking her tongue out at the blonde and getting back into the bed. The rest of the day and night was spent with both women sitting in the hotel room, either sleeping or watching tv. Spencer made sure Ashley took medicine when she was supposing too. Ashley is grateful for the blonde. She doesn't know what she would be doing without her. Kyla hides from her when she is sick. Ashley is usually alone when she is sick to deal with everything by herself.

(14 hours later)

Spencer walks into the hotel room after her rehearsal. Spencer had Brad push Ashley's back a couple hours to let the Rockstar get more sleep hoping she feels better. Spencer looks at the bed, Ashley is still in sleeping. Spencer crawls onto the bed and lays down next to Ashley smiling. Spencer thinks Ashley is adorable when she is sleeping. Spencer moves brunette hair out of Ashley's face. The Rockstar moves an arm around the blonde, pulling her closer. Spencer giggles lightly.

"You left me." Ashley whispers out into Spencer's neck. The blonde giggles once again.

"I had rehearsal. How are you feeling?"

"Well Dr. Carlin…"

"Ew. That is my mother. Do not EVER call me that again. I'll make you take care of yourself next time if you ever call me that again."

"Okay, okay. Geez, Princess. No, mother like names, got it." Ashley giggles into Spencer's neck causing Spencer to shiver. "I am a lot better. It won't be my greatest set, but I can get through it. Wait, why didn't you wake me for my rehearsal?" Ashley pulls back from the blonde and meets her eyes.

"Yours isn't until 5:30. I told Brad you are sick. He gave me as much time as he could before they for sure had to be 100% ready for the night."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I try. Now rest some more and I'll wake you to shower before you have to go over there." Spencer sits up in the bed grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. Ashley laid her head in Spencer's lap and watched tv with her. She doesn't feel sick enough still to go back to sleep and she wants to get up to shower. Being in the blonde's lap made her extremely happy and comfortable so she didn't want to ruin their closeness quite yet. Spencer looks down at Ashley and begins running her fingers through Ashley's hair. Ashley locks her eyes on the tv but breaks out into a huge smile. "Even though you aren't 100% better, I am glad you are getting better." Spencer whispers to the brunette. Ashley looks up at the blonde with a huge smile on her face.

"It is only because of you." Ashley admits truthfully with the smile still displayed on her face. Spencer smiles back. Both women made small talk about their childhood's until Ashley had to go take a shower to get ready for rehearsal. After Ashley had rehearsal, they went into Spencer's dressing room. Ashley laid down on the couch while Spencer decided she was going to start getting ready. Spencer kept stopping every few minutes to make sure Ashley was okay and to make sure she didn't need anything. Spencer finally finishes getting ready with 15 minutes left before she must be on stage.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay while I am on stage?" Spencer asks worriedly. The younger woman walks over to the couch and bends down in front of the brunette. Ashley cups Spencer's face and starts rubbing her thumb up and down on her cheek bone. Spencer smiles into the touch and waits for Ashley to answer her.

"I will be fine. If I need anything, I'll make sure to harass my sister. She deserves it anyways. Go kill them like you always do. Have a good show, Princess." Ashley leans up after moving her hand, kissing Spencer's cheek, and then pulling her into a hug. Spencer heart began beating fast. She is pretty sure Ashley can feel it with as close as they are. Spencer hugs Ashley back.

"You going to be up to watch my surprise at the end?" Spencer pulls back out of their hug. She wonders if her best friend should even be performing tonight but she knows their bosses don't care how sick they are.

"Already told Brad to put a chair on the side of the stage for me. I'm going to follow you out and watch the whole show. They got me a comfy chair so I will be okay." Ashley tells the blonde with a sly smile. Spencer smiles back and helps Ashley up from the couch. They walk to the side of the stage together.

"I can't wait for your big surprise, Princess." Ashley says through a smile. Spencer squeezes Ashley's hand before grabbing her mic and walking onto the stage.

"Hello, OKC." Spencer yells into the mic. "How's everyone doing tonight?" She adds. Spencer starts her set, singing and playing every song perfect. Ashley will always love watching the blonde perform. It gives her a high that she doesn't get from her own performances.

"I love you, Spencer." Spencer heard someone yell from right in front of the stage. Spencer looks down and a girl is pointing at her screaming 'I love you, Spencer' repeatedly. Spencer walks towards her and bends down.

"Well, since you love me so much, this next song will be for you but it's a new song. You guys are the first ones to ever hear it." Spencer speaks to the girl then to the rest of the audience.

"I love you" Was heard again. Spencer is starting to hear it from everywhere.

"I will just sing it to all of you. It's called 'You Don't Do It for Me Anymore'. I hope you like it." Spencer puts her mic in the stand and grabs her guitar. She situates herself onto the stool. Spencer's band begins playing. The blonde smiles over at Ashley while waiting to begin singing. Ashley winks at Spencer which causes the blonde to smile even bigger. Spencer turns back towards the audience and starts singing.

"_I see the future without you_

_The hell was I doing in the past?_

_Now that I've learned all about you_

_A love just like ours wouldn't last_

_I won't fall for your games_

_So, don't hate me when I say_

_That you_

_Don't do it for me anymore_

_No, you_

_Don't do it for me anymore"_ Spencer sang out. Ashley is watching the blonde closely. She can see and hear the anger and sadness in the blonde's voice.

"_Money won't pay for your problems_

_You gotta fix them yourself_

_Vices and pity won't solve 'em_

_Stop feeling bad for yourself_

_I won't fall for your games_

_So, don't hate me when I say_

_That you_

_Don't do it for me anymore_

_No, you_

_Don't do it for me anymore"_ Spencer sang out. She paused for a second before she began singing once again.

"_I'm sorry for honesty, I could not bear_

_To lie to you_

_To lie with you_

_I'm sorry for honesty, I'm well aware_

_I lie to you _

_When I lay with you_

_You_

_Don't do it for me anymore_

_No, you_

_Don't do it for me, don't do it for me_

_You_

_Don't do it for me anymore_

_No, you_

_Don't do it for me anymore"_ Ashley could tell Spencer gave the end of the song everything she has. Once the song came to an end the whole arena is on their feet cheering, along with Ashley. Spencer smiles over at the cheering brunette. Ashley wanted to run over to Spencer and wipe the tears off her face but she knows that isn't a good idea so she will wait for Spencer where she is standing now.

"I hope you liked the song" Spencer had to stop talking because everyone went crazy once again. "And enjoyed my set." Once again, she pauses because of cheers. "Our favorite Rockstar has been sick." Spencer pauses hearing 'aww'. "She will still rock and be great but be nice and bear with her. Goodnight, OKC." Spencer tells the arena before walking off stage.

"I love it. You going to record it and make it a single? You should. They love it." Ashley asks.

"Maybe. I haven't thought much about it. Just wanted my fans to hear it. Let's go get you ready for your set." Spencer grabs Ashley's hand and pulls her to Ashley's dressing room.

"Have you ever watched our openers?" Ashley asks Spencer as she changes her shirt.

"Jenna and Aiden?" Spencer asks. Ashley nods her head. "Actually, no." Spencer says shaking her head. "That makes me feel a little bad. Have you?"

"I've watched Jenna once or twice. I'm getting ready when Aiden is on stage."

"Should I go record it for you?" Spencer sarcastically lets out.

"You leave me right now and I will end up going on stage looking like shit."

"It's 10:30, you can take more Dayquil, or you can wait until after your show and take some Nyquil. What do you want to do?"

"Wait, I thought we are going out? Club 15 or whatever the hell it is called."

"You don't feel good and I'd rather just be resting with you watching some tv. We can go out another time." Spencer admits to Ashley looking down at her hands. The Rockstar smiles through the mirror at the blonde.

"Before I go on stage, I have something for you." Ashley says walking over to her bag, she has on the desk.

"Ooo, presents." Spencer exclaims clapping her hands together. Ashley hands her a small box. "What is it?"

"Open it." Ashley demands with a smile. Spencer opens the box, but her eyes are locked with Ashley's. "Look!" Ashley points down.

"A microphone on a necklace?" Spencer wonders, looking up at Ashley again.

"It has been a month today since we started our tour. I thought I should get you something to remember it by." Ashley admits blushing.

"You are the sweetest. Thank you." Spencer says before kissing Ashley's cheek. Both women embrace each other tightly. Ashley pulls away and helps Spencer put on the necklace. They made their way to the stage together with a smile on their faces.


	10. Dallas

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**World Tour**

**Chapter 10 – Dallas**

"Hello?" Spencer mumbles out answering her phone.

"Spencer please tell me that if I knock on the door to your room; you are going to be in there… ALONE."

"I don't sleep in my room. John does, you know that. What is your problem?" Spencer is now annoyed with her brother for waking her up and she isn't feeling all that well. "Ugh."

"So, she does answer the phone for some people." Spencer hears another voice through Glen's phone and shot up in bed, waking up Ashley.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Ashley asks but Spencer is frozen. She doesn't know what to say or do. "Hey?" Ashley sits up and starts rubbing Spencer's back.

"I'll be at your room in like 5 minutes." Spencer finally tells Glen then jumps out of the bed. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." Spencer repeats as she starts to pull sweats and a hoodie on. Ashley gets up from the bed and walks over to Spencer. The brunette puts her hand on the younger woman's shoulders to stop her from moving.

"What's wrong?"

"Who the fuck just surprises someone in a random city? And at 7 in the morning, when someone has a fucking show that night."

"Is your…"

"NO!" Spencer yells out causing Ashley to be jump back. Spencer looks up at Ashley. "I'm sorry. I'm on edge, I didn't mean to yell." Spencer adds with sympathy written across her face.

"It's okay, Princess. Everything will be okay." Ashley pulls Spencer into a hug. Spencer gives in and hugs her back, relaxing.

"I have to go. I will be back in a little bit." Spencer pulls away from Ashley, slips on her shoes, and walks out of the room. Ashley doesn't understand why the blonde is freaking out so bad. Ashley has never seen Spencer like that before. Spencer makes it to Glen's room in less than 2 minutes.

"Why are you here?" Spencer asks walking pass Glen when he opened the door and over to Carmen.

"I can't surprise my girlfriend."

"Not on tour, no. You can't just show up out of nowhere and act like a girlfriend. I am not out. What the fuck am I supposed to tell everyone on this tour?" Spencer yells out.

"Everyone? You mean Ashley?" Carmen throws back.

"Yeah, her too. I haven't told her either. She thinks I have a damn boyfriend."

"Where were you coming from just now at 7 in the morning?" Carmen ignores Spencer's last statement and asks.

"Ashley's room. We…"

"And nothing is going on?" Carmen cuts Spencer off.

"No. Why are you here?" Spencer inquires.

"I miss my girlfriend. I haven't seen you in almost two months."

"That is your fault. You choose to take that little job in Paris right before I left for tour."

"You never cared before when I came to see you…"

"It was fucking planned and you didn't wake me up at 7 in the morning when I have a fucking show these next three nights." Spencer is beyond pissed at the girl standing in front of her.

"Well, let's go back to sleep. I can hold you."

"This isn't my room." Spencer says looking over at Glen.

"Let's go to your room then and you can sleep." Carmen says not realizing what Spencer is really trying to say.

"John is in my room. I was in Ashley's." Spencer admits.

"Who the hell is John?" Carmen spat angerly.

"One of the driver's/body guard for Ashley and I."

"Are you always with Ashely?"

"Don't ask a stupid question." Spencer states firmly.

"So, I am going to go downstairs and get a room. You go get your shit from Ashley's and we will meet back here."

"No. I am going back to mine and Ashley's room. I am going back to sleep then when I wake up, I will call you and meet you to talk. I don't run on your fucking schedule nor do I want to deal with your control issues." Spencer yells at her girlfriend before walking out and heading back to the comfort of her best friend. Spencer hasn't been able to stand her girlfriend lately and she can't believe she just showed up like this. Spencer knocks on the door after realizing she didn't grab a key before she hurried out the door. Ashley opens the door and smiles once she realizes its Spencer.

"Hey."

"Hi." Spencer says walking into the room, letting the door close, and pulls Ashley into a hug. Spencer buries her head into Ashley's neck and lets tears fall from her eyes. Spencer can't take all these things much longer. She may have started being honest with herself but lying to Ashley is killing everything inside of her. She hates it and she is frightened about what is going to happen when Ashley finds out about everything.

"You okay, Princess?" Ashley whispers into Spencer ear. The blonde nods her head and then pulls away from Ashley, making her way over to the bed. Spencer took off her hoodie and sweats before climbing onto the bed and under the blanket. Ashley got in behind her and wraps her arm around the blonde, pulling her closer. Both artists fell back to sleep until Spencer's alarm went off to let her know that she must be at rehearsal in 30 minutes. Both singers got ready and left. By the time both their rehearsals are done, Spencer still hadn't heard from Carmen, so she left it alone and went back to her and Ashley's room. She is going through a lot right now and is feeling sicker than she was this morning.

"I need you to sit down." Spencer tells Ashley as they walk into their room. Ashley looks confusedly at the other girl but sits on the edge of the bed anyways. Spencer takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"Spence?"

"I remember…" Spencer stops and looks down at the floor. Neither say anything for a few minutes then it dawns on Ashley what Spencer is trying to say.

"You remember what happened in Vegas?" Ashley questions the woman standing in front of her. Spencer nods her head but keeps her eyes on the floor. It isn't everything that Spencer wants to admit to the other singer but it's a start. "Why did you act like you didn't?" Ashley questions again, watching the blonde closely.

"The memory is so hazy that at first I thought it was a dream until you wanted to talk about the night before." Spencer admits.

"Why are you telling me now when that happened almost two weeks ago?" Ashley sighs out rubbing her hands over her face.

"There is a lot of things that I don't talk about and there are a lot of things you don't know. I don't know when I will tell you everything, but I wanted to start with what I kept from you that had to do with you. I just really hope that when all is said and done, you will still be around." Spencer tells Ashley as tears begin to fall from her eyes. Spencer doesn't wipe them away, she turns around and heads out the door.

"Spencer?" Ashley says trying to stop her from leaving but Spencer continues out the door. Spencer went to Glen's room hoping that Carmen isn't there so she can collect herself before she calls her girlfriend. Glen opens the door and sees Spencer's tears and pulls her into a hug.

"You okay?"

"I don't really feel well. Think I have what Ashley had in Oklahoma City and I am having to deal with this on top of everything plus do shows for the next three days. I'm tired and exhausted." Spencer pulls away from her brother and takes a couple steps back. Spencer's vision began to get blurry, she could hardly hear, and the room began to spin. Spencer reaches forward to try to grab her brother, but he wasn't there. Everything went black as Spencer fell to the ground. Ashley sat in her room thinking about what Spencer said to her. Ashley doesn't really know what to think of any of it. She needs to talk to Spencer more about it. The confusion Spencer left Ashley in is eating the Rockstar alive.

**Bang bang bang**

"What the fuck?" Ashley says to herself as she gets up to open her hotel room door.

"Do you not answer your damn phone?" Kyla says angerly once Ashley opened the door.

"Have a lot…"

"Spencer is on her way to the hospital in an ambulance and you can't answer…"

"What the hell happened?" Ashley questions forgetting about everything else that was said today. All she cares about in this moment is Spencer.

"Glen said they was talking and the next thing he knows she's reaching out for something and falls to the ground. She was out for almost 5 minutes before she woke up. Glen made her still go to the hospital. She wasn't trying to go."

"Do you know what hospital they are taking her too? I need to go there now." Ashley asks and grabs her phone to call John to meet her outside in 5 minutes.

"Parkland Memorial Hospital. It is not too far from here." Ashley grabs her hoodie and walks out of her room with her older sister behind her. Ashley quickly walks downstairs and waits to see John pull up out front. There are paparazzi everywhere. Word must have spread fast about Spencer. Ashley sees John pull up and she doesn't wait. She runs out the door and jumps into the front seat of the SUV. Kyla gets into the back a few seconds later. Ashley tells John where they are going and why. John rushes them to the hospital. John drops Ashley and Kyla off at the ambulance entrance to avoid the cameras outside the other door.

"You can't come in this way." An older lady tells both women. Ashley looks up at her to reply but the lady realized who she is and escorted them to a waiting area Glen is in.

"What's happening?" Those are the first words out of Ashley's mouth to Glen.

"They haven't said anything yet. When we got here, they took her somewhere, brought me here, and said someone would be here to tell me what is going on shortly." Glen says. Ashley can clearly see he is stressing out. "I have to call my parents before they find out from the media that she was rushed to the hospital." Glen walks to the other side of the room pulling out his phone. Ashley sits next to Kyla and nervously fugits with her hands while waiting.

"Ashley, its Ethan." Kyla says handing Ashley her phone. Ashley sighs and grabs the phone.

"Hello?" Ashley says putting the phone to her ear.

"What's going on Ashley? Is she going to be able to perform tonight?"

"Is that all you fucking care about? Fuck off. I'll call you later when it calms down and we know something." Ashley snaps at him then hangs up.

"Carlin?" A middle-aged man says coming over to their area. Glen, Kyla, and Ashley stand up. They meet the doctor half way. Ashley was happy that he finally came out. They have been waiting for over two hours and Ashley was about to freak out on someone to find out what is going on.

"I'm her brother, Glen and her next of keen on tour. How is she?" Glen asks worry filling his voice.

"I'm Dr. Thomas. Talk privately?"

"Well these two are fine. Ashley will probably be the first-person Spencer wants to see." Glen says then looks at Ashley

"She has asked about her a few times. Your sister has a mild cold that is going to get worse before it gets better. She is lacking several vitamins and is highly dehydrated. She said has been feeling exhausted since yesterday. Her stress levels don't help either. All these combined together is what made her pass out. She said she is on tour right now and has a show tonight and the next two days. If you want her to get better faster, she is going to need to stay in bed at least a couple days and drink plenty of fluids. We are giving her fluids now to help some, and I gave her some vitamins. Keep her in bed and away from any type of stress so she can get back in control of her body." Dr. Thomas stresses out to all three of them. "Follow me and I'll show you back, but it needs to be calm for her." The 3 of them nod at the doctor and follow him to Spencer's room. Before Ashley and Kyla enter Spencer's room, Ashley grabs Kyla's arm and stops her.

"Do you have a layout of our schedule for the tour?" Ashley asks. Kyla nods her head and pulls it up on her phone. Ashley grabs her phone and looks at it. "I will be in, in a few minutes." Ashley walks back down the hall to the waiting areas, they just left. Ashley looks over their tour, trying to figure out how they can get some time off now without effecting the whole tour.

"How is she doing?" Ethan asks as he answers his phone.

"She needs rest and I think I might have figured something out. We are going to have to do a press conference." Ashley tells him the plan and he agrees to it, so Spencer can have some time to recover fully. After Ashley's 20-minute call with Ethan, she made her way back to Spencer's room.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in here." Spencer admits to the brunette as she walks into the room.

"Sorry, I was on the phone with Ethan. We have a press conference tomorrow. We cancelled tonight's show and it will be rescheduled for the 22nd. Houston will be rescheduled for the 23rd and 24th. Minneapolis is rescheduled for the 26th. Milwaukee on the 28th. We are back on schedule in Detroit on the 30th. I was able to get you basically 5 days off before we go back at it. I hope that is enough." Ashley rambles everything out trying to hold her tears in but some escape. Spencer grabs Ashley's hand and pulls her down to her so she can wipe her tears away.

"Thank you, Ashley. Glen went to go call my parents back and I am not sure where Kyla went."

"I just want you to be okay." Ashley says holding onto Spencer's hand and kisses it. "I feel so bad. I am the one that got you sick." Ashley adds sadly. Spencer smiles up at her.

"You don't know that. I could've given it to you and it just took longer to hit me. We don't know these things. We do know that if I was properly taking care of myself, we wouldn't be here. This is on me. It is not on anyone else. Now, why are you taking care of my schedule? Isn't that my brother's job?"

"We both know you would have maybe two days if he did it. I did everything I could to cancel the least number of concerts but giving you as many days as I could get you."

"Really thank you Ashley. I really appreciate everything. So, do I have to go to this press conference tomorrow?"

"No, you are out of everything until our show on the 22nd. Glen will be there tomorrow and so will I. I will be your voice if that's what you need but you will not be getting out of bed until the 22nd. I am taking care of you now." Ashley sternly let's out. Spencer smiles and nods her head at Ashley.

"Where is Carmen?" Spencer asks.

"Who?" Ashley looks at Spencer confused. Ashley has never heard of or met anyone named Carmen.

"Never mind." Spencer says sighing. Ashley grabs a chair from against the wall and pulls it next to Spencer's bed. After 4 more hours, they were able to leave the hospital.

"Glen go away. I got her." Ashley says kicking Spencer's brother out of their room. Glen looks sadly at both singers.

"Ashley will call you if she needs help and I need my phone." Spencer tells Glen.

"I don't have your phone." Both Glen and Ashley say together.

"Where is it then?" Spencer asks starting to freak out.

"Calm down, Princess. We will find it. Where did you have it last?" Ashley tries to keep the blonde calm.

"I had it in my hoodie when I left here and went to Glen's room."

"Go check your room. Why you still sitting there?" Ashley snaps at the nonmoving male. Spencer giggles at Ashley's bossiness.

"Dom..." Spencer pauses smirking at Ashley. Ashley snaps her head to look at Spencer. "Dominate one." Spencer states firmly. Ashley glares at the younger girl causing Spencer to laugh.

"You are so lucky that you are already completely exhausted." Ashley exclaims.

"If only." Spencer whispers.

"What did you say?" Ashley heard what Spencer said. She wanted to see if the exhausted girl would say it again, but Spencer didn't. She just shook her head. Ashley has noticed lately that Spencer has been whispering things like that indicating she wants more than friendship from Ashley. It has only been confusing the older woman even more than she is.

"Found it." Glen says as Ashley opened the door for him. Ashley grabs the phone from him.

"Thanks now go away. She will be fine." Ashley closes the door in his face.

"Ashley?" Spencer exclaims, watching Ashley close the door in her brother's face.

"What? He doesn't need to be here. I got everything you need and have the schedule down on when you are supposed to take your pills. I don't need idiot boys help. He will probably fuck up something then I'd have to kill him. So, let's just send him away and the Carlin boy can live."

"You have a point." Spencer tells the brunette. Ashley stands at the side of the bed looking over everything. Spencer has a Gatorade and she doesn't take any pills for another 4 hours. Ashley climbs onto the bed with Spencer after she realized Spencer is good for now. Spencer looks over at Ashley and the brunette is flipping through channels. Spencer grabs her phone and looks at it.

'_**Hope you get better soon. We love you sweetheart.' **_It was a text from her dad.

'_**I love you both too. I am doing better already. On bed rest for a few days.'**_ Spencer replied.

'_**Let us know if you need anything. We love you girly.' **_It was a text from Chelsea for her, Clay, and Connor.

'_**I am doing okay, and I will be okay. I love you guys too.'**_ Spencer replied.

'_**I'm sorry that I stressed you out so much. I am going back to L.A. I hope you can get back on track. Hopefully, we can see each other when you are in Ohio like we planned. I love you, Spence. Like the new song btw. I saw the video of the performance.' **_It is from Carmen. The fact that Carmen heard what happened and didn't come see her bugs Spencer to no end. Carmen is/was even in Dallas and still didn't come running to her side. Spencer hates that she has been with someone like that.

'_**The unexpected visit is because of the new song. Smh…. Thank you. I wasn't feeling good as is. It wasn't all on you. I am already feeling better but on bed rest for a few days. We will talk in person in Cincinnati. I hope you have a good flight back to L.A.' **_Spencer replied back. She could not tell the girl she loves her too. After everything that has been going on with them then the lack of care for today is enough to make Spencer hate herself even more. Spencer can't believe she has even been in a relationship with Carmen. Especially now when Spencer has been seeing all these bad traits. Spencer is realizing just how blind she has been. Spencer is happy, she is finally seeing it. She couldn't believe she ever thought that she could or should spend the rest of her life with Carmen. Spencer looks over at Ashley and smiles to herself. Spencer is so grateful for the woman beside her.

"Thank you for being with me today." Spencer tells Ashley breaking their silence. Ashley looks over at Spencer with a smile on her face.

"Always. Anything for you, Princess." Ashley admits then looks back at the TV. "Want to watch this movie with me and not the side of my face?" Ashley asks watching Spencer through her peripheral view, smiling at the blonde because she snaps her head towards the tv.


	11. Minneapolis

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING! Songs used in chapter are 'All of me' John Legend and 'Somebody's got me' Mitchell Tenpenny

**Author's Notes: **Thank you guys for the reviews. **Next week is going to be very busy. There is few birthday's including mine, Christmas, and New Year's. So, I thought I'd give you next week's post early instead of a week late. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I will post the next chapter on the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** of January. Thank you and have safe holidays. **

**World Tour**

**Chapter 11 – Minneapolis**

"How has the tour been so far, Ashley?" The announcer at 101.3 KDWB

"It has been good. Other than the circumstances that lead to our break. I am glad we got one. I think we all needed it." Ashley says smiling at the guy. She doesn't remember what he said his name is.

"What did you do on your little break?"

"I spent most of my time writing."

"You do have an album coming out soon? Do you know when the release date is?" The DJ inquires.

"After the U.S part of the tour is over. I am going to head to the studio soon to finish the touch ups on songs for the album. It will be out a little bit after that."

"Have any new songs you are going to surprise fans with?"

"Well, it's a surprise so who knows." Ashley says smiling.

"We saw a video of Spencer's song; she sang in Oklahoma. Did you see the performance? I heard you were sick that night?"

"I did see her perform it. Spencer gave the fans a great surprise that night. The audience loved the song. She is an amazing artist and song writer. She will be around for a while. You can never underestimate her. Spence has great things to accomplish in her life and she will. I was sick. I managed to get through my performance that night. I had a very good doctor." Ashley smirks at them, knowing they think she really meant a real doctor and not the blonde that is listening in their hotel room. Ashley can see Spencer laughing at her comment about having a good doctor.

"We are going to let a few fans ask questions. Is that alright with you?" The guy across from her asks.

"Let's do it." Ashley announces.

"You are on the air with Dave and Ashley Davies. What's your name and what question do you have for Ashley?"

"My name is Sam. My question for Ashley is what is really with you and Spencer? There are some articles that say you get along and some say you guys hate each other and are pretending?" Sam asks hesitantly. Ashley giggles at the end of the question.

"Spencer and I get along just fine. There is no pretending. If there is Spencer should do some acting because she is great at it." Ashley laughs at her own comment.

"You are on the air with Dave and Ashley Davies. What's your name and what question do you have for Ashley?" Dave says going to another fan.

"My name is Olivia. How come Spencer didn't come with you today?"

"Spencer is doing a lot better since Dallas, but we are all still making sure she is still taking it easy for now. Right now, she is only allowed to do her concerts. Spencer did want me to tell all her fans that she appreciates the gifts and 'get well's'."

"This is the last question. You are on the air with Dave and Ashley Davies. What's your name and what question do you have for Ashley?"

"Isabella, I am such a huge fan and just started to become a fan of Spencer's. My question is…" Isabella pauses. "Are any of the rumors about you and Spencer true?" Isabella finishes. Ashley was taken back by the question and spit out her water she just started taking a drink of. Dave started laughing.

"Ashley just spit her water everywhere. I think you caught her off guard Isabella." Dave announces through laughter.

"Spencer and I are friends. Nothing more. If I wasn't gay, we wouldn't be having this problem. Everyone would just see us as friends, like it should be. Thank you for having me. I hope you have a good day. I hope to see you at our show tonight." Ashley says into the microphone in front of her. Ashley takes her headphones off and walks out of the booth. Ashley got back to their hotel and is walking into their room 15 minutes later.

"I'm a good doctor huh? I'll be sure to thank my mother for that. I have thought about doing some acting. Maybe, I should." Spencer says laughing as she sits on the bed. Ashley rolls her eyes at the blonde and jumps onto the bed.

"How are you doing this morning?" Ashley puts the subject fully on Spencer like she has been doing a lot lately.

"I'm alright. I would be better if I wasn't tired of being in hotel rooms and doing nothing else. I am starting to go crazy here." Spencer exclaims to the brunette.

"Well, after we see how tonight is and how you are in Milwaukee and it's been exactly ten days, we can negotiate your bed rest terms."

"Fine. Happy that is in two days."

"You're acting skills won't get you out of this, Princess. I will be able to tell if you are not ready yet. I have eyes everywhere. I am going to shower." Ashley tells the younger artist then gets up from the bed and gets things ready for her shower. Spencer gets up from the bed after Ashley disappears into the bathroom. She grabs her notebook and pencil them walks over to the grand piano in the suite they are staying in. Spencer began singing words in her head trying to find a tune that goes with them. Spencer stops and writes down some keys before continuing again. Once Spencer found the rhythm that works for the lyrics, she began singing out loud.

"What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My heads under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you"

"New song?" Ashley asks making Spencer jump and grab her chest.

"Fuck." Spencer screams out.

"Sorry." Ashley apologizes biting back a giggle.

"Not for me but yes. I think I am going to see if Jenna wants it before I sent it to Logan. I have been working on it the last couple of days, but I couldn't find a rhythm with the guitar so thought I'd try the piano since we have one and I struck gold."

"I didn't know you could play piano." Ashley declares.

"There is still a lot of things you don't know about me, Ms. Davies. Bag full of many talents and surprises." Spencer smiles over at Ashley.

"No part of me believes that statement is false." Ashley smiles back. "Did you finish… What did you name it?... Oh, 'Sorry Not Sorry'?" Ashley finally gets out.

"It isn't perfect yet. I just think it needs more of a beat then it has right now. I need my computer and other equipment, but you guys won't let me leave this room and you won't bring it to me." Spencer whines at Ashley.

"Your guitar and allowing you to write is enough until your 100% better."

"Writing and playing helps relieve my stress." Spencer states firmly.

"Until you can't find the right words or rhythm then you will be irritated as fuck. This way your stress is at a minimum." Ashley tells the blonde and sits down next to her. Ashley starts running her hands over the keys. She hasn't played the piano in a couple years. "I have some lyrics you can help me put a tempo to. Think this piano might come in handy for both of us." Ashley tells Spencer then goes to get her writing book and pencil. Ashley opens the page to the lyrics and hands it to Spencer. Ashley takes a sit back next to Spencer and starts playing with some keys. Spencer hears what Ashley is trying to get at, so she writes the Eb, Bb beat down for her. Ashley has been playing the same two tunes trying to find another sound with it.

"Try this." Spencer tells Ashley. Ashley stops and lets Spencer take over. Spencer plays the same keys that Ashley was but adds an F in there before starting over again. Ashley jumps up from the bench and grabs her guitar. She began playing the same rhythm Spencer is playing on the piano. Spencer smiles over at Ashley. The brunette winks at her then begins singing the lyrics.

"I've been drinking more wine instead of tequila

Staying in at home 'stead of swiping my Visa

Ain't running up a tab on a Tuesday night

And calling up a cab in the morning light

Been finding some things I didn't know about me

Every wall fell down around me

I didn't go looking, no, it just found me

What happened to me 'cause this is the new me

Somebody's got me all fucked up

Like I'm three drinks in and the room is spinning

Somebody's got me calling up my mama

A little nervous, saying that I'm falling

Somebody's got me in the palm of their hand

Like the story was written, all part of God's plan

Got my back, got my soul, got my heart on my sleeve

'Cause somebody's got me, somebody's got me, somebody's got me

Somebody's got me, somebody's got me, somebody's got me" Ashley stops playing and hugely smiles at Spencer. Spencer smiles back then looks at Ashley's book.

"When it changes from the regular chorus to the final chorus. If you play." Spencer started playing Bb then finally hitting F then Bb almost right after again.

"Oh, somebody's got me, yeah

Oh, somebody's got me, mmm" Spencer sang through the regular beat then changed it up while singing the next part.

"Oh, somebody's got me all fucked up

Like I'm three drinks in and the room is spinning" Spencer stops and looks over at Ashley. Ashley can't wipe the smile off her face. Her and Spencer work well together.

"I think that's amazing. We just figured out a whole song in like an hour." Ashley say laughing. "Well, if we add some drums in where the beat changes, I think it would go perfect." Ashley adds. Spencer nods her head after picturing it.

"We did good." Spencer smiles at Ashley. Ashley got up and walks over to Spencer and gets close to her ear.

"We did amazing. Thank you for your help, Princess." Ashley whispers into Spencer's ear before kissing her cheek. Spencer sat on the bench frozen. She didn't even reply to Ashley. "Come on, Princess. You need to rest before rehearsal and tonight's show." Ashley adds pulling Spencer from her dazed state.

"Fine." Spencer grumbles. She gets up, walks over to the bed, and throws herself onto it. Ashley laughs at Spencer's poutiness.

"You will thank me later." Ashley says laying in the bed next to Spencer. Spencer shoves her head into her pillow and sighs. Ashley grabs the remote to the T.V and starts watching TV. Spencer doesn't go to sleep, but she lays there thinking. Her and Ashley haven't talked more about the kiss and Spencer wants to bring it up. She feels like Ashley wants to talk about it, but she knows Ashley is so worried about her that she isn't going to bring up anything that could bring the blonde stress. Ashley has been making sure that no one at all brings Spencer stress. Even when it comes to rehearsal Ashley has been doing them for Spencer. Ashley wants everything perfect for Spencer, so nothing stresses her out. Ashley doesn't even let Glen or Kyla come visit Spencer because she doesn't want anything getting brought up. Spencer loves how protective Ashley is, but she feels Ashley is going overboard right now. She doesn't have it in her to say anything to the brunette about it. She just lets Ashley do what she feels she needs too.

"I know you want to talk so why can't we?" Spencer finally asks the woman next to her. Spencer turns over and looks at Ashley. The Rockstar looks down at Spencer and contemplates Spencer's question.

"About what?" Ashley asking giving into the blonde.

"Vegas? Why things have been so stressful for me? Why I feel so angry? Just ask your questions or say what you feel." Spencer stresses out.

"I can hear the stress in your voice. It can all wait. I'd rather you be okay." Ashley admits to the blonde before looking back at the television.

"It's a conversation Ashley. It's not like we are going to yell at each other. The worst that MAY happen is one of us cries. So, please just talk to me so we get it over with. It will help me in the end anyways." Spencer tells her.

"Fine. I know you said you thought it was a dream and that's why you didn't bring it up but why after so long did you need too?"

"It was eating at me that you thought I didn't remember, and I needed to tell you I did." Spencer declares to Ashley. The older singer eyes Spencer before nodding her head. "What?" Spencer is confused by the no response that Ashley is giving her.

"Honestly, nothing. I just wanted to know why. You answered it. I have nothing else to say about it."

"Seriously, Ashley? That's it?"

"Yes… I don't know what you want out of this conversation but I'm not mad about it. I understand why you didn't bring it up sooner. It happened Spence, both of us know it did… I don't regret it if that's what you are looking for and I'd do it again. It's fine Spencer. We were drinking and shit happens. You are in a relationship and nothing else can happen. I know that too. I don't want to dwell on things I can't change. You are my best friend. I can't and won't lose you over what happened." Ashley declares to Spencer. Spencer nods her head with a frown on her face.

"Okay." Spencer finally whispers out. Spencer isn't sure why she's so sad about the Rockstar's declaration, but she is. Maybe she was expecting more of a talk. Maybe she was expecting Ashley to be mad. Maybe she was expecting Ashley to admit feelings. Spencer isn't exactly sure what it is, but she is just going to have to deal with what Ashley said to her.

"I do have a question." Ashley states keeping her eyes on the tv. Spencer looks up at her.

"What's that?"

"Who's Carmen?" Ashley asks and keeps her eyes trained into the tv. Spencer watching Ashley as she tries to find the right words to say to her without fully lying about Carmen. Spencer isn't ready to tell Ashley or anyone outside her family about Carmen. The blonde isn't even ready to admit to anyone she's gay. She doesn't know why she has so much fear about coming out but it's terrifying her when she thinks about doing it.

"I've known Carmen since high school." Is all Spencer said. She doesn't know what else to say because she doesn't want to lie to the brunette anymore. Whenever Spencer decides to tell Ashley, she wants to be able to only say she wasn't fully open with her and not that she lied. Ashley may not see it that way though and that scares Spencer.

"Okay." Ashley says knowing there is more too it, but she isn't going to push right now. Ashley still feels guilty about Spencer ending up in the hospital. She is still blaming herself for it and that's why she has been at Spencer's side the whole time. It's why she's so persistent on making sure the blonde gets better, no matter how bossy she must be with the blonde.

"Are we okay?" Spencer asks. Ashley nods her head and finally looks down at Spencer.

"We have never not been okay, Princess." Ashley exclaims with a small smile then leans down and kisses Spencer's forehead. "Now rest." Ashley adds before turning back to the tv. Spencer picks up her head and places it in Ashley's lap. Ashley moves her hand to Spencer's head and starts running fingers through blonde hair. Spencer relaxes into the brunette's lap. Ashley continues to run her hand through Spencer's hair while she sleeps. Before Ashley knew it, her alarm is going off telling her it's time to get Spencer up so she can get ready for tonight's show.

"Princess?" Ashley leans down and whispers into Spencer's ear. Spencer snuggled her head more into Ashley's lap causing the brunette to shiver lightly. "Princess?" Ashley whispers again after composing herself. Having the blonde that close to Ashley does things to her; she isn't ready to fully acknowledge yet. "Princess?" The Rockstar speaks again but louder. Spencer starts to move.

"You really need to learn to wake someone up because you suck at it." The younger singer sighs out.

"Says the hibernating bear. I tried. You just snuggled closer into me. It wasn't my fault." Ashley exclaims. Spencer chuckles at Ashley's words. Spencer knows she sleeps hard and isn't easy to wake up especially when she is comfortable. Ashley brings the younger woman a lot of comfort.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so comfortable, and I wouldn't sleep like a hibernating bear." Spencer spat out with a smile on her face. Ashley moves from the bed and grabs Spencer's bag. She pulls out clothes for Spencer and ushers her into the bathroom to shower. Spencer gets to the bathroom door then stops and looks back at Ashley.

"Did you get my levels right this time?" Spencer giggles at the face Ashley made. The older woman looks like someone stole her dog. Not like Ashley has one. Ashley isn't one for pet after the fish incident.

"Princess, go shower and get ready." Ashley ignores Spencer's question. Ashley has cut Spencer off her rehearsals and soundchecks. Ashley has been making sure everything is good for her show. Spencer's first show Ashley and the crew didn't have Spencer's levels right, they had to take a short break at the beginning of Spencer's set to get everything right. Spencer had to do her soundcheck in front of thousands of people. The blonde was not happy, and Ashley felt bad. While Spencer quickly got over it, Ashley is still upset about it.

"Ashley, things happen. Everything can't always be perfect. Let it go. Along with still blaming yourself for me ending up sick." Spencer tells the woman before she disappears into the bathroom. Ashley let out a sigh once the bathroom door closes. She has been making sure Spencer has no stress but causing so much more for herself, but she wouldn't have it any other way. The blonde means so much to her and she will do anything to make sure she is okay.


	12. Detroit

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING! Song used Give in to Me by Garrett Hedlund and Leighton Meester

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for your reviews. They are always encouraging. I hope you enjoy! **Next week is going to be very busy. There is few birthday's including mine, Christmas, and New Year's. So, I thought I'd give you next week's post early instead of a week late. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I will post the next chapter on the 2nd or 3rd of January. Thank you and have safe holidays.**

**World Tour**

**Chapter 12 - Detroit **

"So..." Spencer starts, breaking the silence between her and Ashley. Ashley looks up from her notebook smiling at Spencer, urging her to continue without voicing it. "I was thinking..." Spencer adds shyly looking down at her hands.

"Aww come on Princess. There's no need to be shy. We have spent the last almost two months together. Almost every second of everyday. What's up?" Ashley tries to calm the blonde so she could get her to tell her what she is thinking.

"We should do a duet together." Spencer sigh out, keeping her eyes trained on her hands in her lap. Ashley smiles sweetly at the blonde.

"That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of this?" Ashley let out happily clapping her hands together. The brunette jumps up off the bed and went running out of the small room on the tour bus.

"Ash, where are you going?" Spencer calls after her watching her run from the room. The Rockstar didn't answer, she just continues running away. Spencer sat on the bed still smiling about Ashley's response to her suggestion. The blonde's feelings for the Rockstar have been becoming stronger and stronger with each passing day. Spencer is starting to have trouble hiding the infatuation she holds for Ashley. The younger singer sighs before rising from her bed, getting ready to go search for Ashley. Once Spencer reaches the door to the room, she sees Ashley walking towards her with both of their guitars in hand. Ashley breaks out in a huge grin once her eyes spot Spencer. Ashley hands Spencer her acoustic and both ladies make their way back to the bed. Ashley pulls out notebooks and she hands one to the other writer with a pen.

"Let's work on a melody first." Ashley claps happily after she is done tuning her guitar. Spencer giggles at Ashley's excitement as she finishes tuning her own guitar. Ashley starts strumming, playing around with different things before a soft sound starts coming to Spencer's ear. The blonde closes her eyes and listens to Ashley play. Spencer loves hearing and watching Ashley play her guitar. Ashley stops playing and starts writing to cords down on paper. Spencer places her hand on her acoustic and starts playing the melody that Ashley had just stopped. Ashley smiles at the blonde knowing Spencer has an amazing ear just like she does. Both singers only need to hear something, and they know which notes to play to get the sound.

"I'm liking that. I think we can work with it." Spencer finally speaks to Ashley with a smile on her face.

"We can probably work with anything." Ashley says laughing at her response to the other singer.

"Touché." Both songwriters start strumming together with their eyes closed. They start letting their minds wander, hoping lyrics will start flowing out.

"_My heart is set on you_

_I don't want no one else"_ Spencer sang but stops to jot the words down, hoping she can use them later.

"_And if you don't want me_

_I guess I'll be all by myself"_ Ashley adds after Spencer starts writing her words down. Spencer looks up at Ashley before writing what Ashley sang down. Both singers start strumming their acoustics again.

"_Come on, come on_

_Into my arms_

_Come on, come on (come on)_

_Give in to me"_ Spencer sang softly with her eyes closed. Ashley opens her eyes meeting them with the younger girl's face. The older singer smiles hoping those words were sung about her. Both women continue strumming as blue meets brown and their eyes dance together. Ashley smiles her nose crinkling grin before placing her guitar in the bed next to her.

"I think we can work with that. Let's play around some more." Ashley shyly smiles at Spencer. The blonde nods and starts writing down the last lyrics she sung. They worked on the song for about two hours before they reached their hotel in Detroit. Once they got into their room, they went to sleep for the rest of the night and morning. Detroit is one of their bigger cities so they will have a lot of people there that night to see them. Spencer has been getting more and more of a fan base as the tour goes on. Her and Ashley for the most part attracted a different fanbase. They are quickly attracting the other singer's fans causing one supernova fan club. Ashley loves watching the audience's reaction to the younger star. She has the same one as the crowd. Spencer is mesmerizing at what she does. The blonde gets the brunette every time. Ashley has now let Spencer off bed rest. She started doing her own rehearsal in the last city.

"Hey." Ashley says to the blonde laying beside her staring up at the ceiling. Spencer faces Ashley and smiles at her.

"Hi." Spencer whispers back. "How did you sleep?" Spencer adds.

"Good. I am not liking this part of the tour though." Ashley sighs.

"What do you mean?" Spencer questions the Rockstar.

"From Milwaukee to Detroit to Cincinnati to Louisville to Indianapolis to Chicago. They are all just bunched together shows. The way they have them, we will be going one way to go back the other. I just don't like it."

"At least our die-hard fans with be at a lot of those. We will see similar faces for a few shows, and we have more time to sleep in a hotel and not the bus."

"Always trying to find the bight side." Ashley says to the blonde with a smile on her face.

"You told me to be more positive because it will keep my stress level down."

"I did and keep doing it." Ashley says before she gets up and starts getting everything ready, she needs for her shower.

"Ash?" The blonde says breaking their silence. Ashley looks over at Spencer but doesn't respond. They stare into each other's eyes. Spencer doesn't say anything further. Ashley breaks their eye contact after a couple minutes and walks over to the bed where Spencer is still laying down.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asks. Spencer sighs before grabbing Ashley's arm and she pulls the brunette down onto the bed. After Ashley lays next to Spencer. Spencer wraps her arm around Ashley's waist and buries her face into Ashley's neck. The older woman wraps her arm around Spencer and holds her close. "What's wrong, Princess?" Ashley asks again as she started feeling the tears that the blonde is producing.

"I just… Thank you, Ashley. Really, I appreciate you so much. You have been the best and I would not have made it through this tour without you."

"It isn't even half over yet." Ashley states. Spencer lets out a light chuckle.

"You know what I mean."

"You are very important to me, Princess. I would do it all over again if it meant you are alive and well." Ashley says then pulls back. The brunette brings her hands to Spencer's face and begins wiping her tear stained cheeks. "No more crying." Ashley whispers out to the blonde. Spencer nods her head slightly with a small smile. Both women lay there holding each other. Neither want to break the contact and the small confession they just had.

"We should probably get ready." Spencer mumbles into the brunette's shoulder. Ashley nods her head agreeing but doesn't move. They sigh in unison before tightening their hold on each other. After a few more minutes, Ashley pulls back from Spencer. Ashley kisses the blonde's forehead before disappearing in the bathroom. It has been getting harder and harder for both women to keep their feelings at bay. Spencer doesn't want to do anything about it because she is scared. Once Ashley finds out that Spencer has kept a huge secret from her, Spencer feels she will lose the woman that has came to mean so much to her.

"Spencer Carlin?" Spencer says as she answers her ringing phone.

"This is Ethan. How are you doing, Spencer?"

"I'm good. Doing a lot better. How are you?"

"Good. Work, work, work. You know?" Ethan pauses to let out a giggle. Spencer chuckles lightly but wants to get to the point as to why he called her.

"Yeah. So?"

"Oh right. Sorry. I was calling because 96.3 WDVD wants to do an interview with you and Ashley tomorrow at 2pm. You guys don't' have a show for a couple days. I think it would be good for you. You haven't done anything public for a while. I also think it will be good for you and Ashley to do one together since you haven't yet. It will give you guys some practice before all your interviews together in New York."

"Practice? Right. Okay. Tomorrow at 2pm."

"I left Ashley a message. She didn't answer her phone."

"She is probably getting ready for rehearsals." Spencer stated. She knew for sure what Ashley was doing but until they figure things out, no one needs to know how close they really are.

"Right. Well…"

"I'll talk to her on the way to rehearsals, but she will be fine with it. Have a good day. Bye." Spencer speaks quickly then hangs up the phone as Ashley comes walking out the bathroom.

"Aren't you rude." Ashley states when she heard how quick Spencer got off the phone. "Who are you being rude to?" Ashley adds eyeing the blonde.

"Ethan."

"What did he want?"

"We have an interview at a radio station tomorrow at 2."

"Wait… Aren't you supposed to meet your parent's tomorrow at like noon?" Ashley questions. Spencer nods her head. "See everyone has to be on their damn schedule. I hate people who are in charge." Ashley tells the blonde annoyed. Spencer giggles at Ashley's annoyance. Spencer thinks it is cute when the brunette cares so much about the bosses making her do something.

"It is apart of our job."

"Yes, I know but they shouldn't be allowed to spring things on us like this. It's just wrong."

"I know but apparently we need practice interviewing together before our appearances and such in New York." Spencer says through laughter.

"He said that?" Ashley spats out. Ashley stopped putting her stuff away and looks up at the blonde.

"His exact words were 'You haven't done anything public for a while. I also think it will be good for you and Ashley to do one together since you haven't yet. It will give you guys some practice before all your interviews together in New York.' So, yeah pretty much."

"What the hell do they think will happen? Practice, my ass." Ashley grumbles out, repeating Ethan's words in her head. Spencer starts giggle at Ashley. The Rockstar snapped her head up to glare at the younger singer giggling at her.

"What?" Spencer asks the glaring woman standing in front of her.

"This isn't funny."

"The situation, no. Your reaction, yes."

"Spen…"

"It will be fine, Rockstar. We will do the interview and then go straight to my grandparent's house. Cincinnati is like 4 hours away. We will be in time for dinner. I will call my parents and let them know. Glen can get them from the airport. It will be fine. Plus, I guess after the fainting thing I do need to do some type of interview or something. Other than my shows I haven't done anything."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Ashley ignores everything else other than the fact that Spencer just told her she was going to meet her family. They haven't talked about that.

"We… As in You and me. Well I guess and John since he has to stay with us while everyone else moves forward."

"Spe…"

"I know we haven't talked about it, but I would like you to meet my family. They hear so much about you from me and probably Glen. It will be good, and my family has the best cooks. I know you can use a home cooked meal. Please? I will be right next to you the whole time and I will totally do something you want to do that I don't. I will owe you big time." Spencer sighed out hoping Ashley agrees.

"You had me at food, Princess but anything?" Ashley smirks at the blonde.

"Ash…" Spencer states firmly trying to hide her slight blush. Ashley giggles.

"Okay, okay. Are you going to shower?" Ashley changed the subject knowing she got to the blonde with her comment.

"Are you saying I smell?" Spencer grasps out. Ashley nods her head.

"Yes." Ashley states firmly. Spencer grabs her towel and snaps Ashley with it on her thigh. "Hey, don't mark me unless you are going to kiss it better."

"Maybe that can be arranged." Spencer says winking at Ashley then disappearing into the bathroom. Ashley is glad that Spencer walked into the bathroom because she swears only the blonde has had the ability to make her blush. Spencer has been making Ashley so confused lately. From the constant hugging and holding each other to the small comments Spencer acts like are so innocent when they aren't being taken that way by Ashley.

"Welcome back everyone. We are here with Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin."

"Hi." Both singers say together cutting the announcer off.

"I heard this is the first interview you guys have done together. How does it feel?"

"Maybe that should be asked towards the end." Spencer says a little too harshly. Ashley turned her head and eyed the woman next to her questionably. Ashley doesn't know what has gotten into Spencer to make her snap like she did. Spencer isn't liking the DJ. Spencer watched her flirt with Ashley before they started the interview and the blonde found it unprofessional. She won't admit to even herself that she found herself become jealous of the exchange. This wasn't the first time someone flirting with Ashley made her jealous, but she doesn't want to admit that just yet even if she knows she is harboring feeling for the older singer.

"It should be good though." Ashley says quickly trying to help take the attention off Spencer.

"Let's start out with you, Spencer. How have you been since you were in the hospital?"

"I've been great. I'm in 100% good health now. Never felt better." Spencer tells the woman trying to sound sweet, but Ashley once again catches things and eyes the blonde.

"Good to hear. How is the tour going? You two loving it?" The announcer asks. Spencer turns to looks at Ashley, letting her know she can answer the question.

"The tour has been wonderful. I have been having tons of fun." Ashley says with a huge smile on her face.

"I agree." Spencer says.

"That is good. You guys are in New York in about a month. How do you guys feel about all the appearances you have to make during that time? Are you excited? Also, you guys sold Madison Square Garden out in minutes, how does that feel?"

"When my sister called to tell me that it sold out in 4 minutes for both shows. I felt accomplished. I felt like everything that I had been doing finally felt worth it. I mean the U.S portion of the tour sold out the same day in every city. It was defiantly a great feeling. The appearances in New York…" Ashley pauses and looks over at Spencer.

"I'm excited. Ashley has been wonderful this whole tour and being able to do these appearances and interviews with her will be great. We get along well and seem to work great together." Spencer speaks out then smiles over at the brunette, who returns the smile.

"Are you guys ever going to do a duet?" The announcer asks eyeing both singers. Ashley and Spencer smile at each other.

"Maybe." They say in unison.

"I see you both want to stay a mystery."

"Of course. The excitement is always in the unknown." Ashley replies. Spencer giggles at Ashley's comment.

"Spencer, you had quite the surprise for the fans in Oklahoma City. They got to hear a new song. Did you have that planned all along or how did that come about?" The brunette announcer asks.

"Well, it was not planned at all. I got done with the song at our previous stop in Lincoln, so I decided to do it basically last minute." Spencer answers.

"Any particular meaning in the song?"

"Most song writers including me… Write how they feel about something or how you see a situation someone close to you is in and you write about it."

"Does that mean you are feeling that way or someone else?" The announcer pries.

"I guess, no one will ever really know." Spencer says with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, okay. Ashley, are you going to be coming out with anything new soon?"

"I am working on somethings right now but nothing that is going to be new for me. I write songs for several different people."

"Yes, I heard both of you write for other people as well as yourself and for all types of genres. On the side of all your guys own number one hits, you have made several number one hits for others. You two are very talented ladies. Do you think even after the touring stops and you stop making your own albums, you will continue to write for other people? Do you ever feel like you will run out of things to write about?"

"Thank you. Spencer helped me finish a song for someone else recently because I couldn't find the right tempo for the song. I think I might but who knows. I am still incredibly young. Anything could happen. I think you go through so much in life that you can write a song about anything. I don't know if anyone could run out of things to write about." Ashley explains.

"I would have to agree with Ashley on that last part. I have random songs that I have hid away because they are about random weird things. When I can't write something 'great', I just mess around with words and sometimes that is when the best work comes out." Spencer adds.

"We are going to take a short break then we have time for a couple fan questions. If anyone has a question for these talented ladies, write it on my message board while we are on break." The announcer says into her mic. Spencer takes her headphones off and looks at Ashley then glances at the clock on the wall. Ashley takes hers off also and follows Spencer line of sight.

"We are almost done then we will be there in time for dinner. Don't worry Princess." Ashley whispers to the blonde.

"Are you really coming with me to dinner, right?" Spencer asks shyly. Ashley nods her head as the man behind the glass knocks on it and starts counting down. Both singers put their headphones back on.

"We are back with Spencer and Ashley. Are you ladies ready for these fan questions?" The brunette announcer asks.

"Let's do this." Ashley says excitedly. Spencer giggles at Ashley.

"Of course." Spencer adds with a smile.

"Our first question comes from Levi. He wants to know if you are single Spencer."

"Next question." Spencer says laughing. "Kidding, kidding but no I am not single. Sorry Levi."

"Hear that everyone Spencer is not single. How long have you been in a relationship Spencer?" The announcer is once again prying.

"About 4 years." Spencer answers sharply. The blonde already doesn't like that announcer, but she keeps making it worse with her prying questions. The DJ is really pissing Spencer off. Ashley reached under the table, grab Spencer's hand and squeezed it. The comfort Ashley brought to Spencer calmed her down almost immediately. Spencer gave Ashley a small smile before turning back to the girl across from them. The older singer didn't let go of the blonde's hand.

"Wow, that is a very long time. Ashley, this next question is for you. Alexia wants to know how old you were when you came out and if your family had trouble with it?"

"Um, I was 14 almost 15 when I came out. My father and older sister were great about it. I had issues with some peers and still do now but there will always be some small-minded people. The best thing to do is ignoring people like that." Ashley replies sweetly.

"Wise words. This next one is for both of you. Gina wants to know what you like to do with your free time while on tour."

"Spence?" Ashley says letting the blonde go first.

"Um, sleep." Spencer says with a laugh. "I do quite a bit actually. When I can't sleep, I write. Ashley and I like to adventure the cities we are in when we have free days. Which we don't get often enough. I am really laid back so when I am not busy, I really just like to be lazy."

"Let me tell you guys she is not lying about being lazy. It is so hard to get her to do anything most of the time. I love to do new things or anything really. I am always up for adventures." Ashley says with a laughing smiling over at her counterpart. Spencer shakes her head at Ashley with a small smile covering her face.

"Alright one more question then I am going to let these ladies start their long drive to Cincinnati. This one is again for both of you. Joey would like to know if you two hit it off from the start or if it took time to become friends?" The DJ reads out.

"Our first meeting was pretty funny actually…"

"Ashley, you aren't…"

"Yes, I am. Shh. We were at our label for a joined meeting. That is when they said Spencer would be joining my world tour. I had no idea who she was. Well anyways we were in the waiting area for several minutes before the receptionist called us all back. When we went walking past her, she winked at me. Princess over here says, and I quote 'I have some eyes drops if you need help with whatever is in your eye' then she pulls eye drops out of her purse. She sits them on the woman's desk then walks away. Her comment made me die laughing. So, I guess to answer the question. We did pretty much hit it right off. Spencer is great. She is an amazing friend." Ashley giggles but finishes out sincerely.

"I just thought I'd help her out." Spencer shrugs her shoulders with a smile on her face. "We did get along pretty much right away. Ashley has been great. She has been in this business basically her whole life and has gave me some good pointers. Any time I need advice, she is always more than willing to help me in anyway. I treasure our friendship." Spencer finishes out with a smile over to the Rockstar next to her. Spencer is the first to let go of Ashley's hand and pulls her headphones off before getting up. Ashley follows. After goodbyes to the people at the radio station, they meet John in the lobby. John showed them to the back of the station to avoid the fans out front. Spencer is anxious to see her family. Most of it is caused from the fact that she knows that Carmen and Ashley will be in the same room for the first time. Spencer is scared for the outcome. Especially if Ashley is to find out who Carmen really is.


	13. Cincinnati

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South of nowhere or any of the characters.

**Author's notes: **Thank you so much for your continued support. Here is the next chapter. I have you like it. Have a good week!

**World Tour**

**Chapter 13 – Cincinnati**

"Ugh!" Ashley grumbles out as she tries to stretch in the back seat of the SUV. Spencer is leaning on the other window with a pillow under her head still sleeping. The blonde has her legs across Ashley's lap.

"Do you ever wake up in a good mood?" Spencer asks with her eyes still closed.

"Says the one comfortable as hell because she has her legs on me." Ashley snaps at the blonde.

"I can move them." Spencer throws back and starts to pull her legs off Ashley. Ashley grabs her legs and holds them in place. "John, how much longer?" Spencer asks their driver.

"Just a little over an hour."

"Ugh… This is the longest ride ever. I could not ride in this for this long ever again." Ashley gripes out.

"Come here." Spencer says leaning up and grabbing Ashley's hand. Spencer turns over onto her side and pulls Ashley between her and the back of the seat. "Now shut up and go back to sleep. Spencer grabs her blanket and throws it over them before tucking her head into Ashley's neck. Their legs tangle together. They are holding each other around the waist. Their other arms are under their heads that are on Spencer's pillow. "Comfy?" Spencer whispers. Ashley's breath hitch when she felt Spencer's lips graze her neck. Ashley's heart began to beat faster. "Ash?" Spencer says as she pulls back and looks at the Rockstar in her arms.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ashley answers quickly. "Let's get more sleep Princess." Ashley whispers. Spencer moves back into Ashley's neck. Ashley never ended up going back to sleep for the last hour of the car ride. She laid there holding Spencer while she slept and couldn't stop thinking about how great it feels to be this tangled up together.

"I swear, if you keep waking me up, I will go back to getting my own room." Spencer whispers into the brunette's neck. Ashley sighs out.

"You couldn't sleep without me." Ashley whispers back trying to hold in her feeling of wanting to kiss the blonde. "We are about to pull up to your grandparents house. So, you need to get up anyways. You might want to fix yourself." Ashley adds with a slight laugh.

"Oh please, I grew up with these people. They have seen me at my worst." Spencer says keeping her position in Ashley's neck. Ashley's giggles at the blonde.

"Well I didn't so I need you to let go. I need to look presentable. I am a Rockstar, you know?" Ashley says moving her arm from around Spencer's waist.

"Fine." Spencer grumbles. Ashley giggles at the blonde again before moving herself into a sitting position.

"Sleep good girls?" John asks.

"I've had better." The blonde states before sticking her tongue out at Ashley. The brunette flipped her off. "You wish." Spencer stated once again.

"HA! If you say so Princess." Ashley laughs out. Spencer smiles at the older woman and shakes her head. Ashley grabs her small bag and grabs her mirror out looking at herself. Spencer starts bouncing her leg up and down becoming extremely nervous. "What's wrong Spence?" Ashley asks stopping what she is doing and looks over at the blonde.

"Just nervous." Spencer answers quietly.

"Shouldn't I be the one nervous? This is your family after all." Ashley asks clueless to why the blonde is starting to freak out.

"I just haven't seen most of my family since I moved out to L.A." Spencer tries to give a reason as to why she is acting the way she is. Ashley eyes her before giving up and leaving the blonde to her own devices. "You look good, Rockstar. Stop worrying about it." Spencer adds trying to take her mind off her inner turmoil. Ashley nods then smiles over at the younger woman.

"It'll be okay Spence. You know they can't wait to see their famous family member." Ashley tells Spencer sweetly. Spencer smiles before turning her head to look out the window. They sat in silence the rest of the ride to the place they will be having dinner at. "Come on. Let's go grace your family with two awesome Rockstar's." Ashley says as she pulls Spencer out of the vehicle by her hand. Spencer composes herself some and begins to pull Ashley up to the cute little house.

"Ready?" Spencer asks as she turns around and faces Ashley. The brunette nods her head and squeezes Spencer's hand reassuringly. Spencer nods, takes a deep breath, and turns back to the door. John lets out a giggle as Spencer slowly turns the doorknob.

"Any day now Princess. I do have other things I need to do at some point." Ashley states with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up." Spencer spats out before stepping into the house and letting go of Ashley's hand. Spencer leads Ashley and John to the dinning room where she is hearing voices coming from.

"Yay, Spencer is here."

"Hey mom." Spencer says pulling her excited mother into a hug. After Spencer breaks from the hug with her mom. "Everyone this is Ashley and John." Spencer looks at both her tour companions then back to the people around the table. "This is my mom Paula. My dad Arthur. That is my gram, just call her gram, everyone else does. She will insist. My grandpa Arthur. My uncle Tom and his wife Terry. My aunt Alice and her husband Bill. Their kids are around somewhere. You know the man child already and…" Spencer pauses for a second and meets her pleading eyes with Glen. "That's Carmen." Spencer introduces everyone at the table.

"Nice to see you too Spencer." Glen throws to his sister understanding her pleading eyes.

"I just seen you yesterday morning dip shit." Spencer throws back with a laugh. Spencer walks over to the three empty chairs and takes the seat next to Carmen.

"Nice to meet you all." Ashley and John say in unison. They got the same response back from almost everyone at the table but Carmen and Glen.

"You got here just in time Spencer. Dinner should be done in about 5 minutes." Spencer's dad tells his daughter.

"How's the tour dear?" Her grandma asks taking the attention of everyone at the table.

"It has been wonderful gram."

"How are you feeling? Better I hope."

"I am. I've been great. Ashley has been great help." Spencer tells her grandma. Her grandma smiles at Ashley.

"How are you, Ashley? How is the tour for you? I hear you have been doing this for some time now?"

"I'm good. This tour has been the best one I have ever done but my first tour is pretty up there." Ashley pauses and laughs. "I have been doing this for a while. I did my first tour when I was 17. I will be 22 next month." Ashley finishes answering Spencer's grandma's questions with a smile on her face.

"Are you not going to say anything at all to me?" Carmen asks in a harsh whisper to the blonde sitting next to her. It causes everyone's attention to move from Ashley to Carmen.

"Not now." Spencer spat out.

"Everything alright Spence?" Paula asks her daughter.

"Yes, mom. Right Carmen?" Spencer tells her mom then looks over at Carmen. The woman next to her closes her mouth and nods her head.

"What was that?" Ashley whispers into Spencer's ear. Spencer smiles softly at the brunette and mouths later.

"John, how has the tour been for you? Hopefully these girls have been great to you." Paula says trying to eliminate the awkward tension.

"I love what I do. I have been on every tour with Ashley since she started. She is a wonderful young lady. Spencer has been a great addition to the tour. They are the best bosses I have ever had. They make sure I am always included in anything they are doing. I've worked for other people as their drivers and I was always left in the car. They make sure I go with them and enjoy myself." John tells everyone then smiles at Ashley and Spencer. Both women smile back.

"Do you usually share your driver with the people you are on tour with?" Carmen asks looking passed Spencer to Ashley.

"No. Spencer would be the first." Ashley answers.

"Dinner is served." Arthur comes out of the kitchen with a large pot. He sits it in the middle of the table before going back into the kitchen. Spencer's aunt and uncle went to get their kids from the back yard before prayers. After they prayed everyone began to pass the food around the table. The parents at the table made small talk amongst themselves while everyone ate. After everyone is done eating Arthur and his mom started grabbing the dishes from the table.

"Let me help you." Ashley says jumping up from her chair and grabs Spencer's plate and sits it on top of hers.

"It's okay sweetie…"

"Don't you have enough money to pay someone to clean up after you." Carmen asks sarcastically.

"I do but I can clean up after myself just fine." Ashley throws back. Spencer drops her head and shakes it. This is starting to become everything she feared.

"Shut up Carmen." Spencer harshly tells the woman next to her. Carmen grumbles but doesn't say anything else. Ashley grabs a few more plates before carrying them into the kitchen behind the other two adults carrying dishes. Ashley helps until the table is cleared off once again.

"Need help with the dishes, Gram?" Ashley asks.

"Oh no. I've got it. Thank you for your help and offering Ashley. You are too sweet." The older woman says with a smile on her face.

"I think you need to rethink your relationship choice Spence." Glen says while laughing.

"I second that." Paula says glaring at Carmen.

"Seriously, now is not the time." Spencer says annoyed. "John can I have the keys, I need to grab my bag from the car."

"I will get it for you Ms. Spencer."

"Just Spencer is fine." The blonde tells her driver. He nods his head before excusing himself from the table.

"Are you alright?" Ashley whispers to the blonde. Spencer gave Ashley a look that told her no. "It'll be okay. Are you staying here tonight?" Ashley adds. They never talked about Spencer staying with her family or if she is going to go back to the hotel with Ashley. After Ashley pulls back to meet Spencer's eyes. The blonde leaned close to the brunette's ear.

"Thought you said I can't sleep without you?" Spencer whispers lightly. Ashley's breath hitches which causes her to clear her throat. Spencer giggled at Ashley's reaction. "That answers your question, right?" Spencer whispers again. All Ashley could do is nod her head.

"Are you two always so secretive?" Carmen spat out to the blonde next to her.

"Is that really any of your business?" Ashley spat back.

"When it has nothing to do with anyone else." Spencer tells her at the same time Ashley spoke.

"I think when it comes…"

"Carmen, seriously shut up. Now is really not the time for this." Spencer speaks out quickly cutting the woman next to her off.

"When is the time Spencer? You haven't answered my calls in almost a month. You didn't even acknowledge me when you came in." Carmen complains to Spencer. The blonde sighs before standing up from the table and heading out of the dining room.

"Your girlfriend has been on tour and was extremely sick. I think you need to be more understanding." Paula says sternly to her daughter's girlfriend. Ashley lifts her head and looks over at Spencer.

"Fuck." Spencer mumbles out. "Ashley?" Spencer adds. Spencer meets her eyes with the older singer, but Ashley gets up from her chair.

"Thank you for dinner and having me. It has been wonderful, but I should get going I have several things to do early tomorrow." Ashley addressed everyone at the table.

"It was lovely meeting you Ashley. Good luck with the rest of the tour. I hope to see you again. You are always welcome here." Spencer's grandma tells the Rockstar before pulling her into a hug. Ashley exchanged hugs and goodbyes from everyone else before turning back to the blonde, who has yet to say another word.

"I hope you enjoy the time you have with your family. I have to go back to the hotel." Ashley whispers before kissing the blonde's cheek then heads for the front door.

"See you later Ms. Spencer." John says following Ashley out of the house.

"Bye John." Spencer sighs out. She is frozen to her spot eyes still looking at the doorway Ashley disappeared through. This is what Spencer has been so scared of. She never wanted Ashley to find out this way. Spencer's legs finally started moving and she followed Ashley out the door. "Ashley?" Spencer yells once she opens the door and sees Ashley getting into the black SUV. Spencer runs over to the car.

"I've got to go Spencer." Ashley says not looking at Spencer.

"Can we please talk about this? I'm sorry, I never told you. Please just hear me out?" Spencer pleads with the brunette that still won't look at her.

"No, your family is here. I'm not doing this right now. I've got to go. Have a goodnight." Ashley tells the blonde.

"Please?!" Spencer pleads once again.

"Not tonight Spencer." Ashley says once again. Spencer sighs but steps back from the car and watches Ashley close the door.

"Fuck." Spencer sighs out before walking back up to the house.

"I take it she didn't know." Spencer's mom states once Spencer gets to the front porch. Spencer shakes her head in the negative and wipes the tears that started to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie. I thought she knew. You have been spending so much time with her, I thought you would have told her. I'm sorry." Paula adds pulling her youngest child into a hug. Spencer wraps her arms around her mom.

"It's okay mom. It's my fault. I should have told her. I just didn't know how to really bring it up, I just… I don't know. I should have told her." Spencer rants out to her mom after she pulls out of their embrace. Paula takes a seat on the top front step and Spencer follows suit.

"You like her Spencer?" Paula asks quietly.

"She is wonderful mom. I have never met anyone like her before. She is sweet and caring. Ashley has been there every step of the way this whole tour. She made sure I got the rest I needed after I fainted. She wouldn't leave my side. She didn't let me do anything. All she cared about was me getting better. She is so amazing." Spencer declares.

"I would say the answer to my question is yes." Paula says giggling at her daughter. Spencer nods her head agreeing with her mother. "Just talk to her Spencer. Try to explain. Hopefully she can find it to forgive you and maybe she can understand why you were so hesitant on telling her." Paula adds before kissing her daughter's head then walks back into the house.

**(Spencer's POV)**

I should have told Ashley, I know that. I hate that she found out this way. I don't really know why I didn't tell her and why I felt so uncomfortable telling her. I think most of it was the instant attraction I had to her. From our first meeting I felt it. My feeling for her have only grown since especially after I fainted. She never left my side. She literally took care of everything for me. Ashley has been so amazing to me and I have just let her down. I kept my biggest secret from her, and I know she thought we was closer than that. I have hurt her, and I am really kicking myself in the ass for it. That is the last thing I ever wanted to do. I really hope she will and can forgive me. I don't want to lose her from my life. I don't want her to disappear on me. I am so scared that is what is going to happen. I should have just told her.

"Are we going to talk yet?" Carmen asks pulling me from my thoughts. I sigh out and turn around to look at her.

"You have been so damn disrespectful tonight. I haven't seen most of my family in years and you repeatedly disrespected them and their home. I don't even know who the fuck you are anymore, Carmen. I can't do this anymore…"

"Spence…"

"Don't fucking cut me off. I fucking fainted and ended up in the damn hospital and you just left. You didn't even know what was going on with me and you claim you love me, and we have been together for years. You should have fucking been there. Tonight, was the last fucking straw. I'm done Carmen. Now you may talk but I really don't care to hear anything from you." I spat out.

"You had Ashley. You didn't need me…"

"Don't bring Ashley into this. Whether Ashley was there or not. You still should have been. You were my fucking girlfriend." I yell at the brunette standing above me. I stand up on my feet on a step below her.

"She didn't know you are gay?" Carmen asks me, ignoring everything I said.

"No, she didn't." I sigh out. "But honestly that isn't your business. Again, leave her out of this. I think you should go. I'm sorry we didn't work out." I add then start to walk around her to walk into the house. Carmen roughly grabs my arm pulling me back towards her. "You have two seconds to let go of me before you find yourself on your ass." I let out sternly, glaring at the woman. She isn't a woman she a damn girl especially after her actions just now.

"You can't do this. You can't leave me." Carmen yells in my face. She has yet to let go of the tight grip she has on my wrist. I yank my arm out of her grasp and move closer to her face.

"I can do what I damn well please. Leave now before you regret it. We are done Carmen." I tell her sternly never letting my eyes leave hers. Carmen sighs then starts to walk down the steps of the house. Halfway to her car she stops and turns to look at me.

"You will regret this Spencer, believe that." Carmen declares before finishing her walk to her car. I watch her leave. This is just great. I just hope she doesn't out me to the world. I want and need to do that on my own terms not anyone else's.

"Fuck tonight!" I yell out leaning my head against the front door of the house. This has been the worst night ever and it should have been a great night. I finally got to see my family after years. I haven't seen my parents since before I left on tour about two months ago. Before I knew the front door sprung open and I fell headfirst to the floor. Seriously, could anything else go wrong tonight? "FUCK!" I scream out rubbing my forehead where it met the floor. Now I probably have a concussion and I still need to try to call Ashley.

"Shit, I'm sorry Spence. Are you okay?" My brother rushes out before leaning down to help me roll over.

"What did you guys break?" My dad and mom say in unison as they rushed to us.

"Just my head." I mumble out, trying to laugh the slight headache off.

"Are you okay?" My mom asks lending down checking out my head.

"Just a little headache. I'll be fine."

"Did you pass out?" My mother rushes out, worried.

"No mom. I'll be fine. Can everyone back off so I can get up now?" I ask annoyed. I just want this night to finally be over.

"Slowly get up Spencer and I'll get you some ice and medicine for the headache." My mom tells me before helping me up slowly from the floor. After I get up off the floor, she walks me over to the couch and sits me down on it before disappearing into the other room.

"You okay sweetie?" My dad asks then takes a seat next to me. I sigh and lean my head against his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. I finally let the tears fall. I cry because the thought of losing Ashley is unbearable. I cry because I spent 4 almost 5 years with someone who didn't deserve one day of my life. I cry because damn it, my head is hurting, and this crying isn't helping any either.


	14. New Orleans

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Song used is Dustin Lynch 'Love me or leave me alone'

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the wait! Thank you so much for the reviews. Enjoy!

**World Tour**

**Chapter 14 – New Orleans**

**(Ashley's POV)**

It has been almost two weeks since I found out that Spencer is gay. I still haven't talked to her. I'm not ready to hear her out yet. I feel betrayed and hurt. I thought we shared everything with one another. I'm gay too. Why couldn't she just tell me? Was she scared I would out her to everyone? Does she really think that low of me? I have thousands of questions running through my head and they need answers but only when I'm ready will I hear the answers for them. Spencer has tried to talk to me every day since I found out, but I walk away from her and ignore her calls. She has even come to my room a couple of times, but I don't open the door. I glance over at the clock that reads 9:35. I am due at the Smoothie King Center in 10 minutes. I go on stage in an hour and 10 minutes. I get up from my bed and grab my hoodie to meet John downstairs. He has still been driving Spencer, but we don't ride together anywhere. Spencer moved back to her bus. The only reason is because I was childish and told Kyla to tell Glen I had her stuff moved. I haven't spoken one word to her since I left her at her grandparent's house. I make my way down to the lobby and John is standing by the main doors.

"Good evening Ms. Ashley." John greets me. I give him a small smile before letting him guide me to the SUV 10 feet in front of us. I jump into the back seat and settle in. The drive to the venue is only a couple minutes. Tomorrow will be exactly two months since we started this tour. I wanted to get Spencer a gift like I did for the first month but decided against it since we aren't speaking right now. Okay, I'm not speaking to her right now because like I said she has been trying. I've been so lost in my head lately that everything seems to be flying by in a blur. I wake up, go to rehearsal, or just sit in my room, I do my shows, I sit on the tour bus staring at the walls or I am writing songs. I don't really do much. I keep to myself and when someone talks to me, I say the minimum I can.

"Ashley you are on in 5." Brad yells to me as he walks past my dressing room. I sigh then walk out and towards the stage. As I walk to the stage I spot Spencer. As far as I knew she leaves for the hotel right after her show. I'm a little surprised she is still here. I get handed a microphone and then am ushered forward to walk onto the stage.

"GOOD EVENING NEW ORLEANS!" I yell out.

"WOOOO!" I laugh as the cheers last a little longer than most places.

"I might have a little surprise for you guys tonight. We will see." I say then laugh when I hear 'boo's' along with cheers. "Let's get this started, shall we?" I stop as everyone cheers. I make it through my set with ease. After my last song I grab a stool and mic stand. I put my mic up then grab my guitar. I settle myself on the stool with my guitar in my lap. I quickly glance to the side of the stage and my eyes meet Spencer's for just a second before I scan the crowd. "I wrote this song last week. I want to play it for you guys tonight. It is different from my other songs, so I hope you like it." I speak into the microphone. After the cheers settle down, I begin playing the cords.

"_I've been holding this in_

_From the very first kiss_

_And I've been losing my mind_

_Tryina' keep up like this_

_But we both know that there comes a time_

_And I hate to sound harsh, or unkind_

_Love me or leave me alone_

_Hold me or just let me go_

_'Cause I've felt this fire for so long_

_So baby love me, love me_

_Love me or leave me alone." _I stop singing and let the cords take over. I'm trying to not look to the side of the stage. It is taking everything in me not to look at the blonde I know is standing there.

"_If we're just playin' along _

_Then we're just playin' ourselves_

_And I don't want you to roam _

_With somebody else_

_'Cause there's magic between you and I_

_And I hate this impatience of mine_

_Love me or leave me alone_

_Hold me or just let me go_

_'Cause I've felt this fire for so long_

_So baby love me, love me_

_Love me or leave me alone."_ I sang out softly. I look down at my hands and watch them move on my strings. I am trying to keep my emotions at bay. When I was writing this song, I always made it to this part before the words were too much for me to keep the tears in. I am hoping I can make it through this song without tears while on stage, but I know I will lose the battle. I finally look over at the side of the stage and can see the tears lightly coming down Spencer's face. I look at the crowd and take a deep breath before starting again.

"_'Cause we both know that there comes a time_

_And I hate to sound harsh, or unkind_

_Love me or leave me alone_

_Hold me or just let me go_

_'Cause I've felt this fire for so long_

_So baby love me, love me_

_Love me or leave me_

_Just love me, love me, love me or leave me alone."_ I finish out the song with tears falling down my face. I almost made it through the whole song, but I got defeated by my emotions. The arena erupted in loud cheers. I smiled out over everyone before taking a bow.

"I hope everyone enjoyed their night. I love you New Orleans. Get home safe." I say then start waving as I walk off stage. I look forward when I get fully off the stage. My eyes meet Spencer's for a second before I look down at the floor and walk around her.

"Please talk to me." Spencer pleads as she steps in front of me and stops me from walking away. I keep my eyes trained on the floor and try to walk around her, but she steps in front of me once again. I sigh. "Please?" She pleads again. I just nod my head and walk to my dressing room. I can hear her footsteps following me. I walk over to my bag and grab it so I can change. I will take a shower back at my room. I quickly change and walk back out to Spencer.

"Let's go back to the hotel. This may take a while and I don't want John to have to wait around." I tell her then grab my things and walk to where we need to meet our driver.

"Did you ladies have a good show?" John asks, trying to break the awkward silence in the car.

"Yeah." Both of us say in unison. We sat in silence the three-minute drive back to the hotel. I watched Spencer out of my peripheral vision as she fidgets next to me. I sigh out. She is making me extremely nervous and anxious. I hate feeling this way. I don't think I am ready to hear her out yet, but I guess we can't stay like this forever. I must get some type of closer. Whether it's forgiving her or talking about it and letting her go. Who am I kidding? I know I will eventually forgive her. It was never about can I forgive her or not. It was when I will forgive her. Yes, I am hurt but it's not enough to let her walk completely out of my life. We make it back to the hotel and Spencer follows me up to my room.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask as the hotel door closes behind her. "Beer or water?" I ask after her head nods.

"B… Both." Spencer stumbles over the word. I glance at her before grabbing two beers and a water. I hand her the water and beer before taking a seat on the couch. Spencer awkwardly bounces from leg to leg like she doesn't know where to sit. I meet her eyes before looking at the spot next to me then meet her eyes once again. She gets what I am trying to say and sits down a few inches away from me. I open my beer and take a drink. We sit in silence. I'm going to let her talk first since she insisted, we do this now. I have been avoiding her because I knew in person, I would never be able to deny her for having this conversation. There was no avoiding her tonight. I had no other way off the stage. 10 minutes go by and I have already finished my beer as we are still in silence. Spencer hasn't stopped fidgeting. It is starting to drive me crazy. I get up and go grab a couple more beers. If this isn't one of the most awkward situations I have ever been in, I don't know what the word means.

"Are you going to talk or…" I trail off as I sit back down on the couch. I place one of the beers next to me and open the other one. Spencer looks over at me then takes a big gulp of her beer. She has already finished her water.

"I'm sorry." The blonde whispers out as she picks at her beer label. I nod my head but don't verbalize a response. Spencer looks over at me quickly before going back to the beer label. "I…" She pauses taking a deep breath. "I um… I was going to tell you and then I don't know what exactly I got scared of, but I got scared. After a while, I still didn't tell you because as more time went by it scared me to voice it to you because I hadn't told you yet. The thought of you not forgiving me for keeping this from you made fear take over every part of me. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel like I didn't trust you. I do Ashley more than I have trusted anyone in my life…"

"You lied to me…"

"I never lied to you." Spencer says cutting me off after I cut her off. I give her a weird look and open my mouth to speak. "I never lied to you. I might not have been completely clear or corrected anyone, but I never lied. I was in a relationship. I never told you it was with a boy or girl. I never referred to Carmen as my 'boyfriend'. In Colorado, you asked me if my boyfriend made me feel a certain way and I told you I've only had feelings for one person. I know you just assumed, and I let you. I take responsibility for that, but I will not take it for being a liar." Spencer rants out. I run every conversation through my head that we have had about her relationship and as far as I can remember she never did specify the gender of her partner.

"What about when I asked you who Carmen is?"

"I have known her since I was in high school. I just kept the extended version from you." Spencer tells me then meets my eyes. I nod my head slightly. I am not sure what I should say right now. "I have always feared change. The thought of coming out to everyone scares me because I don't want things to change. It's the same reason I have been with Carmen for so long. Change terrifies every ounce of me. Us changing scared me even more. I liked how we were before this happened…"

"Change can sometimes bring the best things into your life. Maybe you should've said you feared change and not being naked on stage." I say giggling at the memory of her admittance.

"It's still not funny." Spencer states to me firmly. My giggling turned into laughter.

"Yes, it really is." I say through laugher. Spencer pushes me over.

"You are an ass." Spencer states, shaking her head.

"Okay, okay. But seriously did you ever think in your head the reason why you didn't tell me is because you thought I would out you?" I asked meeting her eyes, so she knew this wasn't a laughing matter anymore.

"No." Spencer declares quickly without having to think about it. That does make me feel a little bit better.

"Over the past two weeks I have had many questions run through my head. That was the main one that tore me apart thinking you thought I would out you. I hoped you never had and most of me felt you never did but it just kept popping back in my head. I needed to know." I admit softly.

"Me not telling you never had to do with you. It was always about the fears I have within myself. I knew I could trust you with it. I knew if I told you, you would be okay with it…" Spencer paused and looked down. "Well, you wouldn't have been okay with Carmen…"

"She's a fucking ass and very disrespectful." I say cutting Spencer off. Spencer smiled at me with a giggle.

"I know."

"I know you said you hate change but why are you still with her?" I ask hesitantly, not sure if I really want the answer.

"I'm not. I broke up with her after you left the dinner. I should be scared…" Spencer trails off.

"Of what?" I question. I move to the edge of the couch, I put my hand lightly under her chin and move her head to look at me.

"She told me; I would regret leaving her. I want, when I am ready, to come out on my own terms and not someone else's. I am scared that is how she is going to get at me for breaking up with her." Spencer says sadly with a couple tears falling from her eyes. I reach up and wipe them off before pulling her into a tight hug. The blonde settles into my neck and wraps her arms around my waist. "I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry for not telling you. I'm sorry I hid one of the most important parts of myself from you." Spencer cries out into my neck.

"We will be fine Princess." I whisper into her head before kissing it. "I missed you too."

"God, it feels so good to hear you call me that." She whispers. I smile into her head and continue to hold her. "Wait?" Spencer jumps back out of my arms. I look at her confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't the buses leave tonight?"

"Yeah they did. After the show. Mississippi Coliseum is not even three hours from here, so I told John when we got here that we are staying until check out at 11. I wasn't expecting you and I am guessing your stuff is already on the bus. So, you can borrow clothes to sleep in."

"That is probably why Glen was blowing me up a couple hours ago." Spencer says then looks deep in thought. I start laughing at her realization. Spencer turns and looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "What's so funny?" She questions as I turn my laugh into a giggle.

"Now that I've fully thought about it…" I paused. "It's really not that funny. They just left you. Wow." I gasp out.

"Of course, they did. I swear Glen acts like this is his tour or something."

"Maybe you need to teach him who's boss. I think he forgot." I tell her giggling once again.

"I am leaving him in L.A when we go back after Nashville. He hasn't done shit. He can work from L.A if I end up needing something." Spencer admits with a smile.

"That means Kyla is going to want to stay in L.A also. I swear they are tied at the hip. I'm surprised she wasn't at your family dinner."

"Glen said it was only because she had to deal with some stuff from the label. I don't know. He didn't go into detail and I didn't really care." Spencer says before sitting back into the couch. I lean back and pick my beer back up and finish it off before going to switch my now warm one for a cold one.

"Want another beer?" I yell out just loud enough for her to hear. I hear a 'yeah' back. "So, you happy about our break before the hecticness of New York? We have a busy schedule. What? We are there a week, right?" I question the last part not completely sure about it. I know we have 2 concerts back to back. We have 3 radio interviews and 4 tv interviews. We are doing a photo shoot with the four of us, then just Spence and I, and then just ourselves.

"Our first show is on the 29th and 30th in New York. Our next show is on the 6th…" Spencer pauses thinking further. "Yeah, a week." Spencer adds finally answering my question. I smile over at her.

"Well, it's almost 3. Let's go to sleep. We have a show tomorrow night and two more the following nights. We need to be refreshed." I tell her then stand up. I start walking towards my room before I realize Spencer hasn't moved yet. I turn around and look at her. "Come on Princess. Let's not make this weird. Both of us know you haven't slept good without me. Trust me, I haven't either so let's go." I declare. Spencer sits there for several more moments thinking before she finally gets up and moves towards me. I hand her some clothes to sleep in and point her to the bathroom door. After getting changed and doing my nightly routine, I climb into bed. Spencer stood on the opposite side staring at the sheets. Why is she being so weird?

"I…" The blonde shyly starts but then stops. "I…" She tries again.

"Spence, you were gay before I just didn't know. It doesn't change anything. Get into the bed. You are making me uncomfortable and making me feel incredibly awkward. Stop it." I tell her sternly and point at the empty spot next to me.

"Sorry." Spencer mumbles out before climbing onto the bed. I turn out the light before making myself comfortable facing her. As my eyes adjust to the darkness, I can see Spencer tossing and turning rather than just hearing and feeling the bed move under me.

"Princess if you don't stop moving…" I warn out before stopping. Spencer stopped moving and let out a long loud sigh. "What is wrong?" I question.

"N-N-nothing." Spencer stammers out.

"Right, like I believe that. Come here." I say quietly before taking her left hand and pulling her towards me. Spencer's back is now pressed into my front. I wrap my arm around her stomach while the other is under my pillow. "Goodnight Princess." I whisper into the back of her neck. Spencer finally relaxes and whispers a goodnight. I know we have more to talk about but for now I have enough answers to know we will be okay.

"Ash?" Spencer whispers breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You still awake?"

"No, I answer you while I'm sleeping. You didn't know?" I say with a light giggle.

" .HA." Spencer mocks out. I giggle a little more.

"What's wrong?" I question.

"I just really missed you. That song was amazing." Spencer whispers out so low I barely hear her.

"We can finish talking about everything tomorrow on our way to Mississippi. Goodnight Princess." I tell her then kiss the back of her head. I loosen my hold on Spencer when I feel her start to turn in my arms. Spencer cuddles her face into my neck. She pulls me closer to her by wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I'm still sorry. I hope you know that. Goodnight, Ash." Spencer adds before relaxing once again and falling into a fast sleep.

"I know." I whisper out to nobody. Spencer breathing as already evened out letting me know she is out like a light.


	15. Nashville

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Song used is Give in to Me by Garrett Hedlund and Leighton Meester

**Author's Notes: **Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. As always thank you for the reviews. **So, I am changing up Chapters 16-20, so this is going to be the last chapter for a little bit. I am sorry for the upcoming delay. Thank you!**

**World Tour**

**Chapter 15 – Nashville**

They just got on the bus to head to Nashville. Both singers have been okay, but they know they still need to talk about things. They have been busy since they first talked in New Orleans. Spencer is sitting next to Ashley on the bed. They have their guitars in their laps with music sheets and notebooks in front of them.

"Okay, so…" Ashley starts off. "We have the intro, Chorus, and most of the first verse. I don't feel like that is good enough. Let's play through and see if something comes to one of us." Ashley finishing looking over to the blonde. Spencer nods her head then counts to three before they started strumming their guitars. Spencer stopped singing with Ashley after the chorus and let the brunette sing so she can think further.

"_You're gonna take my hand_

_Whisper the sweetest words" _Ashley sang by herself giving Spencer a questioning look. Spencer just smiles back.

"_And if you're ever sad_

_I'll make you laugh_

_I'll chase the hurt" S_pencer whispered out after Ashley stopped singing because they didn't really have anymore of the song. Ashley gave the younger singer next to her a smile before writing the lyrics down. They worked like this for the 4-hour drive to Nashville. They were able to finish the song and both women are excited about the outcome. They arrived at the hotel about 6 that morning and went right to their room and went to sleep. Spencer never did get her own room again. They quickly moved back into their roll for one another but they both could feel the change happening. It wasn't just close cuddly friends anymore. Feelings on both sides were starting to show in everything they did together. There is no more uncertainty. They could see clearly how the other is feeling. Neither wanted to voice it because the fear of change. More so Spencer and Ashley don't want to feel like she is being pushy with the blonde. Ashley has decided to let Spencer make the first move. Ashley hopes she does soon.

"Princess, wake up." Ashley whispers into the blonde's ear trying to get her awake. They have a radio interview in 2 hours.

"Mmhmm." Spencer mumbles out into her pillow. Ashley giggles out.

"Get up Princess. We don't have much time to get ready."

"Ugh" Spencer yells out.

"Come on. We have our show tonight then we are off for the next 10 days. Sleep can happen later." Ashley tells the blonde singer before getting out of bed and getting her things ready for a shower.

"You couldn't wake me up after you showered?" Spencer muttered out.

"I could have…" Ashley pauses. "But where is the fun in that?" Ashley adds before she walks into the bathroom. It took both women a total of 90 minutes to get ready and meet John downstairs to head to the radio station.

"Are you flying out tonight or tomorrow?" Ashley asks breaking the silence on the drive. Spencer looks away from the view out the window to Ashley.

"Tomorrow morning. I will be back in L.A by midafternoon. You?"

"Bight and early. My flight leaves at 5. After the show I need to go back to the hotel and get my bags ready. All my clothes are coming with me so I can switch them out." Ashley tells the blonde. Spencer nods her head.

"What are you doing during the break?" Spencer asks looking back out the window.

"I have a couple tv interviews. Other than those I will be at home, preferably sleeping but I have an album to try to finish."

"Same." Spencer whispers out before they climb out of the car and let John escort them towards the building. Both singers sign a few autographs on the way inside. Once in the building they are led to where they need to be. After waiting a few minutes, they are ushered into the sound booth and put their headphones on.

"Welcome back to 107.5 the wolf. I am here with Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin. How are you doing today?"

"Hi, I'm great. You?" Spencer asks.

"I'm good." Ashley adds.

"Beautiful day here in Nashville. I couldn't be better." The announcer answers Spencer's question. "I hear you guys have a break in your tour after tonight's show. Any surprises?" The announcer adds. Spencer and Ashley look at each other than back at the woman in front of them.

"Not that I am aware of." Ashley answers.

"Your new song Ashley has over 10 million views on YouTube since your show in New Orleans. Fans are loving it. Plan on recording it in L.A?"

"I have a few things to do in L.A while on break so we will see." Ashley answers with a smile.

"Particular reason you wrote it?"

"I just sat down and wrote what was in my head one night."

"It's a wonderful song." Spencer adds taking the attention from Ashley when she notices Ashley doesn't want to go into it.

"So, Spencer your song is still booming from when you played a new song. Plans on recording it soon?" The announcer asks taking Spencer's bait.

"If I have the time while I am home, yes." Spencer answers with a smile.

"We don't have much time today. You guys are busy so let's take some callers after this commercial break." The announcer says then picks up her water. They make small talk before there was a knock on the glass and an older man counts them back into the interview.

"Welcome back. We are still here with the fabulous and talented ladies Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin. You are on the air with us. What's your name, what question do you have and for whom?"

"My name is Anne. I just want to say I love you both. You are so amazing and great role models. This question is for Ashley. Will you marry me?" The girl on the phone says the last part shyly. Spencer giggles causing Ashley to giggle also.

"Oh wow. I think I will have to say yes." Ashley giggles again. "Are you going to the show tonight?"

"Yes, of course. I will be front row." Anne says.

"I will look for you." Ashley laughs out. "That was great." Ashley adds as the announcer switches to another caller.

"What's your name?" Spencer asks this time.

"Michael."

"Hi, Michael. This is Spencer, how are you?"

"I'm great. My question is for you, so this is awesome." The boy on the line says excitedly. Spencer giggles.

"What's your question Michael?"

"Will you marry me?" He asks excitedly. Spencer starts laughing.

"Well it looks like proposals are in the air today." Spencer pauses for another laugh. "Sure, why not. Think this is the best one I've ever gotten." Spencer adds with another laugh. Ashley looks over at Spencer smiling.

"What is your name and hoping you aren't proposing to either one of these ladies. It looks like they are already taken." The announcer says with a laugh.

"My name is Blake and I will not be proposing. I am getting married in a few days. I would like to know if Spencer would preform a song at my wedding."

"Oh wow. I didn't see that coming. Um… Let me see what I can do. Can someone take her back off the air and get her number for me please?" Spencer asks looking around and everyone. The guy behind the glass nods his head. "Okay Blake they are going to switch your call over and get your number. This isn't a for sure thing, but I will have my manager call you. Thank you for calling." Spencer finishes out.

"We are going to take one more caller. These ladies need to get out of here. What's your name and what is your question?"

"My name is…" The caller stops talking and Spencer instantly looks over at Ashley. Ashley gives Spencer a quizzical look before looking over at the announcer then back at Spencer. Ashley and Spencer cover their mics as Spencer leans over to Ashley. The brunette singer moves her headphone out of the way.

"That sounds like Carmen." Spencer whispers to her. Ashley eyes Spencer concerned.

"Susan. My question is for Spencer."

"Okay, what's the question." Spencer asks hesitantly. She knows that voice. Spencer meets Ashley's eyes and nods her head letting her know it is Carmen. Ashley takes her headphones off and walks over to the door. The guy on the other side opens it and Ashley tries to get them to end the call but he tells her no.

"I've heard you have a thing's for girls." The woman on the line says. Spencer freezes and Ashley runs back over to her seat and pulls her headphones back on.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" Ashley asks interfering. The caller repeats herself. Ashley starts laughing.

"That doesn't sound like a question and you must be thinking about me. Silly girl. Have a good day. Thanks for calling." Ashley rushes out then signals for them to hang up. Spencer still sat in her chair frozen. "Spence?" Ashley questions after she pulls Spencer's headphones from her head. Spencer looks over at Ashley then sighs. "Come on. We have to get to sound check." Ashley adds pulling Spencer up from the chair and out of the room. After they are safely in the car Spencer turns to Ashley.

"I knew she was going to try something stupid. I fucking knew it and I just froze up. That isn't going to help anything." Spencer rants out. Ashley grabs Spencer's hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"It'll be okay Spence. If something else comes out of it. We will handle it. For now. Let's just do our last show so we can go home." Ashley says sweetly then pulls the younger superstar into a hug. They stay embraced until they reach the arena. "Princess?" Ashley tried getting the blondes attention as they walk towards the stage.

"Yeah Ash?" Spencer says then stops walking and looks over at Ashley.

"Do you remember the Grammy's?" Ashley wonders. Spencer looks at her confused but shakes her head 'yes'.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey, Princess?" Ashley says walking up next to Spencer. They pose for a picture together as they make their way down the red carpet at the Grammy's. Spencer smiles over at Ashley. _

"_Hey, Rockstar." Spencer replies then turns back towards the cameras. This is the first time Spencer is up for so many awards at the Grammy's. Spencer was only nominated once before for one reward. That was when she was a new artist. Sadly, she lost. Spencer is up for five awards this year. She is nervous and excited all at once._

"_You don't need to be nervous. You are ready for this. You are amazing no need to be so nervous." Ashley whispers out still posing for the cameras with a smile on her face. _

"_Thank you, Ash." Spencer whispers back before walking again. _

"_Ashley, Ashley." Giuliana Rancic yells out trying to get Ashley to come back to her. Ashley slowly walks over as Spencer went on to the next. "How are you doing tonight?" The interviewer adds. _

"_I'm doing great. How about yourself?" Ashley inquires back. _

"_Good, good. You are up for 5 awards tonight. You already have 9 Grammy's are you excited to add anymore?" _

"_The best Artist will win and whoever that maybe, they will deserve it." Ashley tells the older woman._

"_This is the first year in the last four you are not performing. How are you feeling about that?" _

"_I feel great. There are amazing singers performing tonight. I am glad I'll be able to watch. Thank you." Ashley says before walking away, faster than before trying to catch up to Spencer. _

"_How are you doing tonight, Spencer?" Christina Garibaldi from U.S weekly asks. "And Ashley." The woman adds as Ashley walks up to them. _

"_Great." The singer says in unison. _

"_Yourself?" Spencer adds. _

"_Good. I hear you two will be doing a World Tour together, how did that come about?" The interviewer asks. Both singers smile at each other than Spencer nods her head telling Ashley she can reply._

"_Well we aren't really sure. We actually got pulled into a meeting last week and that's when we were told about it." Ashley says._

"_Sadly, the Rockstar here had no idea who I was." Spencer says with a giggle nudging Ashley. _

"_Is this true, Ashley?" Christina asks intrigued by the situation. Ashley smiles at the blonde singer next to her. _

"_Yes, but I quickly learned." Ashley laughs at her own reply. _

"_You are both up for the same five awards, how does that feel? Any competition there?"_

"_I think anybody up for any award wishes they will win but whoever does win, they won for a reason. I will not be upset about losing to anyone. I congratulate them for being great. Good luck to everyone tonight." Spencer says with a giant smile._

"_I couldn't have said it any better." Ashley adds agreeing with Spencer. _

"_So, you said you ladies just met last week. You think you will get along for this long tour?" Christina asks. _

"_I think we will do just fine. We have been getting along great since we met." Ashley answers then looks over at Spencer. _

"_I think we will rock the socks off this tour." Spencer adds smiling widely. _

"_Spencer, you have skyrocketed into the spotlight with your latest song 'Come on get higher', it is topping every single chart right now. How does it feel?"_

"_It feels great. I've had some great success, but this tops it and it feels wonderful." Spencer ends with a smile._

"_I wouldn't be surprised if she took all five awards from all of us." Ashley admits with a laugh at the end, cutting in so Spencer didn't have to fully answer the question. _

"_Thank you." Both Ashley and Spencer say together before moving on. After a few more interviews and pictures together, they make their way inside the staples center. _

"_Good luck, Princess. I will see you after?" Ashley asks with a grin. _

"_Yes, of course. Thank you for that by the way" Spencer replies smiling back then starts to walk away. Ashley watches Spencer walk away before Ashley went to find her seat._

_(End of Flashback)_

"My point in this memory is that you are amazing Spence. Everyone loves you. You took every single one of them awards but one. Whether you come out now or later, everyone will still love you. Yes, some people will hate because that's just who they are, but your fans won't care. Your family doesn't care. I don't care. You will still be loved by millions of people but always remember the most important people in your life will always be there and care, including me. I had known you a week when we were at the Grammy's, I had faith in you then. I have it in you now." Ashley declares to the blonde. Spencer pulls Ashley into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Ashley. You are the best." Spencer whispers into Ashley's neck.

"Come on, let's get this over with. I want sleep before tonight's show." Ashley says pulling the blonde to the stage.

Spencer grabbed the mic, signaling for the sound guy to turn the mic on.

"Hello, Nashville!" Spencer yells into the mic as excitement up-roars throughout the arena. "So, how's everyone enjoying their night? Did you love my show?"

"Yes" Spencer vaguely hears between screams.

"Okay, okay. Settle down. I got a secret to share with you before Ashley comes out." Spencer speaks getting the arena to go almost quiet. The blonde giggles bringing the mic back up to her mouth. "So, Ash and I have been pulling pranks on each other basically since the tour started. I keep telling her she started a war; she won't be able to finish but she doesn't listen very well." Spencer takes a pause because everyone gets excited once again. "So... Ashley right now is locked in her dressing room, which she is probably pissed right now." The blonde pulled the mic away, giggling once again.

"Spence hurry up. She's flipping out." Brad whispers from beside her.

"She's so going to kill me." Spencer adds while laughing. "Rockstar hates being trapped. It's one of her biggest fears. Turn the cameras on guys." Spencer turns to the left to one of the big screens as an image of Ashley appears.

"SPENCER! You are going to die for this! Let me the fuck out of here. I'm supposed to be on stage. This isn't funny!" Ashley screams. Her voice fills the arena, angrily. Everyone watches as Ashley bangs on the door to her dressing room repeatedly.

"Ash?" Spencer spoke. Spencer watches the brunette stops her tantrum and spin in circles looking for where Spencer's voice is coming from.

"Where are you at?" Ashley speaks still looking around the room. The view of the room switches displaying a bigger picture of the room. The 60-inch tv turns on in Ashley's dressing room. Spencer watches Ashley's face drop as a picture of Spencer on stage come onto the tv.

"So, Ash you're going to kill me huh?" Spencer giggles.

"This is far from funny, Princess. Let me the fuck out of here NOW. I need to be on the stage, you seem to be occupying." Ashley says stomping her foot like a small child.

"I don't think they really mind this." Spencer laughs out causing the arena to cheer once again. "See Rockstar they don't mind. I will let you out though on one condition."

"What?" Ashley sighs knowing she is going to give into anything the blonde says.

"Listen to me, okay?" Spencer stops talking waiting for a reply from the girl on the screen. Ashley nods. Spencer turns towards the audience. "So, over the past two months and 15 days, I have had the pleasure of getting to know this amazing, talented human being." Spencer says before dropping her hands to her sides. Spencer stands center stage sighing. Spencer quickly scans the crowd before turning to the screen, watching Ashley. The brunette is just standing in her dressing room watching the tv Spencer is displayed on. "Ashley, getting to know you has been one of the best times of my life. You are incredibly caring and sweet. I have never met anyone quite like you before. Thank you for making this tour amazing so far and becoming my best friend. There has not been a dull moment with you. Guys let her out." Everyone starts cheering once again. Spencer watches Ashley turn around as the dressing room door comes open. Someone off camera hands Ashley a mic as she walks out of the dressing room. The picture on the big screen changes once again. A camera is following Ashley from behind as she heads to the stage.

"You are so evil, Princess." Ashley speaks as she continues her walk. The arena has settled down once again as everyone is watching the Rockstar continue to the stage. Spencer turns away from the screen knowing Ashley would be walking out in about 10 seconds.

"I give you the best person I know... ASHLEY DAVIES!" Spencer yells the brunettes name. Spencer giggles as everyone goes completely crazy. Ashley walks out on-stage waving at everyone as she makes her way over to Spencer.

"Nashville! How you doing tonight? Enjoy Spencer's little show?" Ashley laughs as excitement breaks out.

"Glad you guys enjoyed that. I just wanted to give Ashley an intro, but I had to mess with her first." Spencer says smirking over at her crush. Ashley gives Spencer small smile in return.

"Well..." Ashley starts looking over at Spencer before looking over the arena once again. "I'm so glad you had to torture me before you gave me one of the best introductions I have ever had. My best friend is the sweetest, isn't she?" Ashley asks sarcastically. The Tennessee based crowd cheers once again.

"You know, I have to be sour before I can be sweet." The blonde lets out with a giggle.

"Alright, sour patch." Ashley replies laughing at the singer standing beside her, shaking her head.

"I will leave you to it. Have a good show. Enjoy the Rockstar. Have a goodnight Nashville!" Spencer yells into the microphone. She drops her hands to her sides. The blonde kisses Ashley's cheek then smiles at her before starting her walk off stage.

"She's a character, isn't she?" Ashley asks the crowd with a smile plastered on her face.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Echo's throughout the building.

"Spence?" Ashley turns towards the retreating singer. Spencer stops to turn around and look at Ashley. "Shall we surprise them?" Ashley smiles at the blonde sweetly.

"I don't think they want a surprise." Spencer shot back grinning at the brunette.

"Booooo!" Both singers laugh as the boos continue.

"Sounds like they do, Princess."

"You want to tell them what it is or are we going to just do it?" The blonde asks waiting for Ashley to answer.

"Can we get Spencer's guitar out here, please?" Ashley asks into the mic. She walks over and grabs two stools after she sits her microphone down. Spencer walks over to Ashley to help her with the stools. They place the stools down center stage. Ashley grabs her guitar placing the strap over her shoulder. The brunette grabs two mic stands then walks over to Spencer. A younger looking guy comes running out on stage handing Spencer her guitar.

"Thank you." Spencer tells the young man handing her the guitar. Ashley grabs the mic that Spencer had picked up for her. Both singers place their mics into the stand in front of them before situating themselves on the stool better with their guitars in their laps. Both ladies start to tune their guitars.

"This is the first time we have ever performed this song for anyone but each other." Spencer starts.

"Spencer and I wrote this song together. We had a great time doing it." Ashley adds looking over at the blonde.

"In total, it took us two days to finish it… We started writing it on the tour bus on our way to Detroit. We finished it last night on the tour bus on the way here."

"We work well together. There will be more. I can feel it." Ashley giggles at her words. Spencer smiles at her. "Here we go with our first duet. Let us know what you think, okay?" The audience cheers. They watch as the audience starts to pull out phones to record them. Both singers nod their heads at each other before strumming their guitars.

"_I'm gonna wear you down_

_I'm gonna make you see_

_I'm gonna get to you_

_You're gonna give in to me_

_I'm gonna start a fire_

_You're gonna feel the heat_

_I'm gonna burn for you_

_You're gonna melt for me"_ Ashley sang with a smile stuck on her face.

"_Come on, come on_

_Into my arms_

_Come on, come on_

_Give in to me"_ Both singers sang together as they kept making eye contact, smiling at one another.

"_You're gonna take my hand_

_Whisper the sweetest words_

_And if you're ever sad_

_I'll make you laugh_

_I'll chase the hurt"_ Spencer sang softly.

"_My heart is set on you_

_I don't want no one else_

_And if you don't want me_

_I guess I'll be all by myself_

_Come on, come on_

_Into my arms_

_Come on, come on (come on)_

_Give in to me" _They, once again, sang together.

"_I'll use my eyes to draw you in_

_Until I'm under your skin_

_I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Give in to me"_ Spencer sang out staring at the woman beside her. When Spencer got caught, she smiled shyly then turned her attention back to the audience.

"_Give in to me_

_Give in to me"_ The singers finish together, smiling. The crowd erupts into cheers as the song comes to an end.

"How was that?" Spencer asks as she stands up from her stool, giggling as the cheers get even louder. Both singers smile sweetly at each other before taking each other's hands and bowing.

"I think they liked it." Ashley smiles out over the audience.

"Have a good show." Spencer whispers into Ashley's ear then kisses her cheek again.

"Let's hear it for Spencer." Ashley says watching the blonde walk away. Spencer waves at everyone before disappearing behind the tall curtain and the crowd continues to cheer for her. Ashley began her set after letting the audience calm down. The Rockstar couldn't wipe the smile off her face during her whole performance. Even during her more emotional songs, the smile stayed.


	16. Los Angeles

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Part of song used 'Sweetest Sin' Jessica Simpson

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I got the story all figured out now. Thank you for waiting and the reviews. Here is the next chapter… FINALLY! Hope you enjoy!

**World Tour**

**Chapter 16 – Los Angeles**

**(Spencer's POV) **

I just arrived back in L.A for the first time since our tour started. I'm not sure how I am feeling about it. I need this break but at the same time, I'm going to miss the older woman. We are both so busy during our break that we aren't going to be able to see each other until we are in New York. I hope we have time to at least talk on the phone here and there. I have a meeting with the label tomorrow afternoon. I'm not sure why. I guess I will find out tomorrow and I'm not going to worry about it too much. I haven't done anything yet. Once I got to my apartment, I open the door and Carmen is sitting on the couch. She turns and looks at me. I stare back at her. I didn't think she was still going to be here. I sigh before placing my bag down and walking into the kitchen.

"I would've moved out but with you on tour I thought I would've had more time." Carmen says lightly coming up behind me while my head is in the fridge.

"It's fine. You can have your time. I'll go stay in a hotel while I'm here. I will be coming and going though. I need to get stuff ready for the last part of the U.S tour." I tell her as I grab a beer from the fridge and move around the counter away from her. I don't want her anywhere near me. Especially after what happened in Ohio. This is awkward. This is my apartment and I feel so very uncomfortable. I look over at Carmen. She has her head down watching her fingers slide across my countertop. I walk over and take a sit at my table. I pull out my phone to text Ashley.

'**How is L.A treating you so far?' **I type out quickly before placing my phone face down on the table. I pick up my beer once again and take a big drink.

"Spencer?" Carmen says lightly still standing in the kitchen. I look over at her but don't say anything. "I'm sor…"

"I really don't want to hear it. I get you are mad or were. I don't know but you didn't need to act like that. You also didn't need to call that radio station. You can act like it wasn't you or say it wasn't, but I know your damn voice." I spat out. Carmen looks taken back. She nods her head before dropping it down to the counter again. I finish off my beer and go to grab another one. This time Carmen moves out of my way.

"What would you like me to do, Spencer?" Carmen says lightly.

"Be a fucking adult and except our break-up. You and I know it was never going to last. You have been cheating on me since I've started my career…" I pause meeting my eyes with hers. She looks surprised. "Yeah, I never brought it up, but I knew. I was just to scared to let you go. Now I can give too shit. In the last couple years, we've seen each other like maybe 10 times and only for a couple days. When we aren't in the same city, we barely talk once a week, most of the time it is only a few minutes. That wasn't a relationship. Neither of us should have been holding on this long. We should have ended it along time ago. I know you can not possibly tell me you thought we were going to last forever. Which is why I don't understand why you want to be so angry about it and fucking threaten me. It was over along time ago and…" I get pulled out of my rant by my phone going off over on the table. I grab another beer and go over to my phone.

'**It's been good so far. I have been either sleeping or relaxing since I got in this morning. It has been wonderful. How are you? What are you up too? You free to talk?' **I smile at Ashley's message before I look over at Carmen. She hasn't said anything.

'**Give me like 5 minutes then I will call you.' **I text back to Ashley before once again looking at Carmen. She is leaning on the counter facing away from me.

"So…" I sigh out. I want this conversation to be over with.

"I honestly never thought about any of it the way you just said it. You are right. I do and did love you Spencer. You have been the best part of my life for so long. I forgot exactly what you use to mean to me until you broke up with me. I'm sorry about the phone call to that radio station and for how I acted in Ohio. I will back off. I won't come after you about anything and I won't say anything about you being gay. I'm so sorry. I hope you can at least believe that. Thank you for giving me time to move out. I know this is your place." Carmen says lightly. I slightly nod at her.

"I want to believe you Carmen, I really do. I hope you prove me wrong about having doubts about you. I have to make a phone call so…"

"Yeah, yeah. We are done. Thank you again." She lets out quickly. I slightly smile at her before I turn out around and start making my way to the balcony with my phone and beer in hand. "Spence?" Carmen whispers out as I open the sliding glass door. I turn to look at her.

"Yeah?" I question.

"I hope she can make you happy and feel so much love. I did a shitty job." Carmen admits lightly. I nod at her then walk outside and close the door behind me. I wish Carmen backs off now and does what she just told me. I want to come out publicly in my own time. I really don't need that stress of wondering when she was going too out me. I know I will still worry about it, but she did make me believe her a little bit. I feel a little better.

"Hey Princess! How are you?" Ashley says answering the phone. I smile at the sound of her excited voice.

"I'm alright. Just really tired but I have to pack a bag and go rent a room." I admit lightly.

"Why? What is wrong with your place?" Ashley questions with concern.

"Carmen hasn't moved out and she is here right now. I told her to stay and I'll go rent a room."

"Why is she not out yet? It has been weeks. Why would you let her stay with how she has been?" Ashley lets out sounding annoyed. I smile at her protective behavior.

"I'm not willing to get into a fight about it. I just want to have a relaxing time off. Plus, I don't need to be pissing her off. Maybe giving her time to get out of my place, she will back off." After I finish talking, pick up my beer and take another drink.

"You can always stay here Spence. You know there is tons of room. I will either be sleeping or busy, but you are more than welcome here. Always."

"I know, Ash. I would feel weird being there without you around. To be honest, I will miss you even more being there without you. I am just going to get a room."

"Should I let you go? You know so you can go pack and stuff?" Ashley wonders lightly. I sigh into the phone. I hear the sliding glass door start to open. I turn around and look at Carmen.

"Hang on a second, Ash." I tell Ashley then lower the end of my phone away.

"I'm going to go stay with a friend until you leave. This is your place. You are only back for a certain amount of time and you should be able to stay in your own home. Thank you again for giving me time to figure everything out."

"Alright. You're welcome and Thank you Carmen." I let out. Carmen smiles at me before going back into the apartment and reclosing the door.

"Hey Rockstar?" I question, hoping she is still on the phone.

"I'm still here Princess. Everything okay?" Ashley says curiously.

"All good. Carmen just came to tell me that she is going to stay with a friend until I leave for tour again."

"That's good. I really didn't like the thought of you staying in a hotel. I was going to come kidnap you." Ashley says giggling.

"I don't think it would be kidnapping because 1. I'm not a kid. 2. I would go with you willingly. 3. Well, I don't have a three, but you get my point already." I giggle at my own words.

"Well said." Ashley giggles also.

"I think you are still tired."

"Why do you say that?"

"You only giggle that much when you are tired." I declare. I hear the shorter woman giggle once again. "I can let you sleep more." I state hoping she doesn't want to get off the phone. I won't keep her though if she still needs more sleep.

"I'm okay for a little bit longer." Ashley admits.

"Okay. So, what should we talk about?" I ask changing the subject completely.

"What are all your plans while you are here?" Ashley asks. I walk into my apartment.

"Hang on a minute." I tell Ashley. I hear her say okay before I make my way into my room and quickly change into pajamas. I grab another beer then make myself comfortable on my couch. "I'm back."

"Where'd you go? You know you are on a cellphone, right? They go with you anywhere." Ashley is giggling once again.

"HA HA HA smartass. I changed my clothes and got comfortable on the couch if you must know."

"Oooo, that makes sense. Good idea but I am already in bed laying down so beat you to it."

"Anyways, I have a meeting with the label tomorrow afternoon. I don't have too much to do while I'm here. Just get things ready to leave again. Sleep, write. You know the basics. I think I have a couple interviews, but I haven't fully looked at the schedule my brother e-mailed me. What about you?"

"I am really busy. I have several songs to record. I need to re-record two, I have already recorded. I don't like the way they sound. I need to finish my album. They are pressuring me to get it finished and out. I have 3 tv appearances and 2 radio interviews. In between all that I'm getting as much sleep as I can. At this point it seems like I won't get any at all." Ashley rants out.

"Let me know when you want me to let you sleep and I will. I know you are a very busy woman."

"I will, Princess. I promise. Do you… uh… have any… um… personal plans while you are here?" Ashley stuttered then rushed out.

"Just visit family as much as I can. What about you? Hot date?" I giggle out. I don't know why I asked that question. I do not want to know if she is going to date someone. I heard Ashley let out a weird giggle.

"I don't." Ashley lets out a hefty laugh. I shake my head at her response. "You know that was a hard question to ask." Ashley laughs again.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Laughing ass."

"Aww, don't be like that, Princess. I just need to focus on me right now and this tour. If dating comes into play it will be with someone totally worth it. I don't have time to break someone in on my life. I am going to go visit where I scattered my dad's ashes. Talk to him. He has always been someone I could talk to. It helps to let things out even if he can't talk back." Ashley pauses. I open my mouth to respond but Ashley starts talking again. "Okay, on to a different subject."

"Well…" I start out. "You've been doing this for awhile now. You think you will ever retire? If you do, you have any idea what you would do after?"

"Hm, After… Maybe start my own record company. I have enough money for do it. I can produce and write. I am thinking of one day getting a business degree. It would help with my future goals. Maybe, when I'm 30 or meet someone that I want to settle down with and have a family. I want to be around when my child… or children are growing up. I don't want to raise my kids over the phone. You?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought much about it. I feel like my career is just starting. I know I don't want to be doing this the rest of my life."

"You're only 20. You have time. Just enjoy this now. No need to rush. You'll figure it out in time." Ashley advises. "You ever thought about having a family one day?" Ashley asks.

"I have."

"That's all you're going to give me. I have given you a like 10-year plan and all I get is 'I have'. Really, Princess?"

"I want one maybe two kids. I want to get married one day. I want a lot of things that I don't see happening any time soon. Maybe when I'm like 40."

"Are you crazy? You want to have kids when you're 40?" Ashley gasps out, shocked. I laugh at her.

"No, definitely not." I let out a giggle. Maybe in like 6, 8 years. I don't want to be like 50 and have kids under 18."

"I wouldn't want to be that old either." Ashley tell me. We spent the next two hours talking about what we want to accomplish out of our careers, where we see ourselves living after our touring is over, what city we would want to settle down and raise kids in, and then talked about random things that came to mind. We were on the phone laughing and having a great conversation for about 3 hours. It slowly started to die down after that and Ashley started to fall asleep on me. I let her off the phone to get some sleep. I still am not tired. I got up from my couch and walked over to my piano in the corner. I start playing around with different tones and sounds for awhile before finding one that drew me in. I stop playing and turn my voice recorder on, on my phone. I start playing once again. I close my eyes and all I can see is the brunette Rockstar, I just spent the last 3 hours on the phone with. I smile to myself before closing my eyes and trying to concentrate on the tone I'm playing.

"_All night I lay awake_

_'Cause it's too much to take_

_Dreaming about the love that we could make" _I smile to myself once again. I keep my eyes closed as flashes of Ashley fly through my mind.

"_All day I think of schemes_

_To get you next to me_

_I want you so bad I can barely breathe" _I think I have something very good coming along here. I spent most of my night at my piano working on that song. My phone recording is over 4 hours long. I did finish the song completely before going to bed in the early morning.

**(5 Hours Later)**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

What the fuck? I throw my pillow over my head. It is probably just my damn brother. I pull the pillow from my face and glance at my clock. It is only 11 o'clock. Why? Why would he want to wake me up right now? I don't have my meeting for a few more hours. He's an asshole. I slowly climb out of my bed and walk to my door. I fling my door open.

"WHAT" I yell as I'm being knocked on my forehead. "Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell is wrong with you?" I angerly let out while rubbing my forehead.

"I tried calling your phone several times but no answer. They moved your meeting up to noon. So, let's go." Glen says. "And sorry about your forehead… Again." Glen adds with a laugh. He is an idiot. I don't know how I put up with him every day. And why on earth did I let him oversee my daily life? I'm the idiot. I walk into my room and quickly grab clothes before walking into the bathroom to take a shower. I get ready quickly and we are out the door by 11:30. The label is about 15 minutes from my apartment so I make Glen stop so I can get a muffin and coffee. My phone buzzes in my pocket as we walk into the label.

'**Morning Princess. I hope you have a good day.' **Of course, it is from Ashley. She is so amazing.

'**Good morning Rockstar. Just starting your day?'**

'**No, I have been at the studio since 7. I didn't want to wake you texting you that early. I wasn't sure what time your meeting is at and knowing you, you didn't go to sleep until early this morning.'**

'**They moved my meeting to noon, so I am just walking into the label now. You are right. I didn't go to sleep until this morning. I don't even know what time it was. Are you still in the studio now?' **After a few minutes I didn't get a reply from Ashley so put my phone back into my pocket take a sit in the waiting room while Glen lets the receptionist know we are here. I feel like it I haven't been here in so long. I think the last time I was here was when I met Ashley. That was a wonderful day. That day brought an amazing woman into my life.

"Mr. and Ms. Carlin conference room #2." The receptionist calls out. Eww, why must she call us like that?

"Call me Spencer. Thanks." I tell her as we walk by her to go to the conference room, we need to be in.

"Aww you still butthurt about her winking at Ashley." Glen says teasing me. I swing my arm back and hit him in the gut. "Ouch." My brother whines out.

"Shut up, Glen." I sternly let out as we walk into the conference room. I really don't know how I put up with him. He drives me crazy. We sit down at the table. No one else is in here yet. I don't even know who I am meeting with today. Hm… I wonder if Ashley is still in the studio. If she is maybe I can pop in and see her. I miss her so much already. We have spent basically everyday together the last two months. I don't want to count the two weeks; she wouldn't talk to me. In my mind that never happened. I start to grab my phone out of my pocket because it buzzed again when Ethan and Travis come walking it. I push my phone back into my pocket and look up at them. There is a lady following them. She has light brown hair. She is about Ashley's height. Maybe give or take an inch. She has on a mid-thigh length skirt with a cream-colored blouse on with 2-inch cream colored high heels. Hm… Never seen her before. I wonder why she is here. Shit, I wonder why I am here. She is pretty. She doesn't hold a candle to Ashley though. My gosh Ashley is drop dead gorgeous. That woman could kill you she looks so good and yummy… hmmmmm…

"Good Afternoon. How's touring been Spencer?" Ethan asks pulling me from my thoughts. Why'd he come in and ruin my happy thoughts? I could waste my days away thinking about Ashley. Probably a good thing he interrupted my thoughts. I would have sat through my meeting without hearing anything at all. I could agree to do a porno or something incredibly crazy and I wouldn't even know I did. Okay, I should answer him.

"The tour has been good, wonderful even." I say happily.

"You aren't having any problems with Ashley?" Ethan asks with a raised eyebrow. I look at him confused before glancing over at Travis and the still unknown woman in the room.

"Um… no. Should I?" I ask still confused about the question.

"No, no. Some artists have had problems touring with her in the past. Just wanted to make sure everything is fine." Ethan lets out quickly.

"I'm not other artists. So, why exactly am I here?" I ask to get the subject off my favorite Rockstar. That man is not very bright. Doesn't he think they would all know if Ashley and I aren't getting along. Plus, hello she is the one that handled everything with them when I got sick. I swear people can be so dense.

"Our first order of business is…" Ethan started then looked over at Travis. Everyone looks over at him also.

"I want to know how many songs you have right now for a new album. If you had thought about working on a new album or maybe even just recording a couple new singles." Travis explains to me.

"I have quite a few songs. Maybe 3/4th of an album. I can record 'You don't do it for me anymore' and make it a single for now and add it to the album when I get that far. Fans seem to love it."

"That video made from the concert when she sang it has over 50 million views. The comments on it are mostly great. There are always sour people though." Glen adds. I smile over at him. I guess he is good for something sometimes.

"We will start with that. You need to get that song recorded before you go to New York. Think you can do it? Do you have time?" Travis asks. I nod my head and look at Glen.

"She has a few things to do while shes here, but she won't need long to lay the track down." Glen cuts in before I can say anything. Travis nods his head at him before writing a couple things down on his notepad.

"If I have some free time do you mind if I record a few songs?" I ask.

"Of course. Record as many as you can while you are here. The more you can get done now the less time you have to try to squeeze in later. We don't need you to get sick again. We want you to be healthy." Travis says nicely. I think that is the nicest thing I have ever heard him say. Usually he is such a tight ass. "How are you feeling after the hospital? Everything going okay. You are good now?" Travis adds.

"Yeah. I feel great. Most of that happened because I got sick. I am fine though. Thanks for asking." I say with a smile.

"No problem. Spencer, this is Lindsey. We hired her to be your PR."

"Why?" I ask cutting Travis off.

"Well, we know you have been being questioned a lot about being gay and it is one of the things we want to talk to you about today. We want to get ahead of this in anyway we can. So, we hired her to cover just you." Travis explains.

"You are telling me I will have a babysitter?"

"Not exactly. She won't always be with just during interviews. She will be on the rest of your tour."

"So, a babysitter." I state. "Do you think this would be something anyone questioned if it wasn't for me being on tour with Ashley and us getting along so well. This is just fucking ridiculous. Does it actually matter if I am gay or straight?" I say annoyed. I just want this meeting to be over now. They have pissed me off.

"Gay or straight, it really doesn't matter to us. We just want to make sure everything is covered for you and you have no bad publicity. That's all. We do need to know though… Are you gay?" Travis asks looking me in my eyes. I look over at Glen and his face tells me that he has my back no matter what I say right now. I sigh and look back at Travis.

"I am, but I'm not ready to come out right now. I will when I am fully really. I don't want this out until I am 100 percent ready." I tell them making sure they know how serious I am about it.

"Whenever you're ready Spencer, we will all have your back. Lindsey is just going to make sure interviews stay about your music and about the tour or fans. Nothing more. So, no babysitting." Travis says with a smile. I nod at him.

"Alright. Anything else or are we done here?" I ask. I just want to leave now. Travis looks over at Ethan. Ethan nods his head. They get up from their chairs and say their goodbyes then leave Glen and I in the room with Lindsey.

"I would like it if we meet up within the next couple of days when you have time so we can go over a few things. Just so we are all on the same page going into this. I don't want to be stepping on any toes or anything." Lindsey says sweetly. I smile at her and look at Glen.

"Of course. I will call you when I look over her schedule fully. I don't try to book too much for her when shes on break during a tour. I want her to have as much down time as she can." Glen says. I think he is flirting and if he is, he sucks at it. Fucking kiss ass.

"Thank you. Glen, right?" Lindsey asks sticking out her hand to my brother.

"Yes." Glen says standing up and shaking her hand. I look between them before letting out a snicker. Glen turns and glares at me. I cover my mouth and turn away from him. I let them have their small talk while I pull my phone out.

'**Yes, I am still in the studio.' **That is all Ashley's text says. She must be busy right now. I will just let her be and hopefully she and I have time to talk on the phone again tonight. I should go see my parents for the rest of the day. I have nothing else planned and I miss my parents dearly.


	17. New York

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Song used is Jessica Simpson 'Sweetest Sin'

**Author's Notes: **Since I made everyone wait so long for the last update, I am posting another chapter to make up for it. I have you enjoy the chapter. Have a good weekend. Thank you for the reviews.

idwalkthroughhell4u: Thank you for always reviewing. They are always great to read. Some of your questions get answered in this chapter. Hope you like it.

Smithif: Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter also.

Dnmann: You don't ever really say much but always letting me you liked the chapter is greatly appreciated.

**World Tour**

**Chapter 17 - New York**

Spencer steps off the plane after it lands in New York. Spencer can't contain her excitement. Once her interview on the tonight show was over, she got onto a flight to New York. She hasn't got much sleep the last 3 days. She is excited to see her amazing best friend. She hasn't seen her since they were in Nashville. Both singers had been incredibly busy in L.A. Spencer isn't scheduled for rehearsal until tomorrow afternoon. Spencer starts thinking about her radio interview she had the morning before. Things are not good for her right now. Lindsey is supposed to be helping her and all she did was open a big can of worms. When the radio station refused to follow the questions, they were supposed to be asking Spencer, Lindsey pulled Spencer from the interview.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Spencer sat in the computer chair with headphones over her ears waiting for the radio interview to start with KIIS 102.7 FM_

"_You are on in 3... 2... 1..." The producer spoken then pointed his finger as they went live._

"_We are now back, and we have the amazing Spencer Carlin here with us. She squeezed us in before she heads back on tour. How is your tour going, Spencer?" The announcer asks._

"_It's been good. I have the best fans. I missed my family and friends so much though. I am actually going to spend some time with my parents after this interview." Spencer answered happily. _

"_We have read you and Ashley have been getting along quite well." _

"_Ashley is a wonderfully talented person. She has been amazing. I've learned a lot from her. She has been a good support when things become too stressful for me." _

"_We have watched videos of you and Ashley performing a duet at your concert in Nashville. How did that come about?" The DJ questioned Spencer with a smirk. _

"_Well, we were bored on the tour bus, just hanging out. I asked Ashley if she wanted to write a song with me. She did. That explains it. There is no big story behind it." The blonde singer laughed at the DJs shocked face. _

"_What's the meaning behind the lyrics?" The announcer pushes._

"_Ashley came up with basically the whole beat first before words came in. The words just came to us later. I wasn't kidding when I said, 'there is no big story behind it'. We just did together what we usually do alone, and we work well together."_

"_Alright, alright. I'll let it go... for now. Spencer, there has been rumors about you and Ashley because of you two being so close... Are you gay and is there any chance those aren't rumors?" _

"_Ashley is my best friend." Spencer kept her answer simple and straight forward not letting the man have much information about the pair._

"_Are you ga..." the guy across from Spencer starts but the Lindsey cut him off._

"_If this is all the rest of the interview is going to be about then it's over. I hope you have a good day. Let's go Spencer." Lindsey says grabbing the blonde singer's arm and tugging her up lightly. Spencer removes her headphones and walks from the booth. Spencer had no idea what to do or what she should have done so she just followed her PR's lead. _

_**(End Of flashback)**_

Spencer placed her sunglasses back down over her eyes as she steps out of the limo that pulled up in front of her home for the next week.

"Why is it so hard for you to answer if you are gay?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Is Ashley really only your best friend?" The paparazzi hound Spencer with questions, but she tunes them out after a couple seconds, not caring to hear them. Spencer makes her way to Ashley's hotel room. She was on the phone with the brunette when Ashley was checking into the room. Ashley got in 8 hours ago. Spencer stands off to the side and continuously knocks on Ashley's room.

"Hold the fuck on." Ashley grumbles loudly. Spencer stops knocking and starts laughing at the grumpy woman on the other side of the door. Ashley throws the door open glaring.

"I thought we talked about you opening doors for people dressed like that?" Spencer asks as she looks the brunette up and down. Ashley is in her usual shorts and tank top.

"You really walked out of an interview?" Ashley asks ignoring the blonde.

"Hello to you too Rockstar." Spencer replies with a giggle. She walks pass Ashley and into the room. Ashley closes the hotel door then grabs the blondes arm spinning her around and pulling her into a hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in years." Ashley's whines into Spencer's neck. Spencer giggled at the brunette.

"I missed you too." Spencer's whispers. Both women keep a hold of each other.

"You never answered my question." Ashley states.

"If you listened to the interview, you already know I did. It wasn't my fault. Linsey freaked out because they didn't stick to the script and when she said it was over, I didn't know what else to do but follow her out." Spencer states quietly then pulls out from their hug.

"Who the hell is Lindsey? Are you ever going to answer that question for anybody?" Ashley inquired as she pulls the younger artist down onto the couch with her. Spencer didn't comment back. She just stares over at Ashley with a quizzical look. Ashley looks sadly at the singer beside her before nodding her head. The older singer gets up from the couch and walks over to the fridge. She grabs two waters and hands one to Spencer.

"How was yesterday?" Spencer finally uttered out. They talked for a couple minutes yesterday morning before Spencer's interview and Ashley went to sleep.

"It was alright. It was just a basic interview." Ashley snickers at her comment. "Yours, Princess?" Ashley adds then takes a drink of water.

"It was fine." Spencer didn't know what else to say. She's been having a rough time since she walked out of that interview. The blonde wished she didn't have to do that interview or the tonight show after it. Everyone wants to know about her and Ashley. She didn't want to deal with anything that went on, but she knows she couldn't stay in her Tour bubble with Ashley forever. Spencer needs face the real world and its drama, but she wasn't ready yet.

"What happened?" Ashley wants to pry the situation out of the younger girl but knows it is like pulling teeth if Spencer doesn't want to talk about it. Spencer weakly smiles at Ashley and sighs.

"Maybe later, okay? I want to shower, and I need a little bit of sleep." Spencer stands up from the sofa. "I really did miss you." Spencer mumbles out before walking into the bathroom with her bag. She didn't wait for Ashley's reply. Ashley is upset that, they still haven't talked about anything, they just really haven't had the time. Now, the blonde seems more closed off than ever. They got ready for bed without any words spoken by the time Ashley was done showering the blonde was already in bed sleeping. The next morning Ashley woke up alone. The older singer knows she isn't going to get the blonde to say much. Ashley listened to Spencer's radio interview online yesterday. She was surprised as anyone that Spencer was pulled from the interview. Ashley didn't expect the blonde to come out just like that, but she did think she could've answered the question and not just walked out. Ashley knows Spencer just opened a whole different door for them to deal with and she wants to know who Lindsey is and why she has control over Spencer's interviews. The brunette rolled over in bed and sighed. They have their first concert at Madison Square Garden tonight and Ashley is excited about it. She changed up her set a little bit. She added 'Love Me or Leave Me Alone' and a new song to her set. She was able to finish her album while she was in L.A. The album is scheduled for release the second week of June after their last show in the U.S.

Both singers are at the Garden, Ashley just got done with her soundcheck and levels since Spencer had been late showing up to her scheduled time.

"So…" Ashley says trailing off walking up to Spencer.

"Yeah?" Spencer says looking down at the papers in her hand not really paying attention to Ashley.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking over Glen's new contract proposal. E-mailed me a new one. He is crazy if he thinks I am paying him this much." Spencer states firmly.

"What is he requesting?" Ashley asks. Spencer doesn't answer and hands her the contract proposal. "Wow, he's got balls." Ashley pauses and looks up at the blonde. The older singer opens her mouth to speak but Spencer cuts her off.

"Don't question me." Spencer states pointing a finger at Ashley.

"I didn't say anything." Ashley chuckles out with an eye roll.

"I know I'm a millionaire..."

"And you don't have to act like it, and you came from nothing and the money doesn't need to go to your head, blah blah blah. I've heard it already. Like I said, 'I didn't say anything'. I think that mind set didn't settle in with Glen though. Are you going to give it to him?" Ashley sighed out already have heard the blonde's speech about money so many times before.

"Ash, we both know what you were thinking. Don't even deny it." Spencer says shaking her head at the older woman. "I am going to give it to him, but I am adding a couple of my own terms in here before I send it back. He needs to do his job better. He shouldn't be waiting for you to handle everything." Spencer adds telling Ashley as they walk into Spencer's dressing room. Glen is requesting 5 million dollars a year for the next three on top of travel and expenses. Right now, she pays him 2.5 million a year plus travel and expenses. Spencer is questioning the pay raise. She feels he doesn't deserve it. Since they have met Ashley and Kyla, Glen has taken a step back from his duties and is letting Ashley deal with everything. She is going to add into his contract that if he steps back from his duties as her manager that his contract will go back to him being paid his old salary. Spencer refuses to pay him that much if he isn't doing his job. Spencer doesn't have the heart to fire her brother, but she will put her foot down. The younger singer's outfit almost matches Ashley's. They had on a red hoodie with a pair of red shoes with some ripped black jeans. The only difference is that Ashley has red vans not chucks.

"Ready?" Ashley wonders as Spencer wonders aimlessly around her dressing room. Spencer smiles and nodded her head following Ashley out of the room and down the hall to the stage. Spencer breezed through her rehearsal then went to Brad for some changes for the show tonight.

"Brad, I need my set changed a little bit." Spencer let out as Ashley and the 6' 3" dark man looks at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" Brad inquired. Ashley just stood there listening not trying to interject into Spencer business or her part of the show.

"I need these sound levels for this song tonight." Spencer handed Brad a piece of paper. Brad looked it over at Spencer puzzled. "Can it happen?" Spencer asked seeing his hesitancy.

"Yes, it's doable." Brad pauses looking down at the paper, looking it over. "I can get it done. It will be ready for you." He looked at his phone. Brad told Spencer then began typing away on his phone.

"Thank you Brad. You are the best." Spencer kisses the dark-haired man on the cheek then clapped her hands giddily.

"Just doing my job, Miss. Carlin." He looked puzzled at the young Rockstar. He wanted to question her sudden change, but he kept his mouth shut. Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand, pulling her from the arena.

"Why are you changing your set list?" Ashley requested from the blonde once they got into the car and Spencer instructed John to take them back to the hotel.

"I wrote a new song during our break and I recorded it. It's going to be released as one of my new singles, but I want to introduce it tonight to see what people think." Spencer answers quickly never taking her eyes away from the window.

"Can I hear it now?"

"No." Spencer let out quietly.

"Fine, make me wait like I'm just a normal person. See if you hear my new song." Ashley pouted out causing the younger girl to giggle at her.

"You have a new song?" Spencer questions looking over at the Rockstar.

"Yes, it is actually going to be my first single off my album. I can't perform it until after the Music Video Premiere on TRL in three days. Are you going to be okay with all these interviews coming up after you walking out?" Ashley asks concerned for the blonde.

"Not like I can avoid them, so I have to be okay. I'm just not ready to come out yet." Spencer whispers out turning back towards her window. "Your next single isn't 'Love Me or Leave Me Alone'? Spencer adds.

"No, it is just a song on my album." Ashley says. Spencer nods her head. "Do you want to finally talk about the song? Or anything else we haven't talked about?" Ashley breaks the silence.

"After the show tonight, okay?" Spencer whispers and blindly reaches for Ashley's hand and squeezes it.

Ashley and Spencer are standing on the side of the stage watching the last of Jenna's set. Jenna has gotten a lot better at performing since the last time both singers saw her a month ago. Her song quickly comes to an end and before Spencer knows it, Ashley is wishing her 'good luck' before lightly pushing her towards the stage. There is now a piano on the stage for Spencer's new song. Spencer and her band worked on getting the song ready for the performance when they were in L.A. Spencer feels confident enough that everything will go well. She hopes everything goes perfect. Spencer shakes off her nerves the best she could. She decided to open with the song instead of closing with it like last time.

"GOOD EVENING NEW YORK!" Spencer yells out walking into view of the audience and sit on the bench in front of the piano. "I have a new song for you tonight. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do." Spencer says then starts hitting the piano keys.

"_Uuuhhhhh, Yeeaaahhhh."_ Spencer sings out softly.

"_Can you imagine us making love_

_The way it would feel the first time that we touch_

_Can you think of it the way I dream of it?_

_I want you to see it like I'm seeing it_

_It's a picture of perfection_

_The vision of you and I_

_Your lips upon my lips_

_(Can you just picture this)_

_Your fingertips on my fingertips_

_Your skin upon my skin_

_Would be the sweetest sin_

_That would be the sweetest sin, yeah"_ The band came in once Spencer started singing the words of the song. She closes her eyes and take a deep breath before starting the second verse.

"_All night I lay awake_

_'Cause it's too much to take_

_Dreaming about the love that we could make_

_All day I think of schemes_

_To get you next to me_

_I want you so bad I can barely breathe_

_It's a sign of my obsession_

_That I can't stop thinking 'bout_

_Your lips upon my lips_

_(Can you just picture this)_

_Your fingertips on my fingertips_

_Your skin upon my skin_

_Would be the sweetest sin_

_That would be the sweetest sin, yeah_

_Your lips upon my lips_

_(Can you just picture this)_

_Temptation I could never resist_

_Your skin upon my skin_

_Would be the sweetest sin, yeah"_ The blonde finishes the chorus with her eyes closed. Spencer open her eyes smiling out over the crowd. She took another deep breath and meets her eyes with Ashley's. The brunette is still standing watching from the side of the stage and Spencer is facing that direction in front of the piano.

"_It would feel to good_

_To be so bad_

_You don't know how bad_

_I want that_

_I would do anything_

_To feel youuuuuuuuuuuuu"_ Spencer carried out before starting the chorus.

"_Your lips upon my lips_

_(Can you just picture this)_

_Your fingertips on my fingertips_

_Your skin upon my skin_

_Would be the sweetest sin_

_That would be the sweetest sin, yeah" _Spencer finishes the song out with her eyes still locked with Ashley's. The crowd is going crazy. Spencer can't tell what Ashley's face is displaying; Love, confusion, want, happiness, hopefulness. She isn't 100% sure exactly. It could very well be displaying all of them, but she doesn't have time to concentrate on the brunette right now. Spencer jumps up from the piano and lets her band take her into the next song. She does still have a show to perform.

Spencer rolled over in the bed and felt the other side of the bed still empty from the night before. After her show, she tried to find Ashley but couldn't. The brunette was nowhere to be found. Spencer tried to call her a couple times but got no answer. After searching for her for over an hour, Spencer went to the side of the stage and found Ashley starting her set. Spencer sighed and watched the Rockstar's performance. After Ashley was done, she escaped out the other side of the stage and Spencer couldn't catch up with her. Spencer met John to take her back to the room that Ashley has yet to show up too. Spencer looks over at the clock and sighs. It is 1:34pm. Spencer hasn't talked or really seen Ashley in about 12 hours. She knew the brunette was going to have a reaction to her new song, but she didn't think Ashley would ignore and avoid her over it. Spencer gets up from the bed and starts getting ready. Since they are playing at the same place, they don't have soundcheck/rehearsal today. Ashley can't avoid her forever. They have a radio interview tomorrow morning then are due on TRL that afternoon.

"Spencer Carlin." Spencer snaps into my phone as she answers it.

"Do you always answer your phone so angerly?"

"What do you want Glen?" Spencer snaps again.

"Did you look over my new contract?"

"Yes, I will send it back to you in a little bit with some additions, go over them FULLY then sign it and send it back and I'll sign it. Bye." Spencer says then hangs up her phone and tosses it to the other side of the bed. The blonde walks over to the couch after grabbing a water and starts watching T.V. She doesn't know what else to do but sit and wait for Ashley to show up or go to the arena, but she doesn't have to be there for several more hours. After she watches a couple episodes of some crime show, she wasn't sure the name, she got up and went to her phone. Spencer tried Ashley again. The younger singer growled out when Ashley didn't answer the phone. Spencer redid Glen's contract and e-mailed it back to him then watched some more T.V. She showed up to the arena a little early to see if she can find Ashley, but the blonde didn't have any luck. After her performance she went straight to Ashley's dressing room. Spencer searched the room before sighing and finally giving up. She will just let Ashley come to her now since Ashley is doing everything, she can too avoid the blonde. Spencer watching the floor as she walks out of Ashley's dressing room.

"Oof." Spencer whines out lightly as she collides into someone right outside of Ashley's dressing room door. "I'm sorry, I wasn't…" Spencer stops talking as she realizes the person, she ran into is Ashley. "At least I know you are alive." Spencer spats out before starting to walk around Ashley.

"Spence?" Ashley whispers. Spencer stops for a second once she hears the brunette whisper her name but starts walking again. "Spence?" Ashley says a little louder this time. Spencer stops and turns her head to look at Ashley. The older woman motions towards her dressing room before walking into it. Spencer stood there deciding whether she wanted to talk right now or wait until later. With the uncertainty that Spencer has about the brunette showing up to their room later is her deciding factor. Spencer follows Ashley into the room and closes the door.

"Where have you been? You can't pick up a phone? Obviously not for me considering it's in your hand right now. Where were you? You just disappear on me? Do you think that is okay? You can't just do that to someone Ashley." Spencer throws out getting the brunette's attention. Ashley has never heard Spencer so angry with her before. She doesn't like being under the blonde's wrath.

"Will you go out with me?" Ashley shyly lets out after a few moments of silence.

"That's all you have to say after disappearing for 24 hours now?" Spencer spats out ignoring Ashley's question.

"I'm sorry Princess. I just needed to think. I just…" Ashley pauses and sighs out. "I stayed in Kyla's room last night. I am sorry I have been avoiding you. I just needed to get my head together. I was going to text or call you, but I didn't want to have our conversation over the phone, and I didn't have the words yet…"

"It took you 24 hours to come up with 'Will you go out with me?' That's fabulous of you. You're a real romantic. Do I have to wait a month for the date so you can figure out where to take me?" Spencer asks sarcastically. Ashley lets out a giggle.

"I was nervous, okay? And I wanted to sort myself out first before I asked you. I really am sorry. I should have talked to you about getting my head together before we talked. I will never do that again." Ashley says as sincerely as she can.

"Alright but you only have 24 hours to figure out the date. I'm not waiting a month. I will be ready by 7pm, not a minute later." Spencer tells the brunette then heads for the door.

"You realize we sleep in the same place, right?" Ashley says.

"Yes, and you better be in that damn bed tonight or you can kiss our date goodbye." Spencer throws out before she opens the dressing room door.

"The dominance in you is even hotter now then it was before." Ashley throws back flirting. Spencer laughs as she walks out the door. Ashley stood against the table in the room smiling widely. "Now to figure out a date." Ashley whispers to herself before she changes into the clothes she is wearing on stage.


	18. New York Continues

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South of Nowhere or the Characters. I don't anything else that I'm supposed to have a disclaimer for.

**Author's Notes: **I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! I hope everyone is staying healthy and was able to get everything they need as we deal with this virus. I live in Washington State and we have it really bad here and basically everything is closed so I have a lot of time on my hands right now. I will try to post as much as I can especially for anyone who needs something to do for the next few weeks. Thank you again!

**World Tour**

**Chapter 18 – New York Continues**

Ashley got back to the hotel room at 1:15 in the morning. Ashley quietly walked into the bedroom where Spencer lay sleeping. Ashley took her shower and changed into her night clothes with sweats and a hoodie over at the arena. She figured Spencer would be sleeping. She didn't want to disturb her by taking a shower in their room. Ashley pulled the blankets back and climbed into the bed next to Spencer after removing her sweats and hoodie.

"How was your show?" Spencer asks turning towards Ashley.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Ashley whispers out.

"You didn't. I was waiting for you, but nothing was on T.V."

"It was good. We should sleep though. We have that radio interview at 10 and TRL at 3 or was it 4?" Ashley says quietly.

"4. I think before we start dating, we should talk about things more." Spencer states quietly.

"Alright…"

"I never want to change anything about us except for how you found out I am gay. I really wish I could change that. I am sorry I was a coward and couldn't tell you. I'm sorry that you had to find out from my mother because she wanted my ex-girlfriend to be more understanding. As for the song yesterday, I wrote it while I was in L.A. It was my first night home after we got off the phone. I was bored so I got up from the couch and went to my piano just thinking about you. I put my phone on record and just started playing. That is what came out."

"You do know that is all everyone is going to ask you about, right? Especially after you walked out on an interview because he questioned you about your sexuality. You are kind of digging yourself deeper in a hole."

"Do we need to back away from each other, so you don't get dragged down with me?"

"I will happily be in that hole with you. Never doubt my loyalty to you. I will always be here no matter how bad it might get. We will handle it as we see fit." Ashley tells the blonde then pulls her into her arms.

"I…"

"Spence, I get you being scared to tell me or anyone else and I understand everything about it. I, just like you, wish I would have found out from you. It would have made things so much different but like you've said before. Things happen. We can't change the past. I don't want to continue dwelling on it. I want us to move forward. I'm sorry how I handled things yesterday. I shouldn't have handled it like that. And as for my last song…" Ashley pauses. "It explains itself. The situation hurt. It made me feel a lot of different things that I never want you to make me feel again. I do trust you and know enough about you to believe that you never will keep something so crucial from me again. Wait for my video tomorrow. This new song is going to have everyone forgetting about you altogether." Ashley finishes with a laugh and the blonde pokes her in the side.

"Now who has to make something into a joke?"

"It's what we do, isn't it?" Ashley starts giggling. Spencer shakes her head then rests it on Ashley's shoulder.

"It seems we do. There is something else I should probably tell you and I don't know how much I believe her or if she was lying to get me to not hate her but…"

"Breathe Princess. Now… who are you talking about?" Ashley says cutting Spencer off her rant.

"Right, sorry. Carmen. I talked to her before she left my apartment in L.A. She apologized about what happened in Ohio and about trying to out me. She told me that she will back off. I don't know how much I trust her really, but she eased my mind some."

"Okay well hopefully she backs off because you need to come out when you are ready and not forced out. It is no one's business but yours."

"It's our business actually." Spencer admits lightly.

"I have nothing to do with it, Princess. We maybe dating but this ultimately falls into your lap. I'm behind you no matter what. Now, who the hell is Lindsey?"

"The label hired her to cover my PR stuff. They want to try to stay ahead of the 'gay' situation. I came out to Ethan and Travis when I had my meeting at the label. They seemed cool with it and want me to come out when I want too. Lindsey has a list of questions people can ask me and if they don't follow those, she pulls me from an interview. Well, I learned that during my radio interview. I really didn't know what to do when she pulled me from it. I felt like it would be bad, but I didn't know what else to do after she stopped the interview and basically pulled me from my seat. I don't know how much she is going to help me because it seems she made it worse. Everyone is questioning it so bad now. Our break was supposed to relax me, and it did the opposite." Spencer tells Ashley with a sad look on her face. Ashley brings her hand up to Spencer's cheek and lifts her head up to meet their eyes.

"It'll work out. I promise. If for some reason it gets bad. I'll be right beside you. I'm not going anywhere. We are in this together. I got your back. Now no more sad face. You need to be happy. You are about to date me after all." Ashley ends with a cocky smile on her face.

"Oh god, what the hell am I getting myself into?" Spencer laughs out.

"Hey!" Ashley exclaims tickling Spencer's sides.

"Stop it!" Spencer yelps out trying to move away from Ashley on the top. Ashley grabs both of Spencer's hand and pins them over her head as she straddles her hips. Spencer continues wiggling under the brunette as Ashley moves her left hand down to start tickling Spencer's sides again.

"Say I'm sexy and I'll stop." Ashley tells the blonde.

"Stop it!"

"Say it!" Ashley yells with a giggle watching the younger singer.

"NEVER!" Spencer bucks her hips up into Ashley's center making her lose control. Spencer flips them over and pins Ashley to the bed. "I won!"

"You cheated!"

"Never." Spencer tells the girl pinned underneath her. Their eyes lock. Spencer moved her left hand from Ashley's wrist and places it on her cheek running her thumb along her cheek bone. Ashley closes her eyes as the sensation takes over her body. After a few moment Spencer stops her movements and Ashley opens her eyes to meet Spencer's again. Both women drop their eyes to each other's lips before meeting their eyes once again. Spencer started to slowly lean down. Ashley is laying frozen under her. She isn't sure what she should do. Ashley has never liked someone so much and Spencer seems to make her lose all her control. As their lips almost meet Spencer places her lips to Ashley's cheek and kisses it. "I don't kiss before a date and maybe not even after a first date. You'll have to wait and see." Spencer whispers into Ashley's ear. "Oh, and by the way, you are sexy as hell." Spencer adds before rolling off Ashley and onto the bed next to her.

"You…" Ashley starts then stops taking a deep breath. "You realize we've kissed before, right?" Ashley says after she composes herself.

"Hm… Not sure what you are talking about." Spencer says with a giggle.

"Like you could ever forget these wonderful lips on yours." Ashley admits looking over at Spencer. A light blush covers Spencer's cheeks.

"Someone's cocky as hell right now. Go to sleep Ashley."

"Must be serious. You said my actual name. Sounds weird coming from you." Ashley admits with a giggle.

"Goodnight Rockstar." Spencer whispers out as she rolls over into Ashley's side. The brunette wraps her arms around Spencer.

"Goodnight Princess." Ashley whispers back. They fell asleep feeling lighter than they had been in a while.

**(13 Hours Later)**

"We are going to play a little game. We are going to ask each of you questions about the other and you will write your answer on the whiteboard we give you. You say you are best friends; we will see how well you know each other. Here you go." The host of TRL explains to the musicians.

"I'm excited, let's do this." Ashley states happily as she grabs the small white board and marker.

"We are going to start off easy. Okay when is the other's birthday?"

'**Aug 22' **is displayed on the whiteboard as Ashley flips it around.

'**May 8****th****' **is written on Spencer's.

"Correct. What is the other's favorite color?" The host ask moving along. Ashley smiled at Spencer before writing down her answer.

'**Red' **is what Ashley wrote down.

'**Grey and Blue' **is what Spencer wrote down. Both singers nodded to agree with the other's answer.

"Alright off to a good start. One more easy question then on to tougher ones. Name of first pet?"

'**Floater' **is what Spencer writes. Everyone stares at Ashley as she thinks about the answer.

"Oh duh. Got it." Ashley exclaims before writing her answer.

'**Carmel.' **Ashley smiles over at Spencer triumphantly.

"Alright ladies, what is the other's biggest fear?" The woman says and Ashley begins laughing. Spencer shot Ashley a glare before writing down her answer.

'**Unrequited love' **Spencer had written down.

'**Being on stage naked.' **Ashley started laughing again as she turns her whiteboard around.

"I always make fun of her about it." Ashley says as she stops laughing. The audience 'awed' after Ashley's confession. "Hey there is things she makes fun of me about, so it is only fair I have a couple things on her." Ashley adds then laughs again. Spencer shakes her head at Ashley before looking at the host again.

"Spencer over here looks like she wants to move on so let's do that. How many serious relationships has the other one been in?"

'**1' **is what Ashley quickly wrote down and displayed. Everyone looked at Spencer for her answer.

"I can't answer that." Spencer admits.

"Really Princess?" Ashley says surprise the blonde doesn't know that answer.

"I can't remember everything." Spencer tells the older singer.

"Okay. Ashley has moved ahead. Lost virginity?" The audience began laughing.

'**15' **Spencer wrote down.

'**16?' **Ashley looked at Spencer to see if she was right. Spencer smiled at Ashley and nodded her head.

"YES!" Ashley yells out excitedly.

"You are too competitive." Spencer tells her best friend with a small smile on her face.

"Alright final question. If you died tomorrow, what would be the other's greatest accomplishment?"

"That's a good question." Spencer says then looks at Ashley.

'**The relationship she has built with her sister' **Is what Spencer wrote. Ashley smiled at the answer, making Ashley realize just how much the blonde does pay attention to her without her even knowing it.

'**Our friendship' **Ashley had written on her board.

"Of course, you make a joke." Spencer says laughing.

"You could've put that answer too." Ashley threw back with a smile. "I win!" The older Rockstar adds as she jumps up from the couch cheering.

"I think that we tied because your 'our friendship' answer was not the correct answer big head." Spencer laughs at the shocked face Ashley displays. "And here is the World Premiere of this conceited woman's new music video 'Beautiful Crazy' Enjoy it." Spencer adds looking over the audience and to the camera while shaking her head at the still celebrating brunette. Ashley walks up behind Spencer while everyone in the building is watching her music video including Spencer. The blonde didn't notice the brunette come up behind her.

"You know my greatest accomplishment would be having you." Ashley whispered into Spencer's ear. Spencer froze and dropped her head to look at the floor. Ashley knew Spencer had a small smile on her face while her cheeks turned a light pink. Spencer pulled herself together before looking back up at the screen.

**(Ashley's POV)**

Today has been wonderful. Spencer and I got through our Radio interview and TRL interview's without questions about Spencer. I know it won't stay that way. Today has only been about our music mostly which I am grateful for. Spencer seemed very relieved and I am glad she was. I would have hated if the interviews went bad, it would have ruined our whole night. I would have freaked if something ruined our wonderful night. This night needs to be the best. I finally met Lindsey this morning. I can't say that I like her. Shes an irritant ass. She thinks she knows all, and she thinks she can just boss Spencer around. She better back the fuck off and stop trying to make Spencer's life more complicated than it needs to be. I will fire her ass even if I technically can't.

"Ash, it's 6:50." Kyla yells. I am in my sisters' room. I am in the bathroom finishing my make-up.

"Thank Ky." I yell back. I finish getting ready then go stand in front of my sister. I have on a tight black dress that ends mid-thigh with a 2-inch slit up my left thigh. I have black 2-inch heels on to match. I have my hair down and straightened. My make-up is light.

"Damn sis." Kyla says looking over at me.

"Yeah?" I ask shyly looking down at myself.

"You look amazing. Spence is going to want to jump you." Kyla exclaims excitedly. I smile at my sister and glance at the clock. It is 6:55. I need to go get Spencer. She told me not to be late. I thank and say bye to my sister then walk out her hotel room. It takes me two minutes to get up to our room. I sigh and pick up my hand to knock on the door but drop it back down. These nerves she causes me is going to be the death of me. This is crazy. I have spent almost every day with her the last 3 months. We are two days shy of being exactly three months. Why the hell am I so nervous? I start pacing back and forth in front of the door mumbling to myself. I probably look like a crazy person. I stop in front of the door and attempt to knock again but my nerves get the best of me again. I can't do this. I have never felt this way about anyone, and I'm scared. What if this goes bad? What if we can't transition easily to more than friends. Who am I kidding? I don't think we have ever just been friends. At least I have never just felt friendly towards her. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I've been attracted to her since the moment I seen her. I physically shake my own body and take a deep breath. I bring my hand up again and very lightly knock on the door.

"I didn't think you was ever going to knock, which that knock was pathetic." Spencer sarcastically throws out after she opens the door.

"Were you watching me?" I ask shyly.

"You mean the freak out you were having with yourself outside the door? Yes, I seen it all." Spencer says giggling which causes me to blush and look down.

"You look gorgeous." I finally let out shyly. This time Spencer is the one who blushes. She has on a light blue dress with white heels on. Her hair is down in curls.

"You too." Spencer whispers out. We stand staring at each other.

"Um…" I start then clear my throat. "You ready?" I add.

"Yes." Spencer says then grabs her hand wallet from the table by the door.

"John is meeting us downstairs." I tell her as we make our way to the elevator.

"You going to tell me where we are going?"

"We are going to have a nice dinner at Carmine's Italian Restaurant then…" I paused looking over at her with a smile.

"That's the surprise, right?" Spencer asks as we step out the elevator. I nod my head with a smile on my face.

"Good evening ladies." John says as we walk up to him. "There are tons of fans outside. We have barricades up but to be safe stay close." He adds. We nod our head at him and follow him out. Spencer and I stay close together but still stop to sign a few autographs on the way. I will never deny my fans if it stays calm. Spencer seems to be the same way.

From our hotel to the restaurant is not even a 10-minute drive. I used my name to get reservations at such a short notice. We have made small talk until we are sat at our table in the back and secluded. They accommodated for me since I am famous.

"Did you request to be away from people?" Spencer asks me while she looks around.

"No, they recommended it when I called. I agreed though. We are famous."

"Are you going to tell me what we are doing after this?"

"No, you will see. I just hope you like it." I admit shyly.

"I'm sure I will. We always seem to have fun together, no matter what it is we do." The blonde across from me admits with a small smile on her face. "I would grab your hand, but we seem to have an audience." Spencer whispers out and points to people around the restaurant watching us. I sigh then look back at Spencer. We ignored the staring people and enjoyed our dinner. We talked about the next coming days, things we want to do for the rest of the U.S tour. Spencer told me about being nervous about touring overseas. She has never been outside of the country before, but she has been to Mexico a couple times. She says that doesn't really count.

"Oh my god Ash." Spencer exclaims as we pull up outside the Majestic theater. I giggle at her reaction and wait for John to open my door.

"Come on Princess." I say pulling her out of the car.

"Are we seeing Phantom of the Opera?" Spencer asks excitedly. I nod my head at her cuteness and John walks us to the door and tells us he will be out here when we get done. "Oh my gosh. I am so happy. This is the best thing ever. I have wanted to see this for so long. This is amazing." Spencer said giddily. I smile at her and pull her through people and make our way to where we need to go. We find our seats. After the lights cut off, I grab Spencer's hand in mine. Our hands stay intertwined the whole play. After making it back to the hotel and Spencer starts to open the door to the hotel room.

"This can't be a proper end of a date with you dropping me off. We can have it in the room though." Spencer tells me shyly before pulling me into the room. I smile as I am being yanked into the penthouse.

"I had a really great time tonight. I know it is hard for us to have an actual date without it being plastered everywhere but I still enjoyed it and had fun." I let out shyly. Spencer smiles at me wildly nodding her head.

"It's a little hard too considering I am not out." Spencer says dropping her head to look at the floor.

"Hey…" I start and put my hand under her chin and guild her to look back at me. Once Spencer's eyes are meet with mine again, I start talking again. "You take as long as you need too. I am fine with this. I will wait for however long you need too. Plus, it will probably be better to keep it between close people for now so we can actually have a foundation before the crazy people start rumors…"

"Ashley I would never believe something I read in a magazine. I would never believe that you would cheat on me or anything else they could say, and I hope you would know the same thing about me." Spencer says sweetly. I smile at her. I put my hand on her cheek and rub it with my thumb. "I had a great time tonight. Thank you. Best date I have ever had. I know you don't like stuff like plays which I appreciate that you took me anyways. You were great." Spencer adds whispering. I smile shyly at Spencer dropping my head slightly. Spencer lifted my head back up and we meet eyes once again. The blonde singer looks down at my lips then back into my eyes. She repeats the actions several times before starting to move slowly towards me. I start moving with her feeling more nervous than I have ever felt before about anything. I know we have kissed before, but we were drunk. I don't want it to count. Just like she said, 'I don't know what you are talking about'. This will be our first real kiss. Spencer dropped her hands to my waist squeezing lightly. I have one hand still on her face and the other is on the back of her neck rubbing lightly. Our lips finally touch sending electricity to run through my entire body. Spencer slowly ran her tongue my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly to deepen our kiss. I move both my hands into her hair. Spencer grips my hips tighter pulling me into her. Best damn kiss of my life. After several minutes of making out I slowly pull back and rest my forehead on hers. I needed air.

"That was amazing. Let's go to bed Princess." I whisper out lightly. Spencer lefts her forehead off mine and grabs my hand pulling me into the room. She lets go of my hand and goes over to her bag. We do our nightly routine before climbing into bed. We settle into bed with our arms wrapped around each other and our legs tangled together.

"Don't wake me if I am sleeping because this is the best dream of my life." Spencer whispers into my neck. I inhale quickly as I feel her place a kiss to the side of my neck.

"Best damn reality because you aren't sleeping." I whisper back tightening my hold on her.

"Good."

"Goodnight Princess." I let out lightly then kiss the top of her head.

"Goodnight Rockstar." Spencer whispers. We quickly fall into a comfortable sleep.

(Spencer's POV)

Last night was amazing. I never thought I would be here like this with Ashley. She is perfect. I loved the night she planned out. I think I am going to plan our next date. I just need to think of the perfect thing. I hope she doesn't think she has to plan all our dates because I want to be able to romance her too. It can't just be one sided. That wouldn't be fair. We will have to talk about it when she wakes up. I glance over at the clock. It is 10:50am. We need to get up soon, we have another radio interview at 1:30. I should probably wake her up. She looks so cute and peaceful though. I know just the way to wake her. I have been wanting to wake her up like this for a very long time. I bring my lips to her cheek and place a light kiss then the other cheek. I move to her forehead then her nose. I kiss both her eyelids. She still hasn't even moved yet or made any type of noise. I place a light kiss on each corner of her mouth before softly meeting our lips together. I repeatedly kiss her mouth lightly. Still nothing. I start kissing down her jawline and to her neck. I nip lightly at her pulse point then run my tongue over it. I do it a couple more times before moving to the other side of her neck.

"Mmm." Ashley lightly moans out. I pull back and look at her. She is still sleeping. I place my lips back to her neck and suck lightly causing her to moan once again. I continue my assault on her neck. I get lost in what I am doing. I am not even paying attention anymore to whether she is awake or not until I feel her hands in my hair and she is pushing me into her neck more. Ashley let out another low moan. She grabs my head and pulls me up to her mouth. We make out for a couple minutes before I pull back and look at her with a shy smile.

"Good morning Rockstar." I whisper out looking into her eyes. She gives me a nose crinkling smile then pulls me back into her lips.

"You wake me up like that every morning and it will always be a great morning." Ashley says against my lips. I drop my head into her neck to hide my blush from her. "No need to get all shy now baby. Take control. I love it." Ashley adds with a giggle. I shake my head and put my arm around her waist.

"We have to get ready for our radio interview." I mumble into her neck.

"Ugh but I was enjoying this. Why can't we stay here? We are sick." Ashley tells me then fake coughs. I start giggling at her.

"They won't care so come on. You can shower first."

"Yeah, I need a cold one after being woke up like that but hey I'm not complaining." The older singer admits. I pull back out of her neck and lightly smile at her.

"Go shower. I'll text John and tell him to meet us downstairs at 1." I tell her. I roll over and grab my phone. Ashley whines as she gets up off the bed. I shake my head at her childness and send a text to John.

"I'll be done in like 20 minutes." Ashley says after she lightly pecks my lips. I watch her walk into the bathroom. The brunette winks at me before closing the bathroom door. I get up from the bed and pick out my clothes and get everything ready for my shower. Ashley walks out of the bathroom after 20 minutes with a smile on her face.

"I see you had a nice shower." I say sending her a smirk.

"Says the one marking people." Ashley smirks back. I quickly turn my head and look at her neck.

"Sorry." I whisper out once I notice the quarter sized hickey on her pulse point.

"I'm not complaining. I told you, you can wake me up like that every morning and I will be fine with it. Well not if you are going to mark me every time. That might end up looking hideous. Too many hickeys are ugly." Ashley rambles out.

"Noted. I'm going to shower now." I say then make my way to the bathroom with my stuff in my hands. Ashley follows me into the bathroom. After I sit my stuff down, she turns me around and lightly pushes me into the counter. The brunette quickly meets her lips with mine. Ashley moves her hands around to the small of my back and slowly starts moving them south. The older singer grips the bottom of my butt and top of my thighs lifting me up onto the counter. Our lips never losing contact. Ashley places herself in-between my legs. My hands are in her hair as we continue to make out. After another few moments Ashley starts kissing down to my neck.

"Fuck." I whisper out as she starts sucking on my pulse point. "Mmm." I moan out lightly again as she continues her attack.

"I would have marked you too, but we don't need to show up to an interview both displaying hickeys. They already think I sleep around so I will have no problem with getting out of it." Ashley says as she pulls away from my neck. She quickly pecks my lips before retreating out of the bathroom. "Enjoy your shower." The brunette adds with a wink before she closes the bathroom door. She is going to regret doing that. She is a damn tease.


	19. Boston

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Song used is by Luke Combs 'Beautiful Crazy'

**Author's Notes: **Thank you guys for the support and always letting me know how you feel about the chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a good week. I hope everyone is doing okay out there!

**World Tour**

**Chapter 19 – Boston**

(Spencer's POV)

I slowly started moving from out of Ashley's embrace to get out of bed without waking her up. We are in Boston and have a show tonight, but it is also Ashley's Birthday. I am getting up to order us breakfast and I have a couple of other surprises for her this morning. After I brush my teeth, I go to the main living area and order our breakfast. I made my way back into the bedroom and looked over at the beautiful girl still sleeping on the bed. I smile lightly at her. I hope she doesn't wake up before I can set everything up for breakfast. We have a busy night with our show, so I planned a morning date for her birthday. I also have a full day planned for tomorrow since we don't have another show until the 11th in Philadelphia. Ashley isn't going to like having to drive 5 hours in the SUV, but she will get over it. I am nervous about tomorrow. I have the whole day planned out. I just hope everything goes the way I want it too. There is a knock on the door and I quickly go to open it. I hope it wasn't loud enough to wake the brunette. I hand the young man some money and pull the cart away from him.

"Thank you." I whisper to him before closing the door. I turn around and push the cart over to the table and start placing the food on the table and removing lids. I ordered a full breakfast. Anything you could think of. I set it all out and go to the couch and start digging underneath it.

"I'm not sure anything is under there Princess." I hear Ashley's raspy voice from behind me. I stop trying to reach for what I have hidden under there and turn to look at her. "Oh no, don't move. I was enjoying the view." Ashley adds with a smirk.

"You aren't supposed to be up yet."

"People usually wake up when there is a knock on the door."

"Sorry." I mutter out. She is leaning on the doorframe of the bedroom so she can't see all the food on the table. "Go get ready, we have rehearsal in about 2 hours." I say trying to get rid of her without her seeing anything. Ashley slightly nods at me then turns around and goes back into the bedroom. I lay completely on the floor and reach as far as I can under the couch. I finally reach the bag and pull it out. I set the rectangular box next to Ashley's spot at the table. I grab the flowers that I got the night before out from the small cabinet they were hidden in. I place them in the center of the table. After looking over the table I nod my head and walk into the room to see how Ashley is doing. I don't see her in the bedroom so she must be in the bathroom. I grab some clothes and quickly change. I will shower before my show tonight. I walk back out to the table and take a sit, waiting for Ashley.

"Spence?" Ashley calls out.

"I'm in here." I yell to her. I hear her slowly make her way to me. Once she sees the table, she has a surprised look on her face and meets my eyes. "Happy Birthday Rockstar." I whisper.

"You did all this for me?" The brunette asks still surprised. I smile at her and nod my head. "Wow. I feel incredibly special right now." She adds. Ashley walks over to me and pulls me up from the chair and meets her lips with mine. "You are amazing." Ashley lets out with her forehead resting on mine.

"Let's eat. It's probably getting way too cold now." I admit ushering her to sit in the chair I want her in. I watch Ashley start shoveling food onto her plate. I watch her with amusement at the amount of food she plans on eating right now. Ashley stops her movements and looks up at me.

"What's this?" Ashley asks picking up the rectangular box from the table.

"It's for you. Open it." I answer her. She eyes me suspiciously before slowly opening the box. I hear her grasp when sees what is inside.

"Spence…" Ashley starts but stops. I continue to watch her not saying anything. I got her the same necklace she got me after we had been on tour for a month. A white gold necklace with a white gold microphone on it. I still haven't taken mine off since she put it on me almost 2 months ago. It was the first sweet thing; she had done for me and I wanted her to have a matching one.

"I wanted you to have the same one I have. It is part of your birthday present and represents three months of being on tour. I hope you like it." I admit shyly. Ashley gets up from her chair and walks over to me. She lends down and pecks my lips quickly before signaling for me to put it on her. I grab the necklace from her. She turns around and moves her hair out of the way. I reach around her and clasp it around her neck. After I am done, I place a light kiss right below her hair line and above the chain.

"I love it. Thank you, Princess." Ashley whispers out after she turns around and meets my eyes.

"You're welcome. Now let's eat." I say then sit back down. We make small talk while we enjoy our breakfast. Ashley thanked me for the flowers. The flowers are pink roses, one of her favorites. She has like 4 favorite flowers.

(Ashley's POV)

This morning was amazing. Spencer is so wonderful. That was one of the best things to happen on my birthday in my life.

"Thank you, guys, for the birthday cards and presents in my dressing room. I have the best fans." I tell my audience in Boston. They all begin cheering. I look over to the side of the stage. I wink and smile at Spencer before turning back to the audience. "I am going to slow…" I start to tell the crowd, but everything goes black. What the hell is going on right now. I start trying to look around me, but I can't see anything. The whole arena is pitch black. I start seeing flashlights on people's phones start to come on.

"HELLO AGAIN BOSTON!" I hear Spencer scream out. Oh, dear god! What is she doing now? "As we all know its Rockstar's birthday and I would like for everyone here to sing happy birthday to her. Is everyone down?" Spencer addresses the audience the whole time. She never looked back over at me. The lights on stage start to come back on. This woman is going to be the death of me.

"_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday Dear Ashley _

_Happy Birthday to you" _I finally look back over at Spencer after watching everyone sing to me. A smile never left my face. This woman is just amazing. Spencer has a cake in her hand with 2 number 2 candles on it. Where did she even get a cake from?

"Make a wish." Spencer tells me sweetly with a smile on her face.

"I don't see how I could possible wish for anything more in this life, I don't already have." I whisper to her. Spencer's smile grows even bigger and a blush covers her cheeks. I close my eyes. I wish for the only thing that comes to mind. '_I wish I never lose her.' _

"Happy Birthday again Rockstar." Spencer says then kisses my cheek. I smile at her.

"Thank you. You are so full of surprises today."

"Alright. I will let you guys have her back now. Thank you for helping me sing to her. Enjoy this talented Rockstar. Until next time. I love you guys." Spencer says before smiling at me and walking off stage.

"Thank you, guys. Spencer just loves interrupting my sets. Now, as I was saying before the surprise is… I'm going to slow it down now and play my new song. I want to dedicate this song to someone very special to me who has made my birthday so amazing. She surprised me so much this morning. This is for you." I say quickly meeting my eyes with Spencer. I grab my guitar once again and get ready to start the song. I begin strumming my guitar looking over the crowd.

"_Her day starts with a coffee and ends with a wine_

_Takes forever to get ready so she's never on time for anything_

_When she gets that come get me look in her eyes_

_Well it kinda scares me the way that she drives me wild_

_When she drives me wild_

_Beautiful, crazy, she can't help but amaze me _

_The way that she dances, ain't afraid to take chances_

_And wears her heart on her sleeve_

_Yeah, she's crazy but her crazy's beautiful to me" _I meet my eyes with Spencer's smiling at her then start the next part of the song.

"_She makes plans for the weekend, can't wait to go out_

_'Til she changes her mind, says, 'let's stay on the couch and watch TV'_

_And she falls asleep_

_Beautiful, crazy, she can't help but amaze me_

_The way that she dances, ain't afraid to take chances_

_And wears her heart on her sleeve_

_Yeah, she's crazy but her crazy's beautiful to me" _I sing out. I look over at Spencer again and meet her eyes while I sing the next part of my song.

"_She's unpredictable, unforgettable_

_It's unusual, unbelievable_

_How I'm such a fool, yeah I'm such a fool for her" _I stop looking at Spencer when she looks down blushing. I bring my attention to my fans and finish out the rest of the song.

"_Beautiful, crazy, she can't help but amaze me_

_The way that she dances, ain't afraid to take chances_

_And wears her heart on her sleeve_

_Yeah, she's crazy, she's crazy, she's crazy_

_But her crazy's beautiful to me_

_Her crazy's beautiful to me"_ I finish out the song and jump right into my next one. The rest of my performance seemed to fly by. Before I knew it, I was back in my dressing room. Spencer has me pushed hard into the door attacking my mouth. Her hands gripping my hips. My hands are in her hair.

"I love that song. You are special to me too." Spencer lets out lightly before meeting our lips once more. I smile into the kiss then pull back.

"I wrote it for you." I lightly admit. Spencer smiles at me then grabs me by the neck of my shirt and pulls me back into her lips. The blonde pushes me back up against the door and leans her whole body against mine. Both my hands are on the side of her neck. Hers have moved back down to my hips. Our tongues are fighting for dominance.

"Go changed so we can go back to the room. We have a big day tomorrow." Spencer tells me after she pulls away from me.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I ask as I walk to grab my bag.

"This morning was just to acknowledge your birthday. My actual plans aren't until tomorrow and I have a lot planned." Spencer tells me with a sly smile on her face.

"Not going to tell me?" I question before walking into the bathroom.

"No." I hear her say. I smile to myself in the small mirror before quickly changing. I will shower at our room. I am excited to see what Spencer has planned for tomorrow. She didn't have to go through all this for me. I was fine with just the breakfast and the necklace. It was a very nice surprise. I really like that she wanted to make me feel special on my day. I am so thankful to have met her and that she is in my life. I never see myself letting her go. I never thought someone like Spencer existed. I love that she is in my life and is as great as she is. I make my way out of the bathroom and back into the room with the younger singer. I walk over to her and pull her into my arms.

"You are so amazing Princess." I whisper against the side of her neck.

"So are you." Spencer whispers back into the side of my head. I peck her lips before walking towards the door so we could go back to the hotel. "What about all your gifts?" Spencer asks then stops our movements.

"The crew is going to put them under the tour bus." I tell her as I start to pull her along once more.

"Hello girls." John greets us as we get to the car. He opens the door and we jump into the back seat. John gets into the car and starts to pull away.

"John, we have to make that trip tomorrow. I was thinking we could leave at like 8 in the morning." Spencer says to our driver. I look at her confused then turn to look at John to see his answer.

"I was thinking the same thing. That will bring us back in time for your plans." He tells her with a smile. Spencer smiles and nods her head.

"I have to get up at 8 in the morning?" I question the blonde next to me.

"No, John and I are going somewhere in the morning. I will be back at about noon."

"Spence, you will only get like 6 hours of sleep." I whine out.

"We are off for two days. I will be okay." Spencer tells me then squeezes my hand. "John, thank you so much for doing this. It is a lot more work for you then for me so really thank you so much for this." Spencer rants on.

"I will do anything for you girls and Ashley will love the plans. It is totally worth it. I'm glad you have each other." John speaks truthfully. Spencer drops her head blushing. I smile over at her then kiss her cheek.

(Spencer's POV)

I open the hotel door and make my way into the room. It is 12:25. I am a little late. It took me a little longer than expected to set everything up. We still have more than enough time for my plans, so everything is going to be okay. I hope Ashley is ready because I need to quickly shower, change, and put light make-up on. I walk into our bedroom and she is laying on the bed with the blankets pulled up almost over her head. She looks like she is sleeping.

"Ashley Marie!" I yell out. She doesn't move. Oh hell. She is going to make us so late. We need to be done with our Boston plans by 4 the latest to make it to where we are going on time. I walk over to the brunette and pull the blankets down. Ashley begins laughing. She is fully dressed and ready. "You ass." I let out through a giggle.

"I had too. I'm sorry." Ashley tells me sweetly before pulling me down on top of her. She grabs the back of my neck and our lips meet. "I missed waking up to you this morning." The Rockstar says against my lips. I smile then jump off the bed quickly. She is going to make us late. I grab my bag and run into the bathroom before she can stop me. I am done and ready by 1 o'clock. I send John a text to tell him we are headed down. Ashley and I make it down to John. He escorts us out of the hotel. We sign a few autographs and take a few pictures then get into the car.

"We are going to lunch first." I tell John so he knows where to go first. John nods his head. "I hope you are hungry. I haven't eaten yet so I thought lunch would be good to do first." I add to the brunette next to me.

"I could use some food. I didn't know what you had planned so I didn't want to ruin anything by eating." Ashley admits to me with a nose crinkling smile on her face. After about 15 minutes, we pull up to a very tall building in downtown Boston.

"Come on." I tell her grabbing her hand. Ashley doesn't move, she looks at me quizzically. "What's wrong?" I add concerned.

"We aren't going up there, are we?" She points at the tall building out the window.

"Yes, I know you love seafood and I hear it's the best place. Come on. I didn't get us a seat by the window." I try to convince her to come with me to eat. Ashley finally takes my hands and I help her out of the car. We are both in blue jeans and a hoodie. I didn't want to dress fancy today. There is no reason for it. We are at 'Top of Hub' for lunch. I make Ashley sit across from me so she can focus on me and not on how high up we are. She wanted to sit next to me at first. We order a small seafood platter with just water. We don't need to be drinking this early in the day. I have too much to do to be drinking right now. After lunch we go to Isabella Stewart Gardener Museum. It is 2:15.

"Wow Spence. This place is amazing." Ashley says excitedly as she starts looking at artwork on the wall. We slowly made our way around the whole museum looking at every single painting, sculpture, architecture, and everything else the museum had to offer. We had the best time. Our conversation about everything in the museum never died. I really learned how much Ashley loves Art. I learned that she wants a house full of amazing painting and that when we are in Europe, she wants to go to several famous museums. I made note of it so I can remember to make time so we can go. We are running behind schedule right now, but I don't care. We are having such a great time. We get into the car at 4:40pm.

"To the house now." I tell John. I look over at Ashley. She has a smile plastered on her face and she is staring at her hands.

"I had an amazing time. Lunch was great. That museum was just fantastic. I can't possibly think of anything else you could have planned. This… I… Thank you, Princess."

"We have about an hour and twenty minutes before we reach our destination so lets just rest." I tell her with a small smile on my face. I reach behind me and grab the blanket and pillow out of the back. I pull Ashley to the middle of the seat and place the pillow down against the back-passenger door I signal for her to lay down on the pillow. Ashley slowly lays her head down. I unfold the blanket. As I lay down, I cover my back and head with the blanket and lay on top of Ashley covering her up with it also. Our entire bodies from head to toe are covered. I smirk at her before meeting our lips together. Ashley places her hands on my hips. Our centers rub together through our jeans. I groan lightly. I heard music begin to start playing in the car. That causes Ashley to pull back and start giggling. I shake my head at her before grabbing the back of her head roughly and forcing our lips together once again. We make out for awhile before I settle my head on her chest. Ashley tightly wraps her arms around my back. I fall asleep listening to the beating of her heart.

"Ms. Spencer? Ms. Ashley? We are here." I hear John say. I pick up my head and look at the still sleeping brunette.

"Ash?" I whisper in her ear before taking her lob into my mouth. I didn't get to wake her up like this, this morning so I am doing it now. I've been waking her up like this every morning since after our first date, so it felt weird not to do it today. I'm glad I am getting to make up for it. I hear John start to get out of the car. After his door closes, I really began my assault on her neck. It didn't take long for her to start responding to me.

"Fuck baby." Ashley moans out. Her saying baby caused me to stop and look at her. That is the first time she has called me that. "What's wrong?" She asks while bringing my head up so I can meet her eyes. I shake my head and smile.

"Nothing. I like the sound of you calling me baby." I shyly tell her. She smiles at me and puts her lips on mine.

"Get used to it." She admits before pecking me once more.

"We are here. Come on. Let me show you where we are." I say while sitting up and out of her way so she can get up. I open my door and climb out but wait for her with my hand extended. After a couple moments Ashley grabs my hand and I help her out.

"Where are we?" Ashley asks looking up at the house. I smile and start dragging her towards the house.

"I rented it for tonight and tomorrow night. We are in Barnstable. The rest of our evening is being spent here. I am going to cook us dinner and we are going to just relax." I tell her excitedly. Once we walk into the house Ashley pulls my hand which hasn't left mine since she got out of the car. I turn towards her my front bumping into her front caused from the slight force she used when she pulled my hand.

"You didn't have to do all this." Ashley whispers looking into my eyes.

"You keep saying that, but it changes nothing because I did do it. Plus, I wanted to so stop telling me that."

"You are amazing."

"Don't give me praise yet. You don't even know if I know how to cook or not." I admit lightly. Ashley looked at me quizzically. I peck her lips quickly before walking away, holding in my giggle.

"Hey where you going? I wasn't done with you yet?" Ashley yells after me. I shrug my shoulders and continue walking away. I walk into the kitchen and start pulling things out of the fridge. We are having grilled shrimp, steak, and asparagus. I am cooking them on the barbecue that is on the deck. I walk out to the deck and start up the barbecue. Glad it is a propane one. It will go a lot faster. Once I go back into the house I start with the potatoes. They are going to take the longest. I wash them and poke holes in them before wrapping them into foil and go place them in the barbecue on the top shelf. I wonder where Ashley went too. I haven't seen her. She never entered the kitchen after me. I get the steak and shrimp prepared before I go in search of the woman, I'm trying hard to impress. I search the whole 5-bedroom two story house before finding her on the second story deck. I walk slowly up behind her and wrap my arm around her waist. I rest my chin on her shoulder and look out over the ocean.

"This view is amazing." I whisper never taking my eyes from the ocean.

"It's perfect." Ashley whispers back while putting her hands over mine that are resting on her stomach and leans the side of her head against mine. We stand there enjoying the view for a few minutes before I pull back and kiss her cheek.

"I have to go start cooking. I'll be downstairs." I let out lightly before unwrapping from her and make my way back down the stairs and to the kitchen.


	20. Barnstable

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Parts of songs used Tim McGraw & Faith Hill 'It's Your Love' and 'Give into Me'. Songs mentioned 'Come on Get Higher' Matt Nathanson and 'Starting Over' Niykee Heaton.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next update, I hope you enjoy. Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. I also hope me posting is helping people in their down time. I have been working on a couple other stories. You might have another story to read soon. Thank you again for the support.

**World Tour**

**Chapter 20 - Barnstable**

**(Ashley's POV) **

Spencer just walked back downstairs to continue our dinner. This has been the best thing anyone has ever planned for my birthday. Her actions are making me emotional right now. It's all good feelings of course. I walk over to our stuff that is put in the room with the deck and grab my guitar and notebook. There is so much love flowing through me, I feel like writing. I began playing with the cords of my guitar and let the emotions in me take over.

"_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I've just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go"_ I stop playing and write the lyrics down that just came out. I started playing once again.

"_Better than I was_

_More than I am_

_And all of this happened_

_By taking your hand_

_And who I am now_

_Is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together_

_I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free"_ I repeat my earlier action and write everything down. For now, it's a great start. I am going to go spend time with this wonderful woman that I am starting to fall so deeply for. I walk into the kitchen and up behind Spencer. I follow her actions from when she came up behind me.

"Hey." She whispers out as she is putting a marinade together. I kiss her cheek. "Are you writing a new song?" Spencer adds never taking her eyes off what she is doing in front of us. I nod my head against her shoulder. "Need help?"

"I just started it, but I will let you know if I do. There are a couple songs I have that I want you to look at, but tonight is not about that. We will waste tour bus time for that. It is our night." I sweetly tell her before kissing her cheek once again.

"Sounds good. There is beer and wine in the fridge if you would like some."

"Thank you." I say then pull away from her and go to the fridge. Would you like some wine or a beer?"

"Wine, please?" Spencer smiles over at me then goes back to her sauce. I get a glass for her wine and give her some before grabbing a beer. Spencer is more of a wine person instead of beer, but she can still take some beer in. I grab myself a beer because that is my weakness. She got my favorite kind too. She is really the best. I hand her the wine glass and stand next to her sipping my beer. I watch her hands move gracefully as she adds spices and different liquids into her bowl. I cannot tell you at all what she is doing or using. I know very little about cooking. I can cook the basics. Usually things I just can throw together from a box or jar.

"I think you have been hiding things from me." I admit with a smirk on my face.

"What do you mean?" She looks at me quizzically.

"You have all these hidden talents that I know nothing about."

"You haven't seen the best ones yet." Spencer says seductively then winks at me. If I wasn't leaning against this counter, I might have fell over. The things this woman does to me. I'm losing my ability to control my own body. I feel a blush creeping up onto my cheeks. I drop my head to look at the floor trying to hide it. Spencer lets out a giggle and I know she already caught the blush. Spencer lifts my chin and pecked my lips quickly before retreating outside with her tray of 'stuff'. I grab her wine glass for her and follow her.

"Where did John disappear too?" I ask breaking our comfortable silence. I sat down in a patio chair as Spencer did her thing on the grill.

"Probably in one of the rooms. He's around somewhere." Spencer says never taking her eyes off the food in front of her. After doing a couple more things Spencer walks over and sits next to me. She picks up her wine glass and downs over half it.

"Needed that wine?" I ask with a small smile. Spencer sent the smile back and nodded her head.

"It's been awhile."

"I'm glad we have this relaxing time. This is great. Thank you, Princess." I declare sweetly.

"Anything for you. I know you have done our first three dates, but I wanted to do something for you also. Especially since it was your birthday."

"Well, I don't know how I am going to top this when your birthday comes around. This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me." I admit lightly.

"We are on break for two weeks for the MTV music awards."

"Your birthday is the next day, I know. That will be our first televised performance together. How you feel about that?" I ask.

"I feel great about it. I think we should write another song for that and not just sing 'Give into Me'. Maybe write a couple from now until then. I love what we come up with together." Spencer admits shyly.

"I do too. I was thinking we could write another song together to close out our U.S Tour. Go out with a bang. What do you think?"

"I love that idea. What are you thinking? Another slow song? More upbeat."

"Actually, there is a beat that I made a while ago that I have been wanting to write lyrics too. I want to use it if we can. It is in between, I guess. I don't know. I will have you listen when I have my laptop."

"Well we have a month to figure it out. I know we can do it." Spencer admits happily.

"So, how much longer until we eat?" I ask changing the subject. Spencer gets up and starts messing with the food again then disappears into the house. Before I knew it, our dinner is done, and Spencer sets our plates down on the patio table. I stare down at the food in front of me. It looks amazing. Spencer texted John and let him know he has a plate in the microwave. She is too sweet. We ate in silence stealing glances at each other. When the other would get caught we would blush and drop our eyes back down to our plates. This dinner tastes amazing. Spencer is an amazing cook.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" I finally ask breaking our silence. Spencer looked up at me but didn't say anything as she continues to chew her food. After she is done, she washes it down with some wine before speaking.

"My dad. He told me that if I wanted to be out on my own, I needed to know how to cook. After school my junior and senior year of high school was spent in the kitchen with him. He wouldn't help me with anything. I had to do it all and he would just walk me through it. He even made me take notes and everything like it was an extra class." Spencer looks deep in thought as she told me about her time spent with her father. I smile over at her not saying anything. I could sit here and listen to her talk about anything for hours. I want to know everything about her. Good or bad. Old plans or plans of her future. I want to know everything. I hope whatever she wants to do, I will be able to fit into it. I will do anything I can to make sure she fits into my future. I don't think I will ever be able to let this gorgeous woman walk away. I have only had just a small taste of what she is like in a relationship. I have seen enough to leave me hooked. Damn, Spencer and her fishing hook.

"Who taught you how to fish?" I ask without realizing my thoughts left my mouth.

"Random much?" Spencer says laughing. I blush and look down at my plate. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"Sorry." I whisper still looking down at my plate.

"My father. Most of what I know has come from him."

"Well, you are good at it." I whisper out again, not being able to stop the word vomit I am having. I finally look up at the blonde and she is looking at me puzzled.

"Um… How did you know I knew how to fish?" Spencer asks with a raised eyebrow. I smile shyly.

"Because you have hooked me." I whisper out so lightly I don't think she heard me. After watching Spencer stare at me for a few moments. She finally broke out into a fit of laughter. I watch her continue to laugh. She sat her wine glass down. She is grabbing her stomach with her left hand and her right hand is lightly smacking the table as she leans over. "I don't think it was that funny." I say slightly embarrassed by her hysterics.

"I think…" Spencer tries through her laugher but couldn't get it under control. I watch her, I have no idea what else to do. I really don't think it was that funny. I know it was cheesy and all, but this woman has gone crazy. "I'm sorry. That was just the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me." Spencer finally gets out after getting control of herself. I still don't reply. I just stare at her.

"I'm glad I can make you laugh so hard." I sarcastically let out with a smile on my face.

"Me too." The younger singer admits with a huge smile on her face. We finish eating our food and I help Spencer take everything into the kitchen. I ended up washing while she dried and put them away. We made small talk while doing it. We flirted, laughed, and occasionally kissed. I have never had fun washing dishes in my life. If she is standing next to me, I will wash dishes every single day. After we got done, Spencer grabbed the bottle of wine, her glass, three of my beers and began walking towards the stairs. I looked at her puzzled but follow her. I will follow her anywhere. She walked into the bedroom our stuff is in and went out onto the deck. She sat the alcohol down on the table and looked out over the water. The sun is setting, and it looks beautiful with its pink and orange colors. The reflection over the water makes it even more beautiful. I grab one of the small chairs and sit it behind her. I grab the other one and put it next to hers before moving the small table, so we have a place for our drinks. Spencer sweetly smiles at me before taking a seat.

"I have never watched the sunset with anyone before." I admit.

"Me either." She declares back. "I've always wanted too. I'm glad I never did because I love that we get to experience this together."

"Me too, Princess." I whisper back and take her hand in mine. We sit in silence just watching the sunset.

"You are so beautiful." Spencer whispers to me. I turn and meet my eyes with hers. I slightly blush and a nose crinkling smile fills my face.

"Thank you. You have no idea how breathtaking you are. I have known that since the first time I seen you. You have done an amazing job at just making me want to know you."

"I have always thought you were very beautiful even before I met you and after I did…" Spencer pauses looking out over the ocean before meeting her eyes back with mine. "Pictures give you no justice. I was a little heart broken when you admitted you had no idea who I was. I know I was still kind of new, but I wished you had at least known my name."

"I know. The disappointed look that flashed across your face for that few second was enough to make me feel bad. That's why I listened to your music until our dinner. I remember the first song I listened to of yours was 'Come on get higher'. I watched the music video on YouTube. I remember thinking 'How the hell did I miss the existence of this goddess for the last 2 years?'"

"That's what happens when you are so full of yourself." Spencer says cutting me off then laughs.

"I instantly fell in love with that song. After that I went on iTunes and bought both of your albums and listened to every single song. I even looked up the lyrics and followed along as I listened. Your song 'starting over'…" I pause trying to think of the words I want to say and ignore her comment with a smile. I was kind of full of myself. Shit, I still am but it's hard not to pay attention to her now. "You sang that song with so much emotion in your voice, it actually made me tear up a little bit. Knowing you now. I realize the full meaning behind that song. You have several songs that I love listening too. I'm going to have you write me a song one of these days that I will sing." I finish with a big smile on my face. Spencer smiles back.

"I think I might already have one. I don't have my book with me, but I will show you when I do."

"Are you sick? Why do you not have your book with you?" I ask giggling at the blondes shocked face.

"This trip is about you. I didn't plan on writing anything while we were here."

"What if you had some inspiration?"

"It would have to wait, or I could type notes on my phone." Spencer tells me shyly. "Come on, let's go for a walk on the beach." Spencer says then finishes off her glass of wine and sits it down on the table. The younger singer reaches out her hand to help me up from my seat. I let her help me up and both of us grab a hoodie on the way out of the room. We still need to be careful about people seeing who we are. We don't need anyone to ruin our time away. We walk hand in hand down the beach with our hoods over our head. It's dark out now so we should be completely fine. There aren't many people out on the beach anymore. We walk down the beach for about 10 minutes before I pull her arm spinning her. Our fronts are now touching. I continue slowly walking holding her into me. She is walking backwards with her arms wrapped around my neck. I have my arms wrapped around her waist. We are staring into each other's eyes with a small smile on our face. I stop us from walking and we just stand there holding each other.

"Dance with me." I state quietly. "If you say we don't have any music." I cut her off before she can say anything. Spencer lets out a small giggle before I pull her impossibly closer to me and we begin slow dancing as I start humming lightly. I lay my head on her shoulder with my mouth next to her ear.

"_I'm gonna wear you down_

_I'm gonna make you see_

_I'm gonna get to you_

_You're gonna give into me_

_I'm gonna start a fire_

_You're gonna feel the heat_

_I'm gonna burn for you_

_You're gonna melt for me"_ Spencer sings lightly. I smile into her ear before I look back and meet her blue eyes.

"Those are my lines."

"They are mine tonight." Spencer throws back. "You were the one humming the beat to the song. It felt right to start singing it." Spencer finishes with a smile. I smile back and place my head back in its previous place on her shoulder.

"This is something I will never forget."

"The moment you started falling." Spencer whispers into the side of my head. Her words cause my body to stiffen. Spencer stops moving us, and realization seems to have hit her. "I uh… um…" Spencer stumbles over her words.

"Pretty much." I whisper out before meeting my lips with hers.

**(Spencer's POV)**

Tonight, has been amazing. I knew from the moment I met Ashley I was attracted to her. As we hung out and got to know each other feelings started developing but these falling in love feelings are way more than I ever expected to feel for anyone. It's exciting and scary at the same time but I love every moment together. It has been an amazing three months. She is a different kind of woman. I am happy that the things I've heard and read about her have all been false. I realized no one knows this gorgeous sweet woman the way I do. We are sitting on the beach and she is behind me. Ashley's arms are wrapped around my waist and my right hand is intertwined with her left over my stomach.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ashley whispers into my ear.

"I think someone would pay more. So, no thanks." I let out, giggling.

"Yeah, yeah Princess." Ashley says then giggles along with me. I press my back more into her and pull her arms tighter around me.

"I was thinking about you." I whisper out lightly.

"I would hope so." Ashley whispers into my ear then nuzzles her face into the side of my neck on the outside of my hoodie. I haven't removed it the whole time we have been outside. I don't need to be caught right now in this position with Ashely. Ashley has taken hers off. She didn't have it on every long at all.

"Do you think if I was just a regular person, we would have met?" I ask ignoring her comment.

"I've never thought of that. I hope so. I would have gone after you no matter where I seen you at. You are gorgeous." Ashley says. I slightly turn around in her arms and meet our lips together. Ashley quickly responds to the kiss. After a few moments I fully turn around and push her back. She is laying fully on her back on the sand with my body on top of hers. Ashley's hands grab my hips. My left hand is on her side as my other is slightly tucked under her shoulder. We continue to lay there exploring each other's mouth. I moan into Ashley's mouth as she grips my hips tighter. I use my face to move her hood out of my way and kiss my way down to her neck. Damn thing isn't even on her head and it's still in my way. I start lightly sucking and nipping on her pulse point. Ashley moves her hands from my hips to my ass and lightly pulls me down into her center while lifting her hips up into me.

"Fuck." I whisper into her neck. I take a moment to collect myself. "I'll race you back to the house." I add before jumping up and starting to run from her.

"That's not fair." I hear Ashley yell after me. I start giggling imagining her pouting face. I turn my head and look at her. She is running after me. I slow down letting her think she is gaining on me. Before I knew it, we are back on the sand with her on top of me this time. We are giggling. "You cheated." The brunette whispered into my ear. I wrap my arms around her waist and flip us over. Ashley smiles shyly.

"Got you to chase me!" I exclaim happily. Ashley places her hands on each of my cheeks pulling my head down towards her.

"If I can help it, you will never get away from me." Ashley admits lightly before she meets our lips together. I happily accept the kiss, but before our kiss could get too heated; Ashely pulls back looking up at me. I smile shyly before ducking my head into her neck. We lay like this for a while before we got up and made our way slowly back to the rental home.

"I didn't realize we were on the beach so long." Ashley says as we walk into the bedroom, she decided on earlier. I glance at the clock on the nightstand. 11:45.

"Me either." I say smiling over at her. Ashley returns the smile before shyly dropping her head. Since we started dating, she has been different. Don't get me wrong it's great but I'm not used to seeing her so shy. I concluded that it is one of the cutest things about her. Ashley and I take turns doing our nightly routine before we got into bed. I roll into Ashley's arms before wrapping my arm around her waist. Her white tank top has already ridden up some. I delicately rub my thumb over her bare side. I feel and hear the brunette sigh lightly. I lift my head up off her shoulder and meet our lips together. Ashley places her left hand on my cheek tenderly rubbing her thumb on my cheek bone. I move so I am laying halfway on her as I run my tongue across her bottom lip. She moves her left hand to the back of my neck pulling her more into her mouth as the other wraps around my waist pushing me completely on top of her. I move my lips away from hers and start kissing across her jawline and down to her neck. Ashley moves her legs slightly apart allowing one of mine to fall in-between hers. I feel her hips buck up into my thigh as I bring her pulse point into my mouth sucking and nipping lightly.

"Spence?" Ashley moans out. I continue downward to her collarbone still nipping and sucking. "mmhmm Spence?" Ashley tries again.

"Yeah?" I say as I slowly lift my head and meet her eyes. Ashley brings both her hands up and cups my cheeks.

"If we don't stop now, I won't be able too." The brunette below me whispers out.

"Why do we need too?" I ask before meeting our lips back together again.

**(The Morning After)**

**(Ashley's POV)**

As I roll over, I stretch my arms above my head and sigh out, contently. I smile as my eyes meet Spencer's face. She is so damn beautiful. Last night was amazing. I have never felt so much tenderness. So much love with every kiss and every touch. I glance over her to the clock on the nightstand. 10:43. It is still so early. I don't even know why I am awake right now. We didn't end up going to sleep until about 6 this morning.

_(Flashback)_

_I flip us over as our lips stay connected. I slowly run my hands up her sides sliding her tank top with. I break our kiss and straddle her hips. I pull her up and remove her top. I meet our lips once more and start to push her back down onto the mattress. Spencer quickly pulls my top off and throws it off the bed. I start giggling at her before I am silence by her lips. I feel her hands run slowly up my sides and to my back where my bra hook is. She unhooks my bra and slowly starts bringing the straps down my arms. I straddle her again, letting her completely remove it. I shyly drop my head down. Spencer sits up. She brings her hands up to my face, cupping it, and lifting my head back up to meet her eyes. The blonde slightly smiles at me. _

"_You are so beautiful, Ash. No need to be all shy." Spencer whispers out with a giggle. I reach behind her and remove her bra. Once its lost on the floor, I slowly start to lay her back down on the bed. Spencer stops me by putting her left hand on my lower back and her right is placed on the mattress. She bucks her hips up into me and pushes up her hand on the bed, she flips us over and brings me slowly down onto my back._

"_I guess I was always right about you being dominant." I giggle out as her face turns a light shade of pink. I love that I can make her blush with just a few words. Spencer smiles at me before moving down taking my nipple into her mouth. _

_(End of flashback.)_

"Ash?" Spencer sluggishly lets out bring me from my thoughts. I meet our eyes and smile lightly at her.

"Good morning baby. How'd you sleep?" I whisper out. Spencer shyly smiles back before hiding her face into her pillow. Now she wants to be shy. Last night she was anything but. I was the one that was shy about everything. It was like I was having my first time all over again. I have never experienced anything like I did with this gorgeous woman next to me. I reach over and run my fingers through her hair. Spencer slowly removes her face from the pillow.

"Hi." Spencer says meeting my eyes. I smile at her and cup her cheek.

"Are you okay?" I ask. Spencer nods her head with a small smile on her face. I lightly kiss her lips before resting my forehead against hers.

"I slept good. How about you?" Spencer quietly says.

"Good." I simply answer. My smile has yet to leave my face since I woke up. "Last night was amazing." I add softly.

"Amazing." Spencer says agreeing before meeting our lips together once more. We weren't up all night because we kept going at it. We stayed up most of it just talking and cuddling. The most intimate thing I have ever experienced in my life. Don't get me wrong the sex was great. Amazing even, but I have never felt closer to someone then I do with her after how last night played out. Spencer and I pull away from each other as we hear a knock on the bedroom door. We meet eyes before looking at the door once again.

"Hang on." I yell before I climb off the bed. I grab a pair of sweats and hoodie while Spencer slips into the bathroom. I smile as I watch her go before opening the door. John has a weird look on his face.

"We have a big problem Ms. Davies." John says.

"What's wrong?" I say concerned. He hands me his phone. I look down at it and I'm met with pics of me and Spencer on the beach from last night. You can tell it is a girl but from the 5 pics there is, you can't make out who the other person is. I knew I should've left my damn hood on. "Fuck!" I say looking over the title **'Did Ashley Davies finally find love?'** The first pic is of me kissing the woman with a hood on. The caption under it reads **'Ashley Davies in a serious lip lock with mystery woman'** The second pic is of us dancing together. That caption reads **'Ashley dancing slowly with mystery woman' **The third pic is of us walking hand in hand. That caption reads **'Taking a stroll along the beach' **The fourth pic is of us laying on the ground with Spencer on top of me, kissing me. The caption reads **'Mystery woman pushed Ashley backwards into a passion lip lock on the sand inches from the shoreline' **The last pic is of me cupping her face looking into her eyes. The caption reads **'Ashley Davies looks like she is in love, could it really be?' **

"That isn't the only problem Ms. Ashley." John says before I can start reading the full article. I look up at him. Spencer is going to freak out. "There is paparazzi in front of the house."

"Fuck!" I yell out this time. Spencer pops her head out the bathroom. I look over at her with a sad look on my face.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asks. I sigh before walking over to her and going into the bathroom.

"Please don't freak out. We can handle this, and we can make sure the subject stays off you. Please don't freak out." I let out quickly as I start to panic. I don't want this to make her pull away. I don't want to lose her because she freaks out over this. Spencer cups my face and locks eyes with me.

"Calm down and tell me what's wrong?" Spencer lightly says rubbing my face. I take a deep breath and slowly let it out before handing Spencer Johns phone. Spencer's eyes meet the phone screen and gasps. Spencer started looking over the article with her free hand over her mouth. After looking it over she hands the phone back to me and sits on the edge of the bathtub. She only has on her bra and underwear. I walk back out the room and hand John his phone back.

"I have to talk to her. Give us a little bit and we will meet you downstairs."

"I made sure all the curtains, and everything is locked up. No one can see into the house. I already moved the car into the garage so when we are ready to leave no one sees either of you get into the car." John tells me with a sad smile on his face.

"Thank you." I give him a small smile.

"Oh and Ms. Kyla has been trying to get a hold of you." John adds before he walks away. Kyla needs to wait. Right now, Spencer and I need to come up with a plan. We need to talk about this. I walk back into the bathroom and Spencer is still where she was when I left. Her hand is still over her mouth. I walk over to her and kneel in front of her. I grab both her hands into mine and try to meet her eyes.

"Spence…"

"I just need a minute." Spencer says getting up off the tub and walking back into the bedroom. I sigh once again and walk into the room. Spencer is pulling clothes out of her bag. I sit down on the bed and watch her. I don't really know what to say right now. I don't know what to do. I hope she doesn't push me away. I really don't want to lose her. I drop my head down in my hands that are in my lap as tears start to slowly fall down my face. After the best day and night ever, it gets ruined by the worst thing possible. I can never catch a damn break.


	21. Barnstable Continued

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Song used is 'Talk You Out of It' By Florida Georgia Line

**Author's Notes: **So, here is the next update finally. Sorry for the delay. I'll do my best not to take so long with posting the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thank you! I hope everyone is doing okay out there and is staying safe and healthy. Thank you for the reviews. They are always awesome to read.

**World Tour**

**Chapter 21 – Barnstable Continues**

Spencer walks over to Ashley and sits down next to her. Spencer brings her hands up to Ashley's face and lightly wipes her tears away.

"Please don't cry. We will figure this out. I'm sorry I was freaking out." Spencer lightly tells the brunette. Ashley wraps Spencer into a hug.

"There is more…" Ashley pauses. She pulls back and looks at Spencer. "There are paparazzi outside the house." Ashley adds quietly. Spencer sighs once again. "John said he pulled the car into the garage so when we leave, they won't see who gets into it. He closed everything up downstairs too so they can't see into the house."

"What do we do? How do we go about this?" Spencer asks looking down at her hands.

"Well, that is all going to depend on you. They don't know who the woman in those pictures are. I can make a statement or something and make sure they don't think it is you. That might bring up other issues though. I will probably be constantly followed everywhere I go because they are going to want to find out who the woman in those pictures are. We are going to have to take a few steps back especially with being seen in public together. That would mean no more dates."

"Ashley if we change too much about us, it is going to cause speculation. So, we need to come up with something here." Spencer tells Ashley cutting her off.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Ashley. I really don't know. Is it going to upset you if I don't come out right now and let you take all the heat on this?" Spencer asks looking down at her hands scared of Ashley's answer. The older Rockstar lifts Spencer's head.

"I told you, I stand by whatever you want to do. That hasn't changed because of this happening. I still want you to come out when you are fully ready. That doesn't change. If you want me to handle this, then Kyla and I can come up with a plan."

"I don't want us to change." Spencer exclaims.

"Let's call Kyla and see if she can help us figure something out." Ashley says before walking to grab her phone out of the jeans she had on the day before. "Kyla has called me 32 times. Glen has called me a couple times also" Ashley tells the blonde sitting on the bed.

"We can talk to your sister first then I will call Glen later and fill him in on what we are going to do about the situation." Spencer says. Ashley nods her head before calling her sister. Kyla picked up on the first ring.

"Oh my god, Ashley." Kyla yelps out as she answers her phone.

"You are on speaker. Spencer is here with me."

"So, have you guys thought about what you want to do?" Kyla asks. Spencer sighs but doesn't say anything.

"Spencer isn't ready to come out right now. That is why we are calling you. You and I need to come up with a plan and keep her out of it." Ashley explains to her older sister.

"Okay…" Kyla doesn't say anything else. "Have you thought about what you want to do then? How you want to handle the situation? Should I throw out some ideas for you and we can go from there?"

"I really don't care how we handle this as long as it doesn't come back on Spencer." Ashley admits lightly. Spencer is just sitting listening to Kyla and Ashley discuss a plan. Both sisters are on the phone for over an hour coming up with a plan. Spencer just sat quietly listening to them discuss everything. Once Ashley got off the phone her and Spencer eyes met the others. The blonde sitting on the bed started shaking her head.

"I will come out before I let that happen, Ashley." Spencer tells the older woman as she got up off the bed. Spencer walks over to her stuff and starts going through it to get stuff ready for a shower.

"What do you want me to do then? Why didn't you say anything when I was on the phone?"

"I don't care what you do. I will not watch you parade yourself around with some other female."

"Not like we will be doing anything Spencer." Ashley states firmly.

"Holding hands and occasionally kissing isn't doing anything? You are tripping if you thought I would agree to this. Would you? Serious Ashley? This is a stupid ass plan. Figure out something else because this one isn't going to work for either of us." Spencer rants out before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

**(Ashley's POV)**

Spencer went into the bathroom over a half hour ago. I am waiting for her to come out. She is so mad at me right now. I know she is right. If this situation was reversed, I would be freaking out. I would not have just sounded irritated. I would have yelled at anyone that gave her that idea. I wouldn't have yelled at her because we don't need us to be like that yet. I would prefer that we never end up like that. I want us always to be able to talk and never have to yell at each other to get something across. I want us to be good. I will always want us to be good. I need us to be good. I can't see my life without her now that she is in it. I need her. I love her and I know I haven't said it to her yet, but it is so damn true. I will tell her soon. I just want us to get through this right now.

"I'm sorry I was irritated and slammed the bathroom door." Spencer says breaking me from my thoughts as she walks out of the bathroom. I look up at her. She has on a light gray hoodie and black sweats.

"It's fine." I tell her as I watch her walk over to her bag to put stuff away. After she messes with her bags for a couple minutes, she looks over at me on the bed and meets my eyes. Those blue eyes, I swear will always be the thing that makes me lose myself in her every single time. They get me all the time. I love those eyes. I could get lost in them for hours. They are endless pools of all her feeling, especially her feeling for me.

"Are you mad at me?" Spencer whispers out to me as she makes her way over to me on the bed.

"Not at all. You are right and I would have reacted the same way if not worse with that plan." I tell her as I keep our eye contact. Spencer sits next to me and I pull her into me. "I was never mad to begin with. We have been dealt a crappy hand, but I believe we can figure this out. I think one day we will look back and laugh about it. Right now, we just need to put our heads together and figure out something we can agree to do with this." I whisper out as I place my forehead lightly on hers.

"Oh, you meant literally?" Spencer says with a giggle.

"Okay funny pants." I say with a small giggle of my own. We stay like that for a few minutes just taking each other in. I couldn't imagine myself going through this with anyone, but her. I would more than likely have just walked away if it was anyone else. Anyone else I would have never had this problem to begin with. I don't believe anyone else would have done anything like this for me or I would have let someone take me away from my tour for a romantic getaway for my birthday. Spencer is really one special woman. She is one of a kind. I am so glad I have found her.

"What are you thinking about?" Spencer asks finally breaking our silence.

"I'm thinking about you. You are one amazing woman, Princess." I admit sweetly. I reached my hands up and cup her cheeks. Spencer blushes and drops her eyes down to lap.

"I haven't done anything." Spencer mumbles out. I smile at her shyness. Even when she is shy, she just so amazing.

"I beg to differ." I advise the younger woman in my hands. Spencer looks back up meeting our eyes once again. I run my thumb under her eye wiping away the tear that escaped. "You gave me such a memorable birthday. One I will never in my life forget. I don't think anything will ever be able to top these last couple of days. Even with the pictures that came out. I know it has put a damper on things, but it doesn't change what came out of it." I tell her lightly. Spencer smiles at me before slightly nodding her head.

"I think you should just make a statement saying you won't be coming out with your relationship publicly right now. It is still developing, and you want to see where it goes first. I just want to have a little more time before I come out. I don't want to bring anyone else into this that doesn't need to be. I don't want it to make it seem like you are lying. The way I see this is that eventually we will be coming out as a couple and saying it was someone else right now when it is me won't look so good later. When we come out as a couple and I come out publicly then it will be easier for me to dig myself out of that if we don't make up all these lies right now. Our relationship will take a lot more hits later if we handle this poorly." Spencer rambles on. I smile at her. She really is just too cute for words.

"That sounds good. We can come up with a full statement together and I will send it to Kyla to release it within the next couple days. There will still be questions in our upcoming interviews, but if I stick to what the statement says and just keep repeating it, I should be able to buy you sometime. As far as you and I go, I think in public we need to be more careful then we have been. We will find times and places for our private time. We can make this work and should do just fine until you are ready. I won't lie though; it will be hard at times." I finish off my statement with a slight blush and pulled the side of my bottom lip in between my teeth.

"What exactly will be hard?" Spencer looks at me, confused. The blonde let out a small gasp before turning red and dropping her head down to her lap once again. I smile at her. She finally understood what I meant. Did she really think last night was the first night I have ever wanted her? She is crazy if so. That woman is a goddess inside and out. I lean forward and put my lips to her ear grazing it lightly.

"Especially right before you go on stage and right after." I sigh out gently before running the tip of my tongue down the shell of her ear. I lay a light kiss below it. "Mm… Or when we had our TV interview with TRL." I whisper out before I quickly pulled back and looked at her with a coy smile on my face. Spencer sat silently with a blank look on her face. I'm not sure what to think of her reaction. I don't know if I should change the subject or just let her work through whatever is happening right now. Next thing I know Spencer pushes me backwards onto the bed with her body over mine. Her left hand is on my hip and she is kissing and nipping at my pulse point. The blondes hand starts to slowly slide down from my hip to my thigh before she pushes my leg to hook over her hip. Spencer palms my ass a couple times as she rocks into me and then lefts me up moving me more into the middle of the bed. Spencer starts kissing up my neck to my ear.

"You know, I did nothing at that TV interview. It was all you." Spencer whispers before taking my earlobe into her mouth and sucking gently.

"Aw, fuck." Her hips are still rocking into mine. I move my hands from gripping the bedding and move them into her hair. Spencer takes both of my hands from her hair and pins them above my head and starts working her way back down my neck. Before I know what is happening Spencer has pushed herself up off me and is standing a few feet from the bed with a smirk on her face. My eyes leave hers and look up at the ceiling, my hands gripping the sheets above my head. I need to hold on right now. I feel like I am about to burst into flames. I look back over at the blonde and her smirk is still present on her face. This woman is trying to kill me. I start to sit up before I am once again pushed back onto the bed with Spencer on top of me. She is really trying to kill me.

"Don't be a tease Rockstar and I won't be one because I will show you how much better I am at it. Got it?" Spencer seductively says looking me in my eyes. All I could do at this point is nod my head quickly. I have never in my life let someone take so much control especially during sex. My god, she can have it. She can have all the control she wants. I will proudly let her wear the pants. "Good! Now, where were we?" Spencer says against my lips before taking my bottom lip in between her teeth. She slowly lets my lip slide out from between her teeth then meets her lips with mine. Our kiss started out slower and softer than I had expected it too. As our kissing starts to get more heated Spencer grabs both of my legs and has me wrap them around her waist. We are both in sweats and a hoodie. I am not sure how many layers the blonde above me has on. I have nothing under what I have on. Spencer breaks our kiss and moves to sit up. She makes sure my legs stay around her waist as she lifts us both off the bed. The blonde is on her knees with me in her lap. Our eyes never break contact until she pulls my hoodie over my head and throws it across the room. I hear a thump once my hoodie connected with the floor. We look over where the noise came from. My phone is in that pocket. I forgot it was in there. Right now, I could care less about my phone. I mean I hope it didn't break but I have more important things to think about right now and that I would rather be doing. Spencer finally looks back at me. I shrug my shoulders before pulling her back to my lips. Spencer leans forward placing me back down on the bed. The blonde above me breaks our kiss and quickly pulls her hoodie off and throws it away from the bed. She only has a sports bra on. Hm, makes me think she had this planned before she even got into the shower. That confirms she was never mad at me about the plan Kyla and I had come up with. It's not that I didn't believe her because I did, I just didn't think I would get confirmation.

"Fuck Spence!" I let out breathlessly when I feel her lips wrap around my nipple and her tongue start lightly flicking it. I feel her press her chest into my stomach. When did she take her sports bra off? Oh, hell it doesn't even matter. I just need her now. She is starting to drive me crazier than I was before.

"Ash?" Spencer whispers into my ear before taking it into her mouth.

"Y—ee… Yeah?" I finally get out as she moves down my jaw.

"If you don't get out of your head and be here with me, I will leave you very unsatisfied." Spencer whispers against my lips. I unwrap my legs from around her waist and meet our lips together before flipping us over. Our tongues continue fighting for dominance as I slowly run my hand down her side and her to the waist band of her sweats. I really want to know if she has anything on underneath them. I place my index and middle finger just inside her pants and run my fingers across her hip bone.

"I think you planned this all along?" I whisper out after I break our kiss meeting her amazing blue eyes.

"Maybe." Spencer says with a smirk on her face and a small shrug. I lean up off her. Most of my weight is on my knees as I slowly run my other hand down her bare chest and stomach until it comes to the band of her sweats. I look back up at her and she has her bottom lip in-between her teeth. I continue to slowly run my fingers along her waist just inside her sweats. Our eyes never break connection as I finally start removing her sweats.

"You are so gorgeous." I whisper out as I lean forward to meet our lips once again. Spencer starts running her hands through my hair as our kiss heats up again. Spencer flips us over. The blonde once again guided my legs to cover her waist. This woman loves having my legs wrapped around her waist. I ran my left hand down her back to her ass and pushed her center into mine as I bucked up into her. Spencer moaned into my mouth at the movement. Our hips continue to rock against each other as Spencer's lips lightly sucks on my left nipple.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Ignore it." I pant out continuing to move my center against Spencer's motionless one. Spencer pulled away from my breast and looked up at me.

"It could be important." Spencer states. She unwrapped my legs from around her waist as I groan out. This really sucks. The younger singer rolled off me and onto the bed. I let out a frustrated sigh. I hear another knock on the door.

"Hang on!" I yell out. "This isn't over." I tell a smirking blonde that is still laying on the bed. I quickly dress myself and make sure Spencer is covered before opening the bedroom door slightly for John.

"Lindsey is on the phone for Spencer." John says as he hands me his phone.

"Thank you." I reply as I grab his phone.

"I'll call her from my phone." Spencer calls out to us. I hand John back his phone. I listen to him tell the woman on the phone that Spencer will call back. Our driver whispers a sorry out to me before walking away.

"It's okay John." I tell his retreating body. John nods over his shoulder at me with a small smile. I walk back into the room and close the door.

**(Spencer's POV)**

"I'm going to shower while you call that lady." Ashley mumbles out to me before walking into the bathroom with her overnight bag. Well, looks like those pictures are being seen by everyone. I'm surprised Ethan hasn't blown up Ashley's phone yet.

"This is Lindsey." The woman says answering her phone.

"This is Spencer. You called?" I say trying to keep my irritation out of my voice.

"I have seen some very interesting pictures of Ashley. You have any idea who the woman is in them?"

"Am I supposed to know Ashley's every move?" I ask.

"I've spent the last couple of weeks around you and by the looks of the body type and such in the photos it looks like you. Tell me if I am wrong but I need to know if we need to keep this under wraps." Lindsey lets out. I sigh.

"Yes, it is me. As of right now. Ashley and Kyla are covering it. We don't need to say anything on the topic as of right now. If it comes to me being questioned about it, Ashley and I will figure out where to go and what we want to do. I may not be ready to come out just yet, but this is our problem to deal with."

"Well, SPENCER…" Why the hell does she sound so annoyed? This is my damn life and career not hers. It's my damn relationship.

"Your volume needs to drop down cause I'm not some damn child nor are you my parent to be raising your voice at me." I respond sternly. I hear the brunette on the phone sigh.

"Look I was hired to make sure these things stay out of the media for you and you let this happen. If you don't want to come out, then maybe you shouldn't be dating a huge Rockstar. Ashley has been in the media her whole life. She is a big deal and will continue to be for years to come. That isn't going to change any time soon. Ashley and Kyla have this handled now but what if you didn't have your hood on? What if they figure out last night somehow it is you? How would you feel right now waking up and seeing those pictures of you two? How would your friends and family feel?"

"This has nothing to do with my family or friends. They have known for a couple years now that I date the same sex. It is the rest of the world that doesn't know. I guess if that happened then we would be coming out to the world right now as a couple. It didn't happen and we have it covered so don't worry about it. If and when, I need your advice on it, I will ask for it. Until then I don't need it so stop acting like you know all and back off." I exclaim to the woman on the phone. I feel arms wrap around me from behind and pull me close. I let out a small sigh.

"Breathe baby." Ashley whispers in my ear that doesn't have a phone to it. "It's going to be okay." She adds before placing a kiss under my ear. I lean my head against hers and sigh once again.

"Look, if it comes up in an interview or something, I will let you handle it and give your opinion. Right now, this isn't about me. The press doesn't even know it's me and Ashley has it covered. Thank you for calling but she's got it handled. I'll see you when we get to Philadelphia tomorrow afternoon. Have a good day." I say lightly letting Ashley's keep my calm.

"Okay. See you tomorrow afternoon. Bye" Lindsey says before hanging up the phone. I pull the phone away from my ear and toss it onto the bed in front of me. I turn around in Ashley's arms and wrap mine around her neck. I rest my forehead on hers and sigh once again.

"Are you okay?" Ashley whispers out. I nod my head. I am okay. I know I went a little overboard with yelling at her, but this isn't something she needed to try to yell at me for. They don't know it is me. She needed to keep all those stupid comments to herself. I'm not a damn child. I don't care who you are. You will not yell or talk to me like that. I may be shy and seem innocent, but I will not let someone walk all over me like that. They obviously never met my mother.

"She said the wrong things and I let her have it." I admit to the brunette still holding me in her arms.

"That happens in this industry. It probably wasn't the first and I know it will not be the last. As long as it isn't me on the receiving end, be angry and let it out. It's kind of hot." Ashley whispers out seductively then lightly kisses my cheek. I smile sweetly at her. She really is amazing. God, I fall more and more in love with her every second of everyday.

"It is like noon or something, let's go make something to eat." I mention before pulling away from the older singer and dragging her out of the room. I start to open the bedroom door before Ashley pushed it shut. I huff out then turn and look at her. The brunette has a raised eyebrow and smirk on her face.

"Might want to put clothes on. I don't think you want John to see all your goodies." Ashley expresses while looking me up and down slowly. I look down at myself before a blush fills my cheeks.

"Right." I add lightly before tossing my sweats and hoodie back on.

**(29 Hours Later – Philadelphia)**

**(Spencer's POV)**

Me, Ashley, and John got here a couple hours ago. They had dropped me off at the private entrance of the arena so I could do my sound check. Ashley got drop off alone at the hotel. We decided it would be better to not arrive at the same place at the same time. Ashley's sound check wasn't for another hour after mine. We spent the rest of our night in Barnstable relaxing together and we figured out what Ashley is going to say about the pictures. She decided that she is just going to bring it up during her show tonight before she sings her new song 'Beautiful Crazy'. She wanted to wait until we reached Atlanta before saying anything about them because she was just going to wait for our next interview. I told her I don't think that is the best thing to do. She should nip it now. Ignoring it will only make it worse. Plus, she already hid out for over a day after the pictures were released. Kyla said that some teens staying in a house close by us realized it was Ashley when we were walking along the beach and started talking different pictures and their dad found out and sold them to a couple magazines for three thousand bucks. Ashley is obviously worth a lot. It makes me wonder how much they would have been worth if they knew the woman in the pictures was me.

"Shower is all yours baby." Ashley says breaking me from my thoughts as she walks out of the bathroom. It is about 5. I need be at the arena soon. Ashley wanted to shower together but I told her she would probably make me late for my show.

"Thanks." I whisper. I get up off our bed and walk over to my clothes I have ready for my concert and walk towards the bathroom.

"Hold on." Ashley says then wraps her arms around my waist from behind, keeping me from walking any further. I turn around in her arms and meet my eyes with her chocolate colored eyes, I always get lost in. I smile at her before giving her a quick peck. I pull away from her and run into the bathroom before she distracts me too much.

"I'll be all yours after our show tonight, I promise." I yell out before closing and locking the door. She would so try to sneak into the bathroom with me. I place my clothes on the counter and turn around to put all my shower stuff onto the shelf next to Ashley's. I hear Ashley start to tune her guitar. Hm… I wonder what she is writing now. I make my way over to the door and slowly start to open it. I hope she doesn't hear me and stop playing. She has already started singing but I can't quite make out the words yet. I tip toe towards her slowly. Once I can see and hear her, I lean against the wall watching her. She is staring down at her fingers playing her guitar. Her voice is low.

"_Damn, I didn't think it'd be that easy_

_'Cause now you're gettin' ready_

_I'm just sittin' there watchin' TV_

_Here you come lookin' like a grown woman's dream_

_Damn, I can't believe, I can't believe_

_I talked you into slippin' down the hall, baby, turn it on_

_Your playlist you play when you're in the shower_

_Talked you into taking up my time, making up your mind_

_Switching back and forth for an hour_

_And now you're lookin' like a line from a Vandross song_

_I'm looking at that fine little dress you got on_

_Don't get me wrong, girl, I love it_

_Now I just wanna talk you out of it_

_Yeah, as cool as it would be_

_Watchin' people wonder who you are_

_Oh, we should just say we did, we can start with a kiss_

_And pretend we just got back from the bar_

_I talked you into slippin' down the hall, baby, turn it on_

_Your playlist you play when you're in the shower_

_Talked you into taking up my time, making up your mind"_After Ashley finally looked up from her guitar and her eyes met mine, she stopped playing.

"I was enjoying that song. Why'd you stop?" I say still leaning against the wall.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the shower and not spying on me?" The brunette says with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I heard you playing and singing. My curiosity got the best of me. I like it. Sounds like it will be a very good song."

"Not for me but I'm sure someone will have a hit. If I keep writing songs about you, there is going to be a lot of singers out there singing about you. The funny part is they won't even know it's about you." Ashley finishes with a giggle as she walks towards me.

"Well, there is already a few people singing about you and don't even know it. I guess we can be even." I say with a smile on my face. I wrap my arms around the older artists waist. Ashley cups the back of my neck with one hand while the other runs her fingers through the hair just above my left ear.

"I guess we are." Ashley tells me lightly. We smile at each other, never breaking eye contact. The brunette slowly starts moving her hips in my hands.

"Are you trying to dance with me again with no music?" I wonder. Ashley smiles at me. She pecks my lips then moves my hands up to her shoulders and hers down to my hips. She makes my hips follow her movement. I tuck my head into the side of her neck and gently place a kiss on her pulse point. We just stood there holding each other swaying back and forth occasionally placing kisses on each other's face or neck. It never went further than that. I've never liked moments like this with Carmen. They have always felt so weird and kind of uncomfortable to me. This moment right here with Ashley feels like nothing less than the best feeling in the world. I will never get tired of being like this with her.

**(Ashley's POV)**

I have really missed watching Spencer perform. I know it has only been like three days, but I could watch her every day for the rest of my life and I still wouldn't feel like I have seen it enough times. She has such an amazing voice. The way she plays her guitar or moves her body to her songs. The woman just amazes me with everything she does. She has me so mesmerized all the time. I swear she will always find ways to keep me falling for her. I will do whatever I can to never lose this gorgeous woman. I couldn't picture my life without her in it.

"ASHLEY DAVIES!" I get pulled out of my thought by the announcer screaming out my name. The whole arena erupted in cheers and claps. I slowly walk out onto the stage with my guitar in hand. I grab the mic and walk over to the stool that is center stage. I sit down then adjust the stand and mic to be at the right height.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I say looking over the crowd. I wait for the cheers to die down before continuing. "I want to start tonight out by addressing all the pictures of me and another woman on the beach." I stop once again as the audience starts to scream. "We started dating a couple weeks ago. It has been great getting to know each other and spending our free time together. Those pictures were taken when she took me on a special little trip to celebrate my birthday. At this point in time, I am not going to say who she is or say much more on the status of our relationship because I want to see where it progresses before we come out as a couple. I wish people will give us the time and privacy we need to see where our relationship goes. I promise if our relationship gets serious, we will come out as a couple and the world can meet this new woman in my life." I finish with a slight smile on my face thinking of Spencer and knowing we will eventually come out as a couple. There is no way I will let us drift apart. It took everything in me not to turn my head and smile sweetly over at the blonde I know is standing there on the side of the stage.

"AWWWW!" I hear erupt out. I smile at everyone.

"I promise having everyone's patience at this time will be beneficial in the long run. Now onto my first song of the night. I am changing things up a little bit and am going start with my new single. Is that alright with everyone else?" I ask. Everyone cheers. I will take that as a yes. I start my song.


	22. Atlanta

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**World Tour**

**Chapter 22 – Atlanta**

**(Spencer's POV)**

Ashley is cuddled into my side with her arm thrown across my waist and head on my shoulder. I have always had a problem sleeping on my back but ever since I started holding her, I can fall asleep no matter how I am positioned. She makes me feel so safe and comfortable. I glance over at the clock and sigh. It is 12:50. We need to get up and get ready. We have a radio interview with Power 96.1 at 3:30. The station is about 10 minutes from us. We still have some time before we need be ready. This will be our first interview since the pictures surfaced 8 days ago. I'm a little nervous and Ashley being the amazing woman, she is just keeping telling me everything will be okay, and she has it covered. Some days I hate that she is dealing with this alone.

Ashley and I have been doing great. We are in a honeymoon stage and I am loving every single second of it. We haven't had too many problems with the media. Ashley a little more so but nothing she says she can't handle. We don't do anything out of the ordinary. We still ride to the arena together and back to the hotel. We don't really do much anymore outside of our hotels. I know it is better that way right now, but it has me going a little stir crazy. It has also been hard with not being able to touch or kiss her whenever I want too. I can tell it has been just as hard for her. She hasn't said anything about it. She hasn't even brought up the question about when I want to 'come out'. I know it is going to be something we need to talk about soon because I don't want anything to ever start to come between us. Ashley has just been amazing and patient about everything. I need to start preparing myself to come out. Our relationship is way too important to me to keep hidden.

"If you don't stop twitching." Ashley says amusingly.

"I am not twitching!" I exclaim. Ashley starts giggling.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You. Me. Us. Preparing myself." I tell her lightly before kissing the top of her head. Ashley tightens the hold around my waist.

"Preparing yourself for what?"

"I know we haven't talked about it since those photos came out and I know you said you'd never push me, but I don't want to hide us forever or for too much longer. You mean way too much to me. I'm not ready yet but I need to start taking those steps to come out." I let out lightly. Ashley lifts her head and meets her brown eyes with my blue ones.

"Honestly, I'm glad you are taking your time but whenever you are ready so am I. I like that we are making a foundation for ourselves before we let everyone into our lives. Once you come out and we come out as a couple things are going to be hectic for a while. Paparazzi and everyone are going to be going crazy. I love that we are enjoying us first. In conclusion, I am in no rush if you aren't." Ashley tells me. I let out an ear to ear grin before fitting my lips on hers.

"You are amazing." I breathlessly draw out.

"I give what I get baby." Ashley giggles. I shake my head at her while giggling also.

"We were having a moment and you just ruined it."

"Well let me start another one then." Ashley smirks at me before meeting our lips once again. I enjoy our kiss for a few moments before I pull back.

"We need to start getting ready for our interview. You can shower first. You take way longer to get ready." I state to the brunette still in my arms.

"Lies! You are always the last one of us ready, no matter what we are getting ready to do. I am always waiting on you." Ashley exclaims. I smile down at her pouting face.

"I was teasing baby. I know I take forever. I promise to try not to keep you waiting on me."

"And what else would I be doing? I don't mind waiting on you. I get the best gift in this life after waiting for you."

"What is the best gift?" I ask. Ashley looks at me lovingly. I feel a blush start to fill my cheeks and I am not even sure why. Probably because I know she is so sweet and caring.

"Simply put?" Ashley asks with a raised eyebrow. I smile at her and nod my head. "You." She states with a nose crinkling smile. Gosh, I love that smile. We lay there in each other's arm, smiling.

"I love you." I whisper out while rubbing my thumb lightly over her cheek, never breaking our eye contact. After a few moment Ashley still hasn't said anything or moved. Okay, maybe I read that wrong. I feel panic start to creep its way into my body. I gently pull my hand back away from her. "Um…" I start to say but stop. My words are caught in my throat and I'm trying not to cry. I roll over in the bed and sit up on the edge of it. "I'm going to go shower." I mumble. I get off the bed, grab my bag, and close the bathroom door behind me. Well I don't think that could get anymore awkward. Was it too soon? Does she just not feel the same way? Am I reading too much into our relationship? Are we just not there yet? I feel like I am going crazy with everything that is going through my mind. I turn the shower on before sitting on the edge of the tub. I drop my head down into my hands and sigh. This is simply great. I shouldn't have said anything. I felt like it was the right moment to say. I guess it wasn't for her. I sigh once again before forcing myself into the shower. After slowly getting ready I finally make my way back into the room. Ashley is laying on the bed with her face covered with a pillow. She didn't run away this time, so I guess that is a little bit of a good sign.

"Spence?" Ashley says lightly as I start to walk back out of the room after I placed my bag back where it was before my shower. I don't turn around to look at the brunette.

"You should get ready. I took too long. You have 45 minutes before we leave." I whisper before walking out of the room. I hear Ashley sigh before hearing her start to move around the room. I walk into the living area of the room and turn on the tv. I couldn't tell you what I turned on the tv. I can't even tell you what I was thinking while mindlessly staring at the television.

"Spence?" Ashley tries once again. I look over at her. Gosh, she is so damn gorgeous. I give her a light smile before I get up from the couch. I walk into the room to grab my phone from the charger.

"Ready?" I ask walking back into the living room area.

"Yeah, I texted John already and let him know we would be down in about 10 minutes." Ashley responds back. I nod my head at her with a slight smile.

"We should get going then. That elevator took forever yesterday." I add. I start heading for the door after making sure I have everything. I think I need to get out of this room before I lose my mind.

"Spence?"

"Come on. Time is ticking away." I tell her as I reach the door.

"I will not leave this room until you listen to me." Ashley admits lightly stomping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest. I turn my back to the door and lean against it, staring down at the floor. We stand there for several minutes without Ashley says anything.

"We have an interview. We don't have time for this. It's not that big of a deal. You don't feel that yet or whatever it is. I get it. It doesn't need to be talked about. Can we go now?"

"NO!" Ashley basically screams. I look up at her taken back by the volume and tone in her voice.

"Um… okay." I really have nothing else to say to her little outburst. It has thrown me off. This woman has lost her mind and I thought I was losing mine. Geez.

"Look, I froze up. I'm sorry. It's not that I don't feel the same way because I do. I was just feeling so many things inside of me when you said it…" Ashley stops and sighs out. "I just froze up." Ashley adds. I glance up at her and the older woman starts walking towards me. I drop my eyes back down to the floor when she stops in front of me. Ashley places her hand under my chin and lifts my head. Our eyes lock together. She has tears in her eyes. I sigh before reaching up and running my index fingers under both of her eyes.

"Please, don't cry. I get it. We really have to go though." I tell her before pecking her lips quickly. I start to turn around, but Ashley pins me to the door.

"I love you Princess. I really do. I have felt it for what feels like forever. I have never felt this way before about anyone. All this is such new feelings for me. I've almost said it thousands of times but always got scared and pushed the words away. I'm sorry I froze up and I'm sorry I didn't just come right out and say it back because… God, I feel it everywhere within me. You have completely consumed me and its exciting and frightening all at the same time, but I love every single second of it. I love everything I know about you. I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't or that it was too soon." Ashley finishes with tears running down her face. I reach up once again and wipe her tears away before bringing her into a passionate kiss.

"We should really go before we get into trouble or something for being late." I say after pulling out of our kiss and resting my forehead against hers. "But before we go. I do get it. I have never felt this way about anyone before either. These feelings are so new to both of us. I'm glad you didn't run this time and you wanted to talk about it." I pause quickly placing a kiss to her lips. "I love you too and everything about you." I look up at her with a smirk on my face. "Inside and out." I add with a wink. Ashley starts shaking her head at me with a smile on her face. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"And I ruin moments?" Ashley questions. Her smile never leaving her face.

"HA HA HA. Now go." I say holding her door open for her. Ashley starts to walk pass me but before she makes it out the door, I lightly slap her ass. "Especially that outside part." I wink again at the stun brunette then walk pass her and out the door.

"That was so unfair." Ashley whispers as she walks up next to me. I give her a coy smile. "I will get you back for that." Ashley adds as we walk into the elevator.

"I can't wait." I tell her before looking down at my phone. It is 3:25. We have 5 minutes to be at the radio station. "Shit." I whisper out.

"What's wrong?"

"We have 5 minutes before we are supposed to be there."

"John will get us there on time." Ashley says with a smile.

**(20 Minutes Later)**

**(Ashley's POV)**

I am such an idiot. I don't like that I made her think I didn't feel the same way. I'm glad she didn't take it harder. She could have easily run out of the room and avoided me for days on end because I didn't say it back right away. I glance over at the woman to my right and give her a small smile. They just got us situated to start our interview. They are on a commercial break before they introduce us. Spencer gives me a smile back before looking over at the woman across from us.

"You are listening to Power 96.1 – Atlanta's #1 Hit Music Station. We are here with Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin. How are you ladies doing today?"

"I'm great." Spencer and I say together. "You?" Spencer adds with a smile. She is always the more polite one.

"Good! How is the tour going? After your two shows here, you have four more shows in the U.S left, how are you feeling about it coming to an end?" Once the woman across from us finishes talking. I look over at Spencer and nod my head, letting her know she can go first.

"Our tour has been amazing for me. I'm pretty excited. I have seen so many places in the U.S I never thought I would and now I am about to travel the world. I have never been out of the country before well besides Mexico so, I can't wait."

"The tour has been good. Our fans have been amazing. I love traveling so bring on the rest of the tour." I say my small response with a goofy smile on my face.

"Let's jump right into this. Everyone is dying to know about your mystery lady, Ashley."

"Well, I have nothing to really say about it at this moment. I will tell you things are progressing, and she has been amazing. Maybe soon everyone will be able to meet my gorgeous girlfriend but for now… We still aren't ready to make our relationship public yet. I think we will be in time. I just need everyone to continue be patient with us. I am grateful for the space most of you have given me so far." I say with a smile on my face.

"Is your mystery woman famous also?" The woman asks.

"She is in the music industry, but that is all you get." I state.

"Spencer, what do you think about Ashley's new personal life and all the attention she is getting about it right now?"

"I'm not here to comment on Ashley's private life." Spencer tells the announcer.

"Fair enough. Spencer how is your personal life going? Still taken?" The announcer asks. Spencer quickly glances at me before looking over at the woman.

"It's going great. Yes, I am taken." Spencer says with a smile.

"So, your relationship is still going strong?" The woman asks throwing more questions in Spencer's direction.

"Something like that." Spencer says then giggles.

"You guys don't give much out do you?"

"I can't answer for Spencer here, but I just don't think this needs to be about the person I have or don't have on my arm. This is about my music and my fans."

"I second what she said."

"I hope we can meet your mystery woman soon Ashley. Now, since this is about the fans, lets pull up some questions people have posted on our social media for you guys to answer, shall we?"

"Sounds good." Spencer says. I nod my head.

"First question is for Spencer. This question comes from Barb. What is the best gift you have ever gotten from a fan?"

"Um… It would be a drawing I got of me and my brother. It was during my second tour here in the U.S. We had a show in Houston. It was the first gift I had ever gotten from a fan. I have the drawing framed and hanging in my living room." Spencer announces proudly.

"That is awesome. Do you remember who gave it to you?"

"Yes. Her name is Katie." Spencer replies.

"Okay, next question. This is for you Ashley. This question is from Erin. She would like to know how many instruments you play."

"5. I can play guitar, drums, piano, violin, and flute. I haven't played the violin or flute since I was in middle school, so I'd be rusty, but I do still remember how to play a little bit."

"This next question is for both of you. This is from Savannah. She wants to know who your musical inspiration's are and to explain your own creative process."

"I've grown up around music so we would be here all day if I went into detail about my musical inspiration. My father was my biggest one though. My creative process… I like the spare of the moment type of music that I make the most. I will take a situation that is going on in my life or a feeling I am having or maybe even a feeling someone else has that is around me and I will run with it. It all depends on the day. Sometimes I like to write the lyrics before the melody. Others it's the melody then I find words." I say before looking over at Spencer.

"My musical inspiration growing up was Kelly Clarkson. I was a huge fan of hers. I have always turned to writing lyrics since I was about 10. It was my outlet. It was how I communicated with the people within my… world. I had an extremely hard time being vocal until I was almost 14. I was incredibly shy and withdrawn from everyone around me. When I was 13 my dad started to teach me the guitar and piano. I picked them up rather quickly but learning those brought me out of my shell so to speak." Spencer finishes with a blush lightly filling her cheeks. I guess you can learn something new every day. I think her and I need to talk more about our childhoods I really want to know everything about this woman beside me.

"This is another one for the both of you. Anthony would like to know what advice you would give someone wanting to follow in your footsteps and if you have ever dealt with performance anxiety"

"I had major performance anxiety my first couple of open mic nights when I was in high school. I had it a couple times when I started touring too, but other than that I haven't had to deal with it. Advice I would give would be to make sure no matter what happens never give up on yourself or your dreams. Always stand up for yourself and believe in yourself because no one else is going to do it for you." Spencer advises.

"I am with what Spence over here said about the advice. As for performance anxiety. Yes, almost every single night. I always take at least 5 minutes to myself every time I am about to go on stage to collect myself. I have dealt with fans and performances my whole life, but the anxiety has never fully gone away for me. You learn to find things that work for you to bring that down. Find that thought or moment or one thing that brings you calmness before a show and run with it. I hope that helps anyone who needed the advice." I say trying to explain it the best I could. I really like this interview. I am learning so many more things about Spencer. It has been awhile since I have done an interview that was mostly about the music. I love this.

"Next question is for Ashley. Mariah would like to know if your pictures were just a publicity stunt, she continues to say she thinks it is because you have never been caught in an intimate setting with a woman or anyone else. She also says that is probably why you will not come out publicly with the woman because there really isn't one. You wanted more attention." Wow okay maybe I thought too soon. I could not help it. I bust up laughing. I look over at Spencer. I think she might think I have gone crazy. She is kind of looking at me like I have. That makes me laugh even more.

"Sorry…" I start to say then stop because I'm trying to compose myself. "I don't mean to seem rude by laughing, but I have never even thought that people would think that. Now that Mariah has brought it to my attention, I realize it is something people are going to think. I'm not going to go too much into this, but I will say that I would prefer there be no pictures taken at all. If that does or does not answer your question, I'm sorry. I just really want my private life to stay just that, private!" I let out a bit annoyed. I feel Spencer lightly squeeze my thigh under the table. I sigh lightly before putting a smile back on my face. I let the blonde calm me down with the slight touch of her hand.

"Let's move on to our last question. Our time is almost up. This question is for Spencer. How you do feel about Ashley's new relationship?"

"That is kind of like the first question I was asked. Again I'm not here to comment on Ashley's private life." Spencer answers with a sigh.

"This question is more about you then about Ashley." The announcer says.

"As long as Ashley is happy. I really enjoy a happy best friend. She deserves all the happiness in the world." Spencer give me a small smile before looking at the lady across from us once again.

"Alright ladies, thank you for stopping by. It has been amazing. I hope you have a good rest of your tour."

"Thank you for having us." Spencer and I say in unison.

"Ashley's next album comes out June 7th, make sure you go get it or buy it on iTunes." Spencer says before she pulls her headphones off and smiles at me and everyone else in the room. The younger singer is more of a people person than I am. I really like that about her.

**(2 Hours Later)**

"We should start working on that song we wanted to do for the end of our U.S tour." Spencer says breaking our silence. I pick my head up from my plate and look at her.

"You have something in mind already?" I ask after I finish chewing my food and swallow it. We ordered room service like we have been doing most nights.

"I think I might have something. I think we might be able to work with it. After we finish eating, we can pull everything out and see if we can figure something out." The blonde next to me smiles softly before taking another bite of her food.

"That works for me." I smile back.

"So, in the morning I was thinking we could take our guitars and go down to the children's hospital for a couple hours. Play a couple songs, take some pictures, sign some autograph's, maybe we can stop on the way there and find some little teddy bears or something." Spencer say in-between bites of her food.

"If you want, I can make a few calls and see if I can have the teddy bears delivered to the hospital tomorrow. It would be a lot easier then trying to lug around hundreds of bears."

"You can just make a few calls and get hundreds of bears?"

"It's not the first time I've ordered hundreds of bears and this won't be the last." I say with a shrug. "What color bears would you like?"

"Hm… What do you think?" Spencer asks.

"Your idea, your choice."

"Let's go with yellow. I don't know, its neutral. Plus, its supposed to be a 'happy' color." The blonde next to me smiles once again then goes back to her food. After finishing my food, I made the calls I needed to.

"They will be there by 10am." I tell Spencer as I walk over to our bed. Spencer has her notebook out and her guitar across her lap. I lean down and peck her lips before moving over her to sit beside her. "So, let's hear what you got." I add. Spencer winks at me with a smile on her face. The younger woman situates herself and the guitar before she starts playing the cords. I listen to her continue to lightly strum the guitar. I close my eyes to concentrate on the feelings I have going through me as I listen to the melody she is playing.

"What do you think?" Spencer asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"I like it. I think we could work with it. You have any lyrics at all yet? And I think adding piano with the guitar would work wonders with the melody." I admit to Spencer. The blonde closed her eyes and started slowly bobbing her head. I'm pretty sure she is trying to hear it with piano in her head. We sat on the bed for the next couple of hours working on the lyrics. I think we made great progress on it. We have about 6 days before it must be finished. I can't wait for our next break before we go to Europe. Maybe we should talk about what is happening during that break. See if she has any plans.

"Princess." I say quickly gaining her attention. Spencer picks her head up from her notebook and meets my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"We have two weeks off before we go to Paris. What are you planning to do with that time?"

"Um… I have an album to finish. Glen told me the other day that the label wants it ready for release before the award show in August. Other than that, visit my family, sleep, getting ready for the next part of the tour. Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"I just don't want to spend it away from you like we spent our last one. It might sound a little needy or clingy or…"

"Ash, I feel the same way." Spencer quickly cuts off my rant. "I'd love to be with you during all my free time on break. Plus, it would be weird going two weeks without seeing you now or having you next to me at night. I probably wouldn't sleep." Spencer adds with a loving smile on her face. I lean over and kiss her softly.

"So, you are going to stay with me?" I ask resting my forehead against hers.

"We can stay anywhere you'd like." Spencer states with a smile. We sit in silence enjoying a quiet moment together.


	23. Miami

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Songs used 'Perfect' By Ed Sheeran and Beyoncé and 'Love Me Like You Do' By Ellie Goulding.

**Author's Notes: **So, this chapter was a little different from the other ones and I hope I did it right. I hope the visualization works for everyone. I did the best I could. Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and let me know how I did. Thank you!

**World Tour**

**Chapter 23 – Miami **

**(Spencer's POV)**

We arrived in Miami about 5 this morning. We left straight from Tampa. We have two shows here before our break. First one is tomorrow night. Ashley and I have slept all day. It is 6pm. We have a radio interview the morning of our second show. I have been going a little crazy lately. Ashley has been dealing with a lot of pressure. People won't stop hounding her about her girlfriend. She can't go anywhere or do anything without getting swarmed. The media and fans have lost their minds. I really hate that she is dealing with this alone. There have been a couple magazines that have come out with Ashley and I on the cover saying that I'm her girlfriend. I haven't read it, but Ashley and I have been questioned about it by paparazzi and anyone that wants to ask. I can tell it's really starting to get to her. I just ignore their questioning. Ashley just repeatedly says she hasn't nothing more to comment on the subject. I really need to come out and get it over with. Ashley seems to be in her own head a lot lately. I ask her what is wrong, she smiles nd says 'nothing'. I feel like this is really starting to become an issue that neither of us want. I know she doesn't want to push but closing me out isn't going to help either.

"Would you to help me with something." I blurt out shyly. Ashley's face fills with concern before nodding her head.

"Okay, what is it you need help with?"

"Well… I… um…"

"Baby just spit it out. I will gladly help you with anything you need. There is no reason to be all shy about it."

"I have written a new song and am going to close my set with it. I have a male dancer coming in the day of, but I was wondering if you will watch this video with me and help me practice. I need this to be right and I don't want to mess it up." I admit avoiding eye contact. Ashley puts her hand under my chin and guides it up to meet her eyes.

"I will help you with anything you need." Ashley declares. I lean over and peck her lips.

"Thank you."

"Where is this video and when do you want to start practicing?" Ashley asks with a sweet smile. I grab my laptop and click on the video that was e-mailed to me earlier that day. After not even a minute into the video, Ashley hits the pause button and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You are going to be dancing that sexually with some male dancer?" Ashley asks. I clear my throat trying to hold in my laughter.

"Yes. Why? What's wrong with it? It goes really well with the lyrics of my new song." I tell her.

"Hm… At least I know I will be breaking you in first." Ashley says with a smirk on her face before pressing play once again. I start laughing at her words while shaking my head. This woman is crazy.

**(41 Hours Later)**

"Thank you for listening to Miami's #1 Hit Music Station Y100. We are here this morning with amazingly talented ladies Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How are you?" I respond.

"Great." Ashley says following quickly behind me.

"I'm good. It's a beautiful start of the day here in Miami." The announcer says with a smile.

"It really is." I say thinking about this morning. I glance at the brunette next to me and see a light blush on her cheeks. I guess she was thinking about how our morning went too. She is a goddess in bed.

"Planning anything special for your last U.S show tonight?"

"Hm... Maybe." Ashley says with a smirk. We have our song finished and ready for the show tonight. I can't wait for it. It is going to be great.

"Your new album titled 'Living on the line' drops on June 7th, how are you feeling about that? You released your first single from it called 'Beautiful Crazy' and it has been doing amazing. Been #1 on the charts for the last 2 and a half weeks and still seems like it isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Do you know what your next single is going to be on the album?"

"I feel good about it. I can't wait for the album to be released. I am so glad the song is doing so well. It means a lot to me. My next single hasn't really been discussed yet but I think I have an idea of what I want it to be."

"What inspired the title of the album?"

"When I was trying to decide what to name the album and thinking of all the songs on it… I was thinking about why I wrote most of the songs and why they meant so much to me to even make it on the album… At the time, I felt that's how I was feeling about my life. How I was living my life. On a line. Whether it had to do with my personal life, my tour life, my relationships with any given person. I seemed to be pushing it to that line but never crossing it." Ashley stumbles through a quick definition on why she named her album that. I bite my lip trying to hold in my laughter. HA! That isn't why she named it that. She said she named it that because her and I always seemed to be living on the line between friends and lovers but never crossing it. She came up with a reason rather quickly though. I give her big props for that. She did good.

"That sounds amazing. I can't wait to hear more. Spencer any new stuff coming out for you?"

"When I have time, I have been writing and working on new stuff for my album. It will still be awhile before you see a new album from me. I'm trying to mainly focus on the tour right now. This is the biggest and longest tour I've done. It is quite tiring." I finish with a giggle. Ashley seems to be the only thing tiring me out lately though. I was already ready for a nap before we ever made it out of bed thing morning.

"Ashley you've seemed to be laying low lately or any time I see something on you it's been about those pictures and about a girl you are currently dating but no one knows anything about. Is it becoming to hectic for you? I could imagine all that persistence of people hounding you can get annoying."

"It's not too bad. I am used to the camera's and the questions. I've dealt with it my whole life. I only feel bad for Spencer here. We can't even ride to an arena together from our hotel because she gets swarmed also. Our show in Tampa, we were walking out of the hotel and the paparazzi ran at us and almost knocked Spencer down. If I weren't behind her to catch her, she would have fallen. That wasn't okay at all. They really need to realize that we are people and we can get hurt. We have had to hire more security detail because they have literally gotten out of control. So, it has been a little too much sometimes." Ashley says annoyed. She was so mad that day. She held it in until we got into the car, but she ranted about it all the way to the arena. I let her get it out, I didn't say anything until she was finished then I kissed her repeatedly while telling her I was okay. Ashley has become incredibly protective of me. I love her even more for it.

"Spencer, how are you feeling with all of this?"

"I'm alright. They do need to give Ashley a little bit of a break though. It has been really ridiculous." I admit.

"Sorry to say this to everyone out there listening but this is short interview today. These ladies need to go get ready for their show tonight. Let's take a couple calls then they need to go. Hello, who is this?"

"My name is Ruby. I just really wanted to tell you both how amazing last nights show was and can't wait to see you again tonight. I hope it is even better with it being your last U.S stop. Thank you both for being such amazing role models."

"Aw... Thank you. I hope you enjoy the show tonight. I am glad you liked last night's show." Ashley coos out.

"Thank you for supporting both of us and like Ashley said, I hope you enjoy the show tonight. Thank you again." I add after Ashley.

"Next call. What is your name?"

"My name is Piper. I just wanted to say that you guys are cool and both such big music inspirations in my life. I can't wait for your new album Ashley. Spencer, I have watched the video from Boston, your last surprise song, over 100 times. I swear. I really love the song and the performance. Will you be performing it tonight? You didn't last night."

"You will just have to wait and see." I say.

"I hope you do. It is my favorite song right now." The girl says happily over the phone.

"Either way I hope you enjoy the show. Thank you for the support." I add.

"Thank you, Spencer and Ashley, for coming. I hope you have a good show tonight." The announcer says. Both of us say goodbye before removing our headphone. The rest of our day was spent at the arena making sure everything is ready for our shows. We finally get back to the hotel around 4:30 to rest a little bit. I can't wait for our break. I really feel like it is going to be good.

"Babe, your phone." Ashley yells from the other room.

"Who is it?" I yell back. I don't want to get up right now.

"Your mom." Ashley says with my phone in her hand walking into the room. She hands it to me before walking back out again.

"Thank you." I yell out to her retreating body. I push a couple times on the screen of my phone to call my mom back. "Hi mom, how are you?" I ask once I hear my mom say hello.

"I haven't heard from you in a while. I just wanted to check in. When are you going to be back in L.A?"

"I will be back in L.A in the next couple days. I will have a couple weeks off. I plan to spend as much time as I can with you and dad. I have been meaning to call you. I have something I want to share with you. More of a heads-up type thing."

"Okay… You okay, Spence?" My mom sounds worried.

"I'm okay mom. I just… Hang on…" I walk out onto the balcony and close the door behind me. I fill my mom in on everything that has been happening. She really gives the best advice. I'm so lucky to have her. After about 30 minutes I walk back into the room and Ashley is laying on the bed on her stomach. I lay down lightly beside her and put my arm around her waist.

"How was your phone call? Everything okay in Lala land?" Ashley asks quietly before turning her head and repositioning herself to face me.

"Everything is good. She just wanted to catch up. I haven't called in a while. I told them we would see them the day after we come into L.A unless you are busy. I can go alone, but they do want to meet you as my girlfriend."

"I would love that." Ashley says with a small smile. I smile back.

"Would you go through this dance with me once more?" I ask quietly rubbing the side of her face.

"You don't think you have it down? Or you just nervous because we have spent the better part of the last few days rehearsing that dance which by the way is very, um… intimate." Ashley hesitates on her word choice. I smile at her. "Which by the way I know a dance to a song I've never even heard the words too. I have the beat constantly stuck in my head with no words. Why can't I hear the song fully considering I've been helping you practice?"

"It's all part of the surprise. You will love it, I promise. Thank you so much for helping me with this. You are the most amazing girlfriend ever. I owe you tons for this."

"It hasn't been a problem. I've had fun dancing with you. Plus, the way you move your body on me during that dance is… woah. A feeling I will never forget." Ashley finishes with a giggle while my cheeks start to turn pink.

"I love you!" I state firmly before giving her a passionate kiss.

"I love you too baby. Now come on, lets get our practice on one last time before I have to watch you turn some guy on."

"Oh god, why'd you have to put that image in my head? That is so very wrong." I gasp out. I shake my head slightly trying to get the image to go away. Ashley laughs as she pulls me up from the bed. I walk over to my laptop and turn the video on, letting the beat feel the room. This song is different from any song I have ever done for myself before. I've written a few and gave them away but never kept them for myself. The beat was all down from my laptop. It was all done electronically.

"Baby, you need to get out of your head and pay attention. You just stepped the wrong way twice. This won't go over so well with your partner if you do that. You guys will just bounce off each other. Take a breath and let's start again. You have this down, don't worry so much. Just move. You'll do great." Ashley says before going to start the video over. As she takes her place in front of me and the video starts counting down, I kiss her quickly before taking me stance. We went through the dance a couple times without any mess up's from either of us then used the rest of our time getting ready for our show.

**(2 Hours Later)**

I am almost done with my set. I have two more songs left. Ashley and I decided since she did our last song during her set that we will do this one during mine.

"How is everyone enjoying tonight so far?" I ask as the crew starts to change the stage behind me. They brought a piano out and had everything ready for Ashley to plug her guitar in. I am going to sing the song I sang in Boston and that is Ashley's cue to be ready because our song will be the next one. The audience screams out. "I'm glad you have been enjoying it. So, Ashley and I did a radio interview this morning. Did you guys listen to it?"

"Yyyyyeeeeeessssss!" I hear mixed with a weird sounding 'yeah'. It's weird sometimes trying to talk to a whole bunch of screaming fans. Especially if they are screaming several different things.

"Well, I was asked to play 'Sweetest Sin' so, I decided I'm going to play it."

"WOOOOHHHHH!" The arena erupts into cheers while I situate myself at the piano. Everyone went incredibly quiet as I started to hit the keys for the song. I spent the next 3 minutes singing my heart out. Ashley and I in our most intimate experiences flashing rapidly through my mind. From the shower to the hotel bed to hot tubs that have been in our room to either one of our dressing rooms. The flashes continue until I finished the song and opened my eyes once again. I smile at the brunette smiling widely at me from the side of the stage with her guitar in hand. I grab the microphone from the stand on the piano and turn to straddle the bench looking out over the crowd.

"So, this next song I really hope you guys enjoy. It is what everyone has been asking for to end our U.S tour so here is 'Perfect'. Give it up for Ms. Ashley Davies." I scream out Ashley's name. The whole arena starts going crazy.

"HELLO MIAMI!" Ashley screams out into her microphone. The crowd getting even louder. They love her so much. Ha! Not more than I do though. I love performing and traveling. I love my fans, but I'd gladly give this all up for the woman standing a couple feet in front of me. Ashley plugs her guitar in before nodding her head at me. I put my mic back and position myself to start playing. I nod back at her before we started playing.

"_I found a love for me_

_Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight"_ Ashley sang out softly. As I continue playing with her, my eyes never left her body as she stood there playing her guitar. I took a deep breath before starting my part of the song.

"_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_she shares my dreams; I hope that someday we'll share a home" _Ashley caught on to me changing the words from 'man' to 'woman' and 'he' to 'she'. She looked at me with shock filling her face. I smile at her then wink as I continue singing, never missing a beat.

"_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be your girl, you'll be my woman_

_And I see my future in your eyes_

_Well baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass" _I smile at Ashley once again as we sing out the next line together.

"_While listening to our favorite song" _I love the way our voices come together, wonderfully.

"_When I saw you in that dress" _Ashley sang by herself.

"_looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight" _We sang together once again.

"_Ahh ahh oh oh" _I sing softly.

"_No no no." _Ashley adds right after me. The crowd starts screaming until we sing the next part together.

"_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_While listenin' to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met" _We sing together.

"_An angel_

_In person" _I sing out.

"_And she looks perfect"_ We sing together once again.

"_No, I don't deserve this"_ Ashley sing.

"_You look perfect tonight"_ We sing together finishing out the song. The audience hoots and hollers while we smile at each other catching our breath. I grab my mic before getting up and walking over to Ashley. I pull her into a light side hug because her guitar is still on her body. Ashley hugs me back before placing a kiss on my cheek. I smile at her once again before I pull away.

"Give it up for Ashley. She was amazing, wasn't she?" I say causing everyone to scream once again. I giggle. "They just love you." I smile at Ashley and she smiles back.

"Thank you. I will see you guys again in a little bit." Ashley says then blows a kiss out to the crowd.

"Actually Ashley, I have something I need your help with. Would you help me before you go get ready for your set?" I ask stopping Ashley from leaving the stage.

"Anything you need Spence. What do you need help with?" Ashley has the cutest confused look on her face right now. I giggle lightly before turning back to the audience once again.

"So, these last few days, Ashley has been helping me practice a dance for this next song. She thought my dancer wasn't coming in until today but, I never had one coming."

"Spence." Ashley says hesitantly cutting me off. "What are you doing?" She adds eyeing me suspiciously.

"She has been amazing with helping me. This is a surprise I have been working on for awhile now and everything has worked in my favor so far. I really hope you enjoy my new song and the performance we are about to give you." I say completely ignoring Ashley's questioning. The audience once again starts screaming. I walk over to Ashley and grab her hand pulling her to the middle of the stage. She seems to be in a daze.

"What are you doing?" Ashley whispers as Brad hooks my headset up. I can't dance to this song and hold a mic. They placed a chair, a couple feet behind us, giving us room to move to the beginning part of the song.

"I'm coming out. I hope you don't mind." I smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Ashley questions.

"Yes. More than I have been sure about anything in my life. It is time and this is such a wonderful way to do it." I admit lightly.

"Test your mic, Spencer." Brad interrupts us.

"Testing, Testing." I say.

"How does it feel?" He asks.

"Good, thank you Brad." I tell him with a sweet smile. "You ready?" I ask meeting my eyes with Ashley's. Ashley takes a deep breath before nodding her head. "I love you" I mouth as the beat starts playing and we get into our stance in front of each other.

"I love you too." Ashley mouths back.

"_You're the light, you're the night" _I start out running my left hand softly down the side of Ashley's face.

"_You're the color of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're the pain" _After singing I push off Ashley's chest. Ashley quickly wraps her left arm around my waist pulling me back into her.

"_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much"_ I run my hands carefully down the front of Ashley's body before she grabs me by the hand lifting it above our heads and spinning me around a couple times before pulling me back into her body.

"_You're the fear, I don't care_

_'Cause I've never been so high_

_Follow me through the dark" _After singing out the word 'high'. I push lightly off Ashley's chest once again as the lights in the arena went off and everything went dark. Ashley began following behind me before a spotlight came on us. Before I go into the next words, I grab Ashley by the hand and pull her back into me. We softly sway our hips in sync.

"_Let me take you past our satellites" _The screen behind us comes on flashing pictures of space and satellites across it.

"_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?" _I place my back to Ashley's front grinding into her lightly then drop to the ground in front of her. Ashley watches my movements never letting go of my hand. Ashley lifts my hand up pulling me up and spinning me around to meet our fronts once again. She runs her hands slowly down my sides.

"_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise" _Pictures of the two of us start fading in and out on the screen behind us ending with a picture we took at the top of the mountain when we went snowboarding. Such an amazing, beautiful view behind us.

"_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've gotta find" _I walk Ashley backwards running my hands all over her body before pushing her down into the chair.

"_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire" _I pump my chest out straddling Ashley's lap with my hand over my heart.

"_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight"_ I climb off Ashley and grab both of her hands pulling her up from the chair. I place her hands on my hips as I began to move them from side to side.

"_My head spinning around, I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?" _I spin my head around, closing my eyes letting Ashley guild my movements.

"_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'll let you set the pace_

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around, I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?" _Ashley and I swayed back and forth on the stage pressed together, our eyes never breaking their connection as I finished out the song. After singing my last line, I pushed my lips to Ashley's. Ashley's stiffened for a moment then began kissing me back.

"_Aww!" "WOOO." _Was screamed out as we continued kissing. I finally pulled back from Ashley and smile sweetly at her.

"I'd like to introduce you guys to my lovely gorgeous girlfriend Ashley Davies." I tell the audience with a smile on my face. Ashley smiles back at me while taking my hand into hers.

"That was pretty amazing wasn't it?" Ashley asks. The crowd screams back at her. "She got me with that one. We had been practicing endlessly for the last few days on that dance. It was a really big surprise when she kept me on stage. Now everyone knows who the woman in the pictures were. It wasn't a publicity stunt. It was real. I am completely in love with this amazing woman. Thank you for coming out and I'll see you again for my set in a little bit." As Ashley talked on, they got the stage ready for Aiden's set.

"I hope you enjoyed my surprise and our new song together. Thank you again. Now, here is Aiden!" Ashley hands Aiden her microphone and I walk to the side of the stage letting Brad unhook me from mine. Ashley and I ignore the confused and shocked look that Aiden was giving us.

"You could've told me you were going to do that." Ashley states as we walk towards her dressing room.

"I wanted you to be surprised as well. I felt I owed you something amazing after everything you've been dealing with." I admit. Ashley starts walking over to me, pushing me into the closed dressing room door, and kisses me passionately. I instantly tangle my hands in her hair. I let Ashley take complete control. Her hands found their way under my shirt rubbing my sides lightly, slowly moving them upwards. The brunette breaks our kiss and starts kissing across my jawline and down to my neck kissing, licking, and sucking lightly.

"Are you sure you are ready to be out?" Ashley whispers into my ear before taking the lobe into her mouth.

"Fuck, Ash. It's… Um... It's too… late to… take it back now." I rush out.

"I know I am making you feel amazing right now but why is your thigh vibrating against my center." Ashley asks as she pulls back and looks down.

"My phone, perv." I say with a giggle. I grab my phone out of my pocket and look at it. Glen is calling.

"I'm so proud of you sis." Glen says excitedly as I answer the phone.

"Well, hello to you too big bro. Thank you though. It was time to stop torturing just Ashley on her 'girlfriend'. I thought it was time, I took some of the heat." I admit with a smile on my face. "How did you find out so fast anyways?" I wonder.

"Mom called me after you guys got off the phone earlier. So, I knew what you told mom. Also, the video of it is already everywhere. I got e-mailed a link seconds after you left the stage. That was incredible sis. How is Ashley feeling?" I lift my head and look at Ashley. Ashley is staring at me with a smile on her face.

"I think she is just fine with what happened tonight." I tell Glen with a smile on my face.

"That's good. I will let you two have a few moments. I know Ashley goes on stage in a little bit. Don't forget to call mom and dad again. I love you."

"I will when Ashley goes on stage. I love you too Glen. I will call you tomorrow before we board our flight back to L.A"

"Sounds good sis." Glen says then hangs up the phone. I pull my phone away from my ear and place it back into my jeans.

"Hey." I say softly walking over to Ashley. She is sitting on the little couch with her head in her hands. I move her hands away from her head and place my hand under her chin lifting it upward. The older artist has tearing lightly coming down her face. "Baby, what's wrong? Was that not okay?" I asked worriedly.

"That was more than okay. I am just so happy and surprised. You have made this tour and my life mean so much. I'm sorry for being emotional. You are just… I love you so much, Princess." Ashley admits lightly as I wipe her tears off her face. I lean forward and meet our lips together.

"I love you too. I'm so glad you are so happy about this. I love making you happy. I don't like to see you cry but I'm ecstatic, they are happy tears. Ever since we had that talk in Atlanta about me wanting to prepare myself to come out. It was never about preparing myself. It was about how I wanted to do it. I wanted to do something that would make you feel so special because you are. Plus, show you exactly what you mean to me in every single way." I tell her as our eye contact never breaks.

**Knock Knock.**

"Ashley 15 minutes." Someone yelled through the door. I didn't recognize the voice. I turn back to look at Ashley.

"We can talk more about this later. You should get freshened up before you have to go on stage." I say with a loving smile, still stroking her cheeks.

"Let's end the night singing 'Give into Me'." Ashley declares.

"Okay. I'll be waiting." I say. Ashley kisses me lightly before walking over to the vanity to start freshening up. God, I love the hell out of that woman.


	24. Back in Los Angeles

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the incredibly long wait. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! I only did a very quick proofread so if there is a lot of mess ups, I am sorry. I wanted to get this up. You guys have waited long enough.

**World Tour**

**Chapter 24 – Back in Los Angeles**

**(Ashley's POV)**

The last couple of days I've had, have been the best days ever. There have been moments I never want to forget. What Spencer did and how she came out was amazing. I really love how she introduced us to the world. Spencer is all mine, and the whole world knows. There will be no more hiding and I'm so excited about that. Don't get me wrong, I loved having her to myself but being able to hold her hand or just kiss her whenever I want too without prying eyes is going to be wonderful. I guess, there will always be prying eyes, we are both famous. I don't have to wonder if we will get caught anymore. That is the biggest relief ever. Everything is in the open now. I love this girl so very much and I am so glad we are where we are in our life right now and doing it all together. Our careers make it incredibly hard to hold a proper relationship, it helps that we are on tour together right now. I know that won't always be the case. Eventually we will have to spend time apart, but I will worry about that when it comes. We are nowhere near that moment right now. We still have like 3 months of touring together left. I can't wait to show Spencer all these amazing places she has never been. It will be a new experience for us. I've never been to those places with anyone other than my sister. Our overseas dates are spread out more than the U.S dates and we fly everywhere so we will have some time for sightseeing and night getaways here and there.

"Hey." Spencer says excitedly walking into my kitchen. I look up from the paperwork on my counter and smile at her.

"Hi, how did it go?" I ask before pecking her on the lips.

"Little awkward but it was okay."

"That's too be expected. Did you get everything you needed? I could have come with you to help." I say.

"I know." Spencer says with a smile then walks over to the fridge and opens it. I walk up behind her and rest my head on her shoulder. I wrap my arms around her waist. Spencer grabs a water and quickly moves out of my arms. I frown at her. She has never done that before.

"What's wrong?" I wonder with the frown still present on my face.

"I've got something to tell you." She mumbles out then drops her eyes to the ground before quickly looking back up at me again.

"Okay…" I hesitantly let out. I walk back over to the counter and lean the small of my back against it and cross my arms over my chest. Spencer is really making me feel weird. I have no idea what would make her act this way. I won't jump to any conclusions, but I know with everything in me that it can't be as bad as she is making it seem. She can be a bit dramatic when she is shy or feeling insecure about something. I hate that she feels insecure at all. I wish I could take away all her insecurities. Maybe one day I can prove to her enough that she is where and who I want to be with and hopefully the insecurities will vanish. Until then I just need keep reassuring her with my love and tenderness that she shouldn't feel that way. I will do it too. She deserves all the happiness in the world, and I will do what I can to give her that. I'd give this woman the world if I could.

"It took me so long at my apartment…" Spencer stops with a sigh then looks me in the eyes.

"Yeah, you were getting clothes to get ready for the next part of the tour…"

"Well that and Carmen was there, and we started talking and…" Spencer rambled out. I cut her off.

"She lives there. I'm not sure what the problem is?"

"It took me so long because…" Spencer stopped talking and dropped her eyes back down to the floor. I just waited for her to continue. The blonde across from me finally looked back up at me before speaking again. "I packed everything." Spencer mumbles dropping her eyes back down to the floor.

"So, you are you giving her your apartment? But either way baby I still don't see the problem." I say as I walk over to her. I grab both of her hands and intertwine our fingers together.

"We still have like 3 or 4 months of the tour left. I just think that I should be the one to move. She has been living there. I haven't stayed there more than a week since January. That was like 6 months ago. I'm here with you these 2 weeks we are off. I no longer see the point in making her move when…"

"Baby?" I say cutting her off. I lift Spencer's chin and lock our eyes together. "There is more than enough room for your stuff here." I admit with a huge smile on my face.

"We aren't U-Hauling. It's…" I cut her off by laughing. Spencer glares at me which makes me laugh even harder.

"I'm… sorry… I'm sorry." I say breathlessly as I compose myself. "No matter where your stuff is Spence. We technically have been living together since February. Your couple weeks of sleeping in your own hotel room at the beginning of the tour doesn't even count. Like you said we still have months of touring. You can at least store your stuff here while we finish out the tour. We can figure out towards the end of the tour what we want to do or what you want to do. We still have more than enough time to figure out living situations." I admit wholeheartedly. Spencer smiles at me before bringing her lips to mine and kissing me passionately. I pull away and rest my forehead against hers.

"I love you. Thank you." Spencer whispers out with her eyes still closed.

"I love you too. For what?" I wonder.

"For always knowing what to say to make me feel better about things." Spencer whispers again. I bring my lips back to hers and lightly push her into the counter. I put my hands on her hips and slowly start running them upwards under her shirt. Spencer has her hands mixed in my hair.

"Are you guys ever not going at it? I swear you come from bunnies or something?" Kyla says causing us to break our kiss. I wrap my arms around Spencer's back and rest my head in the side of her neck.

"Remind me to take her key back." I mumble into Spencer's neck. Spencer lets out a light giggle.

"We do always seem to get interrupted by someone." Spencer says back. I nod my head in her neck. I couldn't agree more. People really suck. "We will continue later. We still need to break your bed in." Spencer adds whispering in my ear then lightly nips at my lobe. It causes chills to run down my spine.

"Later won't come fast enough." I mumble.

"You will though." Spencer whispers again. I didn't have time to respond before she pulls away from me. Spencer walks over to greet my evil sister. "Hey Ky." Spencer says happily.

"Yeah hey Ky." I let out sarcastically.

"Aww shes upset about having to share you, Spence." Kyla mockingly lets out as she tries to pinch my cheeks, but I slap her hands away. Spencer lets out a small giggle before smiling brightly at me.

"Trust me the feeling is mutual." Spencer says lovingly.

"You guys are too cute. It's rather sickening. I'm glad I wasn't on tour with you towards the end." Kyla says then makes a gaging noise.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" I ask completely changing the subject. My sister is driving me crazy already and she has only been here like 5 minutes.

"I just came to drop off your schedule for the next two weeks. I'll be out of your hair soon enough little sister." Kyla hangs me a few pieces of paper.

"You didn't e-mail that to me because?" I question.

"I figured I would come interrupt something." Kyla admits with a laugh. She really is evil.

"Give me back my house key. I'm changing the code to my gate." I exclaim.

"Spence get your crazy woman." Kyla whines out as she walks backwards away from me with her hands out in front of her.

"You asked for it." Spence states with a smile on her face. I chase Kyla quickly out of the house.

"Don't come back without calling first." I yell as my sister jogs to her car. I smile at her with a small wave before I walk back into the house and close the door. "Have you spoke to your parents since we've been back?" I ask Spencer as I walk into the kitchen, but I am talking to myself because I don't see her anywhere. I start walking around my house trying to find my girlfriend.

"Alright, we'll be there. Okay. I love you too. See you later." Spencer says into her phone before she hangs up with a smile on her face.

"Hey." I say lightly getting her attention. I lean sideways against the door frame.

"Hey. Do you have anything to do tonight?" Spencer asks.

"No. Well, I don't think so. I should look at the schedule Kyla gave me, but if there was anything tonight, I think she would've said something. Why? What's up? Hot date?" I smirk over at her then finish with a wink.

"If you consider having dinner at my parents a hot date then yes." Spencer lets out a giggle at my shocked face.

"Hm… I think it just might be. Your…"

"Don't even say it. You will sleep on your own couch." Spencer says cutting me off, the smile never leaving her face. I pull her into my arms and kiss her temple.

"You know I only have eyes for you." I whisper with my forehead rested where I just placed a kiss.

"Let's check that schedule of yours. If anything, you can come with me a different night. This won't be the only time I am over there." I grab Spencer's hand and intertwine our fingers as we walk towards the kitchen to get the papers my sister brought over. The younger woman stands beside me as I go over the schedule. I don't have anything to do for the next three days. I am so glad Kyla let me have some time off.

"What's the damage?" Spencer wonders.

"I'm free all weekend. Do you know what your schedule looks like?"

"Let me see." Spencer says holding out her hand. I hand her the two pieces of paper. One is for this week and the other is for the following week. She looks everything over. "All our interviews are the same. I am in the studio most of the time. Also, I have a meeting with the label heads on Tuesday. Glen also said something about making an appearance at your album release party on Thursday."

"I was wanting to talk to you about the release party actually." I mumble out.

"What about you? Are you excited?"

"I am hoping you would accompany me as my date. Yes, I am excited."

"Of course." The blonde states with a smile on her face. I send her a nose crinkling smile. I know it gets her every single time. "I know you do that on purpose even if you deny it." The younger singer states. I give her the same smile once again causing her to groan.

"What time do we have to be there for dinner?" I ask changing the subject for now. She looks over at the clock on the stove.

"About an hour or so."

"Let's go get ready then. By the way, where is your stuff right now?" I wonder as we make our way upstairs to my bedroom.

"In a U-Haul at Glen's." Once the words left Spencer's mouth, I couldn't hold it in. I lost it. "It's really not that funny." Spencer states with a glare.

"That's rich." I say through laughter. Spencer lightly slaps my arm while shaking her head. She walks into my bathroom. I hear the lock turn on the door. Aw. She is pouting. I walk over to the door and pop the lock before opening it. I walk into the bathroom and wrap my arms around Spencer's waist. She is facing the mirror and she is looking down at the counter. "I didn't mean to upset you love." I whisper.

"You didn't. I am just really tired and exhausted." Spencer sighs before turning around in my arms and wrapping hers around my neck. I lightly rest my forehead on hers.

"After dinner, we can come back here and sleep. This is your biggest tour and I know everything has been crazy and it's okay to get even crazier with you coming out. I get it. After we get back from your parents, we won't do anything else this weekend. Well, as long as your brother was smart and made sure you had the first couple of days off."

"My first thing is the meeting with the label on Tuesday."

"What time is the meeting at?"

"11…"

"Wait, you aren't going to be at the photoshoot on Tuesday?"

"Apparently they are starting with Aiden and Jenna. I don't have to be there until like 1 or 2."

"I don't want to sit there all day if I am not doing my shoot until the afternoon."

"Our shoots aren't until late afternoon. We are doing group ones about 1 or 2. Then we will be doing ours."

"I need to talk to Kyla about what time I should be there. That schedule said 10am."

"Maybe it's because you have to get all dolled up."

"Like I really need it." I exclaim.

"You got me there. My beautiful, sexy, wonderful girlfriend." Spencer admits then kisses my cheek.

"Hm… I love you. Come on, let's get ready for dinner so we can come back and be lazy all weekend."

"Breaking in your bed isn't being lazy." The blonde states with a smile.

"We have the rest of our lives to break in my bed and your bed and any other bed we decide to buy. There is time cause you need rest." I tell the blonde before lightly kissing her and pulling her shirt over her head.

**(Spencer's POV)**

Ashley and I just arrived at my parent's house. We are still sitting in Ashley's car. I glance over at the older woman before looking back at the house. Ashley is only the second person I have ever dated or been in a relationship with. They met Carmen because I was friends with her before we got together. I know they met briefly and know a lot about her already because of her celebrity status, but this feels different. This feels like a big deal to me and I am a little scared of how my mother is going to be. She is very blunt and forward. I am nervous for Ashley. At least my dad can help me try to keep my mom from getting to crazy with questioning Ashley.

"You okay babe?" Ashley asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes, whatever happens in there know that I am already apologizing for it." I say seriously.

"I can handle anything. I'm not going anywhere craziness or no craziness. I love you Spence."

"Stop doing that." I state firmly.

"Doing what?" Ashley asks confused.

"Being an amazing girlfriend."

"Oh well unless you break up with me, I can't do that. Sorry." Ashley sticks her tongue out at me. I shake my head at her with a smile on her face.

"I love you too by the way. Come on, let's hit the madness." I open my door and get out. Ashley meets me in front of the car and grabs my hand. Our fingers link together as we walk to short distance.

"Do we go in or knock?" Ashley asks. I smile at her before opening the front door.

"Paula, she will be here. Relax." I hear my dad tell my mom. He sounds like he is in the kitchen. I give Ashley a light smile before I pull her towards their voice.

"I know. I just feel like I haven't seen our daughter in forever." My mother whines out. I giggle quietly to myself. She is too sweet. I really love my mom. I have missed my parents so much. This is the most I have ever been away from them in my life. I guess it is something I am going to have to get used too.

"She is too cute for words." Ashley whispers to me as we walk through the dining room. Once we reach the kitchen I smile at my dad before turning to my mom, who is faced away from me.

"I'm here mom like I said I would be." I say with a smile. My mom quickly turns around and throws her arms around me. I tightly hug her back.

"I missed you so much. How has the tour been? I am so proud of you honey. You did an amazing thing. Have you seen all the comments on your social media pages? No one cares. Well, you have a few nasty comments, but any situation will have that. Don't pay any attention to those or those kinds of people. I love you!" My mom rushes out in one breath.

"Thank you. I love you too. Hi daddy." I say moving over to hug my dad. After I pull away from our hug, he gives me a sweet smile before looking at Ashley. I meet our eyes and smile at her.

"Nice to see you again Ashley." My dad says pulling the now shocked brunette into a hug. Ashley hesitantly hugs him back. My mom quickly replaces his spot.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. C" Ashley says. My dad smiles at my girlfriend once again before turning back to the stove.

"Dinner should be done within the hour. Want something to drink?" My mom looking back and forth between Ashley and me.

"I can get it. Thank you." I tell my mom before walking over to the fridge and grabbing Ashley and I a bottle of water. I hand the water to Ashley before intertwining our fingers once again. Now that I have come out, I swear my hand is hardly ever not attached to hers. I love having her hand in mine. It is so soft. I feel Ashley lightly squeeze my hand.

"You are spacing out again. You okay?" Ashley whispers to me as we follow my mom into the living room.

"Yes, I was just thinking about loving the feeling of your hand in mine." I say as we take a sit on the love seat across from my mom who is sat on the couch. My mom has a glass of wine in her hand.

"Wine?" My mom asks looking between the both of us. I shake my head.

"No, thank you. I have to drive." Ashley response. My mom breaks out in a huge smile. I guess she liked that answer.

"I hope you like parmesan chicken because that is what Arthur is making for dinner."

"I'm not picky but I love it actually."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 21 almost a month ago."

"Have any siblings?"

"Just one. Kyla."

"Oh yes, Kyla. I've heard a lot about her from Glen. Are they dating?" My mother questions.

"I'm not sure. Kyla hasn't said anything about it. I know they hang out a lot. Glen being Spencer's manager and Kyla being mine. I know they get along well and Kyla loves being around him." Ashley says.

"He hasn't said anything to me about it." I say lightly then take a sip of my water.

"So, you and Kyla are close? You should bring her over for dinner before you guys go back on tour. I would love to meet her."

"I will see what I can do." Ashley says with a smile on her face. I squeeze Ashley's hand and kiss her cheek before leaning into her side and resting my head on her should. I know we are going to be here awhile. My mom is just getting started with her questioning. My mom looks like she seems to like her answers so far.

"What do you do when you aren't doing something that is music related? What do you like to do for fun?"

"Music takes up about 70% of my life right now. But when I'm not in tour I am usually with Kyla. Now I'm with Spence. Do for fun…" Ashley pauses. "I'm pretty adventurous. I love traveling. I love seeing new places and old. I really like snowboarding. I like to go when I can which isn't much."

"Spencer told me about the day trip you guys took in Denver. That sounded like you had a lot of fun. Spencer has told me about a lot of the stuff you guys have done for fun or the things you've planned for the two of you. Does that bother you that she tells me?"

"Not at all. She can tell you anything she wants to. You are her mom." Ashley says then kisses the top of my head. I smile into her shoulder as I watch my mom ponder Ashley's answer with a smile on her face. I turn my head and place my face into the side of Ashley's neck just below her ear.

"This is only going to get worse." I whisper.

"I can handle that." My girlfriend whispers back.

"Just know that I warned you."

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"Mom, you already know that answer." I say.

"We have been dating almost a month. Saturday will be a month." Ashley takes a deep breath before continuing once again. "I'll try to make this easier. We met February 3rd. I have known her for almost three months. I did graduate high school. I don't have any children. I don't do drug. I have tried a couple when I was a teen, I won't lie. I occasionally drink. I don't smoke. I do plan on going to college one day. I want to study business because I want to open my own record label. Spencer and I haven't talked about this yet, but I think this will be my last tour. My contract with the label is up after this tour and I don't think I am going to sign again but that will be something we talk about one day soon. I want our plans to kind of mesh so we can make this work. I really love your daughter and I want nothing but the best for her. You have raised an intelligent, amazing, gorgeous woman. I plan on doing everything I can to make this work. I don't see my life without her in it." Ashley rants out with a small smile on her face. I look over at my mom. She is wearing a shocked face. Well, I guess Ashley handled that well.

"Where you single when you two met?"

"MOM!" I yell out then sigh. "I wasn't so I really don't think that is relevant." I add lightly.

"Oh, please Spence, everyone knew you and Carmen were never going to work. You might as well of been single a couple years ago." My mom admits. I couldn't say anything she had a point.

"I was. I haven't been in a relationship since I was 19..." Ashley got cut off by my dad yelling dinner.

"Oh, thank you God." I whisper out as I get up from the couch and pull a giggling Ashley with me.

"That wasn't that bad." Ashley states as we walk towards the dining room.

"Brace yourself because I don't think she is done."

"If shes not that is okay. She wants what is best for her daughter. I understand. I will answer anything she asks, even if it's crazy." Ashley tells me before quickly pecking me on the lips. We take a seat next to each other at the table. We make small talk all throughout dinner. Ashley and I fill my parents in on the tour and our next part of it. They tell us about work and how they have been doing. It has been wonderful. My mom even informed my dad on the little speech that Ashley gave her in the living room. Everything is going great and I am loving it.

"If you guys get married would you want a prenup?" My mom asks as I was taking a drink of my water. I gasp spitting the water everywhere and start choking on it. I spoke too soon. It is no longer going great.

"Spencer!" My mother yells out because the water got on her. Ashley quickly turns towards me and starts rubbing my back.

"You okay?" Ashley asks worriedly. I nod my head as I continue to try to stop coughing.

"Geez mom, we haven't even got that far in our relationship yet. Can we not?" I say meeting her eyes once I can speak.

"Marriage? What are your views on divorce? Do you want to have kids? If so, how many?"

"Mom seriously?! Stop." I call out getting more and more embarrassed by the second. Why does she have to do this? These things could've waited at least a year into our relationship. "You don't have to answer that. I am so sorry."

"There is no need to be embarrassed Princess." Ashley kissed my temple before smiling at both of my parents. "I would really like to get married one day. When I get married, I don't ever plan on getting a divorce. I wouldn't commit to someone for life if I didn't really see it lasting that long. I would love to have kids. As for how many… hm... up to 10." Ashley begins laughing because once again I spit my water all over the table. I look at Ashley wondering if she is serious. She never told me how many kids she wants. She just said she would like a family one day. She can't be serious, right? Oh, I hope not. I could not handle 10 kids. 10-20 years of a constant baby. I would literally go insane.

"I was joking Spence." Ashley is still laughing.

"No need to look so horrified honey." My mom says also laughing. My dad just has an amused look on his face. I'm so glad they all got a kick out of this. I had something to say about what Ashley said. She did get me with that one.

"I want to have up to 4." Ashley finally admits after she stops laughing. Four isn't too bad but I think it's still too many for me. My parents nod their heads with a smile. I swear all our faces are going to hurt from all this smiling and laughing we are doing tonight. The rest of our night at my parents was spent talking and laughing. It turned out to be an amazing night and I am glad my parents seem to love Ashley.

"If you guys aren't busy next weekend sometime to get together it would be great." My mom says as my parents walk Ashley and I to the front door.

"I think next Saturday would be a good day. Let us double check and I will get back to you." I tell them. My parents nod their heads at me and give us a hug "I love you guys." I add.

"Thank you for dinner, it was lovely." Ashley says before we walk out the door.

**(Tuesday)**

Ashley and I had a wonderful weekend. I felt like we were just a regular couple for once. Well, except for the fact that we didn't leave her house at all, but that was okay with me. I am confident that it was okay with her too. I just got done getting ready for my meeting at the label. Ashley is still sleeping. Kyla found out that Ashley doesn't need to be at the photoshoot until 1. I don't know if I want to wake her up before I leave. She looks so peaceful. I sit down beside her on the bed and move her hair out of her face. This woman is so beautiful and amazing. I don't know how I ever lived without her in my life. I thank god every single day that I meant her. She is so amazing. I lean down and lightly kiss her forehead.

"I got to go baby. I love you." I whisper. I kiss her cheek this time then stand up from the bed. Ashley grabs my hand before I can walk away and pulls me down to her face. "Morning." I add with a sweet smile.

"Good morning." Ashley says then pecks my lips. "Should I go with you?" Ashley asks.

"No, it's okay. I'll see you at the shoot."

"Okay." Ashley says before pecking my lips once again. I squeeze her hand before getting up once again and walking out her bedroom. "I love you too." I heard Ashley yell. I smile to myself as I leave the house. It felt like took hours to get to the label, but it was only maybe 30 minutes. I made it too the top floor just in time for the receptionist to call Glen and I back. He must have already checked us in.

"Morning sis." My brother says handing me a to-go cup of coffee. God, he can be much an amazing manager/brother.

"Morning. Thanks." I say as I gesture with my hand that I was thanking him for the coffee. Glen smiles at me as we continue walking down the hall.

"Good Morning Spencer and Glen." Ethan says as we walk into the room. There is Travis, Ethan, Linsey, Glen, and me in the room.

"If we could wait for maybe 5 minutes. I'm waiting on someone else to arrive." Glen says. Everyone in the room looks at Travis and I look at Glen. Who could we possible be waiting for?

"With the look on Spencer's face she didn't know we would be joined by someone else, maybe you should get the okay with your artist first." Travis says. "I'm going to get a few things. I will be back in a few minutes. We will start with or without your guest after that." He adds then walks out the room.

"Glen what's going on?" I ask. Glen pulls me up from the table and down the hall until he finds an empty room. He closes the door and looks at me. "What's wrong?" I ask once he has yet to say anything. He is confusing and terrifying me at the same time. I hate that he isn't talking.

"I overheard a conversation when I first got here about you and Ashley's relationship so I texted Ashley and told her that her and Kyla should be at this meeting also." Glen informs me.

"What about Ashley and I's relationship?" I question.

"The heads are mad that you didn't tell them before you came out. I could barely hear everything, but things were said about your contract and you being in breach of it."

"Are you serious? How?" I almost scream. Glen puts his hands on my shoulders to try to calm me down. I shake his hands off and move back away from him. Oh god, this seriously could not be happening. I thought they were fine with this. What the hell is happening? I can a chair from the small table and take a sit. They were seriously trying to bombard me with this and sabotage me. Those little…

"Spence? We have to go back to the meeting." Glen says pulling me from my thought. I nod my head, but still stay seated. I think over everything of my contract that I signed a little over two years ago. I pull out my phone remembering I have a copy in my e-mail. I pulled it up and quickly began to look it over. "Serious, we have to go. Come on." Glen says as he once again pulls me up from my chair. I follow him back down the hall still looking down at my phone.

"Hey baby." Ashley says from beside me. I quickly look up and sigh. Ashley wraps her arms around me and kisses my forehead. "We will get through this. They can't terminate your contract for coming out." Ashley whispers against the side of my head. I nod slightly before pulling her tighter into me.

"Come on guys. Travis looks pissed." Kyla says causing Ashley and I to pull apart. Ashley intertwines our fingers as we walk into the conference room together.


	25. Back in Los Angeles Continued

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Notes:** My sister has turned me into a gamer. I have spent most of my free time doing that. Which is why it took so long to post the last chapter. Again Sorry! Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Thank you! I hope everyone is doing okay out there and is heathy and safe.

**World Tour**

**Chapter 25 – Back in Los Angeles Continued**

**(Spencer's POV)**

"I'm not sure why Ashley and Kyla are here." Travis states glaring at me and Glen.

"I texted her. If this meeting has anything to do with their relationship, Ashley has a right to be here and with her manager." Glen says smirking at the owner.

"Right, of course." Travis mumbles.

"The first thing we wanted to address is the little show in Miami." Ethan says.

"What about it?" Ashley asks.

"Why weren't we notified that you were going to come out?"

"I wasn't aware you need that much notification about my personal life."

"We could get you for breach of contract." Travis blurts out. I slightly giggle before biting my bottom lip to hold it in. Everyone in the room looks at me surprised.

"On what grounds?" I ask.

"That…"

"That I what?" I say cutting Travis off. "It doesn't say anywhere in my contract that I can't come out; it doesn't say that I need tell you anything about my personal life at all. The only thing is does state about my personal life is that I can't do anything that will affect my career in a negative way. As far as I've seen, it hasn't impacted mine or Ashley's career badly. If anything, this has brought more attention to us and the tour so back off and change the subject to something you guys actually have control over." I rant out. Everyone's eyes were looking at me, popping out of their head. Even my lovely girlfriend to the right of me that still hasn't let go of my hand.

"Nicely put sis." I heard Glen whisper after finally finding his voice.

"That was kind of hot." Ashley whispers in my ear. I lightly smile at her while trying to keep the blush off my face.

"Well since you are both here. There are some things we can fill you in on. Your guys photoshoot this afternoon will also be a shoot for a magazine interview you guys will be doing on Thursday. They want the first exclusive." Ethan says.

"Won't Ellen have the first exclusive since we have an appearance on her show tomorrow?" Ashley questions.

"It'll be your first magazine interview as a couple."

"I'm not sure I get the difference but whatever that's fine. We will do interview and the shoot for the magazine. What else?" I inquire. This meeting really was pointless.

"We want you guys in the studio to record. Your newest duet. Spencer, I want you in the studio and I want two songs recorded before you go back on tour. Your next album really needs to start seeing attention when you can give it. I want it out no later then the first week in October. You have until September to get it done. So, three months. I want you the final song list for the album and their lyrics no later than August first. Ashley, you need to be ready for your album release party in Friday. This is a big night for you. Will you guys be attending as a couple?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Ashley asks sternly.

"Not at all. I just needed to make sure because either way we would have liked Spencer to attend. With or without being on your arm." Ethan pauses as he looks down at the papers in front of him. "I think that about covers everything. Anyone have any question?" Ethan adds.

"I just have one. Lindsey doesn't have to follow me around anymore, right?" I ask.

"No, this will be her last meeting to attend with you. I think you and Ashley seem more then capable to handle yourselves and your interviews. I already assigned her to someone else." Travis says. I nod my head at him with a small smile. Everyone looks at Kyla then to Ashley then over to Glen. My brother and Kyla shake their head. Everyone looks at Ashley.

"I have nothing. I think everything we need to do now is very much do able. I do have one thing to say. I 'WANT' to be included in all meeting with Spencer if even one sentence has to do with our relationship." Ashley states. Travis gives a slight glare before nodding his head. Ethan writes something down then both bosses mumble a goodbye before walking out of the conference room.

"Come on. We have an hour and a half to make it across town to our photoshoot." I tell Ashley.

"I rode here with Kyla so is it okay I ride with you." Ashley asks as we walk hand in hand making our way out the building.

"Of course. We are going to the same places." I tell my girlfriend.

"Ky, I'll call you after the shoot. I'm going to ride with Spencer." Ashley quickly hugs her sister before we continue our walk. I see Glen walking Kyla to her car. They seem more friendlier than usual.

"Have you found out that is going on with them yet?" I question the brunette.

"Kyla isn't sure. They are still trying to figure themselves out. I just think my sister is scared to get close to someone again. She got hurt badly in her last relationship, so I don't blame her hesitation. But she needs to realize that not everyone is the same. This could be good for her but shes not good at listening to people. She is going to have to figure it out for herself. I can just be there for whatever she decides. I only told her to be open with Glen about how shes feeling then maybe they could figure themselves out together." Ashley rants on with her hands and arms gesturing different movements. I never really realized how much she moves her hands and arms when she is explaining something. She is adorable.

"Well, I think you made the right choice. With what you just explained, she does need to figure this out alone. Only she knows how she feels and if it would be worth it to her."

"Hm… You are right." Ashley states with a smile on her face as we make our way to our photoshoot. I really hope we aren't there all night. That would just be insane. I can't want to be. I know I just spent all weekend alone with Ashley, but I still want more alone time. I can't get enough of her or spending time with her. "I really hope this doesn't take the rest of our day and night." The brunette next to me adds breaking our comfortable silence.

"You read my mind." I tell her quickly smiling at her before looking back at the road. Ashley and I made small talk all the way to the shoot. We went more in-depth of our schedules so we could see when we had to do things together exactly and what we want to do during our alone time. We talked about our up coming interviews and decided we would just take turns answering questions about the ones that have to do with each other unless they want an answer from both of us. We talked a little bit about her album release party. She basically wants me to stay right next to her all night. In her words 'I want to show off the most gorgeous woman in the world as mine all night because I have her on my arm'. I have no problem being right next to her all night. I would love every minute of it. We decided that we will go into the studio on Friday to record 'Perfect'. We should be able to finish it. That leaves us a free weekend well besides dinner at my parents again.

"Ms. Carlin, I need you to turn more into Ashley." Dave says. I sigh once again before turning my body more into Ashley's. It's not that I don't like being this close to my girlfriend, but this has just been ridiculous. Most of the shots he wants of us are very provocative and inappropriate. Ashley and I aren't like this in public. He seems to want to make us seem like we are just sexual and there is no love here. I look into Ashley's eyes sadly. Ashley reaches her hand up and cups my cheek bringing her lips lightly into mine.

"I will handle it." Ashley whispers. I nod my head at her.

"Yes, a little more of that and we will be good for a break to change wardrobe."

"Okay, look here DAVID! I don't know what you thought you were going to get with us here today, but this shoot is done until you and the damn magazine you work for get the shit right. We aren't some fake couple just looking for attention. I will not continue with this. You tell your damn bosses or whoever you need too, we are done unless you guys want to portray us the way we are and should be portrayed." Ashley rants out angerly before grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her, leaving a shocked Dave behind. Once we got back to our designated 'dressing room' Ashley dropped my hand and grabbed her phone from her bag. She is pacing back and forth with her phone to her ear. I walk in front of her to stop her from pacing, but she moves around me and continues pacing. My face fall and I look down at the floor. Ouch, that kind of hurt. I know not to take it too personal, but it still affected me. I feel Ashley wrap her arm around my waist from behind and pull me into her front. She places her mouth close to my ear.

"I'm sorry baby." She whispers. I slightly nod before leaning back into her embrace. Ashley quickly pulls back away from my ear. "No, fucking fix it and fix it now or we are out of here and the interview is off." Ashley basically screams into the phone. I'm glad she pulled away from my ear. "I don't care Ethan. We don't want to be portrayed like that. We aren't doing it. Fix it or we're out." Ashley finishes with a sigh before she hangs up her phone. I turn around in the older brunette's arms and her face instantly lodges into the side of my neck.

"If it was just us, you have to admit those pictures would have been so hot." I whisper then let out a giggle.

"Jokester Princess is here." Ashley says shaking her head in my neck with a light giggle. I smile to myself before wrapping my arms tighter around her upper body.

"Mission accomplished."

"Which would be?" Ashley questions pulling make and meeting my eyes. I reach up and rub my thumb over her cheek.

"Making you smile even just for a second." I let out lovingly still rubbing her cheek. Ashley smiles at me with a blush filling her cheeks. "Another accomplishment today. Yay me!" I exclaim. Ashley quickly buries her face back into the side of my neck. I know she is trying to hide her blushing face from me. I already seen it and it is just too cute. "I love you, Rockstar." I whisper out then kiss the side of her head. I feel and hear Ashley whisper 'I love you too' into my neck. I let out a little giggle and jump away slightly because it tickled my neck.

"Hello?" Ashley says pulling out of my neck a little to answer her phone. "Okay… Yeah… No… Okay, that's fine… No, that works… Thank you… Alright bye." That was a quick conversation. I hope everything has been worked out and we don't have to walk away from this photoshoot. We already did our solo and group pictures for the promo posters for the next part of our tour.

"So, what's the verdict?" I wonder.

"We are coming our shoot. David has been ordered to just snap pictures how we want to pose together and then at our interview, we get to go through all the shoots and pick the pictures they use for the cover and the article." Ashley explains with a pleased smile.

"That sounds great. Let's go get this over with so we can spend the rest of the night tangled together." I tell the older artist then pull her back to the photoshoot set. Ashley and I spent the next three hours posing for different shots. We changed our clothes four different times. It did go a lot smoother than the first two hours. We got it done and we are pleased with the outcome. Ashley called to order take out on our way back to her house. The rest of the night was spent either lightly laughing together or cuddled up on the couch watching movies. It was a wonderful ending to a terribly busy crazy day.

**(Ashley's POV)**

"Please welcome Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies." I hear Ellen say then quickly following Spencer and I are being shooed onto the stage. I smile behind me before letting Spencer take the lead and slightly follow her out with my hand intertwined with hers. We say hello to Ellen and hug her. Spencer takes a sit in the couch first then I sit right next to her. Spencer smiles lightly at me before looking over to Ellen. I squeeze my Princess's hand before looking over to Ellen also.

"Nice to see you again, Ashley. Spencer, this is your first time. How are you feeling?" Ellen asks the blonde next to me.

"Nice to see you too." I respond with a smile. We look over to Spencer.

"I feel good. This is pretty amazing."

"Spencer, it was incredibly brave for you to come out and especially come out the way you did. On stage in front of fans and all those cameras. How are you feeling about it? All your fans from that I've read and seen have been showing tons of support. How does that feel?"

"I feel good about it. Ashley had been wonderful giving me time to figure it all out for myself and for me to come out when I was ready. I just thought it was time. She had been dealing with some much since those pictures came out. I didn't want her to deal with it alone anymore. I love that my fans are being so supportive. I love my fans so much. They really are the best." Spencer says.

"I want to know, I'm sure along with everyone else, how long have you two been together?"

"Our first date was a little over a month ago in New York." I tell Ellen.

"You've been on tour since February, right?"

"Yes." Spencer answers.

"So, nothing happened before you guys went on a date in New York? Who asked who out? Ashley, had you known the whole time that Spencer was into woman?" Ellen asks and I look at Spencer. Spencer motions that it's okay for me to answer.

"No, I didn't find out until our stop in Ohio. We went to dinner with her family and her mom let it slip out. She thought Spencer told me already. I had an idea but with as close as we were at the time, I thought she would've told me."

"Where you surprised when you found out?"

"More hurt. At that time, I thought we were closer than that and I couldn't understand why she didn't just tell me. After I got over myself and listened to her, we have been fine since. It is her experience to handle how she sees fit to herself. I can't judge her for that."

"I've seen it several times. Spencer, people want to know if you and Ashley were dating yet or how 'Sweetest Sin' came about? Is the song about Ashley?"

"I wrote it during our last break of the tour when I was at my apartment here in L.A. Ashley and I were just friends at that time. We had so much to do during that week that we weren't able to see each other at all. We spent a lot of time on the phone, but it wasn't the same. I couldn't sleep one night so I just started playing my piano and thinking of Ashley. That is what came out. That song prompt Ashley to runaway like a scared little girl then ask me out 24 hours later after a disappearing act." Spencer looking over at me lightly giggling with a smile across her face.

"Ashley…"

"It was scary okay." I say cutting Ellen off. "I have never felt like this before. This is all new to me and I ran. I did but look at us now. Better than ever." I admit sweetly then bring Spencer's hand up to my lips and kiss the back of it.

"What did you think of the way she came out? Did you know she was going to come out and come out like that?"

"No, I didn't know. We hadn't talked about it. I never questioned her on when she was going to come out. I liked that we had time to make a foundation for ourselves before the world came into our relationship. She asked me a few days before our Miami show if I could help her practice a dance for her new song, she is performing during the 2nd show. She told me that her dancer isn't coming in until the day of. I agreed instantly because I will do anything for this woman…"

"Aww." I hear from the crowd, it caused me to pause.

"We had practiced a lot even up to hours before she was due on stage. She threw me when she asked me to stay on stage. As they were hooking her microphone up to her. I asked her what she is doing. Her response was a smile and told me she was coming out and asked me if I minded. She's amazing, she really is. I mean, she is about to do one of the biggest scariest things of her life and she's asking me if its okay that she comes out. I should stop talking now. I can go on about it all day." I say before looking at Spencer. She leans over and kisses my cheek causing the crowd to 'aww' once again. Spencer smiles at them before looking back over to Ellen.

"Ashley, your new album releases in two day. Are you excited? Your first single off the album is 'Beautiful Crazy' and it is still number 1 on the charts. It has been doing amazing for weeks now."

"I am excited for the release of the album. My album release party is tomorrow. I am excited for that. It will be Spencer and I's first public event together… HOLY FUCK!" I scream out. I pull Spencer to the other side of me, I lean into the front of her to protect her. I hear everyone laughing. Ellen got me again. Fuck that damn side table. I turn and look at a still laughing Spencer.

"You protected me." Spencer smiles brightly at me then kissing my lips lightly.

"You pulled Spencer so quick to the other side of you. I don't even know if Spencer knew what was going on." Ellen said laughing before looking to the screen behind us at the replay. "Spencer didn't even jump at all. Don't scare easy?"

"No, I don't. I think that might be a good thing with how easily Rockstar here gets scared." The audience laugh once again.

"At least you know you have a good one. She got so scared but her first instinct was to protect you. That trait in someone is hard to find. Be happy you have it already." Ellen tells my girlfriend with a smile on her face.

"Trust me, this one isn't going anywhere. She's mine and I am happy with her." Spencer says as she cuddles into my side. I am listening to them talk because I am still trying to calm my heart and nerves. This is like the third time she got me. I swear Ellen gets me every time I come on her show.

"They agreed to play their new single 'Perfect' for us. I want to thank you guys for taking the time to stop by. I know you guys are on break right now but are terribly busy. I appreciate it that you took the time to come today. I am even more grateful that I was the first one to interview you after coming out as a couple. I wish you both well and I hope to see you again real soon. Enjoy your tour. Thank you!" Ellen says. Spencer and I say our goodbyes and hug her before walking over to the stage that is set up for us to perform. We perform our song. The crowd went crazy when our instruments stopped playing. We wave goodbye to the audience as we walk hand in hand backstage. That went well. Interview number 1 down. 50 thousand more to go. Okay, that's dramatic, but that's what it feels like. Spencer and I get escorted outside to my black Porsche.

"We have to meet Kyla and the wardrobe person at the house. We need to figure out what we are wearing for the release party tomorrow. I don't want to go out shopping right now." I admit to the blonde still holding my hand next to me.

"The wardrobe person. That's too cute. I don't want to go out either. Paps are going to follow us enough when we go back on tour. I want as much down and alone time as we can get right now. They were crazy outside of Ellen's studio and are waiting outside the gate to your house." Spencer says sighing. I squeeze her hand in mine trying to bring her comfort. "Who knew falling in love would be such a big deal." Spencer adds with a giggle. I smile at my girlfriend before looking back at the road. We mostly sat in a comfortable silence for the hour and a half drive back to my house. It is about dinner time, so I had Spencer call her brother to pick up some dinner for all of us. I don't want to chance making the stop ourselves. It isn't worth it. It is L.A after all. We could be bombarded in 2.5 seconds. I think it'll be good for us to have dinner with our managers/siblings. We should probably discuss this next part of the tour. I need to also relook at the dates because I don't know where we go after Paris. I think Paris is our first stop. Oh man, I have been slacking with my ability to remember things.

"Baby?" Spencer says grabbing my attention. I glance at her then turn back to the road to turn into my gate. I love my gate opener in my car. It really comes in handy, so I don't have to roll down my window and deal with the damn paparazzi's. I know they are doing a job. They need money but maybe if they weren't so crazy about it. I would talk to them and let them take pictures. Spencer still hasn't said anything. I park the car and look over at her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Huh?" Spencer looks confused bringing her eyes over to mine. "Nothing. I was just thinking and wondering what you're thinking about."

"I was thinking about our start of the tour and where we are after Paris. I can't remember. I was also thinking that it's a good idea to have dinner with Kyla and Glen so we can discuss the tour. I don't even know if Kyla plans on coming along or if she is staying here. What about you?" I wonder.

"That is a good idea because I don't know if Glen is coming either. Him and I have only talked about what is going on while we are here. Our second stop in Europe is London. I was just thinking about this weekend. I'm glad we have the whole weekend again. Being with you and just lounging around the house with you made me feel like we were a normal couple for once. It was amazing." Spencer admits with a light blush. I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it.

"I was. Let's go try on some dresses." I say wiggling my eyebrows at her. Spencer lets out a giggle while slapping me lightly on my arm. "What? I'll model for you too baby. It'll only be fair..."

"No, it would only be fair if our siblings weren't going to be here." Spencer says cutting me off as we walk hand in hand into the house.

"Hm… True. They won't be here all night. Plus, you in a sexy ass dress isn't something I just forget." I admit to the wonderful blonde next to me.

"When have you ever seen me in a dress?"

"Grammy's, my love." I say with a smile. I pull Spencer into my arms and wrap them around her waist. I continue walking causing her to slowly walk backwards. "Trust me that isn't something I will ever forget." I add. Spencer starts blushing so she ducks her face into my shoulder and wraps her arms around the same around. The blonde pulls her face out of my neck and meets our lips together.

"Wow, again." Kyla says breaking our kissing before it got too heated.

"Seriously?" I groan.

"Ashley, Spencer." Kyla says pointing at each of us when our name came from her lips. "This is Dan. Dan meet my lovely sister Ashley and her wonderful girlfriend Spencer."

"Trust me, I know who these lovely ladies are. They have taken over the LGBTQ+ community right now." Dan says getting excited.

"Nice to meet you." My girlfriend says pulling away from me and shaking his hand. I follow suit trying to place a genuine smile on my face, but I know it's not working.

"Let's get this started. It has already been along day." I tell everyone in the room.

"Of course." Dan says then gestures us to follow him into the living room. There are three long racks of dresses. There are about five different colors. Black, white, red, blue, and cream. Spencer quickly starts going through the dresses on the rack closest to us. I turn to the left and start going through the other one. After about 40 minutes. I have picked out 5 dresses to try on. Spencer has 8. We walk behind the covering set up for us to change behind. I have 1 red, 1 white, and 3 black. I liked more of the black ones. Spencer has 2 blue, 1 red, 1 black, 2 white, and 2 cream ones. I sit on the little armchair that is behind the makeshift wall and watch Spencer.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asks after pulling her shirt over her head and realizes I've taken a seat and haven't started to undress yet.

"I'm going to love the show. Duh!" I exclaim then wink at her. Spencer starts laughing and walks over to me and straddles my lap. This could get interesting. The shirtless blonde on my lap kisses across my jawline to my neck before pulling back and quickly taking my shirt over my head. Spencer starts kisses my collarbone up to my ear.

"We need to hurry up and get this over with and get our siblings out of our house so I can really show you how much I believe you are mine." Spencer whispers seductively before taking my lobe into her mouth and sucking lightly. I let out a light moan and gripped her ass in my hands, pulling her closer to me. It popped in my head that she said 'our' house. I slowly run my hands up her back and into her hair. I pull lightly to get her to move her head out of nipping at the side of my neck and ear.

"You said 'our'." I tell her once her wonderful blue eyes met mine. Spencer gives me a confused look. I don't think she realizes she said it. "You said 'our house'." I explain with a goofy smile on my face.

"Sorry." Spencer whispers before looking away from me.

"Hey, hey." I say trying to pull her attention back to me. I use my hands still in her hair to guild her face back towards mine. "I have no problem with it, I promise you. I really loved hearing you say, 'our house'." I kissed Spencer quickly. I put my mouth next to her ear. "We are totally U-Hauling." I add with a giggle before standing up with Spencer in my arms. I turn and place her down in the chair and bring her into a sweet slow kiss.

"You are so bad." Spencer tells me with a smile on her face after we pull away from each other. She is slowly stroking my cheek with her right thumb.

"I seem to remember you telling me about a plan to show me how yours I am. Let's get a move on it. Time is wasting away. Come on. Chop, chop my lady." I stand up and clap my hands. I send her a sideways smile before making my way over to my 5 dresses.

"On it." Spencer excitedly lets out before jumping up and quickly walking over to her dresses. I giggle at the ecstatic blonde. She's too cute for words.

"What is taking you guys so long?" Kyla whines. I start laughing as I help Spencer zip up the first cream colored dress she tried on. I walk over and pull one of the black ones on. Spencer and I walk from behind the folding screen. I bow for my sister and she throws the magazine she has in her hands towards me. I'm glad she has never played sports, that could've hurt. Before I could throw a comeback at her I am interrupted.

"I will do adjustments to the dress of your liking and have them back and ready for you by tomorrow afternoon." Dan fills us in as he walks around us pulling the lightly loose fabric tighter.

"Ky, why aren't you trying on dresses?" Spencer asks my sister.

"I've had my dress for about a week now. I didn't just reveal a big secret. I can go out in public." My older sibling says giggling after Spencer stuck her tongue out at her.

"I don't mind hiding. I mean seriously, have you seen who I get to hide out with?" Spencer exclaims giving me a huge gorgeous smile. I give her a nose crinkling smile back.

"Yeah my annoying, smelly, immature little sister." Kyla admits. I glare at her causing Kyla to bust up laughing. "I'm only kidding. Don't get your panties in a bunch." My sister adds with a smirk.

"Who said I had any on? Why do you think we took so long?" I throw back her smirk.

"Ashley." Spencer blurts out. I throw my head back and start laughing. My sister looks horrified while Spencer has a shocked expression and crimson colored cheeks.

"Go pick another dress. You look hideous." The older brunette tells me as she shoves me towards the covering. I stick my tongue out at her before disappearing behind the makeshift wall once again with my wonderful blonde girlfriend.


	26. Back in Los Angeles Last one!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Song used 'Nobody' By Dylan Scott.

**Author's Notes: ** Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Moving onto Paris now. FINALLY! This is the longest chapter so far. I just couldn't stop thinking of things I wanted to write. Thank you!

**Lilce1992: I'm glad you finally got to read it. I hope were able to catch up. Thank you for letting me know what you think, and I hope you continue to love it. **

**Dnmann: Thank you for always reviewing! **

**World Tour**

**Chapter 26 – Back in Los Angeles Continued… Last One! **

**(Ashley's POV)**

After about 30 minutes, Spencer and I finally finished helping one another pick the dress that we thought complemented ourselves and each other well. We decided on a red dress for me. It stops mid-thigh with a slight on the right side. It has about an inch strap that runs from each side of my breasts and ties behind my neck. Spencer will be wearing a cream color dress that falls a little below mid-thigh but not quite to her knees. It is strapless. She looks amazing in it.

"Where is your brother?" I wonder out loud, not really looking for an answer. I'm starving.

"He…"

"Do those paparazzi ever go away?" Glen asks walking into the living room with a couple bags of take-out in his hands.

"No." Spencer and I say together.

"Damn. I would hate that." Glen mumbles.

"I'm used to it." I admit.

"I'm getting there." Spencer says quietly. I smile at her as we all take a sit at the dining room table. He picked up Chinese food. "Dan, there is more than enough food if you would like to join us for dinner. I'm sure those dresses will be done in time if you wait like 40 more minutes." Spencer says sweetly.

"Aren't you just a doll?"

"Actually, she's pretty real." Glen exclaims with a confused look on his face. All of us erupt into laugher. He can be... You know what? Never mind, let's not go there.

"Just eat your food Glen." I say with a minor smile on my face. Spencer moves her hand over to my thigh and squeezes it. I think she knew my mean thoughts were about to come out about the… Okay, I need to stop. "So, Kyla how's the dating life going? Did you figure out your dilemma?" I ask my older brattier sister to change the subject. Oh god, I feel sorry for her if she is dating him. That poor girl. So, glad I got the good Carlin. I couldn't handle Glen in the slightest.

"Yes, I did what you said and talked to him. We decided to go for it. I decided it will be worth it for me." Kyla admits shyly. I smile at her response. I just want a happy sister and she looks like she is.

"Good, Good. I'm glad you figured it out." I say.

"Yes, Aiden…" At the word Aiden, Spencer and I look at one another before looking back at my sister. "Why the confused looks?" Kyla questions.

"I thought this whole time your decision was with Glen not Aiden." I say. Kyla busts up laughing.

"No offense to Glen, but girl please. I love Glen, but like a brother. He has been a wonderful friend. He has helped me out a lot with my decisions with Aiden. Where would you two even get that idea from?"

"I don't know. You guys always seem to be around each other, and you never said a name. I guess I just assumed it was Glen. Aiden hadn't even crossed my mind. You never talk about him. I never see you with him." Kyla laughs once again at my honesty. "Oh man, we were so off." I add looking over at my girlfriend. Spencer giggles while shrugging her shoulders.

"It happens. I'm glad you figured it out, Ky. Now that we covered that. Let's move along. I don't have all night. Are you two going on the next leg of the tour?" Spencer says quickly taking charge of the conversation. I think someone wants our siblings and Dan to leave. I giggle to myself quietly.

"I don't think I am. If you don't mind, I would like to stay." Glen tells his sister. I look over at Spencer.

"That's fine. I don't think I'll need you. If I do, I can handle it, or you can from here. It's not a big deal. Just remember you need to always be on call."

"Gotcha sis." We look towards Kyla and she's not even paying attention. She is smiling down at her phone.

"Ky?" I try to get her attention. She ignores me and starts typing away on her phone screen. "KYLA!" I yell. My sister fumbles with her phone then looks up and glares at me.

"What?" She yells back.

"We are talking to you. Are you going on the next part of the tour?" I ask the question Spencer did.

"Oh, yeah. Aiden and I have plans." That was all Kyla said before looking back down at her phone. The rest of dinner was spent in silence with everyone eating and Kyla giggling and typing away at her phone. Why have I never noticed that before? I should start paying more attention to the things and people around me. This shouldn't have gone over my head. I feel like a shitty little sister right now. I should've known she was talking about Aiden. I should talk to her about it soon, make sure she is okay with the lack of attention and time we spend together lately. I don't want to be one of those people that ignore friends and/or family because of a new relationship. I don't like those types of people and I don't want to be one. I will make sure that isn't going to happen.

"It has been lovely ladies, but I have to go get those dresses fitted properly for you. Thank you for dinner. See you tomorrow afternoon. I'll call before I come by." Dan say quickly. We say bye then Dan starts making his way out of the dining room and into the living room.

"Now, for you two. Glad you came by. I love you, but you guys have to go too." Spencer says. Oh, shes ready for our alone time.

"But I'm not done." Glen whines.

"Then take it with you. Goodbye." Spencer says ushering her brother out of his chair. I smirk at her. Kyla is eyeing Spencer and me. A blush starts filling my cheeks. I take my bottom lip between my teeth and drop my eyes to the floor. I've never seen Spencer so pushy before. I really love it.

"We have things to do anyways." My sister says with a smirk on her face. She knows why Spencer is being so pushy. "Don't hurt yourselves. You guys have lots to do and a tour to finish." Kyla adds while lightly laughing as she makes her way out the room. I look over at Spencer with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, that is your sister."

"What does that even mean?" Glen questions.

"Goodbye Glen." Spencer says ignoring her brother and pulls me into the living room to make sure Dan is done and gone. He took the racks of dresses out to his truck when we were trying on our dresses. I'm grateful for that. After everyone walks out of the front door, I close and lock it before going in search of my amazing girlfriend. I check the living room, kitchen, and dining room. She isn't in any of them but the food from dinner is already picked up. Where could she have gone?

"Princess?" I shout. She didn't answer. I try once again but still nothing. Hm… where would she go? I walk to the back of the house and check the deck. Found her. I slowly open the sliding glass down and walk outside. I make my way behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. Spencer instantly leans back into me and sighs. We stand in silence for awhile just enjoying each other's presences and the quietness. This can only last so long. We will never have a normal life and that kind of sucks, but I would never trade any of this because it brought her into my life. I hope we would have meet in a different way if neither of us were singer. Life would be easier. I am glad she is by my side though. I don't plan on her ever leaving my side either or vice versa.

"Being with you has been amazing…" Spencer starts out, breaking our silence.

"But?" I say sadly. I don't know what has gotten into me, but I am instantly filled with sadness by the way she said it. Spencer quickly turns around in my arms and cups my face with her hands.

"There is no but. Being with you has been amazing." Spencer states firmly staring into my brown eyes. I smile shyly. "Come on, let's go to bed." Spencer moves out of my embrace grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house. I really love her dominant side. It's one of the hottest things about her. It always has been. Spencer pulls me all the way up to our bedroom. Once we are in the room, she closes the door and pushes me up against it. Spencer instantly starts kissing my neck.

"Getting right to it, I see." I whisper out then throw my head back giving her better access to my pulse point. My head bounced off the door with a light bang. Spencer pulled away and met my eyes. "It didn't hurt." I whisper. Spencer smirks at me then meets our lips together. My god, this woman can work her mouth. I have had my fair share of sexual experience, but she is by far the best and on top of it… how do I put this? It's different. Our love always shows. I have never had that before. Ever. I put my hands on her hips and roughly pull her into me causing us to moan and break the kiss. I lean my head forward resting my forehead against hers. I keep my hands on her hips. One of her hands move from my breast up to my hair pulling me away from the door and meeting our lips once again. I push myself off the door and slowly start walking us towards my bed, never breaking our kiss. I have now taken control. Knowing her, I won't have it for long. She has been planning tonight all day. I will gladly let her take charge because I know she wants too or needs too. I'm not sure which one it is, but I don't mind either way. Once we made it to the bed. I grip her hips and don't let her fall onto it. I pull away from her lips while grabbing the bottom of her shirt and quickly pull it over her head before meeting our lips back together. I run my hands slowly from her shoulders down her sides and over to the button and zipper of her jeans. Spencer grabs my hands and pushes me lightly away from her. We are now standing a few inches apart. I look up. Once our eyes meet, I notice the fire and darkness in them. The blue I love is longer there. We are smirking at each other, calling the other to move forward with our eyes and the looks we are giving each other. Before I can make a move, my girlfriend reaches forward, grabs my shirt pulling it over my head then spins us around and pushing me back onto the bed roughly.

"I'm in control tonight. Don't for a second think you are." My princess whispers as she climbs on top of me, straddling my waist. I moan at her words. Spencer leans forward towards my neck and ear. "Exactly." She adds then she bites my ear lobe. This woman will be the death of me. I promise you; she will be. She gets me like no one ever has. We quickly remove the rest of each other's clothing. I love that we can sidetrack each other sidetrack all the time and always go back and forth on who is the dominate one. It's usually me, but my gosh when it's her. I will just say I know she has ruined me for anyone else. No one will ever make me feel the way she does. Spencer's lips are attached to my left nipple with her fingers pinching and flicking the other one. Her other hand is placed flat on my abs lightly stroking the tight tan skin there.

"Spen… Fu…ck" I pant out. Spencer continues her assault switching back and forth between my nipples. I buck my hips roughly hitting her center. Spencer lets out a light moan against my nipple. I grab the sides of her head with my hands and pull her away from my chest. Spencer's hungry eyes meet my desperate ones. I lean forward and harshly meet my lips with hers. Spencer places her right hand on my cheek, cupping it lightly and slowing our kiss down. After a few minutes Spencer pulls away and kisses me lightly on the tip of my nose then smiles sweetly at me.

"I'll be right back." Spencer huskily lets out before jumping up and running into the bathroom.

"Nice time to have to use the bathroom." I mumble to myself. I hear Spencer moving around in the bathroom. What the hell could she possibly be doing? I start to move off the bed.

"Stay there and close your eyes." Spencer orders. I quickly listen to her. I didn't even realize she came out of the bathroom.

"If you put clothes on, I will not be taking them off." I say sternly.

"Is that so?" Spencer seductively says into my ear nipping at my lobe.

"Maybe." I moan out. Spencer giggles into my ear. I feel her moving closer to me on the bed. I place my hand on Spencer's side when I feel her knees placed on each side of my thighs straddling me.

"Keep your eyes closed." Spencer orders once again when I start to open my eyes. Spencer's weight is on her knees. That is the only part of her body that has touched me. I feel the blonde start to shift above me. I want to open my eyes and see what she's doing, but she has ordered me to keep them closed. This is torture. Spencer moves away from me again. What the hell is going on here? "Closed Ashley." The blonde states firmly in my ear. She takes both my wrists into her hands and moves them above my head. I feel her start wrapping something soft around them, tying them together.

"Oh fuck." I whimper out. This woman is really trying to kill me.

"You'll love it." This goddess huskily says in my ear. I feel her move my hands up further above my head. I feel her kneel back over my waist. I feel something firmly push into my center as Spencer leans down on top of me. My eyes fly open and I try to move my hands down. She tied my hands to the headboard.

"Spence?" I whisper. We have done and tried many different things and positions in our short sex life but never have we brought in toys. We haven't even discussed it. I don't mind, she just could have warned me first.

"I'll take really good care of you, I promise." Spencer whispers against my lips. Spencer places her hand gently onto my cheek and tenderly presses our lips together. We kiss passionately. Spencer breaks our kiss and starts kissing down my jaw to my neck. Her left hand is twerking my nipple in her fingers. I lightly gasp when I feel her grind into me. I have never in my life used a dildo before. I haven't sleep with a guy since I was like 15.

"Spence?" I mumble out. Spencer pulls away from my neck and meets my eyes. I know they are telling her I am scared right now. I see love and concern in her eyes.

"I can stop. We don't have too." Spencer say rubbing me face lightly with her thumb.

"I…" I stop and clear my throat. I sound raspy. "I have never done this before." I admit lightly. Spencer looks at me shocked.

"Would you like to? I will be here every step of the way, but we don't have to do this if you don't want too." Spencer says tenderly. I smile up at her. She is incredibly caring and sweet.

"Let's try." I whisper shyly. Spencer smiles at me. She moves her hands above my head. A few seconds later I feel my hands being released. I look at her confused.

"I want you to be able to feel me and touch me. I want this to go as gently as possible for you. I'll tie you up another time." Spencer says with a smirk then bite her bottom lip. My god she is sexy as hell. I move my hands to the sides of her head and bring her down into a soft kiss. The woman above me starts slowly kissing down my neck again this time she continues going. She places kisses and nips down my chest, over my breasts, and down my abs. Once she reaches my hips she skips over my center and starts lightly biting and kissing the inside of my thighs.

"Spence?" I moan out. Spencer kisses her way up my thighs before I feel her run her tongue along my slit. I gasp out when I feel her push one of her fingers inside of me. Spencer bring my clit into her mouth lightly sucking while slowly pumping her finger in and out of me. "Please?" I whine out wanting more. She knows I want more. She just wants to torture me. Spencer pulls her finger out and quickly replaces it with two. Spencer stops sucking on my clit. She places kisses moving slowing back up my body as her fingers continue to pump in and out of me at a slow pace. Once Spencer reaches my lips, she places a light kiss before meeting my eyes.

"I love you." Spencer whispers before pulling her fingers out of me and place the head of the dildo at my entrance. I lightly gasp, closing my eyes tightly as I felt pressure. "Open your eyes." Spencer whispers again. I open my eyes and look at her. Spencer pushes her hips forward slowly entering me. She never breaks eye contact with me. Spencer continues pushing her hips slowly forward until she is fully inside of me. She leans down and slowly kisses me as she starts moving in and out of me. I moan into the kiss after a few moments and she starts to move a little faster.

"Fuckkk." I moan into her mouth. I move my hands from her hair down to her shoulder and hold onto her shoulder blades. I wrap my legs around her waist and lock my ankles on the small of her back. My hips are meeting Spencer thrusts. The blonde above me moves down to my neck sucking lightly on my pulse point causing another moan to leave my throat. I thrust my hips up faster and use my legs to pull her into me. I'm trying to get Spencer to move faster and harder. Spencer quickly got the picture and starts pumping in and out of me. I let out another deep moan. I feel myself start to tighten on the fake shaft she has inside of me. I am really close now. I continuously moan. Her name at the tip of my tongue. She feels so amazing that nothing, but moans come out.

"Cum for me baby." Spencer moans into my ear before biting lightly on the lobe of my ear. That pushed me over.

"Spencerrrrrrrrrrr." I moaned out as I finished. Spencer starts placing light kisses all over my face slowly moving in and out of me still as I ride out my orgasm. My girlfriend pulls out of me then moves to the side. I turn my head watching her remove the harness from her hips. Spencer smiles at me when she notices me watching her. "I love you too." I whisper when she starts crawling up the mattress and lays down beside me. She wraps her arms around me with a smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asks into the top of my head. I nod my head against her chest.

"Amazing. That will definitely be happening again." I admit.

"Absolutely." She agrees. I feel her smiling into the top of my head.

**(22 Hours later)**

Last night was amazing. I am still sore. We never ended up using the dildo again last night. That was also Spencer's first time using one. She seemed to confident and secure with it. I assumed she had. She said she wanted to seem that way because they thought I had. All I know she handled herself very well with it. I love that woman. She is so amazing. I can't get enough of her. We didn't end up going to sleep until early this morning. Spence finally put a stop to our activities so we wouldn't sleep through my album release party. I would have been okay if we missed it. We took our sex life to new heights last night. If I thought I wasn't letting her go before. It's twice as bad now. Spencer and I are sitting in the limo that the label paid for to get us to and from my album release party. I don't know why I feel so nervous right now. This is my 5th album. I should be used to these things. Maybe, it's this gorgeous woman beside me. I probably shouldn't have started thinking about last night. Spencer places her hand flat onto my thigh stopping my leg from jumping up and down.

"Relax baby." Spencer whispers. I give her a sideways smile before looking out the window. "What's wrong? Are you not wanting to go together?" Spencer inquires sadly.

"What? No!" I scream out quickly. "Sorry. I don't know why I am so nervous. I want you here and I want you here with me. I wouldn't want anyone else by my side right now." I admit nervously.

"You've done this a million times. It'll be good. Let's just enjoy tonight." Spencer says before lightly kisses me.

"Hm… Enjoy it like last night?" I say smirking at her. Spencer's cheeks turn a bright red. "After what you did last night, you are going to be shy about it?" I ask. Spencer smiles shyly at me. She ducks her face into my neck. I feel the limo come to a stop and gently pull away from Spencer.

"You ready?" I ask the blonde.

"Are you?" She asks with a smile. She recovered quickly. It seems like she always does. I nod my head. I step out of the limo when the door opens. I turn around and take Spencer's hand in mine, helping her out of the limo. There are camera flashes going off in every direction. Fans and paparazzi screaming our names. There are barricades set up on each side of us, so we have room to walk to the entrance of the building without people getting too close. There are two bodyguards about a foot in front of us and two more about a foot behind us. We slowly make our way stopping to sign autographs and taking pictures with fans and some media. We are having short conversations. Nothing too big. It is wonderful. Spencer never left my side. If I moved, she moved. If she moved, I moved. Once we made it inside, I stop and look around the huge open room. There is a huge back drop of my album cover behind the makeshift stage. There are several banners hanging of different photos of me. There are even a couple banners with Spencer and I. Aww. Those are cute. I want those. I need to find out who I talk to about taking those home. My songs have been playing repeatedly since we walked into the building. I get that it is my release party, but they can't play something else too. I hear Spencer lightly singing one of my less popular songs next to me. I turn and look over at the blonde with a smirk on my face.

"What?" Spencer says when she sees me watching her.

"Thought you wasn't a big fan."

"I wasn't… Why?"

"No one likes this song." I state.

"I do. Plus, what does it really matter if I 'used' to be a big fan or not? I'm your biggest one now." Spencer confesses. I give her a nose crinkling smile.

"Touché." I whisper before kissing her lips softly.

"People are staring." I hear being said rudely causing me to pull away from Spencer and look behind me.

"And?" I question annoyed. Ethan is irritating. He always has been. I haven't liked him since… well ever.

"You guys didn't want to be portrayed as sexual or attention whores so I'm making sure you know people are staring."

"That dipshit is a moment between two people in love. Did we look like we were about to fuck right here?" I spat out as quietly as I could. I did draw a couple people's attention. Spencer tightened her hold on my arm. I look back at her and her eyes are pleading for me to stop. I take a deep breath before interlocking Spencer and I's hands and walk away. I find a waiter with a champagne tray and grab one for us.

"Cheers to a lovely night and not letting anyone get to us." Spencer let out quietly before clinking our flute glasses together. I smile. She does an amazing job at quickly pulling me out of a sour mood especially ones caused by stupid people. Most of the night went without a hitch. Spencer and I walked around talking to almost everyone in the room. We barely left the others side. We danced with each other after I had the DJ start playing music that wasn't mine. It was driving me crazy just constantly hearing my voice especially when I was trying to hold a conversation with someone. Spencer seemed okay with it though. When she wasn't talking, she was lightly singing along with my songs. It was rather cute. It's the only reason I didn't have it turned off a lot sooner.

"If I could have everyone's attention please. We have a surprise for Ashley." Travis says standing at the mic on the temporary stage in the right corner of the room. I look around me and everyone has their attention on him. I turn back towards the stage and wait for him to continue. "Ashley, if you could join us up here please?" He adds looking at me. I look over to Spencer sadly.

"I'll be okay for a few minutes." Spencer whispers with a smile on her face. I kiss her lightly then make my way up to the stage. What the hell could their surprise be? I am glad this party is almost over. Yes, it has been fun, but I could have more fun at home. I finally make it onto the stage and stand next to Travis smiling at everyone in the room. My eyes find Spencer's and I send a wink her way. She drops her head for a second with a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. Too cute, I tell you.

"Ashley, it has been a pleasure working with you these last 4 years. When you first signed your contract and the first time you came into the studio to start working and recording your first album, I had no idea what we were really getting into. You were a smart, talented, mouthy 17-year-old, that just wanted everything her way. Boy, did you let us all have it on numerous occasions. We quickly learned that it was either your way or no way at all. We also learned that your way was always the best way. Your first album is multi-platinum along with your second and third album. Your last album 'Addicted' went double platinum in just a couple months. It was the fastest grossing album ever released from our label. We got word the other day that 'Addicted' is now certified Diamond. First album in the history of this label to ever do that. You are the 23rd person to ever have a certified diamond album. Congratulations Ashley." Travis finishes his speech and I am completely stunned. I hear everyone cheering and clapping but I can't seem to move or form words. This is amazing. This is… Oh my god. I look over the tiny crowd and lock my eyes with Spencer's. Spencer has the hugest smile on her face. I drop my eyes down to see her clapping. I watch her hands stop clapping and one of them goes to her lips. She starts whistling. I give her a shit eating grin before looking at my sister. Kyla is hollering cheerfully. I forgot she used to be a cheerleader. Damn it. She is so embarrassing, but I love her.

"Would you like to say anything Ashley?" Ethan whispers a few inches from my ear. I nod my head. After Travis moves, I take his place.

"Sorry about that guys, I had a moment of complete shock. I still don't know what to say. I do however want to thank my fans. This wouldn't be possible without them. I'd also like to thank the label for allowing me to always be myself and make my own music. I want to thank my sister/manager Kyla. My father for showing me and teaching me music. I would also like to say that… Spence, my life has been getting more and more amazing since you came into it and I am so very thankful for you every single day. I'm glad you are by my side sharing this with me. Thank you." I pause wiping the couple tears that have fallen from my eyes. Travis handed me a diamond album plaque. I had never seen one before. This is amazing. I grab it from him and hold it above my head. The audience cheered. I hugged it into my chest and leaned back down into the microphone. "One last thing before I go, I will be forever grateful for my wonderful fans. Thank you so much." I finish quickly. After I'm done, I hop off the stage and quickly make my way over to Spencer. Once I let go of the plaque that Kyla now has in her hands, my wonderful girlfriend picks me up off the ground and spins me in a circle.

"I'm so proud of you Ashley." Spencer whispers in my ear as she lets my feet touch the ground again.

"Thank you." I pull back and look into her eyes. Spencer smiles at me. I smile back then pull her into a sensual kiss.

**(Saturday Afternoon)**

**(Spencer's POV)**

Ashley and I really need to start getting more sleep. I am so tired today. I didn't want to get up and leave her house. I just wanted to sleep. Ashley literally had to drag me out of bed and into the shower. I even pouted and stomped around like a small child. She just giggled at me and told me how cute I was. The only way Ashley got me to leave the house and head to my parents is because she promised me, we will just cuddle and sleep when we get back to her house. Don't get me wrong I love sex and I love our sex life but there is only so much a girl can take. We spent all day yesterday at the studio. We recorded our single and I worked on my album. Ashley stayed with me basically all day. It was amazing. She left for a little bit here and there to handle things in different areas at the label. Her new album has already sold over a million copies. My girlfriend is on fire with her career right now. It is so amazing. I love it. I love being here while she is achieving these wonderful things.

"Baby?" Ashley says while squeezing my hand in hers, pulling me from my thoughts. I look over at her with a slight smile on my face. "Someone is in a better mood." Ashley states with a nose crinkling smile.

"It's your fault." I admit.

"Which mood?"

"Technically both moods are your fault. If you weren't so horny all the time, I'd get sleep. If you weren't so amazing and loving, then I wouldn't be so happy. Guess you can't win babe." I stick my tongue out at her then get out of her car.

"If I wasn't so horny? Please!" Ashley mumbles as she gets out of the car. "You started it."

"I'll gladly start it again too… When I get more sleep. We are busy people, you know." I throw back at the brunette as I wait for her to make her way around her car. Once she is in front of me, I interlace our fingers and we walk towards the front door.

"Hm… The fantasies." Ashley hums out quietly. I think she said that more to herself than to me.

"Trust me, we will make them all come true." I throw back.

"You have to stop raising me up and letting me fall." Ashley whines out. I giggle at her.

"Aunt Spencer." I hear a voice yell out. I look towards the front door and see Conner running out. I let go of my girlfriend's hand and lean down to hug my nephew. This is amazing. I didn't know Clay, Chelsea, and Connor would be here. I wanted to see them. It has been so long. After a huge hug I smile at him then look up at Ashley. She is also sporting a smile.

"Connor, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is my brother Clay's son Connor." I introduce the two of them.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Connor says politely.

"Oh, please don't call me ma'am. Call me Ashley. Ash is even fine." Ashley says then takes Connors hand into hers and shakes it. Connor giggles at Ashley then nods his head. He is the politest kid you will ever meet. My nephew runs back into the front door. I grab Ashley's hand once again. "How old is he?" Ashley asks watching the front door, where Connor disappeared too.

"He is 7. Chelsea got pregnant their senior year of High School. They moved to San Diego a couple years ago. Clay works at a hospital down there and Chelsea works for at an art studio. They got married before they moved down there. I haven't seen them since they moved. I am either busy or they are." I explain. Ashley continues walking and listening to everything I am saying.

"Sis!" Clay says happily jumping up from the couch and pulling me into a hug.

"Hi bro." I say hugging him back. I smile over his shoulder at his wife. I've missed these guys so much. We try to video or call as much as we can but that's hard with me touring. I'm glad they could be here today. This was an amazing surprise. "I didn't know you guys were going to be here." I tell him as we pull out of our hug.

"Mom called me like a month ago and asked if we could make time to come up even for a day while you were on break. We figured it out and this is when we could. Mom wanted to surprise you. It has been too long sis."

"It has." I smile at him, but he is looking over my shoulder at my girlfriend. "Oh, right." I say turning towards Ashley.

"The infamous Ashley Davies. I'm Clay." My brother side steps me and sticks his hand out to shake the brunettes. Ashley smiles and takes his hand.

"I don't know if I would say infamous but Ashley Davies nevertheless." Ashley says with a smile on her face.

"With as much as Spencer…"

"Okay, really?" I call out cutting him off. Ashley opens her mouth to respond but Chelsea interrupts.

"Honey don't embarrass your sister." Chelsea says coming up behind us and wraps her arm around Clay's waist and sticks her other out to Ashley. "I'm Chelsea, Clay's wife."

"Ashley. Nice to me you." My Rockstar says. "You talk about me huh?" Ashley whispers in my ear from behind. She wraps her arms around my waist and rests her chin on my shoulder. I shrug my shoulders.

"I have no idea what he is talking about." I say lightly.

"Sure, you don't Princess." Ashley giggles in my ear.

"Always touching, I swear." Glen says coming into the living room.

"Shut up Glen." Ashley and I say together.

"She can handle mom and Glen; I like her already." Clay admits with a laugh. We all laugh.

"I agree. Only reason I like her." I say with a smirk on my face. Ashley gasps and pulls away from me with a pout on her face. "Aww my poor baby." I kiss her cheek quickly. "I like you for what you can do in the bedroom too so don't worry." I whisper so only she could hear me. Ashley gasps once again. I pull away laughing. And send her a wink.

"Yeah… Well…" Ashley stumbles out. "Well… Ugh, you got me again." Ashley whines. I laugh again and kiss her cheek once again before walking away to find my parents. They are probably outside. My dad should be barbequing. I walk over to the sliding glass door and see them in the middle of a conversation. I don't know if I want to interrupt. They look like they are having a moment. They have huge smiles on their faces and my father is lightly rubbing my mother's cheek, saying something to her.

"They are cute." Ashley whispers standing behind me once again. I smile and nod my head.

"Hey Spence?" Glen says coming up next to us.

"Hey." I glance at him then look back to our parents.

"I wanted to ask you about the U-Haul before I forgot. What am I doing with your stuff? Do you want me to get a storage? I have that shed at my house; I can put it in there." He asks. Out the corner of my eye I see him watching Ashley and me. I glance back at Ashley then look at my brother.

"Um…"

"Bring the U-Haul over to my place tomorrow and we will handle it from there." Ashley tells him.

"With the paps outside, it'll be photographed. It'll be everywhere by Monday that Spencer is moving in with you. You guys ready for that?"

"I honestly don't give a shit what they write. We aren't going to be there as of next week anyways." Ashley says.

"It'll be fine Glen. Just bring it over tomorrow and we will take from there like she said. Thank you." I say going back to looking at my parents. My dad is flipping looks like steak and my mom is sitting in a lawn chair. I open the sliding glass door and make my way out onto the deck with Ashley and Glen following me.

"That conversation looked serious, everything okay?" My mom asks as we walk up to her. She gives me and Ashley a hug before sitting back down.

"Just about my stuff. Nothing big."

"What do you mean, your stuff?" My dad asks turning to look at us.

"I gave the apartment to Carmen. I didn't see the point in making her leave when I won't be there then will probably move soon after I get back from tour. Glen's going to bring the U-Haul to Ashley's tomorrow so I can store my things there until, I figure out my living situation." I explain. My parents nod their heads.

"Moving in together already, hm. Sounds serious." My mom chuckles out. I swear I can't win with her.

"With the way Spencer talked it was serious before they were in a relationship." Clay blurts out from behind me causing everyone to giggle.

"Ugh. Shoot me now." I groan. Ashley smiles at me then winks. She is enjoying this way too much.

"No thanks." She responds quickly.

"I'm glad all of us could get together. It has been a really long time." My father says smiling. We all agree with him. "Spencer, I know this is a long time away but are you going to be home this year for Christmas?"

"I haven't got that far in my schedule yet, but we are doing everything we can to make sure I am." I say pointing at Glen when I said 'we'.

"She will be. I won't let anyone schedule anything for then." Glen says. I haven't been able to spend the last two Christmas's with my family. The first year my parents made Glen come with me because they didn't want me alone. Last year I told him if he didn't stay, I would fire him. I won. He spent the holidays with our family. That's another reason I haven't seen Clay since they moved. I hardly have any free time.

"I'll make sure of that too." Ashley says. My parents smile at her and nod their heads. I think they believe her more than they do my brother. I giggle at that thought. Ashley eyes me suspiciously. I give her a small smile and wink before turning back to my family's conversation. We spent most of our day sitting around talking and laughing. Just spending time with my family. Ashley is really getting along with everyone. She fits in nicely. I love that this is going so well. After we ate, we moved down to sit around the little firepit in the backyard. It's electric. Its more for looks than anything else. We are in L.A. We don't need to cause a fire.

"Chelsea and I have to tell you guys something." Clay says nervously. Everyone eyes the couple. I really hope its good news. I don't think I could handle them moving further or if they were getting a divorce or separating. I would probably lose all hope for relationships if they can't make it work.

"You're not getting a divorce, are you?" My mom questions with panic in her voice. I frown at the thought. Ashley grabs my hands and squeezes it.

"What? Why would you think that?" Clay gasps out. Chelsea giggles.

"I'm pregnant." Chelsea blurts out. We all sigh in relieve.

"Really? Did all of you think that?" My brother is looking around at all of us.

"It's not that exactly. We just didn't want it to be that." My mom says lightly. "I'm so happy. Another grandbaby. At least one of you can give me some since these two seem to be incapable." My mom says pointing at Glen and me. I start laughing and Glen throws my mom a glare.

"Not easy." I say with a giggle. Ashley lightly slaps my arm. "What?" I start laughing.

"Too Busy." Glen says cutting off mine and Ashley's looks. We all hug my brother and his wife congratulating them. I'm so excited. I hope they have a girl this time. We spend awhile talking about the baby and trying to spend more time together. About 15 minutes ago Ashley kissed me on the cheek and said she was going to the bathroom. She should have been back by now. I hope she is okay. I excuse myself from my family and walk to find my girlfriend. I can hear a D cord being played on a guitar repeatedly. I follow the sound to the dining room. I lean up against the door frame watching Ashley and Connor. Ashley is sitting on the coffee table with Connor on the couch in front of her. My nephew has an acoustic guitar in his lap.

"Good. Now add the four cords I taught you together." Ashley says. This is amazing. I stare in at them in aww. This woman is so amazing. I fall more in love with her every single day. Connor plays an 'E', 'D', 'A', And 'C' cord. "Doing good. You are getting them down. After it feels comfortable mix them up." Ashley adds. Connor is watching his fingers.

"What are you doing?" My mom asks from behind me. I smile over my shoulder at her and point to Ashley and Connor. I feel my mom squeeze my shoulder lightly before I hear her walk away. My eyes stay fixated on my girlfriend and nephew. She is going to make a great mother one day and teacher.

"You learn really fast. Now play me a 'D'." Ashley instructs him to play the cords she taught him. He got the first two right. When he went to play an 'E' he played 'C'. I can see where he got confused. They are a little similar. Ashley stopped him and corrected him before having him play 'E' and 'C' while saying it out loud every time he played them. Ashley had him play the cords again and then started telling him which ones to play to see if he memorized them yet. He got through that time without a hitch. I hear my family come up behind me. I glance at them before putting my eyes back on the pair with the guitar.

"That is amazing." Chelsea whispers. "He has never wanted to learn an instrument before." She adds still whispering. I smile at her.

"She is a good teacher." My dad whispers.

"Shh." I whisper to them before once again looking back to the living room. The smile has never left my face since I first seen them. We stand there and watch as Ashley teaches him the 'Em' and 'Am' cords.

"You did amazing. You know most of the beginner's cords. I'm going to let you keep this and you can practice." Ashley gestures at the guitar with a smile.

"Thank you." He whispers shyly. "Will you play something?" He asks excitedly.

"What do you want to hear?" Ashley asks while grabbing the guitar from his lap and placing it in hers.

"Anything new." He exclaims. Ashley nods her head before tuning the guitar a little bit. "What does those do?" Connor wonders.

"Before we leave tonight, I will teach you the basics of tuning. Aunt Spencer might be better at teaching you that part. I have never been good at trying to explain it."

"You guys can teach me together." Connor says happily.

"Of course. You ready?" Ashley asks. Connor nods his head and watches Ashley's fingers move to different cords as she starts to strum a song. I close my eyes and listen to the melody. I like it. I've never heard it before. I slowly walk over to the pair and sit down next to Ashley. Ashley looks over at me with a nose crinkling smile. I smile back.

"Hey." Ashley whispers still playing.

"You have lyrics for this?" I question pointing at the guitar. Ashley shakes her head no. "I might have something. Do you mind?" I ask looking between Connor and Ashley. Ashley looks over at Connor.

"I don't mind." Ashley says then waits for Connor to answer. He looks confused and is looking between the two of us. "Do you mind if she comes into our session?" Ashley asks once she realizes he doesn't know what to say.

"No." Connor quickly shakes his head. I smile at him. Ashley starts to hand me the guitar. I place my hands on it, so she keeps it in her lap.

"You play. I'll sing." I admit. Ashley smiles and nods before she starts playing. By now my family has moved into the living room taking a sit to watch us.

"_Baby I see them  
They always lookin' at you  
But I ain't causin' a scene  
Cause girl I'm the  
One that's with you  
They can shoot you a wink" _I wink at my girl then smile when she starts blushing.

_"They can buy you a drink  
Try to steal your attention  
They can talk a big talk  
They can walk a big walk  
But I know you ain't  
Going home with 'em" _Ashley is watching me sing the newest song I wrote.

"_Girl nobody, nobody,  
Nobody gonna love you like I do  
Yeah nobody, nobody,  
Nobody gonna love you like I do  
I'mma love you till the good  
Lord comes back for me and you  
Girl nobody, nobody,  
Nobody gonna love you like I do_

_I know how you like your coffee  
And how hot you like your bath  
I know what makes you angry  
And what makes you laugh" _I lean forward and cover Connor's ears while lightly singing the next part of the song.

_"I know the taste of your lips  
Every inch of your skin  
The little things that turn you on  
I know that look in your eyes  
When they look back at mine  
Saying baby take me home" _I uncover his ear as Ashley gives me a smirk and Glen hollers. Oh god, he is ridiculous.

"_Girl nobody, nobody,  
Nobody gonna love you like I do  
Yeah nobody, nobody,  
Nobody gonna love you like I do  
I'mma love you till the good  
Lord comes back for me and you" _I point at myself then to my girlfriend. Ashley's smile has not left her face.

_"Girl nobody, nobody,  
Nobody gonna love you like I do." I look around at the rest of my family. They have smiles on their faces and some of them are bobbing their head to the song. _

"_I'm gonna love you, love you  
The only way that I know  
I'm gonna love you, love you  
Like there's no tomorrow"  
Yeah nobody, nobody,  
Nobody gonna love you like I do." I sing lightly. The beat picks back up again so my vocals go higher. _

"_Girl nobody, nobody,  
Nobody gonna love you like I do  
Yeah nobody, nobody,  
Nobody gonna love you like I do  
I'mma love you till the good  
Lord comes back for me and you  
Girl nobody, nobody,  
Nobody gonna love you like I do_

_Yeah nobody, nobody,  
Nobody gonna love you like I do." _I finish singing. Ashley plays a couple more cords before stopping. Our eyes are still connected with smiles on our faces. My family breaks our trance by clapping and my brother Glen is hollering again. I won't miss him standing on the side of the stage. He is one of my biggest fans and supporters. I love him so much and am so grateful for him. He can be an ass and irritate me, but he has his amazing brother moments.

"New song?" Glen asks happily. I finally look away from Ashley and to my brother.

"I wrote it, but I won't be singing it. It's for someone else."

"You should keep it." Ashley interjects.

"It's already promised it to another. I just need to find a beat for it."

"Just with the acoustic guitar?" Clay wonders. Ashley and I start giggling.

"No, we will work other instruments into it later and see how it sounds and go from there." Ashley answers for me. I smile at her then look over to my brother.

"Is writing a song a long process?" Chelsea asks.

"It depends. Sometimes the lyrics won't come out right, and you feel something is missing. Same with the melody of the song. When I get stuck like that, I usually have Spencer look at it." Ashley answers.

"What did you do before you meant Spencer?" My mother cuts in.

"I didn't finish it, or it took me a long time for it to get done."

"Have you guys co-written a lot of songs together already?" My dad is the one to ask this time.

"Um, about 10." I say just taking a guess.

"We have written 12 together. 5 were yours and 7 were mine." Ashley answers quietly.

"You keep track?" I whisper the question. Ashley nods her head looking at the guitar still in her lap trying to hide her blush. "You are too cute." I whisper again. I lean over and place a light kiss to Ashley's cheek.

"Awwww." I hear my mom and Chelsea squeal out. Ashley smiles at them shyly while I shake my head. They are too much. Ashley and I spent the rest of the time at my parents talking to them and trying to explain to Connor how to tune the guitar. I showed him what it's supposed to sound like. He got it down well, but he still needs to practice. I told him he can always call me while we are gone, and I can walk him through it over the phone if he needs help. Ashley told him the same thing and gave Chelsea her number. It was a very wonderful day and am so happy I got to see my family and spend the day with them and Ashley. I love that they get along so well. It makes me feel even more like we are meant to be together. I couldn't be happier right now within my self and with my life.


	27. Paris

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: ** Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I have had bad writers block badly. Hopefully, it doesn't happen again. Fingers crossed. Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**World Tour**

**Chapter 27 – Paris**

**(Spencer's POV) **

Ashley and I have been in Paris for only a couple hours. I am badly jet lagged. I just want to sleep but my lovely girlfriend wants to explore Paris with me. Don't get me wrong, I want to, too. I just need a nap first. I'm grumpy and whiney. Ashley just keeps looking at me like I have gone crazy. She has seen me grumpy and whiney but never together and never this bad. I wanted to fly in a couple days ago so we could adjust to the time difference and have time to explore, but my wonderful girlfriend refused to see it my way. She wanted to come in the day before our first show and she got her way so now she gets to deal with me. I groan out and throw myself back against this uncomfortable ass seat.

"Spence stop whining. It stopped being cute an hour ago." Ashley mumbles out. I whip my head towards her and glare. "Stop glaring at me." Ashley adds. I groan once again. Ashley grabs my hand and tries to pull me towards her. I pulled my hand away.

"No… You don't like me." I whine out. Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me. I need sleep and I need it now before I totally fucking lose it and this wonderful woman next to me leaves me.

"I wouldn't leave you because you are whiney and grumpy." Ashley states with a giggle. I glare at her once again with a pout on my face.

"I said all that out loud?" I grumble. Ashley nods her head with a smile on her face.

"Come here." Ashley says reaching for my hand and pulling me towards her again. This time I let her pull me into her arms. I snuggle into her chest and let out a deep sigh. "After sound check, we will go take a nap." Ashley adds while running her fingers through my hair.

"I don't know why we can't do sound check the day of like we did in the States." I mumble into her chest.

"Things are different here. They need to make sure everything is going to be connected right and sound good. If you would have read your schedule for the next couple of weeks, you would know we have sound check twice tomorrow too. Only if they can't get it right. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. It's only 11 right now and sound check should be done within an hour. After we are done, we can go back to the hotel and sleep for a couple hours. We need to be up and ready by 18:15 the latest though. I have a date planned for us this evening." Ashley rambles out. I giggle into her collarbone then look up at her. Ashley is looking down at me with her eyebrow raised.

"18:15 huh? I think it's cute when you plan our dates. I promise to try to be in a better mood. I'm not trying to ruin today. I'm sor…"

"You aren't ruining anything. I love being with you. Good or bad mood. Grumpy or happy. I still love you and want you next to me."

"You said…"

"I wasn't serious Princess. You are always cute. Except when your mad." Ashley admits with a serious look. I frown. Ashley moves so her lips are grazing my ear "You are sexy as hell." She whispers then nips my ear lobe. I moan into her chest.

"I hate you right now." I mumble into her chest.

"For what?" Ashley says laughing.

"You did that on purpose. Now I'm going to be thinking about finding an empty room the whole time we are at sound check. This isn't okay." I whine out.

"Mmm… Not a bad idea."

"Ashley!" I exclaim. "Not helping."

"Trust me baby, I will always help you." Ashley whispers. I groan once again. "Thought you were tired?" Ashley adds with a smirk.

"What better way to fall asleep then after having your amazing mouth in between my legs." I whisper into her ear. Ashley quickly bring her lips to mine. Our kiss turns heated quickly. Ashley and I pull away resting our foreheads together breathing heavily. "I love you." I whisper. I bring my hands up to her cheeks and cup them. I run my thumbs back and forth. "You are so gorgeous. Thank you for dealing with me." I admit then kiss her once again.

"I love you too baby and don't ever thank me for dealing with you." I smile at her reply and put my head back onto her chest.

"Can we change chauffeur companies or vehicles? This one sucks." I ask annoyed.

"That didn't last long." Ashley giggles. I glare at her.

"Serious? This car is uncomfortable. I don't like it."

"You sound like a rich spoiled celebrity." Ashley states with a smirk.

"Take that back." I order. Ashley just giggles at me. I lightly push her towards the car door. "Ass." I mumble as I watch her fall halfway out the door because the drover opened it. Oops. That wasn't supposed to happen like that. I quickly lean forward and grab Ashley's hand. I slightly pout at the still laughing brunette. She quickly composes herself once she realizes her door is open and shes hanging out of it. The older singer gets the rest of her body out the car. I climb out after her. Ashley grabs for my hand but I am still pouting at her. Ashley giggles before wrapping her arm around my waist pulling me into her. John and 3 other guys are waiting to escort us passed the fans and media outside the arena. This is insane. John isn't our driver here. He oversees our security. "John?" I say getting his attention.

"Yes Ms. Spencer?"

"We need a new car. That one isn't working. It is incredibly uncomfortable." John raises his eyebrow at me but nods his head. Ashley smirks at me once again. I shake my head and grab her arm from around my waist and, intertwine our fingers.

"I'll take care of it right away." He says then orders the other three guys to start walking us forward.

"Thank you." I say lightly. It took us like 10 minutes to make it into the building. Ashley and I stopped a few times signing autographs and few pictures for fans. We ignored the paparazzi and their questioning. John had the 3 guys stop at the entrance and stand guard there. John walks us to the side of the stage and stays there with us as we go through our sound checks. Ashley went first. Our line-up for the night is different over here. I'm not sure why the label changed it. Our line-up now goes Jenna, Aiden, Ashley and I now close out the night. I'm not sure if I am going to like this. Our sound check took longer than expected. It's already almost 1. I can only nap for a couple hours. After Ashley's last sound check, she grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me back to the car. She didn't even stop for the fans this time. Well I know I'm tired but that was a little rude. We make it back to the hotel in record time. Not that I really know if it was a record or not. Ashley pulled my quickly up to our room. I giggle to myself. She is amazing and I have come to learn she is extremely weird, but I love it. She is starting to show sides of her she hides well. She is letting her walls downs and showing me these wonderful flawed sides of her. I'm glad she isn't just acting perfect all the time. I just want to know everything about her. Good or bad. Once we walk into the room with our bed Ashley trips over my bag and falls onto the bed. I hold my giggle in. I have learned she doesn't watch where she is going and is clumsy as hell. She has been trying to play it off though, like right now. She snuggled into the pillow and acted like she meant to fall. She is too cute.

"Let's sleep for a couple hours." Ashley tells me while moving around to get more comfortable on the bed. I giggle a little before I jump onto the bed and into her arms.

**(6 Hours Later)**

Ashley and I are walking down to the lobby of our hotel hand in hand. Our ride to wherever she is taking us is outside waiting.

"Ms. Davies." A man dressed in a suit greets Ashley. "Ms. Carlin." He says turning to greet me. I smile at him. "Right this way." We follow him outside. We climb into the backseat of the black car.

"This is comfy." I whisper to Ashley whom once again smirks at me. "Stop smirking at me." I whisper once again. Ashley lightly giggles.

"You look beautiful tonight." Ashley whispers changing the subject. A blush fills my cheeks and I try to hide it by ducking into her neck. Ashley giggles once again then kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you. You look amazing." I say into her neck. "Where are we going?" I ask pulling my head out of her neck and look out the window as the car starts to move.

"We are going on a little date." Ashley trails off. I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. How could I not catch that?" I sarcastically let out. Ashley giggles lightly.

"Sorry." Ashley looks out the window then back over at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. We are going to be eating dinner on a private boat then we are going to go to the Louvre, the Eiffel tower, and other monuments. We will be ending the night at a Moulin Rouge show."

"Wow. You planned to do everything in one night." I say with a smile. I pull Ashley into me.

"Does it sound good?"

"As long as I'm with you." I whisper into the top of Ashley's head that is on my shoulder. I feel Ashley smile. We stay silently wrapped up in each other all the way to our destination. It took us about 30 minutes to get to the dock where our boat is.

"This is amazing." I gasp out looking around us after I got out the car. I stare at the small yacht in the water.

"It would be even better if the sun were going to be setting but we are on a timeline." Ashley says grabbing my hand and walking us to the yacht.

"My name is Alexandre and I will be your server this evening. We have a small menu to choose from. I will show you around then you can choose where you would like to set up the table for your dinner." He explains. Alexandre extends his hand to me to help me up. Ashley lightly smacks his hand away and glares.

"Be nice." I say trying to hold in the giggle at the confused look he is sending my girlfriend. Ashley gets onto the yacht before reaching down for me to take her hand. A look of realization flashes across the server's face. I thank Ashley before intertwining our fingers. Alexandre signals the captain. I think the signal was to let him know we could start moving. The yacht throws Ashley and I off our balance for a second as it starts to move. He shows us around the yacht. We decide to have dinner out on the upper back deck. I stood at the railing looking over the water as we waited for the table to be set up. Ashley standing next to me.

"What's on your mind Princess?" Ashley asks lightly. I glance at her.

"Thinking about my life. It's different. It's incredible." I start then turn to meet her beautiful brown eyes. "I get to see all these new places. Experience all these things that I never thought I would. The best part of it is being here with you. Getting to experience all this with you makes it even more unbelievable." I admit bring my hand up to her face and lightly rubbing her cheek.

"It is unbelievable." Ashley whispers before meeting our lips lightly. I pull away and rest my forehead on hers. "Let's have a seat." Ashley adds.

"Okay." I say pulling my head away from hers and look at our two-person table. Ashley pulls my chair out for me then takes her seat across from me. I watch my girlfriend's facial expressions change as she looks over the one-page menu. I haven't even picked mine up yet. I continue to enjoy my view of her with a small smile on my face. I don't think life could get any better than this. I know we are young, and we have our whole lives ahead of us still. Life can take us in thousands of different directions, but I hope our paths stay connected. I hope we can make this work forever.

"Baby?" Ashley says pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Figure out what you want to eat." Ashley states still looking at her menu. I smile seductively. "Food." She states, shaking her head. I lift the menu up. My eyes are still peering over the top looking at my gorgeous woman. "Are you okay?" Ashley asks then puts her menu down and meets my eyes. I smile shyly at her and nod my head.

"I'm great." I admit excitedly. Ashley raises her eyebrow at me.

"Are you not hungry?"

"Oh, I'm hungry." I say glancing down then back up to meet our eyes once again.

"Why aren't you looking at the menu then?"

"Because what I want is not on the menu. It's already sitting in front of me." I say letting the arousal fill my voice. The brunette across from me glances around before looking back at me. She puts her hands up, cupping both her cheeks trying to hide her blush. When did she become so shy? I get up from my sit and walk over to her. I gesture for Ashley to push her chair away from the table and she does. I place both of my hands on the back of the chair above her shoulder and lean down, inches from her face. Ashley nervously clears her throat. I bite my lower lip to suppress my giggle. I move so my mouth is close to her ear. "Someone was prepared." I whisper before taking her earlobe into my mouth. She doesn't have any earrings on. I love it. Ashley places her hands on my hips, guiding me onto her lap. I straddle her lap then I lightly kiss my way from her ear, down her neck, over her jaw, and finally to her lips. I move my hands from the back of the chair and into her hair as our passionate kiss becomes needy and hungry.

"Ahem." I hear from beside us. I break our kiss causing Ashley to groan. I rest my forehead on hers before turning my head to the left, never breaking our contact.

"Yes?" I ask lightly faking a smile.

"Ready to order?" Alexandre asks politely with a smirk on his face. Ugh. I pull my head away from Ashley's and glare at the server. I get it, we are hot and no doubt a lot of people's fantasies but seriously? He's working.

"Yeah, we will have a bottle of your finest wine and we will both have the steak and lobster. Steak medium-well. With a green salad, both with ranch. Thanks." Ashley says quickly then shoes him away. I smile then wink at Ashley. I slowly stand up.

"I should go back to my chair before the crew gets a show, we don't need to show the world." I admit. I lean down to kiss her once more before going back to my seat. The rest of our dinner was spent talking and joking with each other while sipping our wine and eating. The night isn't even over yet, and it has already been amazing. We make it through our tour. It felt like it went by quickly. We went to the Louvre. It was wonderful. I spent the whole time listening to Ashley go on and on about all the different pieces of art. I love to listen to her. Especially when she is so passionate at about it. We also went to the Eiffel Tower. I swear we both took thousands of pictures together and of each other. There were tons of fans taking pictures too. At first John made them stay back to let us enjoy it together. He joined us after dinner to escort us around town. We couldn't finish the rest of our tour because we spent so long there. It was crazy. Our fans are amazing even over here. I never thought I would experience anything like it. A smile never left Ashley's face. I love seeing her so happy and carefree. The two of us are now being escorted to the V.I.P section at Moulin Rouge. They sit us off to the left side at a four-person table. Ashley once again pulls out my chair for me. I thought she was going to sit across from me again, but she doesn't. She pulls out the chair beside me and takes a seat. I smile shyly at her before scanning the room.

"This is pretty cool." Ashley whispers.

"Would you ladies like some champagne?" A lady asks. She has the champagne in one hand with two glasses. Ashley looks over at me.

"Yes, please." I say lightly. Ashley nods her head with a smile. After she gives us both some, we thank her before she moves to another table. "You think there is going to be people at all these tables?" I ask sipping my drink. Ashley shakes her head.

"I bought the four tables around us too. No one will be sitting that close." Ashley says after downing her champagne.

"Thirsty?" I wonder.

"It's good." Ashley declares with a smile. I giggle at her before resting my head on her shoulder. Ashley moves slightly getting more comfortable.

"It's a little chilly in here." I concede. Ashley signals for me to lean up and I do. She leans down and grabs a small bag that is by her feet. She pulls out a soft looking throw blanket. "Where'd you get that?" I question.

"From the gift shop when we were in there. I got a few other things too. I seen it and knew you would get cold. You always do, especially in theatres. I needed to be prepared." Ashley tells me with a nose crinkling smile. That smile always makes me melt into a puddle. Ashley wraps the blanket around the front of me before pulling me against her once again.

"I think they need better chairs." I state moving slightly in my seat. Ashley lets out a laugh causing people to look at us.

"What is with you and your uncomfortable seating arrangements lately?"

"Things have just been uncomfortable. That isn't my fault." I declare. Ashley smiles at me.

"It's different. I've come to learn you complain a lot about the weirdest things. I think you hid that from me at first." Ashley says.

"You have room to talk clumsy."

"I am not." Ashley whines.

"Oh, please. You are not that good at playing it off." I say then giggle because of her pouting face.

"It's your fault anyways." Ashley whispers as the lights start to lower.

"How?" I wonder.

"Because you always have me falling, making me trip over invisible hearts."

"Oh gosh, you are so cheesy. Stop." I giggle lightly. I lift and turn my head to lightly kiss her lips. Ashley gave me a huge grin. "Trade me spots." I whisper. Ashley raises her eyebrow at me. "What? I don't like this seat." I add. Ashley shakes her head at me before getting up and letting me have her seat. I move my chair right next to hers.

"I don't see how that is anymore comfortable." Ashley states eyeing me. I have my left arm over the back of her chair and her shoulders. My front is twisted so it is pressed into her side and my right arm is wrapped around her waist. The blanket is over both of us.

"I'm fine." I whisper looking at the stage but not listening to the guy giving the introductions. "I love you." I whisper once again. Ashley turns her head and meets my eyes with a small smile on her face. We stare into each other's eyes. I can see the love, care, and a small hint of fear in her eyes. I can guarantee that she can see the same thing in mine. My fear is there because I don't ever want to lose her. She has changed my life so much since she came into it. I can't see her not in my life now. I will do anything I possibly can to keep her in my life. She is one of a kind. The kind of girl you don't let go or you will regret it.

"I love you too Princess." Ashley whispers breaking our eye contact to kiss me. Ashley breaks our kiss and looks back to the stage. I place my hand on her knee and lightly move my fingers across it. Ashley doesn't seem fazed by it. I move my hand a few inches north, now on the bottom part of her thigh. I lean forward and rest my chin on her shoulder looking at the stage. I slowly run my hand up her thigh under her dress to her upper thigh before moving back down. Ashley still doesn't seem fazed by my actions. This time when I run my fingers up, I graze her center before slowly scratching my way back down. Ashley's breathe hitches but she keeps her eyes on the stage below. I lightly scratch my way back up, this time I make a circular motion around her clit on the outside of her underwear. "What are you doing?" Ashley whispers finally looking at me out the corner of her eye. Her head still facing the stage.

"Just relax and don't bring attention to us." I whisper lightly.

"Spence, we can't." Ashley warns. I smile. I push hard as I circle her clit once again. Ashley inhales deeply.

"You sure?" I whisper. I rub her clit roughly this time. Ashley slightly jumps and clears her throat. The brunette brings her bottom lips into her mouth to suppress a moan. I tuck my index finger into the side of her lacy underwear to move the fabric out of my way. I run my finger lightly along her slit.

"More champagne?" I hear being asked lightly from behind me.

"Yes please." Ashley rushes out looking over the top of my head.

"Please." I respond with a small smile on my face. I am still lightly running my finger along her slit. After the woman fills Ashley's glass, she downs it and hands it back to her after she fills mine. I giggle at Ashley's uneasiness. It is usually me freaking out about people being around us in intimate moments. Ashley is the one squirming now. I kind of like it.

"Thank you." We say together before the lady walks away. I quickly glance at the people at the other tables in our area. It's not too big of an area. Has enough room for about 25 people to sit comfortably at tables. Everyone's attention is on the stage. I slip my finger into her folds and slowly insert the tip of my finger into her hole. Ashley repositions her lip in-between her teeth. I remove my finger and place two of them at her entrance. Ashley brings her glass up to her lips and once again downs it. I flick my thumb over her clit. Her hips slightly buck trying to get me to move inside of her fully.

"Baby?" Ashley whispers lightly. I smirk at her. "Move it along and quit teasing me." Ashley demands lightly. I smile before pushing my two fingers deep inside of her. "Fu…" Ashley began to moan but stopped it by putting a bend index finger in her mouth and biting down where its bent and her eyes flicker shut. I push my fingers in her as deep as I could before pulling back out, repeating my action while flicking my thumb over her clit. Ashley moves her head to the side and buries it deep into the dip of my neck and shoulder. I hear her take in a deep breath. I continue my movements. I know she is getting closer to the edge. I begin to curl my fingers inside of her hitting her G spot. Ashley moves her head to bite down on my shoulder. I gasp as I feel her break the skin. There is going to be a mark there for a while and I don't mind one bit. I roughly curl my fingers once again and flick my thumb causing her to fall over the edge. Ashley bites down harder onto my shoulder muffling her moan at her release. I slowly move in and out of her, letting her ride out her orgasm. I remove my fingers and place her underwear back in place while kissing the side of her head. I bring my fingers up to my mouth before licking them clear. Ashley groans into my neck. I smile happily at myself. Proud of how I just made her feel. I lift my left arm from the back of her chair and run my fingers through her hair. My girlfriend stays hidden in my neck trying to collect herself. After about 10 minutes Ashley still hasn't moved out of my neck so I moved her head out and meet our eyes together worriedly.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, that was… wow." Ashley whispered. I smile from ear to ear at her. Ashley reaches up and runs her fingers lightly over my cheek before bringing me into a sweet kiss. After we break our kiss, we turn to the stage and watch the rest of the show cuddled together.

**The Next Evening**

**(Ashley's POV)**

Last night was amazing. We had a lovely dinner. We explored a little bit. We saw an amazing show and Spencer showed me a side of her that she has never shown before. That took me to heights I have never felt before. Maybe it was the fear of getting caught or having people around us. I don't really know what it was, but it and she was amazing. This girl is proving more and more everyday that she is my dream girl in every single way. She is smart, beautiful, sexy, loving, caring, amazing in bed, best kisser. I could go on, but we'd be here forever. Spencer is in the shower. We decided not to shower together. I glance over at the clock. 18:30. I need be at the arena for my show in about an hour. I am still sore from last night and I don't mean from what happened at the theater. We continued once we got back to our room. I really didn't know I could bend that way. Mm. That was amazing. She really knows her way around my body and what makes me tick sexually. Spencer comes walking out of the bathroom wrapped in just a towel. The first thing I notice is the half dollar size deep bruise on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby." I say still eyeing her bruise. Spencer looks at me, follows my eyesight to her shoulder, and then back to my eyes. I meet her eyes with frown on my face.

"I barely felt it, you had me so hot." She admits shyly with a slight blush filling her cheeks. I giggle.

"No need to be all shy now." I state before getting up off the bed. I lightly kiss her. I send her a wink as I walk into the bathroom so I can shower. I go on at 20:00 or 8pm. Spencer is still getting used to it. I always need to tell her what time it is. She is not adjusting to the 24-hour clock that quickly. I adjusted back to it rather quickly. I've been to Europe a few times. Once I was here for two months. The way the label has our lineup now is simply weird, but I think Spencer more then deserves the closing spot. She is that good. When my sister gave me the new line up, she eyed me suspiciously then questioned me to make sure I'm okay with Spencer taking the closing spot. I simply nodded my head and smiled brightly. I am so proud of the success she has made. I would never be mad about her succeeding even if it puts her above me. I will always be her #1 fan, right by her side. After taking a shower. I walk into the room to start getting ready. I have 30 minutes to figure out what I am going to wear for the night and put on my make-up lightly. I glance around for Spencer and don't see her. I wonder where she is.

"Babe?" I hear her yell out. Well, that answered my question.

"Yeah?" I holler back.

"Might want to come here." Spencer yells again but with worry filling her voice. I walk into the living area of our hotel room and sit next to Spencer.

"What's wrong?" I question. Spence is staring at her laptop. I can see tears about to fall from her eyes. This isn't good. I glance at the laptop and gasp. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream out reading the headline of the magazine article. I look at Spencer then at the screen once again.


	28. Paris Continued

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the reviews. They are always a pleasure to read. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**World Tour**

**Chapter 28 – Paris Continued**

**(Ashley's POV) **

I have been sitting here for the last 15 minutes staring at this computer screen. I really don't know what to say. They are so wrong that it's unbelievable, and I have no idea what to say to Spencer to make her feel better. This affects her more than it does me.

"Baby?" I say trying to get Spencer's attention. I need to try to make her feel better about this. Her eyes haven't left the screen since I came into the room. I reach up and wipe the tears from her face, turning her head towards me. Spencer meets my eyes sadly.

"Why do these things have to happen? It happened last time we had such amazing night. I really hate this shit." Spencer rants out angerly before getting up and walking away from me. She does have a point. I know this life in the spotlight isn't easy. I've had my breaking points. I've lived this my whole life though. She has just barely begun living in the spotlight. I don't think it helps that she is in one of the biggest, highest profile relationships in this industry. When it comes down to it, they aren't going to leave us alone any time soon, if ever. I gave Spencer a few minutes before got up and followed her into the bedroom. Plus, I should probably put clothes on. I'm only have my towel wrapped around me still.

"It's all just bullshit baby. Don't let them ruin last night or today." I say lightly as I enter the room. I walk over to the bed and begin getting dressed.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one beating your girlfriend."

"Last I checked neither are you. Unless you got a secret girlfriend, but that is certainly me in those pictures." I tell her hoping something, anything will help her feel better about that stupid article. The headline of the article read **'America's Sweetheart Spencer Carlin beats girlfriend Ashley Davies while in Paris for their World Tour.' **The article shows several pictures of Spencer in different places looking angerly at something. There are pictures of me looking sad or as they worded it scared and defeated. Most of the pictures of us not pictured together where before we were even together. There is a picture of me being pushes out of the car from yesterday when we were teasing each other. The article says that Spencer beats me, and I'm scared to leave her. There are even pictures of me in my sweats and hoodie arriving and leaving arenas saying the reason I am wearing those types of clothes is because I'm trying to hide my bruises that she leaves me. I have never in my life read something so ridiculous in my life. There is also a statement in their saying 'someone close to us' says I'm going to need major counseling after Spencer finally gets her nails out of me. I swear if someone close to us ever said anything like that and I found out, they would be dead. We don't have many people around us or that know anything about us. Mostly family and I trust them with my life, so I know it wasn't someone close to us. Their source can't be 'close' to us.

"Spence?" I say trying to get her attention as I sit next to her on the bed after I finished getting dressed. I can hear both our phones going off on the nightstand next to the bed. They have been there all day. I think the best thing to do right now is handle this together before talking to anyone else. Spencer continues to stare at the floor. I pull her into me and wrap my arms tightly around her. I want to try to show her that I'm not going anywhere, and we are in this together.

"I don't beat you." Spencer whispers into my neck gripping me tightly.

"I know that love. If anything, I would be the one beating you. You're the one with bruises."

"Don't be dramatic. I have a bite mark." Spencer states firmly. I giggle lightly which causes Spencer to give me a small smile.

"At least it got you to smile a little bit." I admit while rubbing her tear stained face. "We will get through this love. They just want a reaction out of us, and they aren't going to get one."

"I can handle the fake relationship stuff. I mean it hasn't stopped since we came out as a couple but this…" Spencer pausing taking a deep breath. "This is just ridiculous… It hurts." She adds sadly.

"I know…" I start but Spencer cuts me off.

"Is this really worth all this?" Spencer asks looking down at the floor. I look at her surprised. Wow, I thought we were worth more than just some stupid rumors.

"I thought so, but I guess, maybe not." I said sadly before moving away from the blonde. Spencer quickly grabs my wrist before I could get to far. She lightly pulls me back onto the bed next to her.

"I don't mean us, babe. I know we are. I'm talking about being famous. Having everything you do thrown back at you or lies being made up about everything you do. People trying to ruin your life because they are taking things out of context. It's just all a lot to take and handle sometimes. I don't know how you've done this for so long."

"I've had a couple hard moments, but I've just never really paid attention. I don't care what people think of me or assume of me. I know who I am and what I do, that's enough for me." I explain. Spencer smiles at me. "I don't care what people think or assume about us either. I know I love you and I know you love me, and this is the realest thing I have ever felt before. We know that and that's all that matters to me." I add. Spencer's smile grows across her face. I pull her into a hug and once again hear our phones start going off. I glance at the clock. "Shit." I say jumping up from the bed.

"What, What's wrong?" Spencer questions hurriedly.

"I'm due on stage in 10 minutes. We have to go." I say spinning in circles around the room looking for my small bag I take to the arena with me. Spencer grabs both of our bags before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. Neither of us even grabbed our phones. John is in the lobby of the hotel when we get down there.

"Let's go." He says ushering us both out of the hotel and into the car waiting for us. He gets into the front seat after we climb into the back. "We need to get to the arena as fast as we can." John tells the driver. The driver nods his head and quickly pulls away from the curb. Once we get there, Spencer and I run to our dressing room. I only have 2 minutes before I am supposed to be on stage. I quickly pull things out of my bag.

"Babe?" Spencer says grabbing both my hands into hers and meets my frantic eyes. "Calm down. I will go stall the audience to give you a few more minutes." Spencer says. I smile lightly at her then take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"You are still in sweats and a hoodie." I tell her.

"And? I'm not the one putting on a show. I'm just going to get them hyped for you. At least give you a few minutes so hurry the best you can." Spencer tells me before pecking me then quickly walking out the dressing room. We share the same dressing room now. There is no point in making them set up two different rooms.

"Hello Paris, how are you guys doing tonight?" I hear Spencer say. I smile to myself before I start to apply my make-up. She is so amazing for doing this so I can finish getting ready.

"Hey sis?" Kyla says from behind me. I look at her through the mirror and smile as I apply my eyeliner. "How you doing? I tried calling you." She adds.

"I'm alright. I figured you did. I forgot my phone at the hotel. We were late getting here, that's why Spencer is stalling while I finish my make-up."

"Great girlfriend for someone who beats you." Kyla says sarcastically.

"I know. The lies they come up with." I shake my head. "It really bugged Spence. I hate that these things affect her so much. I just wish they'd leave us alone. I know they will never leave us alone, but one could wish right." I try to giggle lightly to lighten the mood.

"You guys are strong and even stronger together. You'll power through the pettiness of the media. I haven't seen anything about it published here yet. Those articles are only coming out in the U.S right now." Kyla explains. I nod lightly while finishing my make-up.

"How do I look?" I ask my sister changing the subject.

"Stage ready." Kyla admits with a smile. I smile back.

"I should go rescue my girlfriend. She has to get ready for her show."

"The label wants you and Spence to do a press release tomorrow afternoon to address the accusation before tomorrow night's show." Kyla says stopping me from walking out of the dressing room.

"Alright." I don't know what else to say. This situation is plain ridiculous and the way it is being blown out of proportion is even more absurd. I keep trying to tell myself repeatedly that I can NOT make a scene. It is starting to become harder not to blow up at someone. All I want to do is protect Spencer. I don't want her to be sad. I don't want her to have to deal with any of this stupid shit.

"Ash?" I stop once again and look at my sister. "Everything will be okay. I promise." Kyla pulls me into a hug. I hug her back then pull away.

"Do me a favor and find out who their 'source' is. I want to know who it is before that press conference to0morrow." I say.

"I'm alrighty on it and so is Glen." My sister admits. I walk out of the dressing room and start to make my way to the stage. I tune everything out as I try my best to hype myself up before I go on stage. It might be hard tonight to put on a good performance, but I am going to throw all the energy I have into this. I stop at the side of the stage and watch Spencer jump around the stage. The audience is screaming out joyously. God, I love that woman. Just watching her act goofy in front of all these people makes me fall for her even more. She has a personality to die for. That woman is extraordinary. I know I will never find anyone like her in this world. After a couple minutes Spencer glances over at me and smiles. I smile back and nod to let her know I'm ready.

"Well my time is up. I hope you enjoy my amazing girlfriend. ASHLEY DAVIES!" Spencer screams out introducing me. I walk onto the stage and grab the mic from her. "Kill em love." Spencer says. She lightly kisses me.

"Thank you." I say. I kiss her once more then watch her jog off stage. "Spencer Carlin ladies and gentlemen." I say pointing where she just jogged off stage. Spencer came back out onto the stage a couple inches to blow a kiss at the crowd then she winked at me before disappearing again. "How's everyone doing tonight?"

"WOAH!" I giggle lightly.

"Sorry, I was late. Spencer and I saw something ridiculous before we came here and got sidetracked having to deal with it. So, I'm sorry." I explain.

"BOOO!"

"YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!"

"PEOPLE SHOULD LET YOU BE HAPPY!" I hear all those things being yelled at once. I really love our fans. I smile at them. I pick up my guitar and throw the strap over my shoulder.

"Let's get into this, shall we?" I get screams back before starting to strum the intro to my song. I played 20 minutes into Spencer's time, so the crew is trying to quickly get everything ready for Spencer. I walk into our dressing room and Spencer is sitting on the small couch looking down at the floor with her phone to her ear.

"I know dad." Spencer says sadly. I walk over and sit down next to her. I grab her hand and squeeze it lightly. Spencer looks at me and gives me a small smile. "Ashley is done on stage so I need to go because I have a performance to do… Okay, I will… I love you too." Spencer closes her phone and looks at me. I wonder how she got her phone.

"You okay?" I ask. Spencer nods.

"My dad says hi. How was your show? Sorry, I didn't watch. I spent it on the phone with my dad. I went back to the hotel and got them after you went on stage." Spencer tells me as she hands me my phone. That answers my previous question. I swear she can read my mind sometimes. It creepy the way she can do that.

"Thanks. Your dad is awesome. My performance went well. You really hyped them up for me, that is for sure. You will see me perform a thousand times, I think missing one here and there will be fine." I admit with a smile. Spencer smiles back. I need to remember to call Connor. I need to see how he is doing with the guitar cords. "You look amazing by the way." I add kissing Spencer on the cheek.

"Thank you." Spencer kisses me lightly on the lips. "Mmm, sweaty Ashley is always hot." Spencer pulls on my bottom lip with her teeth.

"Do NOT start. Damn tease." I say jumping away from the blonde.

"But baby I won't see you for a couple hours. I need you." Spencer pouts.

"Oh god, don't start pouting. You know I can't resist it. That is not fair." I whine. Spencer smiles at me. She gets up from the couch and walks over to me. This woman's sex drive is astonishing.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"2 minutes Carlin." Someone yells through the door. I giggle as I watch Spencer's face fall, but she still steps into me. She wraps her arms around my neck. I place my hands on her waist and squeeze lightly.

"Saved by the knock." Spencer whispers into my neck. She places a light kiss there then pulls away to meet my eyes. I stare back into her amazing blue eyes. I swear her eyes are the most wonderful color blue I have ever seen. I will never get tired of looking into her eyes.

"Come on. I'll walk you to the stage." I pull out of her arms and grab her hand. We slowly make our way to the stage. "I love you. Have a good show. See you after." I tell her once we reach our destination. I bring Spencer into a passionate kiss. Spencer pulled away first and rested her forehead on mine.

"I love you too." Spencer quickly peeks my lips before running onto the stage happily. The fact that she can just push all the sadness and worry out of her mind for her fans is incredible. I don't think I could do it, but she does it so flawlessly. I watch Spencer perform her first two songs then I make my way back to our dressing room. I called Chelsea to talk to Connor. It wasn't a long conversation. He had friends over, so we only talked a couple minutes. He hasn't tried any new cords or practiced much. I told him practice is key for him to pick it up. He said he will practice the following day. Now I need to call my sister. I want to see if she has found anything out yet.

"Hey sis." Kyla says answering her phone.

"Hey, anything new?"

"Straight to the point. I've always liked that about you…" Kyla giggles. "Anyways, I just got off the phone with Glen. He found out who the source was. Well, you remember the girl that followed Spencer around for the last part of the U.S tour?"

"Lindsey?" I ask. I knew there was a reason I never liked that girl from the beginning.

"Yes, her. She has already been fired from the label. Long story short. Glen and the label got Lindsey to go on record saying that she lied about the hitting accusations. She's mad Spencer wouldn't date her and didn't want her to go to Europe with us. I was on a video conference call with them during the meeting. Let me tell you sis, I see why Spencer keeps her brother as her manager. He really went all out today. He did amazing. He went so far as to tell Lindsey if Spencer's name ever came out of her mouth again in anyway, he will slap her with a lawsuit for defaming Spencer. I didn't even get a word in edgewise. Glen handled everything today. Your guys press conference is set up tomorrow at 1500. It will be in the conference room at the hotel. There will be about 20 different reporters there. We will only be allowing 10 questions. Half of them are U.S reporters meaning most questions will be revolved around Spencer and her situation with Lindsey. You guys need to be prepared for the speculations. They are going to throw accusations out that Spencer had a relationship with Lindsey. Especially with Lindsey acting so harshly…"

"I know Ky." I say cutting my sister off. "Spencer and I will prepare later and more tomorrow before the press conference. If we need anything, we will have a video conference with you and Glen, but I think we got it covered. Thank you, Kyla, for finding out for me." I say.

"Not a problem sis. I love you. See you tomorrow."

"I love you too." I reply then hang up the call. I lay down on the couch and take a deep breath. Today has completely drained me. I just want to sleep for a week.

"Baby?" Spencer's voice wakes me from my slumber. I turn my head and look up at her.

"Hey." My raspy voice lets out. Spencer moves my hair out of my face with a soft smile.

"Let's go back to the hotel." Spencer helps me up. Before I knew it, we were back at the hotel changing into shorts and tanks for bed.

"The source from that article was Lindsey." I tell Spencer.

"Lindsey…" Spencer looks at me with confusion filling her face. "PR Lindsey?" She adds. I nod my head.

"Apparently, she didn't like that you shot her advances down and got even madder when you didn't want her to follow you to Europe." I explain.

"Her advances? When did she even hit on me?" Spencer looks even more confused. I shrug my shoulders.

"You are pretty blind when someone is hitting on you."

"No, I knew when you were hitting on me. I was in another relationship so I couldn't really have a response or reaction to you. Trust me though, you seen my response or reaction when I just couldn't hold it in anymore. That girl never gave me any indication that she was interested at all. Not that I would have went there. And why would I want her to follow me around Europe when I already came out? Her job was done, I didn't have a need for her anymore. People are just… UGH!" Spencer ranted. I just listened and let her get it all out.

"We have a press conference tomorrow at 1500. There will be about 20 reporters. Most of them will be from the states. We will be taking only 10 questions and Kyla said to be prepared for them to question what kind of relationship you had with Lindsey."

"I didn't have one with her. We barely even had a professional one. I seen her and spoke to her maybe 10 since the first time I had met her. So, what exactly are we doing at this thing tomorrow? Just answering the questions, they have? Do we need to prepare a statement?" My beautiful girlfriend questions.

"From what I got from it; we will just be answering 10 reporters' questions. We can always have a statement ready if you want. Would you like to have a statement ready?" I wonder.

"I don't think we really need one. No, I don't hit you. Yes, we are in a real relationship. I think we will be fine with just answering questions. Do you think we need a statement?" Spencer asks. I shake my head. After climbing into bed, I pulled Spencer into me and wrapped my left arm around her waist.

"Goodnight. I love you." I whisper into the side of her head.

"I love you too, Goodnight baby." Spencer whispers back.

**(14 hours later)**

Me, Spencer, Kyla, and John are on the elevator heading down to the conference room. The press conference is due to start in a couple minutes. Kyla said the label allowed 30 reporters into the room, but we will still only be answering 10 questions because of our show this evening and we have a flight to London right after the show. We get into the room and I see Glen. There is a rectangle shaped table with 5 chairs. 3 on one side and 1 at each end. There is a microphone in front of every chair.

"Hey baby sis." Glen says walking up and taking Spencer into his arms. Spencer tightly hugs him back and lets out a huge sigh.

"When did you get here? Why are you here?" Spencer questions after they pulled out of their hug.

"I wasn't going to let you handle this alone. I caught a flight right after our meeting. I got in a few hours ago. Kyla and I have been busy setting everything up for this. Our parents are here too. They are in their room taking a nap. They wanted to come to be support for you and Ashley."

"I love those parents of yours." I add instantly sending Spencer and Glen a smile.

"Let's get this started. You, Ashley, and Kyla are taking the three chairs in the middle. John and I will be at the ends of the table."

"The three of you are talking too?" Spencer and I ask in unison.

"Only if it is needed." Glen is the only one to answer. Spencer and I follow them to the table and take a sit next to each other.

"Spencer and Ashley will be taking 10 questions only. If a question is asked twice, they won't answer it a second time. And no, you cannot follow up their answer to your question with another question. Okay, I want you to say the magazine you work for, where its based out of, then ask your question. Okay, you?" Kyla explains then points out a random reporter.

"I work for People Magazine. It's based out of the U.S. Are these hitting accusations true?" The woman asked. All the reporters in the room had a recorder held into the air. I think my arm would get tired.

"There is no truth to the accusations at all." I answer. Kyla quickly points to someone else.

"I work for Star. Based out of the U.S. Ashley would you admit it if you were being hit? Are you scared to…"

"I said one question. I will…" Kyla starts.

"It's okay Ky. Yes, I would admit it and we wouldn't be together if it were true. No part of me fears that woman. Spencer is the sweetest, caring, and loving person I have meet in my life and trust me I have meet a lot of people." I let out.

"Go." Kyla points to someone else.

"Work for Voici. Based here in Paris. Do you know who the source was?"

"Yes, it was my PR Lindsey. The label wanted her to follow me around the last leg of our U.S tour to get ahead of the questions about my sexuality." Spencer says then looks to Kyla. My sister points to another reporter.

"I work for In Touch, US. If her accusations are false, why would she even take the time to lie?"

"May I?" Glen asks Spencer and I. We nod our head at him. "She told me, Kyla, and the label that she was mad that Spencer allegedly shot her romantic advances down and got hurt when Spencer wouldn't allow her to follow her on the next leg of the tour."

"She came onto y…"

"No, follow up questions." Kyla quickly cuts in. "Go."

"Gente, Italy. Spencer, how have you been dealing with these accusations?"

"To answer the question Kyla cut off, she never came onto me or asked me out. We barely saw one another and when we did, it was always about my interviews coming up. I have been okay. Ashley helps a lot. She is amazing. Always there and helps me in anyway she can. She has been my rock throughout this craziness. Without her I don't know how I would be right now." Spencer says then smiles at me. I squeeze the hand that is intertwined with mine. Kyla points to someone else.

"New Idea, Australia. Is your relationship in anyway for publicity?"

"No." Me and Spencer say at the same time.

"Not at all. No matter what career I had or where I meet Spencer at, I would still have dated her. I don't need to be in a relationship to advance my career. I already have amazing fans that do that." I say.

"Nicely put." My girlfriend tells me. "They really came from everywhere, didn't they?" Spencer whispers in my ear covering her mic. I nod my head at her.

"National Enquire, US. I have been following you guys for quite some time now and I would like to say you guys are cute together. I know you still have months of the tour left but have you talked about the future yet and what it holds for you as a couple?"

"We haven't talked much about it. We are just enjoying each other and our tour. Our plans will be made in the future."

"We are just focusing on our tour right now." Spencer finishes off for me.

"I work for Globe. Based in Canada. Are you guys planning on coming out with a new song anytime soon?"

"Nothing is in the works right now, but that could change at any given moment." I reply. Spencer nods her head agreeing. Kyla points at someone else.

"I work for Us Weekly. Based out of New York. There have been a lot of speculations about the two of you since you came out as a couple. I just want to know if you are really in love or not? End all rumors here and now."

"I fall more in love every single day." Spencer says looking me in the eyes. I could see the sincerity in her words and eyes. It made me tear up a little bit. I quickly wipe my eyes with my free hand.

"We really are." I answer still looking into the blonde's eyes.

"I have never seen two people fall so hopelessly in love with each other before and it has really been a pleasure watching these two. I have seen them battle a lot of drama in their short relationship, but it has only made them stronger as a couple. It has only pulled them even closer together. Spencer has a problem; Ashley is the first one there ready to tackle it with her and vise versa. These girls are the couple of the century. If they for some reason do not make it, there is no hope for love." John quickly admits. He is such an amazing person. I love him. I have been blessed to have him in my life. "Oh, and just leave them alone. Let them enjoy being young and falling in love." He adds. Spencer and I smile at him.

"I agree with John. Every time I see the two of them, they are touching in some way. I always make fun of them about it, but at the end of the day, their love is the kind of love everyone wishes they will find one day." My sister admits. God, I love the people around us. We do have some of the best people in our life. "Last question, Go." Kyla adds pointing at the last person.

"OK Magazine. Based out of the U.K. Do you think it will help your relationship in the long run that you are both recording artists?" The woman asks. I look at Spencer.

"That's a really good question. I would have to say no, and I'll explain why. It's amazing right now because we get to tour together. Eventually though we will have to tour apart, or our schedules will be completely different. That isn't a part of our relationship I am looking forward too. I can't imagine not being able to see her every single day. I know the day will come though and its going to put a damper on us and its going to cause friction in our relationship. We will have to deal with a lot of things because we have to same careers that will probably at points feel like it's going to tear us apart. So, no I don't think it will help in the long run. We just got to trust and continue to have each other's back throughout it all." Spencer answers. I've never thought about it to that extent. Spencer does have I point. I've just always thought it was cool that we had the same career. We need to talk about our future soon and how we see this playing out and what our individual plans are. I know we want to be together; we just need to make it work. I guess, that's always the hardest part in life. Hoping someone can fit or be added into your life. "Thank you for being here and listening to us. We have a show to get ready for. Bye." Spencer adds then gets up from her chair and waits for me to stand also. I give a quick thanks to the room before walking out with my girlfriend. Kyla, Glen, and John follow closely behind us.


	29. Rome

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Song used 'I hope' By Gabby Barrett. A couple words in the song were changed to fit the story.

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy. I will do my best to post sooner this time. I hope everyone is staying heathy and safe. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**World Tour**

**Chapter 29 - Rome**

**(Spencer's POV) **

Ashley and I have been on tour in Europe for about a month now. I'm really getting tired of flying. Every three four days we are flying to another city. We have a lot of double shows. At least it keeps us in a city longer than when we were in the states. We have had more time to explore and no tour bus. You got to love that. I know I do. Ashley isn't fawned of it though. I swear the more we fly the worse her acrophobia gets. I talked Kyla into changing every single one of our flights to right after or shows so Ashley will sleep the whole times. It seems to help her. Anything to make her feel even more comfortable. While we are flying her hand never leaves mine even in her slumber. We are about to land in Rome. We have been together over two months. We have had the most amazing time traveling and getting to know each other even more. I hope we never leave our honeymoon stage. I love every single second of it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" A female voice starts to say over the intercom, I tune her out. I push my tray table back up and look over at my sleeping girlfriend.

"Baby?" I whisper lightly into the side of Ashley's head. There are no movements for her. "Ash?" I try again. She still isn't waking up. I move her head up by her chin and meet our lips together in a light kiss. Ashley quickly jumps away from me with panic filling her face. I look at her confused. This has never happened before.

"Sorry, I was having a weird dream. You kissing me went into my dream and it wasn't you kissing me so when I woke up and your lips were on mine, I panicked. I didn't want it to be kissing someone else." Ashley exclaims quietly. I smile at her cuteness. "This isn't funny love." Ashley whines.

"You're cute." I admit. I lean in and kiss her again. Ashley pecks me before pulling away.

"That was horrible. I hate having dreams that feel so real."

"At least it wasn't real. I'd kill you if it were and probably the person you were kissing." I say with a small smile.

"Hmm… I don't know if I could see you doing that. You haven't really been jealous."

"I don't have a reason to be jealous. You're already mine."

"Of course, I am." Ashley has a distant look in her eyes. I lightly grab her face and meet my eyes with hers.

"You okay?" I question lightly.

"Jealousy is a hard thing to deal with. I have it all the time. I just never say anything because I trust you and I know you'd never cheat on me. I mean I have tiny little doubts, that maybe you would then I just laugh at myself for thinking such stupid things. Ashley trails off spacing out once again. I give her a couple moments before I grab her hand and give it a light squeeze.

"I'm yours baby. Through and through." I give her a big smile and kiss her cheek.

"Oh fuck!" Ashley says as the wheels of the plane touch down. I giggle lightly.

"You're okay love. We are back on the ground again."

"I really miss the damn tour bus." Ashley mumbles. I watch her start to gather our things from the overhead compartment when the plane pulls up to the gate. We are one of the first people out the plane and are instantly met by security. I intertwine my hand with Ashley's as we make our way through the airport.

"Stay right with me. I don't see the driver." John commands while glancing around.

"How does he even know what the driver looks like?" I whisper to Ashley as we follow closely behind John.

"I think he means because there is no one holding a sign." Ashley whispers back to me with a smile on her face.

"I meet everyone before hand over video call. I interview everyone before I bring them near you two." John says still looking around. "There he is." John adds before me or Ashley could reply. We looked to the right where John pointed. There is a guy in a suit standing with a sign that says 'Parker' in it.

"Who is Parker?" I ask Ashley. The brunette attached to my hand looks at me puzzled.

"Seriously?" Ashley questions. I raise my eyebrow at her. I think I'm supposed to know who Parker is, but I don't. "It's Johns last name." Ashley adds while shakes her head at me with a small smile gracing her lips.

"That makes sense." I whisper. My face starts filling with a blush. I should've known that. I guess I don't pay enough attention to our employees. That makes me sound so horrible.

"You aren't stuck up babe. Let it go. You are incredibly busy. You can't know everything." Ashley says breaking me from my thoughts. I give her a smile before pecking her on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whisper against her cheek. She is so wonderful. I swear this woman can read my mind. I love that I don't have to fully tell her what is going on in my head, she just knows. I never even considered that I would find someone so attentive, courteous, romantic, affectionate, respectful, humorous.

"Spencer, why are you still with her after she cheated on you?" I report says breaking me from my thoughts. I look over at the man confused before looking at Ashley. Ashley shrugs her shoulders with a confused look on her face too. Another guy hands me a magazine. I look down at the cover. Ashley has a girl pinned up against a wall with her face in her neck. The girl's hands are gripping tightly to Ashley's hips. I smile at the guy and hand his magazine back.

"Are you just now finding out?" Another guys with a camera asks as he starts taking pics of us. John and the driver start to move the paparazzi back.

"Ashley, how long have you been cheating on Spencer?"

"Spencer are you going to break up with her now?"

"How is this going to effect the rest of your guys tour?" The questions just kept being thrown at us. I stopped turned around and looked one of the guys in the face. I smiled lightly before grabbing the recorder he has in his hand.

"I just have one thing to say about the situation right now." I start then pause. I look back at my girlfriend who is sporting a sad expression. She is crazy if she really thinks I believe this bullshit. It happens every couple of weeks. Hm, I wonder when I will 'start' cheating on her or if they will always just say it is her that is cheating. I see several more recorders come close to my face. "What can I say, I like to share." I give them a smirk before walking back over to Ashley.

"So, you are fine with her cheating on you?"

"You've known all along?"

"Does she ask before doing it?" More questions are yelled to me. I grab Ashley's hand and quickly pull her into a passionate kiss. I can see the multiple flashes going off through my closed eye lids. I pull back away from Ashley and walk the last couple of feet to our waiting car. Once we get into the back John starts to load our luggage into the trunk and then gets into the passenger seat.

"I've would never…" Ashley starts.

"Babe, I know." I tell her smiling. I rest my head on her shoulder. It never gets old.

"You like to share?" Ashley finally says breaking our silence. I lightly giggle.

"I would never. Especially you. It was an old picture. I realized it the second I looked down at the magazine in my hand."

"Really?" Ashley looks surprised. I pulled my head away and raise my eyebrow at her.

"Really what? That it was an old picture? Should there be a recent one?" I question concerned. Ashley just stays quiet staring at my face but never meeting my eyes. She is really starting to freak me out. What does she mean really? She must be messing with me, right? Hm… Yeah, she is. There is no way she would… When would she even find time? We are only apart when one of us is on stage. I mean yeah, I'm on stage for 2 hours but most of that time she is standing on the side of the stage watching my performance. Oh god, she has more then enough time. I move to the other side of the car.

"Spence." Ashley starts.

"Really what, Ashley?" I sternly let out. She reaches for my hand and I push it away. She smiles over at me. "I don't find this funny." I bark out. Ashley smirks at me then bites her bottom lip. Before I know what is happening, she has me pinned to the door of the car with her lips on my neck. "What the… Oh god." I gasp. I put my hands on the sides of Ashley's head and pull her out of my neck.

"There wouldn't be any recent pictures. It is old. I just meant… You looked at that picture for like 2 seconds. How'd you notice so quickly it was old?"

"The first thing I noticed in the picture is the red on top of your head. You haven't had red in your hair since I've met you." I admit. Ashley smiles and nods her head.

"I haven't seen it. I was thinking they finally gave up on me cheating. One can only hope, I guess." A sad look appears on my girlfriend's face. The sad woman hanging over me looks away quickly then looks back over at me with a small smile on her face trying to mask the hurt she is feeling. I pull her back into me and wrap my arms around her squeezing gently.

"You know I would never believe it, so why are you so affected by it?" I wonder.

"You have family Spence. What if they start believing it? What if they start saying stuff to you about it because they believe it? I don't want them to think I'm treating you badly." I reach my hands up and cup her face, wiping the tears away that are falling down her face. I've never seen her cry before. I know it bugged her that they say she cheats all the time, I never realized it affected her this bad.

"I don't think they would but if they do, I will be the first person to set them straight. I will always be the first person to have your back and to be there to stand up for you. We are in all of this together. That doesn't change because it's suddenly my family thinking these things." I tell her never breaking our eye contact. Ashley nods and lets a few more tears fall down her face. I softly wipe them away then start kissing her lightly all over her face. I end with a soft kiss to her lips. I pull back and rest our foreheads together. My eyes closed, just enjoying the closeness of her. I don't know if I could ever spend months away from her. It would be torture. I don't think I would be able to handle it. I let out a deep sigh.

"I wonder if you will ever be the cheater." Ashley says pulling me from my thoughts. I let out a giggle and pull my head away from hers. "What? I'm serious. Why do I have to be the bad one? You were "straight" before our relationship." Ashley explains with a smile on her face.

"I can see it now 'Spencer Carlin leaves Ashley Davies for a dick…"

"SPENCER!" Ashley gasps out cutting me off. I hear John giggle in the front seat. I forgot they were up there and could hear us. I start laughing. The look on her face is priceless. She didn't expect me to say that.

"What? I am like 95 percent sure that if the media ever says I am cheating on you, it would be with a guy." I admit giggling once again.

"But why'd you have to say it like that?" She looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I just shrug my shoulders. "And I can have a dick anytime." Ashley whispers the last part in my ear before taking my earlobe into her mouth, sucking lightly. I bite my lower lip to keep the moan in. She gets me every time.

"And you use it very well." I admit. Ashley drops her head slightly hiding the blush that covers her face. I place my fingers under her chin and bring her face level with mine before meeting our lips together, passionately. The brunette in my hands moved slightly back before smiling lightly at me.

"I love you." She whispers her face turning a light pink. It's cute that she still blushes when she tells me she loves me like it is the first time she has said it.

"I love you too baby." I whisper against the side of her head then place a kiss there. I wrap my arms around my girlfriend and pull her into me. I love these quiet relaxing moments. Being able to just hold her in my arms and forget about the world. It's hard sometimes to have these moments. We are always so busy. It makes me cherish them even more. I love the feeling of it being just us. It makes me feel like we are just a normal couple. It makes me feel like we don't have the whole world at one of our doors trying to barge in and take one of us away. I know she is mine and I know if she can help it, she won't leave or go anywhere. I can feel it when I hold her, or we kiss. I love that she projects my feelings back to me. The rush of happiness I feel is overpowering. I have never felt anything like it before. I never want to lose it or her. I lightly squeeze her. Ashley places a light kiss on the side of my neck where her face is pressed into.

"This is what you have all been waiting for, Spencer Carlin's new single. Her and Ashley Davies have just arrived in Rome to hold their sold out two-night concert. Here is 'I Hope'." The radio said quickly getting my attention. I forgot about my new single.

"Turn it up." Ashley tells the men in the front seat. "You didn't tell me you were releasing a new single." Ashley states quietly.

"I spaced on it. We've had it planned and picked out since our break. I forgot. It's the first single off my new album, which they are releasing next month instead of in October."

"Why?"

"Because I finished it, so they moved the release…"

"Shhh." Ashley says lightly before resting her head back onto my shoulder and starts listening to my new song. I hate listening to myself sing. I keep my mind occupied by singing along.

"_I, I hope she makes you smile_

_The way it made me smile_

_On the other end of a phone_

_In the middle of a highway driving alone_

_Oh baby I"_ Ashley picked her head up off my shoulder and looks at me. I crinkle my nose at her then continue singing.

"_I hope you hear a song_

_That makes you sing along and gets you thinking 'bout her_

_Then the last several miles turns into a blur, yeah_

_I hope you both feel the sparks by the end of the drive_

_I hope you know she's the one by the end of the night_

_I hope you never ever felt more free_

_Tell your friends that you're so happy_

_I hope she comes along and wrecks every one of your plans_

_I hope you spend your last dime to put a rock on her hand_

_I hope she's wilder than your wildest dreams_

_She's everything you're ever gonna need_

_And then I hope she cheats_

_Like you did on me_

_And then I hope she cheats_

_Like you did on me" _Once the word cheats came out my mouth Ashley raises her eyebrow at me. I gave her a light smile but continue singing.

"_Yeah babe, I hope she_

_Shows up in a 2 AM pic from her friend_

_Hanging on to a girl, and you just ain't her_

_I hope you stay up all night all alone waiting by the phone_

_And then she calls_

_And baby I" _Ashley smiles at me still engrossed in my new song.

"_I hope you work it out_

_Forgive and just about forget_

_And take her on a first date again_

_And when you lean in for a kiss_

_I hope you both feel the sparks by the end of the drive_

_I hope you know she's the one by the end of the night_

_I hope you never ever felt more free_

_Tell your friends that you're so happy_

_I hope she comes along and wrecks every one of your plans_

_I hope you spend your last dime to put a rock on her hand_

_I hope she's wilder than your wildest dreams_

_She's everything you're ever gonna need_

_And then I hope she cheats_

_Like you did on me_

_And then I hope she cheats_

_Like you did on me_

_I hope it goes, comes all the way around_

_I hope she makes you feel the same way_

_About her that I feel about you right now_

_I hope you both feel the sparks by the end of the drive_

_I hope you know she's the one by the end of the night_

_I hope you never ever felt more free_

_Tell your friends that you're so happy_

_I hope she comes along and wrecks every one of your plans_

_I hope you spend your last dime to put a rock on her hand_

_I hope she's wilder than your wildest dreams_

_She's everything you're ever gonna need_

_And then I hope she cheats_

_Like you did on me_

_And then I hope she cheats_

_Like you did on me_

_Like you did on me" _I finish out. Ashley has a blank look on her face. I don't know what it could mean. Does she not like the song?

"Wow." That is all that comes out of my girlfriend's mouth.

"Is that bad?" I ask sadly in a whisper. I don't even know if she heard me. I barely heard myself. I feel very insecure in this moment and I don't really know why, but I don't like it.

"No, its not bad. I just wasn't expecting it. All the songs that I have heard from your album are happy, love songs." Ashley admits after a couple more minutes pass us by. She lifts my head up and gives me the nose crinkling smile I love so much. I return the smile. Ashley begins to giggle. I look at her questioningly.

"What's so funny?" I finally ask when she her giggle turns into a full-blown laugh. She has me lost once again. I need to sleep or something. I have been failing at life today.

"When was the song released in the U.S?" Ashley finally asks after a few seconds of trying to compose herself. I think about what today is and the time difference between here and there.

"It would have released in the U.S yesterday. Why? I don't understand why this is so funny." I whine to my girlfriend.

"Think we might have found out where the cheating accusations came from today." Ashley lets out through laughter. Okay, it's official. My girlfriend has lost her damn mind. "They found an old picture and ran with it. With your new song, it makes it more believable." Ashley adds. She is onto something.

"Hm… I didn't even consider that. I guess I didn't help by saying I like to share." I give her a yikes face causing my brunette to giggle. Ashley shrugs her shoulders.

"Eh, it was a good reply." The older brunette pulls me into her. I rest the side of my face onto her chest over her heart. I fully relax into her letting out a small sigh. Listening to her heartbeat relaxes me so much. I find peace and safety when listening to it. Especially when she has her arms wrapped tightly around me. "I love you." Ashley whispers into the top of my head before I feel her placing a kiss.

"I love you too." I whisper back. Ashley tucks her face into the side, top of mine, cuddling into me. Ashley and I stay cuddled together until we arrive at the hotel. I watch out the window as we pull up, there is paparazzi everywhere. Here we go again.

"Let's get this over with." Ashley says situating herself so she can get out of the car when John opens the door. I slid closer to her so I can get out on the same side of the car right after her. I give Ashley a small nod and smile before she stepped out of the open car door. Ashley turns around and reaches into the car to grab my hand.

"Ashley, how long have you been cheating on Spencer?"

"Spencer, is it true you don't mind sharing your girlfriend?"

"Spashley, when is the wedding?" I hear someone say. There is so many flashes that I can't see clearly. I hate this part; I always end up seeing spots for like an hour afterwards.

"Who is Spashley and married? I don't know anyone getting married." I hear Ashley faintly respond through all the noise.

"Your names meshed together. Spencer and Ashley, Spashley." Someone comments back.

"That's cute." Ashley says with a smile. 

"We heard through the grapevine you two are preparing a secret wedding ceremony." Someone else says. Ashely freezes with a blank look on her face while I start laughing.

"We've been together for just over two months. We are not in the stage where we have talks of marriage yet. We are still getting to know each other. So, there will be no secret wedding or any wedding." I say then start to pull a stunned Ashley behind me. These people are crazy. Ashley is cheating on me one second then we are getting married. There is something seriously wrong with these people. Spashley. That is cute. Ashley finally comes out of her daze while we wait for our room keys.

"Are you okay?" I whisper close to her ear. Ashley jumps sideways and looks at me. I am going to go out on a limb here and say she isn't okay. I am off today or my girlfriend's reactions to things is off. I don't know what is happening. I'm going to need a nap. I hope everything is better after a nap.

"Spencer Carlin." I say answering my phone.

"Hey Spencer, this is Ethan. I was calling because we have pushed somethings around. You and Ashley or just you if Ashley doesn't want to stay, will be in Rome until the 14th. Your next show is still on time. You will arrive in Berlin 2 days before your next concert instead of four days before. Your schedule will be tighter…"

"Okay, why am I here so long?" I ask cutting him off. His babbling is annoying. I just want Ethan to get to the point. Ashely raises her eyebrow at me, wondering who I sound so irritated with. I mouth Ethan to her. The brunette nods her head and gives me a small smile.

"We want you to make your music video for 'I Hope' while you are in Rome. We have four different scenarios on how the video should be made. You will pick out of the four…"

"What if I already have something in mind for how I want the video and its not an option?" I ask cutting him off once again.

"I guess we can discuss a fifth option. We were just trying to give you less to worry about since you are on tour." Ethan admits cautiously.

"Alright. That would be good if I don't like any of the four ideas."

"Christopher Blake and his crew should be landing tonight. Chris is a music video dire…"

"I know who he is Ethan. He did my last video and several of Ashley's video's. Along with several other big-name artists."

"Right, of course. Sorry. You have a meeting with him in the morning at 9AM local time in the conference room of the hotel you are at. You guys will come up with a schedule that is going to work for you around your rehearsals and concerts. We will also need to figure out everything quickly so we can get the actors/actresses for the video, if it shall need any. I'll send you an e-mail of the four ideas we came up with, pick one. If you don't like it then discuss what you would like with Chris tomorrow. He will be more then happy to make everything work the way you need it too."

"Okay, 9AM conference room. Got it. I'll have my schedule ready tomorrow so I know when I can get this done. Anything else?" I ask. I just want to get off the phone. He really runs on way too much.

"Oh, is Ashley around? Travis is here too and would like to talk to both of you."

"Yes, shes right here."

"Are you guys somewhere private so the phone can be put on speaker?" Travis asks getting on the phone.

"Give me like 2 minutes and I'll call right back. We just got to our hotel and checking in." I tell him. He says his approval and I hang up the phone.

"What's going on?" Ashley asks as we make our way to the elevator.

"They want me to film my music video for 'I hope' while we are here. They moved our flights around. We are now here until the 14th…"

"A full week to shoot a music video?" Ashley asks me.

"We do have rehearsals and concerts to put on. Also, I still have to pick an idea for the video."

"I didn't think of all those things." Ashley admits sheepishly. "Is that all he wanted? Why do you have to call back?"

"For me yes. He asked if I was somewhere private to put it on Speaker because Travis wants to talk to both of us. I don't know what that is about. I told him I'd call him back when we got to the room." I answer her question. Ashley gives me a confused look before nodding her head. I watch my girlfriend start spacing out next to me. What is with her today? Hm… Maybe she is the one that needs sleep. She needs something. "You okay?" I ask. I get no answer. "Babe, are you okay?" I ask again. "Ashley!" I say in a high-pitched voice causing my girlfriend to jump and glare at me.

"What? Damn Spence."

"I tried nicely… twice. I was trying to ask if you were okay."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm just wondering what it could be. I really don't want to do another press conference. If we need to do one every time the media thinks we are doing something wrong, I'm going to lose my shit." Ashley declares irately.

"Baby, whatever it is. We will figure it out." I say rubbing my palm over her shoulder and down her back. Ashley lets out a deep sigh.

"I know. This shit is just irritating. You aren't beating me. I'm not fucking cheating or lying about anything. We are together. We aren't getting married. We are just…" Ashley paused with a sad look on her face. "Us." She adds quietly.

"We won't do another press conference even if they want us too. There is no point. We don't need to justify some false accusations all the time. It's pointless and we will just tell them that. No more press conferences about their lies." I reason with the older woman. I hope my words are calming her down. I have never seen her like this before. I hope I am handling it right. I hope I am helping her. I'm doing my best. I just hope it's working. Ashley slightly nodded her head. We spent the rest of the short elevator ride to the top floor in silence. Once we got to the room and our bags were brought in, Ashley and I sat on the small couch and I called Ethan's number back.

"Ethan Marks here." Ethan says answering his phone.

"Hey, Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies here." I respond then giggle to myself lightly. Ashley smiles and shakes her head at my childish behavior. I stick my tongue out at Ashley and before I can pull it back into my mouth, Ashley has it lightly held in between her teeth. I don't know how she did that so quickly. Mmm. She is amazing. I am suddenly on my back with Ashley laying over the top of me, our tongues fighting for dominance.

"Hello, are you guys there?" I hear Ethan says. Shit, I forgot we were on the phone. Ashley giggles into my neck before moving back in her original spot. I replace myself next to her.

"Yeah, sorry. Where is Travis? Isn't that who you said needed to talk to us? Should I just call him?" I question quickly making sure he can't question us about not answering him.

"He is here. I'm placing you on Speaker now."

"Hey Spencer and Ashley. How are things?" Travis asks, happily.

"Good." Ashley and I say in unison. "You?" We ask together.

"I'm great. First, we need to start discussing your performance at the VMA's on August 19th. It is quickly approaching. Do you guys have any ideas for the show? If not think about it and we will set up a conference call next week to talk further about it."

"Okay. Sounds good. Spence and I will discuss it and get back to you." Ashley says smiling at me. I return the smile and squeeze her hand lightly.

"Second, I wanted to talk to you guys because we extended your tour by 6 shows. I just wanted to let you know. Instead of it ending on September 24th in Victoria, BC, you will finish with two shows here in L.A on October 21st and 22nd. The first show will be after the AMA's on October 6th. You are schedule to perform together during that award show. We will set up phone conferences soon to start talking about the performance. The first show will be in Juneau, Alaska on October 10th. Next you will be in Honolulu, Hawaii on October 13th. Next will be New York for two shows at Madison Square Garden on October 18th and 19th, end with L.A like I said."

"Why are we playing again in New York and L.A?" Ashley asks.

"Because they were sold out so fast before. We thought we should give another chance for people to be able to see the shows. The tickets will go on sale for all 6 shows in 2 days. There won't even be a pre-sale. It's going straight to the public."

"Alright." Ashley replies.

"Spence, any concerns?" Travis asks.

"No."

"After your show in L.A you will start getting ready for the People's Choice Awards. You two are presenting 'Favorite Group' together. Also performing together. You guys are so hot right now everyone wants you two performing together on their award shows." Travis lets out a little giggle before continuing once again. "After the People's Choice Awards, I have nothing scheduled for either of you until after the new year. After that Ashley we will need to discuss another contract and Spencer, we will meet sometimes in January to talk about your next adventures."

"I will have Glen talk with Kyla about when we are free next week so they can set-up a conference call with you to talk about the VMA's. Also, my album is due to be released next month. Has there been anymore planning on that?" I ask pulling the subject away from Ashley. I know she isn't ready to talk about resigning with them. She isn't sure of her future right now.

"Your album is going to be released on August 23rd. The release party will be on the 22nd. I will e-mail Glen with further detail once I know more. We are meeting on it in a couple days to discuss plans further. We have the covers and albums being printed as we speak. Everything is looking good for it." Travis explains excitedly.

"Good, I can't wait." I utter out, happily.

"I think that's all I have as of right now. Either of you girls have any questions or concerns about anything?" Travis asks. Ashley and I stare at each other for a moment. I shake my head.

"Not at this time." Ashley answers for us.

"Alright well, Spence don't forget about your meeting with Chris at 9AM. Let me know if you need anything or are having problems with anything. I will be more than happy to help in any way that I can."

"I will, Thank you." I respond with a smile on my face.

"Have a goodnight. Bye."

"Bye." Ashley and I say in unison. I hang up my phone and push Ashley backwards on the couch, straddling her hips.

"That wasn't very nice earlier." I whisper into her ear before taking her lobe into my mouth. Ashley lets out a small moan while gripping my hips.


End file.
